Behind The Scenes
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are the stars of a Pokespe Drama. Their characters on the set, May and Brendan are in love, but in reality, the two dislike each other since they always argue and fight. But when they and the others stars are shoved in a house together, they're force to live with each other. How will the two fare? {Franticshipping with hints of Special/Oldrival/Mangaquest/Agency}
1. The Big Announcement

Author's Note — Hey guys, because I'm lame, I'm starting this story after the tragedy with "A Warrior's Spirit" TT^TT WAAAHH *cries*! But yeah, anyways this is a mix of game/anime and manga shippings since the game characters are characters played by the manga pokespe crew. I know it doesn't make sense right now, but you'll understand as you read the story. Every shipping wasn't stated in the summary because I didn't have room, so here's all the shippings below.

Shippings — Franticshipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, future Commonershipping & Soulsilvershipping, and minor Agencyshipping (probably will be changed to major later XP). So basically, it's like the game & manga forms of each shippings. Well besides Specialshipping since there's only a manga version, and Agencyshipping since they aren't apart of the dramas. Uh... I think you'll get the confusing stuff when you read it :)

Disclaimer — I do not own Pokespe. Wish I did though (goes to cry in the corner)

* * *

Chapter One — The Big Announcement

* * *

A brunette wearing a bandana stood across raven haired boy who covered his hair with a white hat. They both stood on top of a cliff, gazing at each other intensely while the sun started to set in the background. The air was silent between the two, the only sounds were wingulls chirping.

"Brendan," the brunette began, fidgeting nervously, "is it true what you said? Is it true that you said that you like me?"

The raven haired boy looked at her eyes seriously. "I... never said that May," he said, making the hope in the girl's eyes break. "But I did say that I want to spend my whole adventure with you... I love you."

May widened her eyes, gaping incredulously before turning it to a huge toothy smile. "Brendan!" May ran up to him and tackled him with a hug. Tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "I love you too!"

Brendan steadied back, and held her so the two wouldn't stumble or fall. He had a small smile on his face, and hugged back. "Thank Kyogre," he said. The two release the hug then May backed up so she wouldn't be so close.

She giggled. He gave her a quizzical look. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. She turned around to look at the sunset, and smiled softly. "It's just this is the best day ever." Brendan looked at the sunset as well, and nodded, agreeing.

But the silence ended when the part of the cliff May stood on started to crumble. "Brendan!" she shouted out as she was about to fall. Brendan changed his gaze from the cliff to her. He widened his eyes, and tried to grab her arm, but they were a few inches apart, and she fell off the cliff.

Brendan got on his knees, watching her fall and yelling in terror, "Maaaay!"

"And cut!" He heard, "That's a wrap! Good job everyone!"

Immediately, he stood up with a blank face, and dusted the dirt off his pants. He walked down the stairs, off the sunset scene, and to ones filled with cameras and people. "Did we really had to make my character touch dirt? Why couldn't he just squat down instead?" he complained.

"Hey, that was pretty good and we already shot it." A curly brown haired girl handed him a water bottle, which he gratefully took. "Plus, as always, you guys were great! All we have to do now is do the season finale about May getting amnesia, and we're done."

She turned her heel around to the sunset background. "And speaking of May, good job Sapphire!" she shouted to the bandana girl who was sitting on top of a air bed at the bottom of the 'cliff' where Ruby bent down at. The girl hopped off it, and landed in front of her.

"Thanks White," Sapphire said, high fiving her.

White smiled. "I should be thanking you," she said. "Anyways, Ruby, Sapphire, since we're done filming, I have something important to tell you."

The raven haired boy and the bandana girl stood side by side across from the director, looking eager for the awaiting news. "The news is that they're thinking about making a sequel of the show. If they do, it's called Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Sounds nice, huh?"

Ruby and Sapphire were the main leads of a Pokespe Drama, Shiny Ruby and Sapphire; Brendan and May who are aspiring Pokémon trainers travelling around the world together, who also happen to be in love with each other.

"Yeah," Sapphire answered for the two, trying to hold her excitement. Ruby smiled too, and nodded.

White clasped her hands together. "Great! I'll talk about it later with you guys! I have to go meet with the director because of some issues concerning the new Pokespe Drama they're gonna make," she told them. She cuffed her hands over her mouth to amplify her voice. "Black! Let's head to the next set! We have a busy schedule!"

"GOT IT PREZ!" a brunette wearing a red hat yelled from a distance.

White smiled again. "Well, bye guys!" she said, waving. Afterwards, she ran over to the brunet whose name was Black and walked out the studio.

After she was out of earshot, Ruby and Sapphire turned to each other. "Can't ya stop complaining bout yer clothes getting dirty? I had ta jump off a clip while ya bend down!" Sapphire argued. She had a very visible Kansai accent, which she would hide when she plays her character.

"The different is, you landed on a _clean_ air bag! I touched dirt with my clothes," Ruby explained, throwing his arms around.

In the background, the staff stopped packing up and stared at the two for a few seconds then went back to what they were doing. They were used to one of Ruby's and Sapphire's fights. It happens everyday before and after filming. Ruby and Sapphire try to avoid fighting in front of White though because she would crush them if they mess up her business.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "You're such a wimp," she insulted.

"No, I'm just a neat, civilized person. You're just a muscle head barbarian," Ruby countered. Sapphire was about to argue back, but she was stopped when a hand appeared in her face and Ruby's. She looked up to see who's hands were in her face.

Immediately, she smiled. "Red-sempai!" they shouted in sync. The older raven haired boy put his hands away from their faces, and smiled at the two.

"Hey Ruby, Sapphire! I see that you guys are still arguing!" he greeted cheerfully. They knew each other because he was also an actor of Pokespe Drama, and he was well-known and popular. Plus, there's a lot of fan merchandise on him, so you couldn't _not_ know him. Especially since he started his drama way before theirs, which is the reason they address him as 'sempai'. That, and because he's older.

Sapphire looked up to the sempai. He was just so brave even if he isn't acting, and his charisma is the best. Ruby looked up to him too, besides his choice of clothes though. Since all Pokespe Drama boys share a dorm, he knew that Red slept in Pikachu boxers, which wasn't the best 'choice of fashion'. But he still respected the man.

"Red-sempai, what brings you here?" she asked.

Red scratched his cheek; one of his 'signature moves' as what his fans call it. "Well I came here to pick up Black and White so I could drive them over to the other set, but it seems they're not here..." he trailed off.

"Is that the real reason?" Ruby asked, skeptical, arching an eyebrow at the actor. _Black and White even left already_ , he thought, knowing that he was lying.

Red tensed up for a second, and Sapphire stared at Ruby like he was an idiot; which is what she does most of the time. "Are you doubting Red-sempai's words?" she snapped.

The raven haired boy sighed, then smiled nervously. He placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "Sorry Sapphire, but Ruby's right," he said, taking his hand off her shoulder. Ruby looked at her with a smug look, which she scowled back at.

Red rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "The truth is, I heard that the Pokespe opening singer was here, so I came to meet her and—"

"Ya mean, Yellow-sempai?" Sapphire interrupted.

"Oh? Is that her name?" Before they could answer, Red continued, "Well, I better go visit— I mean meet, and you know, the regular stuff. See ya!" And with that, he left the two, running off.

"Even though he's a talented actor, he's a bad liar," Ruby commented. Sapphire hated how he was right, but he was right. She believed Red's act, but he would do something that'll give him away like saying the wrong words or doing a habit like scratching your cheek or something.

"Hey, does he like Yellow-sempai or something?" Sapphire asked straightforwardly.

"Did you not see him lit up like a Christmas tree?" Ruby replied sarcastically. Sapphire scowled at him again, realizing the sarcasm a few seconds later.

"Whatever. Love is stupid anyways," she commented, blushing in embarrassment.

Honestly, she loves love. She watches dramas and sad movies all the time because she thinks romance is the cutest thing, but she won't admit it, of course. But the thing that irked her is that she didn't understand it sometimes. It gets too complicated.

"I agree," Ruby said.

He doesn't do all that stuff, but sometimes he thinks that love is overrated. For example, fangirl love is just freaky love, and normal romance was just too cliché and boring. Sometimes he did like it because of how interesting it is but other than that, he doesn't exactly _prefer_ it. In his opinion, it was complicated and he chose not to be involved in it. Especially since it'll get in the way of his career as an actor and designer.

"Ruby, Sapphire, hurry up and leave! We're done packing up!" one of the staff members yelled.

"Okay!" they yelled together in unison. When the two realized that they were in sync, they looked at each other before crossing their arms and looking the other way. They hated when they were the same. She thinks that he's prissy and weak while he thinks that she's uncivilized and dirty. The two were complete opposites, so it was kind of hard to get along.

* * *

"I'm back," Sapphire said as she kicked off her shoes and closed the door behind her.

"Oh you're back, Sapphire. Wassup!" A brunette sitting on the couch greeted.

Sapphire kept walking straight ahead, which was where the living room was, and propped herself on a loveseat chair, casually. She glanced at the brunette who sat on the long three cushion couch, who was, her roommate; or one of them at least. The girl focused her attention on the large flat screen T.V. which was in front of them.

"So, how was work?" the girl asked without looking at her.

"It was nice," Sapphire replied curtly before adverting her eyes back to the T.V. "Is this what you have been doing all day, Blue?"

The brunette shot up from her seat. "Are you crazy? Of course not. I just came back early," she sharply said.

Blue was one of the Pokespe Drama actresses who were as famous as Red; heck, she works with the guy. She plays Leaf, an independent girl who is kinda a tomboy and sister of Red's character, Fire. Sapphire could never see Blue as one though, but with her acting skills, it's possible. Probably.

She, Blue, and two other girls lived together because of the money cuts, and because it's super close to the Pokespe Drama sets, and that was pretty convenient because they have to get there at five in the morning.

"Did Crys arrive yet?" Sapphire asked casually.

Crystal, or Crys for short, was another roommate and Pokespe Drama actress. She plays Kris in the Pokespe Drama, who is literally opposite of her personality. Her character was a jittery, clingy, idol dreaming girl, but in reality, Crystal seems to be the most independent and serious person Sapphire met. If she recalled, Crystal even got the nickname 'Super Serious Gal' from one of her co-stars.

"Yeah, she's cooking in the kitchen right now." Blue replied, pointing towards the back of the couch. Sapphire nodded, and headed there. It didn't even take a few seconds since the dorm was so tiny and small.

* * *

A blue haired girl who wore an apron around her body was cooking near the stove. Her star earrings reflected the lights, which shined in Sapphire's face a bit when she entered. Next to the kitchen, where the dining room was, there was a petite blonde whose hair was tied into a ponytail, brushing her Pikachu happily. A straw hat was on the table next to the Pikachu.

"Hey guys!" Sapphire greeted. The two girls stopped what they were doing, and looked at her.

"Hi Sapph," the two said at the same time, smiling. Sapphire strolled through the kitchen and sat in the dining room, across from the blonde aka Yellow. "So what's for dinner, Crys? And how long are ya gonna take? I'm hungry."

"Curry, and it's probably going to take five more minutes," Crystal replied.

"How was your day?" Yellow asked, looking up away her Pikachu.

Yellow was part of Pokespe Dramas too, but she wasn't an actress or anything major. She was the singer of the openings of some shows; while the other singer was Emerald, one of Sapphire's friend. The two blondes work together like magic and was still popular though.

"Honestly, boring," Sapphire answered truthfully. She propped her elbow on the table, and rested her chin on her palm, giving a bored look. "I mean, work is nice and all, but I feel like the drama i'm in isn't exciting anymore. May just laughs at random things which makes me upset, too."

"How's it going with you and Ruby then?" a voice behind asked. Sapphire didn't turn around since she knew who the voice belong to. Plus, the 'voice' took a seat next to Yellow right after she asked the question.

"So how was he?" Blue asked, repeating part of the question.

Sapphire grimaced at the thought of him. "Ya know that I already don't like him. Why are ya asking?" she inquired.

Blue laughed at her quick answer. "I was wondering if you guys got along yet, but I guess not," she replied. "So... tell me about the next spoiler! What does May do to Brendan once she knows that he loves her?" she asked with anxious eyes.

The brunette is in love with Pokespe Dramas. She found them hilarious sometimes, and thinks that the love story that Pokespe Drama shows have are interesting. Especially Sapphire's since the season finale is coming up, and that the female heroine found out the guy protagonist likes her and was going to confront him. And like any fan, she was really upset that it ended in a cliffhanger in the last episode though.

"Hah? I'm not going to tell you," Sapphire refused.

Blue nudged her arm playfully. "Huh? Why not~? Why can't you tell your best friend and roommate _and_ fellow Pokespe actress? Just one teensy weensy spoiler?" She gave her the puppy eyes, and pouted.

Sapphire turned her head, not giving in. "No way, Blue. We've been over this already. I'm not going to tell ya."

Blue frowned, knowing that she couldn't get Sapphire to break. So, she looked for another alternative. "Oh Yellow~!" She moved her chair towards Yellow, which the blonde tensed up at.

Since Yellow was an opening singer, she moves from studio to studio to record, passing the sets a lot. Most of the time, she would be informed of the next episode and the plans for the other episodes when she goes to their set to discuss with White on her singing career. They would practice in front of her, and Yellow would get interested in it sometimes. So, she basically knew everything... And Blue knew she knew everything.

"Y-Yes?" Yellow screeched, turning her head to face her.

Blue gave her the puppy eyes. "Pretty pleaasseee! Tell me about Sapphire's drama's next episode! Do it for you best friend and fellow roommate?" She added a quivering lip.

Yellow sweat dropped, wondering if she should tell Blue or not. But she didn't get to think about it because Sapphire tackled Blue down.

"ACK!" Blue shrieked as she fell out of her chair and was knocked onto the ground. Even though Sapphire tackled the brunette, Yellow couldn't help but cringe in surprise. Crystal, who was cooking, almost dropped the plate she was holding because of the shriek.

"Get off of me!" Blue scolded, trying to shove the wild girl off of her.

Listening to her senior, Sapphire immediately got up. "Blue! Don't ya dare try to make her tell ya! It's important, and people are waiting patiently for it, so why shouldn't you?" Sapphire questioned. "Don't ya feel da same way if I made ya spill yer drama's secrets?"

Blue stood up, and shrugged her shoulders with a blank expression. "Fine. The next episode, Fire doesn't die, and he wins the Pokémon battle with Brock. Also, Gary is thinking about proposing to Leaf, and Leaf is upset about her Pokémon skills, so she's trying to prove herself right by jumping off a bridge," she spilled.

"Blue! You know it's bad to spoil things, or it's going to be ruined," Yellow said.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready!" Crystal interjected before there was going to be another fight, coming towards the table with a holding four plates filled with rice and curry. "No more spoilers, and if there's a fight, someone's going to lose an eye; and it won't be me."

Yellow and Sapphire sweat dropped at the same time, and Blue pouted dramatically. "Crys! Sapph's being such a big meanie to me~!"

"Blue, act like your age," Crystal reprimanded. "Spoilers aren't a good thing."

"But we're supposed to be Pokespe Drama sisters! We should share everything!" Blue whined. "I shared it with you guys already! It's your turn now!"

"No way," Sapphire denied.

Blue turned to Crystal, her other only hope since she couldn't get to Yellow without Sapphire tackling her down. "Sorry, but it's not interesting. It's just a filler episode," she replied.

"But what happened to Ethan's encounter with Lance in the Team Rocket's hideout?" Blue inquired.

"Because of some issues, they cancelled it until next week. This week is just something random, like a special side episode," Crystal explained.

"Well you guys better make it quick! I'm dying over here," Blue whined.

"Patience will be rewarded," Crystal replied calmly and maturely, taking a seat next to Yellow.

"Yeah," Sapphire agreed, her mouth filled with food. "So how was work?"

"Ehhhh... I got in another fight with Green," Blue answered.

"Gold is being an annoying idiot as usual," Crystal replied, adding a quick 'no offense Yellow', since she was talking about her cousin. The blonde just laughed nervously, and shrugged it off, saying that it was okay since everyone have their opinions.

"I took Emerald out at the café, and it was really nice," Yellow answered, smiling unlike the other two.

"You're lucky you have him," Crystal mumbled, currently envying the blonde. Emerald was probably one of her favorite people in the world, and she was happy that he ended up with Yellow since she's the kindest out of the whole drama. Well, most of the actors and actresses were nice, but Yellow didn't irritate her as much as the others.

"Dude, when I was little, I would always thought 'wow they must get along so well in reality since they get along in the movie!', but now I see that most actors and actresses argue _a lot_ ," Sapphire commented.

"Well, to be honest, we didn't really 'argue'. Green's just being a stingy jerk, picking fights with me as usual," Blue huffed before shoving a handful of curry in her mouth.

"I thought you and Green get along well," Yellow said.

"That's 'cause you weren't here last time. When we were discussing with the directors about the upcoming crossover, they were arguing so much," Crystal explained. "I think that's the day that you and Emerald went to the studio to record a new song for it."

"Hey speak for yourself, Crys. Gold and you were flirting the whole time~!" Blue fangirled, smirking the blunette.

Crystal started to turn red in either embarrassment, revealed romantic feelings, or because she was just plain mad. "Blue! Stop saying that!" she shouted.

"Ohohoho~! But it's the truth~!" Blue teased.

"Hey guys!" Yellow shouted quickly, catching everyone's attention and stopping Crystal from kicking Blue. "Ummm..." She tried to think of something to change the subject since that was her original objective. "Err... umm... Oh it got it! What do you guys think they're going to announce on the set tomorrow?" she asked.

A few days ago, the director (along with other big people in charge of the whole production) announced to all the actors, actresses, and even the opening singers that there will be a big announcement tomorrow. When Red asked him, all he said is that it's a small change that would help everyone become closer. But he wouldn't announce it yet because there were some 'preparations' that he had to do.

"Hmm... I don't know, but if it's one of those trust exercises, I'm going to kill them," Crystal declared, remembering what happened last time.

Last time, they invited everyone to do a trust exercise where you get paired with each other. Sadly for everyone, they chose the pairs with lottery. Unfortunately for Crystal, she ended up with the least person she wanted to end up which is Gold. The exercise was to fall into each other's arms, and let them 'catch' you, so the trust can build. But when Crystal fell, Gold accidently touched her breast, and she kicked him in response. Which made the boy fall into Red's and Yellow's side, which made them bump into Blue and Emerald, which in return, knocked everyone down besides Sapphire (and Crystal, being the kicker) because she moved out of the way to let Ruby fall.

"It was pretty alright to me," Sapphire honestly said.

"That's because you weren't the only who didn't fall because you dodged out of the way," Crystal argued. Well, she didn't fall either, but she had a bad day because of Gold.

"Well, if they needed a few days to prepare it, then it should be big," Blue concluded.

"Let's just hope that it'll be fun!" Sapphire said. "I really needed a break from the set without Prissy Boy anyways. Tomorrow we have the day off! Let's do something!"

"Ooh~! Yes! Girls day out! I've always wanted to go to the beach!" Blue suggested.

"But won't you guys get spotted by reporters?" Yellow questioned.

"Don't worry! It's a private beach that even reporters can't find! I was planning to wait next month to go to it, but why not tomorrow instead?" she replied.

"That sounds nice! I'm in!" Sapphire agreed, raising her hand enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow, and I wanted this nice spot to read a book," Crystal said, placing her hand on her chin with a thinking expression on her face. Yellow just nodded and said, "I'm in!"

Blue clasped her hands together, excitedly. "Great! Then it's settled! We'll finally get to go on a vacation together!"

* * *

"I know we wake up at five in the morning for work, but why do we have to wake up at three when it's a day off?!" A boy questioned, yawning.

That was Gold, Crystal's and Silver's co-stars, and the star of the Johto drama, playing Ethan, who's (like the other stars) character is the opposite of his personality. Ethan is a boy who's set on his dreams, but when it comes to Kris's character, he becomes shy unlike the player he is in reality. He is a very carefree person, and makes his co-stars (Silver and Crystal) irritated a lot.

He had messy black hair that was all over the place like all the other boys that were in the room. Well everyone except for Ruby, who hid his hair with his hat on sloppily (since he slept with it on), and a redhead and a short blonde who had their hair down with small tangles. The only boys who didn't look like they woke up was the directors and producer. Their manager White would've been there with them with her assistant Black, but she had already discussed everything with them the other day and was busy.

"I am so tired," Red said, putting his arm around the spiky haired brunette next to him. "Green, let me sleep on you for awhile..." He trailed off, already falling asleep on the boy's shoulder.

"If you drool on it, I will hurt you," his friend warned.

That was Green. He is one of the seniors of the group, who worked on the oldest drama; the Kanto one with Blue and Red. He plays 'Gary' a smug and arrogant playboy, who is (again, like the others) opposite of his personality, since he couldn't care less about his romance life.

"Dude, how does Red-sempai sleep while standing?" Gold whispered to Ruby.

"Go... ask him instead. You know, when he wakes up," Ruby replied.

"Speaking of which, where are the girls?" Gold asked, looking around. "I wanna see what kind of pajamas they wear."

"I won't let you see Blue," the redhead declared.

The redhead was Silver, the person who works with Crystal and Gold on the Johto drama. Unlike the other stars, his character, Rival is similar to his personality already. He's also Blue's adopted brother, and would help do anything to help her out.

"What's that about me?" Silver stiffened up when he heard a light female voice appear behind him. He turned around quickly in a defense stance, finding all the other girls, dressed for the beach. Blue was wearing her bikini on, but with a t-shirt covering only the top; Crystal was wearing shorts and a tank like usual (her swimsuit probably under); Sapphire was already wearing her one piece swimsuit, a pink plastic inner tube around her waist, Yellow still wore a straw hat and looked like a boy though since she wore sneakers, shorts, a t-shirt, and a fishing rod in her left hand.

"Why...?" Emerald asked, pointing at their outfits.

Blue pushed up her sunglasses, and placed them on her head. "We're going to the beach afterwards~!" she replied happily.

"Good! Now that everyone's here..." Everyone stopped their conversations when the director aka 'Director Oak' spoke. The old man was also a researcher for Pokémon, a common guest on a radio show, and also the director of the whole Pokespe drama. He was the one who thought that people would learn more if he showed them. But, he still respects that they should be on their natural habitat and be taken care of. Also, his other name off the set is 'Prof. Oak', since he's a researcher.

"I will now announce the big announcement!" he said excitedly. "Okay. As you know, everyone here lives in separate dorms; girls in one dorm, boys in the others. Living with each other, the boys get along with the boys, and the girls, of course, get along with the other girls. But on the set, there seem to be a problem that the boys and girls fight with each other a lot. So we discussed how we can prevent it less, and we came up with a solution! We have decided that the boys and girls should live together in one house!"

"Say what?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow, and speaking for everyone. Everyone else was silently in shock. Sapphire dropped her inner tube, Yellow's fishing rod fell, Blue's sunglasses fell off her head and cracked, Crystal and Silver raised an eyebrow (quite calmly), and Green dropped the sleeping Red on the floor. It was a surprise to everyone that he didn't wake up, Gold even poked him to check whether he was dead or not.

"Please explain," Ruby said, a bit irritated. It was either because he didn't get his sleep, or that he did not wake up early in the morning for horrible news like this. The sun wasn't even up yet, either. And that made it worst. You can't even call it morning.

"The reason why we made you guys come early is because we were going to help you move into your new house by today! You guys get to hang with your co-stars 24/7 now! Y'know, besides doing 'active stuff at night'. You guys still are teenagers and it would become a scandal since you're famous actors and actresses. So anyways, let's go to the house now! It's really big and everyone gets their own room!"

The director sweat dropped when everyone got silent after his 'exciting' speech. He even tried to say it in excited tone to show that it's good news.

"Oh yeah... by the way, why are you girls dressed like that?" Director Oak asked, pointing at them.

"You totally spoil the mood," Blue whined, stomping her foot in anger. "We were gonna go to the beach!"

Red made a snorting sound with his nose before getting up slowly. His eyes were half opened, still drowsy from the nap he took on the floor. Everyone watched him awkwardly in silence as he started to yawn and scratch his butt in front of them. It got more awkward when he actually put the hand inside his boxers, scratching his butt directly.

"... Should we tell him we're here?" Ruby whispered to Gold.

Gold shook his head in return. "This is too funny to stop," he whispered back, snickering.

"..." Yellow turned bright red, partially because he was half naked in his Pikachu boxers since he sleeps like that, and because she's never seen Red half asleep before. To her, the sight was just plain adorable. But to others, most were kind of disgusted with the butt scratching, which she ignored.

"Yeah Red... you should stop," Director Oak said, speaking up.

His loud voice snapped him wide awake. "Huh?" Red said, looking around. With his other free hand, he scratched his cheek. "Um... did I miss something?"

"... Just hurry up and take your hand out of your boxers," Green demanded, facepalming.

"Eh?" Red said, realizing that his hand was in there. He quickly took out his hand then turned to the girls. Waving them, he shouted, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Okay, so if Red scratches his behind in the morning, then Green could secretly be a porn star at night! I don't think we can live with them," Blue announced. Red blushed red in embarrassment, and Green's eye twitched.

"Pesky Woman..." he muttered, trying his best to ignore her. Beside him, Silver started to glare.

"Uh yeah, Director, I don't think it's a good idea for us to... live together," Crystal suggested, watching Ruby and Sapphire get into another argument about something. Yellow was on the side, trying to soothe them and stop the fight, even though it wasn't working. And Emerald kept telling them to stop flirting, which they denied quickly.

When Crystal wasn't looking, Gold put his arm around her casually. "Don't sweat it, Crys! We should just work it ou—" He stopped in mid-sentence when Crystal yelled 'let go of me!', grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto the floor.

The director sighed and facepalmed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

A/N — YAAAAYYY! The mood is just getting started, y'all XD This is just the prologue, so much isn't really going to happen. So it's like the start of everyone getting closer with bonding and etc.


	2. The Bathroom Need Locks

A/N — HELLO GUYS! First before we begin, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites X3 I LOVE YOU GUYS, LIKE FORREALS! :) Anyways, there's not much to say in this note, so let's move onto the review replies first:

TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS —  
ODSdragon — Thank you :)))  
Just Another Kid — Haha, thanks for reviewing and everything :) Hopefully it will turn out a good story XD  
Peachy Fish — First off, thank you XD Second, you're probably right about the 'sempai/senpai' thing. Honestly, I thought it was 'senpai' too, but then autocorrect kept saying it was 'sempai', so I just went with it. It doesn't really matter which one I write though, so it's okay :)  
blazelight790 — AW THANK YOU :) Your review really made my day! And yeah, Franticshipping is SO rare when it comes to multi-chapter stories, huh? Anyways, switching personalities is pretty interesting, LOL.

Anyways, that's all :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Go on and read guys!

* * *

Chapter Two — The Bathroom Need Locks

* * *

"So, here's the place! It's a pretty medium sized house with a pool, a garden, and a huge pond in the backyard! Woh-lah!" the director said, throwing his arms out dramatically to make it have a 'amazing sparkly' effect. But to his disappointment, they weren't effected as he had hoped.

"... This house looks pretty rich," Green said, making the director brighten up because it was positive, "it's probably going to get robbed easily," he finished, making the director deflate.

"Well since you're celebrities, I chose a small house, so fans wouldn't suspect you live here. And I chose the bigness because there's ten people living here!" the director explained. "Oh, and speaking of which, do not worry! I had some stuff put into your rooms already since some of the Machamp dropped some off when we were talking at the set, so you could be comfortable for now. The other stuff, which is your personal stuff from your apartments, is going to be moved today as well. But for now, I want you to get comfortable! Oh, and also, this house is the only big... living space I could find near the set for everyone, so you guys will be sharing _some_ rooms! Don't worry because that's still the same as the 'getting closer' program!"

"Wait, what?!" Crystal exclaimed, her eyes about to lit on fire, or so the director thought. "I can't sleep with anyone but Yellow or Emerald in my room! All the guys... are _guys_ , and Sapphire snores and Blue... I just don't want to share a room with her."

Emerald started to blush (whether it was embarrassment, or not), Yellow smiled and said, "Thanks!", and Blue and Sapphire shouted at the same time, "What's wrong with living with me?!"/ "I only snore to annoy Blue!"

Blue froze then turned to her. "What are you talking about? I heard you snorin' on the couch when you took a nap," she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Shhh..." Sapphire shushed, not wanting the sempai she looked up to know that. She grabbed Blue's arm and yanked it towards her. Shoving her face near her ear, she whispered, "I don't want Red-sempai to look down on me! So don't mention it!"

"Him? Why? I bet he always scratches his butt bare in the morning then touches the doorknobs and food," Blue said out loud.

"Why do I feel like they're talking about me...?" Red muttered.

"Because they _are_ ," Green answered. He turned to the director, "See, Grandpa? Guys are used to other guys scratching their butts in public, but the girls aren't. This is one of the reasons why we shouldn't live with each other." Well, that's what he said, but in truth, he just really didn't want to stay in the same house as Blue.

"No, that's one of the reasons why you all _should_ ," he argued, "This is what I'm talking about! You guys are bonding more, getting to know each other and their weaknesses! That's what makes you guys closer as friends and better co-workers! That's the plan!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ruby interjected, stopping him. "Don't change the subject. What do you mean, 'share rooms'?"

Everyone stared at him with anxious (yet angry) eyes, waiting for the answer. The director smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry! I already told you! Everyone gets their own bedrooms! And I said _some_ rooms, including the bathroom! It turns out there's only one bathroom because of all the other rooms taken up the space. So, yeah. Also, because I want you guys to have the full time experience of bonding time and don't want you all to stay in your rooms all day, the company made automatic locks! It locks at 11 am from the outside, meaning if you're inside while that time, it won't lock until you exit it. Then it unlocks at 10 pm, and then everyone's allowed to go to sleep! So, you're forced to stay in the living room to bond like a family~! Yay! So make sure you finish packing up before then. Here's the key for the house, and bye! Have a full bonding experience! See you later!" He threw the keys at Ruby's face then rushed into his car and drove away before anyone could get the chance to strangle him.

The ten stood on their driveway quietly, the wind blowing their hair from how fast the director escaped.

"Out of everyone, why'd he throw them at me?" Ruby whined, picking up the keys from the floor. When the director randomly threw the keys and hit his nose, he didn't have time to catch it from falling because his nose started to hurt, and everything was happening way too fast.

"Dude, my question is whether I should be happy that the house is finally not gonna be woman-free, or how pissed off that I have to share a bathroom with nine other people," Gold announced. "I mean, again, I'm cool with the ladies, but... in our last apartment, I had to share with Silver, and he's a slob! Just saying!"

Silver glared at him and grabbed his shirt. "What the heck are you talking about?" he questioned, giving off a scary aura.

The black haired boy just laughed nervously. "I'm just trying to make jokes to lighten up the mood. Chill," Gold said, sweatdropping.

"Umm... should we go inside? I don't think it's good if the neighbors sees us," Yellow commented.

"Why? Is it because eight crazy looking people are standing outside of the house, looking confused like they're lost kids and are partially half naked?" Emerald inquired.

"Ain't there ten of us?" Sapphire corrected.

"Minus me and Crystal, then no," he replied.

"Forget that! I want to go inside now! We can move in later tonight! I made special reservations for the private beach, and I am _not_ going to let it go," Blue announced. "Also," she turned to Green, "I'm taking your car because I left mine at the shop~! Thanks for letting me _borrow_ it by the way!" She swung a key ring full of keys around her index finger.

Green started to check his pockets before giving up. He glared at her then he put his hand out. "Give them back," he demanded.

"But Greenie~! You said you would let me borrow it!" Blue whined.

Green's eye twitched when she called him by a nickname. "Green," he corrected. "And stop stealing my things."

Blue continued to twirl the keys around her finger. "Old habits never die, am I right?" she teased.

The brunette's vein popped. He tried to snatch the keys since she wouldn't give it back, but Blue continued to dodged it, backing up little by little. Afterwards, he dove for it, and Blue continued to do the same thing. That was when he found an opening, and put his foot behind her, so she would fall down, which she did. But sadly for him when she fell, she threw the keys somewhere random, so that Green wouldn't get it. Unfortunately though, she accidently threw his car keys into the sewer on the street.

"..." The air got silent again.

"Oopsies~!" Blue said, laughing nervously, getting up slowly. "... No biggie right?"

Green looked so pissed off that he could kill her by just staring at her. He was trying to control himself, his hands rolled into fists. He turned to Ruby, giving off a pissed aura. Putting out his hand like he did to Blue earlier, he demanded, "Give. Me. The. House. Key. Now."

Ruby meekly gave him the key quickly to him. After Green took it, he went up to the doorway, and inserted the key into the house. Everyone watched him from the driveway as he opened the door and enter the house. After he entered it, he slammed the door shut, and you could hear a locking sound.

"..." Once again, everyone went silent. Until Red broke it, "... Did he just lock us out?"

"This all happened because ya handed him the keys!" Sapphire accused, before adding sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, Prissy Boy!" She smacked his shoulder afterwards.

"Me? Did you _see_ his glare? It could kill an assassin if those people actually existed!" Ruby defended. "Even a barbarian like you would be scared! What would you do in my situation, huh?"

"But ya could've at least thrown it down the sewer like what Blue did!" Sapphire suggested, making Blue sweatdrop behind her.

"That's even worst! We would lose the house key if that happened!" Ruby retorted.

"Well, it's better than being locked out!" Sapphire shouted.

"No, it _really_ isn't!" Ruby shouted back.

"Uh... guys... you're disturbing the neighbors," Yellow said in the background in the middle of the argument. The two ignored her and continued to argue with each other though.

Red patted her hat, and smiled, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. Barely anyone could stop their argument."

When Yellow turned her head to look at him, she started to turn red because of the contact. She nodded silently, since she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Guys, focus. How are we going to get in?!" Crystal inquired.

"Chillax, Super Serious Gal!" Gold said, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Stop calling me that!" Crystal demanded, yanking his arm off her shoulder. "And I'm only worried because we're out in the open."

"Oh yeah, famous people can never have privacy, huh?" Blue said, doing a hairflip.

"I would say that you're acting arrogant, but you're right," Emerald mumbled.

"I'll take care of this," Silver reassured. "Blue, give me your bobby pin."

* * *

After Green calmed down, he would've opened the door for them. But too bad he didn't. When he locked them out for five minutes, they already broke in themselves with Silver picking the lock. Everyone entered the marble floor and hanging chandeliers with looks of awe. The hallways of the house were pretty wide and long. It led to the two other hallways; one with ten bedrooms on one way, the other that led to the bathroom (which was pretty small). The nine continued to straight down the hallway that led to the living room and kitchen though.

When the end of the hallway had an opening, they walked through it, only to find the living room, kitchen, and dining room. They were literally bunched up in one room. The cabinets, stoves, and kitchen appliances were facing towards the living room on the left with a small wall border passing through it. But there was a giant hole in that border, which was over the sink and counter, and a large walking arc and no wall at all facing the dining room. So when you think that you're in one room, it's actually three. On the bright side, there were a lot of square feet, so it wasn't that stuffed.

Sitting on one of the leather couches in the living room, Green was sipping on coffee while watching the plasma screen T.V. that was in front of him. He adverted his green eyes to where the other were when he heard footprints.

"Oh. You guys got in," he said.

"I felt like he planned to lock us out forever..." Red mumbled to Gold, who nodded back.

"Well it's already six in the morning, so what do we do now?" Silver inquired.

It took awhile to get there because the director kept stopping the car on the way there to show them the stores nearby; which made them take longer because Ruby took long at clothes stores, Red took a long time because of the Pokémon stores, Green followed him, and the others were just attracted to the stores they like and the food stores. And of course, they had to wear disguises to hide themselves, except Yellow who just had to take off her hat and wear glasses because people don't know that she's a girl. She was secretly cross-dressing the whole time in front of crowd because of reasons.

"Wait, how were you gals supposed to go to the beach when the sun wasn't even up?" Gold asked.

"Because when we did get there, then it would be up already. The beach is an hour car ride from here," Blue explained.

"Dude, why are y'all worrying about dat? We should look around the house more! I wanna start decorating mah room," Sapphire suggested.

"Oh yeah, in the car ride, the director said that the paint is in the garage. You could go pick your colors if you want," Crystal reminded.

"Wait." Green caught everyone's attention when he spoke. He used the remote beside him to shut the T.V. off. Afterwards, he turned to them again. "We need to plan out how we're going to live. I don't want someone banging on the door when I'm in the shower."

"Oh yeah, we also need to know who does the chores, and who has to cook. We can't eat take-out everyday," Crystal announced.

"Don't worry! I have that covered!" Red assured. "Wait a minute." He quickly ran to the front to get the stuff they bought then came back to where the others were. In his hands was a large cardboard box full of small plastic cups filled with food.

"Wo-lah!" He opened the box, revealing many sets of ramen cups. "This is probably going to last us for a week, most." Everyone sweatdropped in reply.

"Red-senpai, you're going to get sick if you eat this everyday," Crystal informed.

"But why? This is a high premium brand of ramen though!" Red defended.

"Is this what you guys seriously eat all day?" Sapphire asked.

"Only Red eats that stuff," Green clarified, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, aside from his unhealthy food choice, who usually does the cooking and housework in the girls' dorm?"

"Everyone besides Crys always splits up the housework, and Crys is the one who always cooks," Blue answered.

"Ooh! Super Serious Gal! I wanna taste your cooking," Gold said.

"And I want to put poison in your food," Crystal replied, grumpily. Gold was irritating her early in the morning, and ruining her mood even further, so she couldn't take it anymore. Well, the bad news already irritated her; Gold was just an unfortunate bonus for her.

"Get a room guys," Blue suggested, making Crystal turn red and Gold smirk.

"Don't get a room, and leave Crystal alone," Emerald threatened, his eyes shooting daggers at raven haired boy.

"I just felt a chill up my spine..." Gold announced, hugging his arms.

"Going back to what we were saying, we will equally divide everything then rotate in a month since that's what we usually do in the boys' dorm," Green stated. "Crystal and Yellow will be the two people in the kitchen since I trust them with food; Gold, Red, Sapphire, and Ruby will be doing the laundry; Pesky Woman and Emerald is in charge of dishes; I'll take the garbage out; and Silver will be cleaning the house occasionally."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blue interjected. "I wanna take out the garbage!"

Green rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll take the dishes, you take the garbage."

"Blue, why do you want to take out the garbage?" Red inquired. "I thought you would be the type of person who hates that stuff."

"Because you only have to do it twice a week, duh! I don't want to wash the dishes everyday," Blue replied.

"Ya never washed dishes when we living together anyways," Sapphire pointed out. "Yellow-senpai always did it! Right, Yellow-senpai?"

"..." There was no reply. Sapphire whipped around, wondering why she didn't say anything. But when she did turn around, she found the petite blonde sleeping on the couch peacefully, curled and snuggled up against it. She looked like a baby in Blue's opinion.

"Yellow-senpai lost two hours of sleep, so she needs to get them back," Sapphire explained. "She always naps in her room though."

"Red-senpai, you look like a pervert," Emerald stated, seeing the blush on his face. He was staring at her the whole time.

"W-Wha?" Red exclaimed, adverting his eyes to the others. "I... was just... You know what? You guys should stop calling me 'senpai'! It's embarrassing since we're not in school anymore, and that we're living in the same house! Call me Red!"

Half of the people sweatdropped at how he tried to change the subject, making it obvious that he was trying to do it.

"You know what, I already love living together! We're like a big happy family already!" Blue announced, smirking.

"Hey guys, let's hurry up and go check out the rooms now! I really want to decorate," Sapphire said excitedly.

"Me too," Ruby agreed, surprising everyone. Usually the two would always argue and never agree with each other, so it was pretty surprising.

"Okay, let's just hurry up and get to our rooms before I barf in my mouth because of this romantic atmosphere," Emerald said, making a barfing face.

"Fine, we can discuss about all the other details later," Green said, getting up from the couch.

"Oh Red~!" Blue called, pointing at the sleeping blonde. "Bring Yellow to her room for me!"

* * *

Sapphire continued to paint her room messily with the paint brush, red paint splashing off of it. It has been half an hour since everyone departed, and she was already done with the celling and the two other walls. She just needed to paint the last one, and she was done. Loud music was playing in the room as she danced and splattered paint on the wall.

She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Turning down her music, she shouted, "Come in!"

Afterwards, the person who knocked on the door came in. "Hi Sapph," the blue haired girl greeted as she entered the room.

"Hey Crys!" Sapphire greeted back. "You're done with paintin' yer room already?"

"Well, I only painted all the walls except the celling since it's kind of hard," Crystal replied. "Anyways, I came to ask if you wanted to take a break. Blue wants to take us out for breakfast. We're going to the Pancake House."

Sapphire's eyes lit up at the word 'pancake'. She immediately tossed the paintbrush aside and beamed at Crystal. "I'm in! Let's go!"

* * *

"Woah Yell, I didn't expect your room to be filled with crayons," Blue stated.

When she walked into Yellow's room, she was surprised to find paint brushes, color pencils, and crayons scattered on the floor with many canvas in the room. She knew that Yellow was artistic, but she didn't think the girl was _that_ into it, considering she chose to be a singer. There was nothing wrong with being a singer. It's just that it was more writing than drawing.

"Well, yeah, I like to draw. I do it in my free time, so I kinda enjoyed decorating my room," Yellow replied. "So how did you decorate your room? You already saw that I painted and drew a forest and Pokémon."

"Yeah, it felt pretty realistic," Blue commented. "And I just painted the walls blue stripes. Nothing bi—"

"Hey guys! I'm ready for pancakes!" Sapphire came busting into the living room, her clothes covered in paint. Crystal stood next to her without a smudge of paint on her clothes, untouched.

"You should take a shower first, Sapph," Crystal recommended. Blue was like Crys, not dirty at all; but Yellow had a few splatter of paint on her. Crystal spotted that and added, "You both should."

"It's fine! I'm going to get dirty anyways by going out, I don't hafta take two showers! I also hafta finish paintin' mah room after dis," Sapphire reassured. Yellow nodded, agreeing with her. "Plus, I'm really hungry! Let's hurry up and go get our food!"

"Wait!" Blue shouted, stopping her. "You are drenched in the paint smell. I don't wanna lose my appetite, so go take a shower."

"What about Yellow?!" Sapphire inquired, pointing at the older girl.

"You two can go take a shower together, no big deal. The bathroom is huge anyways," Crystal said.

"Mm... Sapphire, I think we should listen to them! I mean, we get to be the first to use the bathtub in our new home," Yellow persuaded. "We're not in a rush or anything anyways."

"... Yeah, I guess," Sapphire agreed. "But we won't take long!" And with that, her and Yellow rushed to the bathroom.

Crystal smiled and sighed after they left. She headed to the kitchen, grabbed a rag, then started to soak it in water in the sink. Blue was laying on the couch, looking over the counter. When she saw Crystal come back to the living room and bent down onto to the floor, she knew what Crystal was doing.

"... Did Sapph make a mess with her dripping paint?" Blue asked.

"It was my fault for letting her out like that anyways," Crystal muttered, wiping the spot in the carpet. "Well, this is going to be hard to get out. Why do we have to have carpet in the living room, but marble in the front anyways?"

Blue laughed. "Crys, just leave the guys to do it. It's not like it's only your home."

"I prefer to clean up my own messes."

"But it's Sapph's."

* * *

"We really need a shower nozzle. For now, we can only take a bath," Sapphire said.

Her and Yellow were soaking their bodies in the large bath tub they found in the bathroom at the moment. Their paint-covered clothes were all over the floor, and a set of towels were on the rack across the room. Luckily for them, the director brought some of their clothes and put in their rooms. Sapphire laid her head against the wall calmly, feeling relaxed. The feeling of warm, hot water felt nice.

"Yeah, but it's really nice," Yellow said. "Well, I'm done. I'm going to get out now." She stood up in the water, slowly and carefully getting out of the bathtub, water dripping off of her body.

"I'll get out too," Sapphire followed, unplugging the drain before getting out as well.

While Yellow was busy wrapping her body around with towel and Sapphire was putting the shampoos back in their places, the doorknob started to twist without them noticing.

 _'CLINK'_ The door shot open, surprising the girls. At the doorway was Ruby, Gold, Red and Emerald; with clothes in their arms. When they found Yellow in a towel with Sapphire on the side, _bare naked_ , they froze. Except for Gold, who smirked the whole time.

Immediately, Yellow shrieked, and Sapphire did the first thing out of instinct. She grabbed the shampoo bottles and chucked them towards the crowd of boys.

* * *

"You didn't have to get so ruff, y'know," Ruby said, putting the ice pack on his face where there was a large bump on the side. "Anyways, it was your fault for _not_ locking the door!"

The four guys who were at the doorway of the restroom earlier had bruises and bumps on their arms and face, and were in the living room along with all the other people who lived in the house. Well, everyone except Emerald and Red got injured. Luckily for Emerald, he was short, and since Sapphire was aiming for their faces (mainly Ruby's), he didn't get hurt. Plus, he was standing behind them the whole time. Red on the other hand, happened to know karate, and dodged it out of instinct.

... Gold and Ruby, not so much.

"The bathroom doesn't even freaken have a lock, ya idiot!" Sapphire argued. "Ya should've knocked! Even _I_ know how to do that!"

"Okay, this doesn't count as peeping because she's my cousin!" Gold defended, pointing at Yellow.

Too bad that Yellow was so out of the zone, she couldn't hear anything. Her face was fully red, embarrassed that Red saw her naked. _I mean, he might think I'm a little kid! What do I do?_ she thought, thinking of the worst possibilities on how Red are going to reject her.

Sapphire on the other hand, was partially pissed off, but not as much as a regular person would be. She cared about the guys seeing her, but it's not like it's gonna harm her in a way, considering she wears a leaf bra and skirt for her pajamas (other ones being uncomfortable as she stated when Blue took her shopping for some). But, she _was_ pissed off that Ruby was putting the blame on her when it was totally their fault. He was acting like he was the victim, and she was upset about that. Y'know, besides the fact that he got knocked upside the head with a shampoo bottle.

"If it makes you feel better, you can punch me," Red insisted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I feel bad."

Yellow snapped out of her pessimistic thoughts and shook her head repeatedly. "N-No! Umm... it's.. okay," she replied, saying it quietly.

"Well, you guys ruined my appetite for pancakes," Blue announced after taking a photo of Red and Yellow on a digital camera.

"What was that?" Crystal inquired, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Just wanted to preserve some memories for the first day," the brunette replied, smirking.

"Wait, back up to the other subject. You guys were going to go get pancakes?" Gold asked, gaining interest.

"Yeah, we were going to go get breakfast," Sapphire answered.

"I wanna come!" Emerald immediately shouted, raising his hand up. "Pancakes are probably the best thing I'm gonna get today."

"Of course you can come," Crystal said.

"Ooh~! Me too!" Gold yelled, doing the same actions of him.

"Of course you can't come," Crystal replied, making him deflate.

"What?! Why does Odd Boy get to go, but I can't?" Gold asked. "This is sexist."

"Rald's a boy though," Crystal replied, looking at him like he's an idiot.

"You're an idiot," Silver said, saying what Crystal was thinking.

"Hey! The director said he wanted to bond more, and what's more bonding than eating breakfast with each other and enjoying each other's company?" Gold persuaded.

"Mm... I agree with Gold," Red said, making the raven haired boy light up. "We should try and do what's best for the... _team_ like what the director wanted. He's a pretty smart guy, and I trust his ideas."

"Yeah, he's not that smart if he's thinking about putting me and Pesky Woman in the same house," Green commented.

"See? It's _always_ his fault! He always starts the fight," Blue accused, pointing at him and referring to last night's conversation.

"I don't care anymore! Let's go get pancakes!" Sapphire shouted. It got quiet when her growling stomach was heard.

"Okay, so since all ten people are coming, we should take the company mini van. Just let me get my hat and glasses first!" Red said before bolting out of the room.

* * *

"You're too close."

"No, ya're too close."

"Gold! Get your butt out of my face!"

"Get your face out of my butt, Rald!"

"How the heck is someone's butt in someone's face when we're all seated?!"

"Why couldn't Yellow sit with us? She's smaller, and she takes up way less room than you do!"

Silver, Crystal, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were all squeezed together in the backseat (fit for only three people) of the van; while Blue and Yellow were in the seats in the middle; and Red and Green were sitting in the front, Green at the wheel. The brunette was forced against his will to come, so because of that, he demanded he should drive (the other reason is because he doesn't trust anyone but Crystal to drive). And Red, Blue and Yellow were lucky at 'rock, paper, scissors', so they didn't have to sit in the back. What makes it worst is that they're out on the open, so they had to wear extra clothing for disguises, which took more room in the back.

"Why couldn't we had taken a bigger van?" Silver inquired in irritation.

"This was the only one they had, so we had no choice," Red replied, shouting back.

Yellow adjusted the black rimmed glasses she wore to hide her face. "I feel bad for them," she said.

"It's their fault for losing," Blue replied, flipping her sunglasses down. "It's fine. Ruby and Sapphire are even bonding like they're supposed to."

Yellow turned her head back to check on them. Currently, Ruby and Sapphire were trying to share a seat and seatbelt while awkwardly pushing each other away and complaining that the other one was too close; Crystal was quietly holding Emerald in her lap, the blond haired boy blushing; and Silver and Gold were sharing the last seat, Gold's face behind shoved against the window because Silver refuses to be squeezed. The redhead basically took 80% of the seat.

"That's it! I had enough!" Sapphire unbuckled their seatbelt. She grabbed Ruby's shirt, then threw him towards the front. He landed in between Yellow and Blue, his face hitting the floor first. You could hear Gold laughing in the back. Crystal slapped him for laughing at the injured, and Silver was about to do the same action by grabbing his shirt as well. The raven haired boy tried to stop him by pushing him away, shouting 'stop it Silv!'

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Yellow asked, helping him get up from her spot.

"You could really feel the bonding from here," Blue said, surprisingly not sarcastic.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing!" Crystal outraged, walking into the house first. She turned on the lights in the living room and kitchen.

"C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad!" Gold said optimistically, following behind.

"Wasn't _that_ bad? Tell that to the waffle in my shirt!" Crystal shouted, grabbing a handful of pieces and tossing them into the trashcan.

Her, Gold, and the other eight were covered in food head-to-toe because they fought again. Sapphire was irritated with Ruby and she 'accidently' threw food at him, which ruined his outfit. Then Ruby decided to throw it back, but she dodged it and it hit Gold. Gold wanted revenge and tried to throw it at him, which only ended up hitting Silver. Then one thing lead to another, and they got into a food fight at the restaurant, which they got kicked out of, and banned from.

"Well... today was great," Emerald commented sarcastically.

"Are you okay, Rald?" Crystal asked worriedly. She grabbed the rag off the counter and started to wipe Sapphire's milkshake out of his hair. "You should go take a bath first since you're covered in cold liquid. I don't want you to get a cold, after all."

"Yeah sorry Crys, but ladies first. I'm going into the shower first," Blue announced, using another rag on the table to clean her ears. "Who the _hell_ throws a pie? Good desserts should be eaten and not wasted."

"We didn't order a pie though," Yellow said.

"Yeah, I know. It was from the other table," Blue replied grouchily.

"Out of everything, I'm just surprised that we didn't get into a scandal, nor did anyone recognize us," Silver stated.

"Because if they did, they shouldn't freaken throw whipped cream dessert in my ear!" Blue shouted, upset about the awkward cream feeling. "I need to rinse my ear carefully... I'm going in first!"

"No, I wanna go first!" Gold whined. "Silver shoved something down my pants, and I think I have the right to clean that spot because it's more important than ears!"

"Aw... I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Crystal announced, placing a hand over her mouth and grimacing just thinking about the words Gold said.

"Guys! Calm down!" Yellow tried to stop the arguments, but as always, no avail.

"Wait. Speaking of arguments, where's Sapphire?" Blue asked, looking around. Ruby looked around and shrugged, not caring.

"Green and Red are gone too," Gold pointed out, pausing afterwards. Then he shouted, "Those traitors! I called dibs first!"

He ran down the hall to the bathroom with Blue following him, the brunette shouting 'Oh no you didn't!'. When the two reached the bathroom door, they raced to open it. Blue twisted the doorknob, and Gold shoved the door opened. Immediately, they ran in. Unfortunately, Blue was so in a rush that she slipped on the water that was on the floor, and fell forward, accidently crashing into someone.

"Oww..." she muttered. She felt the crash, but it didn't hurt her as much. When she opened her eyes to see what was happening, she froze. Green's face was in front of hers, his spiky hair damp. He was naked, and she could see his six pack clearly. But what fazed her is where her hand was. It was touching the spot between his legs.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she shrieked immediately, Gold and Red in the background watching awkwardly; Red being covered with a towel.

* * *

"Stupid prissy boy..." Sapphire grumbled. After coming home, she immediately went to her bedroom. But too bad for her, the door wouldn't open. That's when it got to her; she remembered the director's words about the lock. Checking her watch, she realized the time was already past 11. It must've been because of the traffic on the way to the pancake house.

"Why is everything against me today?" she mumbled to herself, sliding against her bedroom door. She wanted to go back to the living room with the others, but Ruby was probably there, and she doesn't want to see his face right now.

 _RING! RING!_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring. She took it out of her pocket, and accepted the call.

"Wassup, White?" she greeted.

"Sapphire! You and Ruby have a photo shoot today! Don't tell me you forgot about the picture that the Pokespe Hoenn crew is supposed to take," White said through the phone.

"Wait, what do ya mean?" Sapphire inquired. "I thought we didn't have work today."

"That's for acting only. But don't worry, it'll only last a few hours so you guys will have the chance to move in," White said. "Anyways, I don't have much time to explain since I just summarized it a second ago and I'm in a rush right now. Just get Ruby and get down here quickly! I texted you the address of the studio yesterday. Now I have to go right now. I'll meet you guys there soon!" Before Sapphire could ask anymore questions, the girl hung up on her.

She closed her phone, then shoved it back in her pocket. "Now I have to spend the next few hours with him... How wonderful," she grumbled sarcastically, sliding against her bedroom door.

 _Could this day get any worst?_ Sapphire thought, sighing.

* * *

A/N — Hey guys! I wanted to write more, but I thought it was getting too long TT^TT I'm actually in a really good writing mood with this fanfic :) Haha! Anyways, sorry about all the mixed up stuff XP I had a lot planned, and I wanted them to at least get through the morning XD Sorry about the OOC-ness if there was any ^^ When I wrote Blue, I was wondering about writing her reaction in the bathroom. LOL.

Lastly, like I said before, thank you so much for all follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciated it and that's what probably motivated me. So, thanks again :)))

Extra Info: Their Ages —  
Red, Green, Blue — 20  
Yellow, Silver — 19  
Gold, Crystal — 18  
Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald — 17

Yesh. They're old... but oh well, I wanted them to get them out of highschool... so... oh wells :) But LOL at Emerald for staying his size, huh? Also, another note when I was writing this, I found it ironic that I put food fights in literally the second chapter in two stories XD LOL. I didn't even notice until I finished writing it.


	3. Survivors Of The First Day

A/N — Yay, I got this two weeks update flow! :) Pretty good for a new story, eh? I've been REALLY into this because I enjoy writing a really carefree plot XD But... I'm not really sure if I'm able to keep this two weeks ALL the time since school is coming up TT^TT I HAVE SUMMER FREEDOM TILL MONDAY, SO I ONLY HAVE THE WEEKEND LEFT TT^TT *currently crying so hard* Anyways, here's the new chapter :) The review replies are at the bottom! ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵๑)۶

* * *

Chapter Three — Survivors Of The First Day

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Blue shrieked. She quickly back up away from him, then stood up. She punched him in the chest, making him glare at her. "Pervert!"

"That's my line!" Green retorted, standing up and grabbing the nearby towel to cover himself. "Didn't you hear what we said earlier in the living room, Pesky Woman? You're supposed to knock!"

Before she can retort, the door got slammed open again when Crystal, Emerald, Silver, and Yellow came rushing into the room. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?!" Yellow spluttered out quickly, worried why someone screamed. But then she froze when she saw Green in a towel half naked and Blue next to him, blushing madly.

Immediately she covered her eyes. "I'm too young for this!" she shouted, not even noticing Gold or Red on the side.

"Actually, you're not..." Red muttered to the nineteen year old girl.

Crystal didn't have enough time to process everything, so she just went with what Yellow concluded and shield Emerald's eyes with her hands. "Sorry for u-um... interrupting," she stammered, blushing madly, and adverting her eyes from the scene.

"I think I'm going to gag," Blue said, covering her mouth, on the verge of throwing up.

"Woah, woah, woah! Go do it in the kitchen, or something because I don't want you to puke in our brand new, spotless bathroom which we barely used!" Gold yelled.

"Actually, you know what's better? Get out!" Green shouted.

"Yeah, no offense guys, but I feel really uncomfortable right now, and I really want you guys to leave," Red announced, clutching onto his towel. "Again, no offense."

"What I really want right now is to take a shower. Yuck, I can feel something squirming in my pants," Gold said, getting the chills.

"First, get out!" Green demanded.

"Hey guys!" A shout was heard from behind the crowd of four, and another one entered the restroom. "What was all the— Is there a house meeting in here, or something?"

"Just get out."

"PRISSY BOY!" And another one came in.

Sapphire grabbed Ruby's arm, "We hafta hurry up and head to da studio for the photo shoot! So—" Then she froze when she saw everyone else in the bathroom. "Woah. What's up with everyone crowding in here?"

"You know what, I give up," Green said, marching out of the bathroom in his towel, with Red following behind him.

"Where's he going to?" Yellow asked, peeking through her fingers.

Crystal took her hands off of Emerald eyes. "Well, his room is probably the smartest choice right now."

"Wait, but ya can't go into yer room. The automatic locks are on," Sapphire reminded.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, now we have two half naked guys in our house. How nice," Crystal sarcastically announced.

"Wait. If everyone is going to take a shower, _and_ we can't go to our rooms to get clothes, then wouldn't everyone be naked, only wearing a towel?" Emerald concluded.

"Really? Score!" Gold shouted, earning glares from some people in the room.

"But last time Yellow and I checked, there were only seven towels in the cabinet, and since me and Yellow already used four—" Sapphire stopped talking and froze. If her and Yellow used two each (which equaled four), and Green and Red each had one around their waist, then that would meant that six were used total.

Everyone turned their head to the opened cabinet.

There was only one freaken towel in the bathroom, and eight other people who needed it.

Quickly, Gold dove for the towel, only to get kicked by Crystal, who got pushed by Blue, whose face got covered by Emerald's huge gloved hands. Silver tried to pry the blonde off of her (while shouting 'leave her alone' the whole time), and Yellow left the room, deciding that she would use the hose in the backyard to wash off since the situation was getting crazy.

"Think of Rald! Let him use it, or he might catch a cold!" Crystal shouted, yanking the towel.

"I need something to dry that spot!" Gold said.

"Spartan! I need it the most!" Blue shouted.

"Let go!" Emerald demanded, now releasing Blue and grabbing onto the towel. "Also, who the hell is Spartan?!"

Slowly, the towel started slowly making a tearing sound before actually ripping into four small uneven parts. Everyone grabbing the towel flew back, hitting their back against the wall or tub. While Silver went to comfort Blue, who was in shock (and partially really pissed off), Ruby and Sapphire stood at the doorway.

"... Photo shoot, right?" Ruby clarified.

"Yep," Sapphire replied.

"We can take a shower there and get dressed."

Sapphire nodded, agreeing. "Let's hurry up and go before it gets even more ugly."

* * *

Even though she was completely covered in gross, icky food, she couldn't help but admire the scenery in the backyard. The director was right. There was a really nice, big clean pond where many water Pokémon were swimming in, with forest trees and plants surrounding it. Honestly, she wanted to go and swim with the Pokémon, but she didn't want to dirty the pond. After all, she was going to fish in it later.

Half of the backyard was half concrete. The side that wasn't a forest pond theme, was a modern pool that was neatly cleaned and covered in chlorine like any other neighborhood pool.

Since she was entranced with the forest, she didn't notice the other side, where Green and Red happened to be swimming in. Luckily, since the food didn't go through their clothes completely, their boxers were saved and they decided to swim in it since they had nothing else.

Since Yellow thought she was alone, she decided to hose herself down thoroughly, unraveling it from the plastic holder. But then Blue interrupted her by slamming the backdoor open and appearing out of nowhere, making the girl cringe.

The brunette cuffed her hands over her mouth. "Yellow! We're going to a public bath and spa! Come with us!" she shouted, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Umm... spa? I'm not really a big fan of... that kind of stuff," Yellow admitted. "I'd rather clean myself with the hose."

Blue looked at her with a crazy look, only to spot Red and Green in the pool in the background. Her lips curved into a smirk, getting an idea to persuade the blonde to go. "Oh~! I see! You want to take a shower in front of Red! Isn't that right?"

"Wait, what?!" Yellow exclaimed.

Blue answered her question by grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to show her the boys in the pool. Immediately, Yellow turned beet red and dropped the hose.

"I'm in," she squeaked, running inside before she could embarrass herself even more. Blue snickered, laughing at her reaction.

"This was too easy," Blue muttered to herself before remembering that Red and Green were there. The two boys were staring at her with an odd look. Remembering what happened before, she turned a bit pink. Quickly, she got the hose, then tossed in the pool, aiming for Green's face first. It landed in between them though, making a big splash.

Blue let out a 'hmph' before stomping back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"... What's her problem?" Red inquired.

"Does it matter? That pesky woman _always_ have problems."

* * *

"Yesh. That felt like a horrible nightmare," Ruby commented, shivering at the memory. "I feel nice now."

The raven haired boy was sitting in a chair that had his name in the back. He looked in the mirror in front of him, admiring how great the outfit he picked out looked. He wore a white collar shirt under a red and white sweater with white capris shorts and really nice black loafers. And as usual, he wore his white hat.

He waved his hand to stop the people surrounding him from applying more makeup, making the people stop and walk away. White then appeared next to him, giving him a nice, kind smile.

"Ruby! It's good to see you that you arrived on time!" she greeted. "Sorry that I was late. You cannot believe the traffic! It thrown me off schedule."

"What are you talking about, 'traffic'?" Black asked, appearing behind her, holding a clipboard and a stack a paper. "Because you got annoyed of how slow the cab was driving (because of traffic), you got out of the car then ran on the sidewalk even though the traffic lasted like _five minutes_!"

"It was going super slow! I couldn't help it! I'm a busy business woman, and I can't let down my client!" White shouted back, crossing her arms and turning the other way. "So anyways, Ruby, I'm going to go get Sapph. You guys are going to start in five."

Ruby nodded, understanding. Afterwards, White walked past the boy, pacing fast towards the other side of the room. "BLACK! KEEP UP!" she yelled from across the room when she got there.

"I'M COMING, PREZ!" Black shouted, running after her.

* * *

"Hey Sapph!" White greeted, recognizing the brunette from behind.

Sapphire stuck out her tongue and grimaced when some of the makeup got in her mouth. She quickly swatted away the makeup crew, then turned around to face White.

White checked out the outfit she was going to wear for the photo shoot, her eyes looking from top to bottom. Sapphire was wearing a striped red and white tank top with a black jacket covering her arms, a neat white skater skirt, and elegant black slippers. To top it off, she wore a red striped headband with a large ribbon on top.

"You look nice," White remarked.

Sapphire started to grimace again, wrinkling her nose. "I don't feel nice," she said.

She tugged on her skirt with both of her hands. "Why do I have to wear a skirt?" she complained. "Isn't it better that I wear the trainer outfit since it's supposed tha' be the cover of the thingy?"

Before White could answer her, a person appeared in the scene, blocking her view from the tomboy. Sapphire felt something, or _someone_ slap her hands off the skirt. Turning to the person, she saw that it was Ruby. He observed her carefully with a serious look before wiping her skirt. Sapphire started to blush a bit when she felt his hands touch her suddenly. She pushed him away, then backed up.

"What the heck do ya think yer doin'?" she shouted.

"Fixing your skirt. You're wrinkling the skirt by grabbing it," Ruby stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Also, you're wearing the outfit all wrong!"

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, then looked down at her shirt. "Did I wear it backwards, or somethin'?"

Ruby let out a exasperated sigh before shaking his head with disapproval. "You're supposed to tuck in your shirt," he said, tucking it in for her.

Sapphire pushed him away, the blush still staying on her face. "I can do it myself!" she shouted, tucking it herself roughly.

The raven haired boy shook his head in disapproval again. "You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to lightly tuck it then pull it out, so it creates an effect," he strictly said. "Just let me do it."

Because she didn't understand what Ruby meant by 'pulling it out after tucking it', she let him. The other reason was because she didn't get it and found it stupid that you had to tuck it in then pull it out before you tuck it in. She didn't understand his fashion sense at all.

"There," he said, finishing the lightly tug. It was still tucked in, but not too tight.

After he tucked it in, he looked at her, placing a finger on her chin. "Hmm..." he hummed.

"Is there anything else that's wrong?" Sapphire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he replied. Ruby reached up and started to pull on the ribbon on her head, adjusting it in an angle. "There. Now you're good."

"It's always good to count on you, Ruby," White said, giving him a thumbs up.

Ruby started to blab on, "Really? Then I think you should change your shirt because your shorts don't match. Also, ripped shorts don't go with that jacket either. And I recommend that you were full jeans, or longer shorts. Another thing is—"

"Okay stop right there," White interjected. "You don't tell a woman how to dress."

"But you didn't say anything when he was doing it to me but compliment him," Sapphire pointed out.

"Yeah, because you rock the usual clothes you wear, Sapphire! This is just a cover outfit for a theme, so it's a different thing. But this," she opened her arms, showing off her orange t-shirt and shorts, "is what I usually wear, kinda. I never have enough time to pick out my outfit, so I always let Black pick out my clothes. But, it's still the clothes that I bought."

Ruby facepalmed. "You let _him_ pick out your clothes? He has the worst fashion sense ever! During the last trust exercise, he wore this weird costume," he announced.

"Yah... that _was_ weird," Sapphire agreed, remembering the memory.

"Hey! I'm right here, guys!" Black shouted from behind White, still holding the stuff from before.

"Don't worry, Black. I still like your coordination," White praised, placing a hand on his shoulder. In her mind, she didn't really care, so guess it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Prez!" Black said, proudly.

She took her hand off his shoulders and on her hips. "Okay guys," White began, "It's time to start. But before you guys go on, the theme is a date, so make sure you guys act all lovey-dovey!"

"Wait, what?!" the two exclaimed in unison.

* * *

"Okay Sapphire, now look in Ruby's eyes!" the photographer directed.

Ruby and Sapphire were sitting at a wooden table, under an umbrella. Behind them, was a green screen, and beside them (out of the screen) were more camera and lights shining at them. The two stared into each other's eyes, shooting each other a look, which made Sapphire look like she was going to rip off his face.

"Then lean in and touch each other's noses! Also, make sure to smile and look like you're having fun!" he instructed.

Sapphire gritted her teeth and faked a smile as she leaned in closer. Ruby did the best fake smile he could and leaned in as well. You would think that being _that close_ was romantic, but how they did it, it wasn't. The two butted heads, smashing into the other one.

"Ow!" they both cried, leaning back in their chairs, away from each other.

"That hurt, Prissy Boy!" Sapphire shouted, covering her red forehead.

"No, it felt like heaven!" Ruby yelled back sarcastically.

The crew and cameramen looked at them, confused, wondering why they were getting in an argument. White facepalmed, then ran over to the photographer and told them that they will finish up tomorrow because they too busy today. Whilst Black ran over to the two and tried to rip them off of each other.

* * *

"You just _had_ to bump my forehead and ruin everything! And you already ruined the new outfit that I wore to the restaurant! What more do you want to ruin, Barbarian, huh?!" Ruby shouted, crossing his arms and turning to the other way.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! _You_ bumped into me!" she shouted back, doing the same action as him and turning away.

"Okay guys! Stop fighting before I rip out your skulls!" White shouted, turning to the two of them from her seat. The two sweatdropped. "Luckily, everything worked out and the photographer agreed to redo it tomorrow. Make sure you guys act better!"

"Prez, I'm just surprised that those two didn't rip each other's heads off when they were sharing a drink together in the photo shoot," Black commented, chuckling.

Him, Ruby, Sapphire, and White were all in a small car; White in the front with Black driving, and Ruby and Sapphire in back, arguing. He had to drive them home because the director came by the studio to take the mini van away. He needed it for something since his ride couldn't get him, and luckily, he had extra keys for it. Black then offered to drive them even though he didn't even have a ride besides a cab. So, the four proceeded to rent a car from the center next to the studio because it could get bad if Ruby and Sapphire were seen by the driver and White refused to ride a cab again because of what happened this morning.

The brunette smacked Black's shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Black, don't even joke about that!" she said, sighing.

"But it's true!" he replied. "You can't change people's personalities like that, Prez! Even Green, the level-headed actor, gets in arguments with Blue!"

White sighed again. "I know, I saw her stomp on his foot on the set last time," she mumbled. "But it doesn't matter. You guys are going to live together, so you should be friendly right?"

"You talkin' bout that weird plan that the director made up?" Black asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," White replied. She turned around in her seat. "Hopefully, you guys will be as friendly as me and Black! I mean, we live together and we don't argue!"

"White! That's totally different! You guys were friendly with each other even before you guys moved in together... I think," Sapphire said before pausing. "Actually, I didn't know y'all live with each other."

"Duh, we have to live with each other! What's good about having an assistant if he or she can't help you with your every need?" White reasoned.

Black sweatdropped. "You make me sound like a maid," he mumbled.

"Of course you're not!" White rest assured, slapping his shoulder playfully. "If you were, then I would make you wear a uniform." Now it was Ruby and Sapphire's turn to sweatdrop.

"Okay! Here's your stop," Black interrupted the conversation, stopping the car. "See you guys tomorrow!"

As Ruby and Sapphire exited the car, White rolled down her window and shouted, "We'll do the continuing scene of the next episode early in the morning, then the photo shoot later! I'll text you guys the details, so don't be late!"

Ruby and Sapphire waved at them 'goodbye' with Ruby shouting back, "Thanks!"

* * *

"Thanks for bringing extra towels and clothes for us," Red said, taking them from Ruby's hand. "Staying in that pool was really making us wrinkly."

"Correction, you," Green corrected, grabbing some clothes from his arms. "I told you not to stay in there so long. You could've just sat beside it."

"No way! The floor was really hot with the sun beaming through it!" Red retorted.

"I should've done what you guys did, but I really, really wanted to clean the bottom," Gold said, trying to cover himself with the small piece of the towel. He quickly put on the pants that Ruby and Sapphire brought, wanting something to finally cover him.

"Hey guys," Sapphire interrupted, looking around. "Where's the others? I can't find them."

"Oh they're—" Red was interrupted when the door slammed opened. Yellow, Crystal and Blue were at the doorway, entering the house with Yellow carefully closing the door behind them since she was the last one. They were all squeaky clean, and they wore their casual clothes that they got from their old dorm. All of them were carrying large boxes and had suitcases rolling behind them.

"Excuse me!" Blue shouted from behind the boxes. "Want to help a girl out?"

Red, Gold, and Sapphire ran over to them to help. "Why are y'all carryin' boxes?" Sapphire asked as she took some of them from Blue.

"Duh. It's to move in! I mean, the day is still young, but I want to hurry up and get the stuff before it gets dark, so later at night, we can just put the stuff and get it out of the way," Blue explained.

"Uh yeah, _I'm_ the one who suggested that by the way," Crystal shouted, so it could be heard more visibly. "Also, I don't need your help." She rejected it when Gold tried to help her.

"I can handle it myself. The room is just down the hall anyways," she said.

"Guys need to help girls out though," Gold reasoned.

"Go help Yellow! She's the one who needs it the most since she's also carrying Sapphire's stuff," Crystal shouted back as she walked down the hallway already.

When Gold turned around, he saw that Red was already helping her, the blonde flushed red. He then turned to Blue, but then she wasn't even carrying anything because she had Sapphire carry all her stuff while she rolls her suitcase on floor. But that was when he noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's Rald and Silv?" he asked the girls. He was sure that they went with them because when he wanted to tag along, the boys ran out without him.

"They went to go get their stuff, but took forever with packing. So we left them after they said they were going to take Silver's car here," Blue answered.

If Sapphire remembered right; Green, Silver, Crystal, and Red had a car to drive in, while Gold had a motorcycle. _It's gonna take a long time for them to get them all into the garage_ , she thought. They had that, and they also had the rest of the stuff from the dorm. The moving truck that the director sent didn't really send the important stuff.

Green then appeared moments later, fully dressed with his back up car keys in his hand. "Red, after you put the boxes down, go to the garage. We're getting our stuff," he said. "Ruby too."

"Wait, what about me? I'm the one who told Ruby to bring us clothes!" Gold yelled.

 _Liar_ , Ruby and Sapphire thought, knowing that it was because they wanted to help them from the goodness of their hearts.

"Fine. You can come too," Green grumbled, leaving the room.

"Yesh. What's with him?" Gold asked, seeing how much of a bad mood he's in.

"We were pretty much naked for hours. It's fine, he'll get over it," Red replied.

"You're still naked," Ruby shot back, seeing that he was shirtless like Gold, only wearing pants.

"That's 'cause I haven't had time," Red said. He was going to change, but he wanted to help Yellow out with the boxes.

The blonde stared at him with her face red as always. "U-Um... if you want, I can handle the rest. I mean, I'm the one who carried them the whole way," she offered.

"No way, it's fine! Let me just put this down," Red said, leaving her to run down the hallway to put the stuff up. Afterwards, Red came back, and Ruby and Gold followed him out as they exited out the garage, leaving Blue, Sapphire, and Yellow. Crystal came a moment later, coming back from the same hallway.

"Hey, did something happen? I saw Red run down the hallway like a maniac," Crystal said.

"Who cares?! What matters is that we're finally alone!" Sapphire jumped up in happiness, throwing her arms up and high fiving Blue.

"I'm surprised that you were happy about this. I thought you shipped a lot of people and was having fun with them around," Yellow said to Blue as they followed Crystal and Sapphire to the living room; leaving the boxes at the doorway, deciding they would put it later.

"Yeah, I was! But, Green was giving me a headache, and today's not going as I planned."

"Oh yeah, speaking of co-workers, how was work?" Yellow asked Sapphire.

The brunette groaned in response. "As always, it was horrible."

* * *

"Hey, since Yellow is off kitchen duty at the moment, can I go ahead and make dinner?" Blue asked, entering the kitchen with Crystal. She put on one of the plaid apron found in the closet and pushed up her sleeves as well, looking ready.

Yellow was currently sleeping on the couch because she wanted to sleep, but couldn't go to her room. Also, it was pretty convenient for her since the guys were gone. Sapphire sat on the other couch, laying down and taking up the space while playing one of her video games that Yellow brought for her.

"Nah, you don't hafta!" Sapphire said, hearing their conversation. "Me and prissy boy brought some Bagon burgers on the way! It's on the table if y'all want some."

"Really?" Blue responded, running to the table for the food.

Her, Yellow, and Crystal haven't ate anything for the day yet because their breakfast was all over them, and if they went out for lunch, they would have to invite the guys. So, in the end, it was 5:30 PM, and their stomachs were empty. Sapphire ate some french fries in the car, so she felt pretty satisfied.

"Sapph, you lied! It's empty!" Blue shouted, holding the bag upside down as crumbs fell from it.

"Blue, bugs are going to come if you do that!" Crystal scolded, running over to her to clean the crumbs.

"Oh, I gave some to Red, Green, and Gold! Guess they took 'em all," Sapphire replied.

"So you spilled the crumbs for _nothing_ ," Crystal complained, before adding a sarcastic, "great".

"Dude, it's like they want me to cry," Blue said, crushing the bag in her hands. "It's like putting a cake box on the table, then when you open it, it's all gone!"

"Just throw it away," Crystal scolded. "We'll just make something. It doesn't take that long anyways."

"Great, Crys!" Blue said, changing her mood to happy and jumping in excitement.

"Wait. You _have_ cooked before, right?" Crystal assumed. Since she was the one who always cooked the meals, she wasn't sure if anyone else in the house could actually cook.

Blue just grinned at her. "You can say that~!"

* * *

"That was a good meal," Emerald said, slapping his stomach with his sleeves to show how satisfied he was.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "Everything tastes best when you're starving!"

Silver and Emerald met up with the other guys, and they all decided that they should go out and eat at a restaurant since they had extra time. Green tagged along because he was starving and he wanted to get away from Blue for awhile.

"Hey, who has the key?" Red asked, looking at the other five.

"..."

"I'll take of it," Silver rest assured, bending down and using the bobby pin from earlier to pick the lock.

"We're serious are going to get robbed if he could pick the lock easily," Green stated.

* * *

After about thirty seconds, the boys entered the house. They all walked down the hallway since the living room was the only place that they can go. But when they arrived at the entrance of the living room, Green, being the one in front, stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene, making the other guys bump into his back.

"Ow!" Gold rubbed his nose, trying to ease the pain because he smashed it into Green's back. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's a new house, so don't burn it down!" Green shouted, running to the kitchen.

It took the boys to notice what happened a second later. While Yellow was peacefully sleeping on the couch, in the kitchen, Blue and Crystal were running around and smoke was coming out of the oven and stove, panicking around.

"Blue, calm down!" Crystal shouted.

"AHHHH!" Blue screamed, running around the room now to make sure her hair doesn't touch her new highly flammable shirt. "Get it out! Get it out!"

At the tip of her hair, fire was coming from it, growing stronger by the minute. And since Blue was panicking and running all over the place, she accidently hit other flammable stuff in the living room. Quickly, the couch that Yellow was sleeping on started to catch on fire because the brunette touched it.

"Yellow!" Red shouted, running over to get her away. At the same time, Silver ran over to the brunette and shouted, "Blue!"

Green popped out of the pantry and sprayed the girl with fire extinguisher he found, along with the couch and the other things she caught on fire. Blue coughed up smoke, upset that she was covered in the carbon dioxide that Green sprayed on her. Silver wiped it off of his face since he was accidently sprayed on because he was next to Blue at the time.

"When you're burned to crisp, don't run around and make everything else burn," Green advised, earning a glare from Blue and Silver.

"Don't worry Blue! I got ya!" Sapphire shouted, appearing from the backyard. She dragged the hose through the door as she shoved it open.

Blue put her hands out in front of her, waving them. "Stop Sapphire! I'm good!" she screeched.

But unfortunately for her, the girl was too busy focusing on learning on how to turn to knob to turn on the hose. When she did, she pointed the hose at Blue and water shot out. Sapphire overdid it though, and the water pressure was too strong for her to control. As she tried to hold it, it went everywhere, spraying almost every part of the room and everybody. And when she accidently sprayed Chuchu, who was rolled up next to Yellow, in the girl's arms, the pikachu woke up, upset and pissed off. Feeling her fur wet, electric sparks started to come from her cheeks as it began attacking.

"Oh shit," Gold said, running out of the room so he wouldn't get involved.

"AAAARRRGHHH!/AHHHH!/OWW!/STOP IT!" Everyone else cried out as they got shocked by the small pikachu.

* * *

"That was all your fault, Blue! Stop beating around the bush about it," Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!" Sapphire agreed.

"It wasn't my fault! It was totally Sapphire's fault for spraying the mouse!" Blue defended.

"Guys, the past was the past. Let's stop fighting," Yellow suggested.

The four girls were sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast at 4:50 AM. Because of what happened last night, everyone banned Blue from cooking in the kitchen ever again and Sapphire is not allowed to bring the hose in the house anymore. Crystal was upset that she had to clean the whole mess, which included the Blue's burnt pot, the carbon dioxide that fell on the floor when she and Silver were sprayed (along with everything else she touched), and the watery mess that Sapphire made. Chuchu happened to shock everything and everyone (even Gold who tried to escape), but luckily, the leather couches was resistant to it, so it didn't ruin the furniture.

"That was the worst first day ever," Sapphire said, changing the subject to dodge Blue's accusation.

"Don't worry, first day is always bad. The second day should be better! Especially since everyone's gone for most of the day," Red optimistically told her, taking a seat as well.

"Do you want some breakfast, Red? 'Cause there's some bacon and leftover waffles on the stove. Sorry, I'm used to it only being us four, so I didn't make that much," Crystal said. Red got up and shouted a 'thanks', running to the stove for the food.

"Ooh, I'll get some too," Gold announced, hearing what Crystal said, much to her dismay. She _really_ didn't want to make him breakfast.

Emerald yawned, his eyes set sleepily on the T.V. "Why isn't there any good channels in the morning besides the news?" he muttered to himself, pressing the buttons furiously.

Green sat next to him, sipping on his usual dark coffee and reading the newspaper like someone's dad. Silver sat next to them as well, and was on the phone with someone. Gold was getting some food with Red, and Ruby was busy texting someone. Everyone was fully dressed, enjoying their time before they have to go to work in the next ten minutes.

 _RING! RING!_

Sapphire quickly swallowed the waffles in her mouth and answered the phone with her pinky, carefully not to damage or dirty the screen. Putting it on speaker because her hands were full, she greeted, "Heya White! Wassup!"

"Hi Sapphire! Is Ruby there with you?" White asked through the phone.

Sapphire turned around and looked at him before turning back. "Yah, he's here," she said, reaching out to grab the orange juice that Crystal set for her.

"Okay good! I'll just tell you, then you can tell him! And I'd like to do this over the phone just in case someone dies," White said in a cheery tone even though it was the opposite. "Anyways... I have big news for you guys, and it's _really good_! This is even better than the director's weird plan of y'all living together! The big news is..."

She stopped to give a dramatic pause, "Because the publicity people want more attention, you and Ruby are now officially _fake dating_!"

Sapphire did a spit take upon hearing the news, making a direct hit on Chuchu. The pikachu glared at her, then her cheeks started to have electric sparks. "No!" she shouted, trying to stop her. But too bad for her, the pikachu didn't listen, and continued to shock everyone and everything, _again_.

"WHAT... HAPPENED... NOW?!" Silver shouted between his screams.

After the pikachu stopped it's attack, she jumped off the table and hopped to the restroom to wash herself. Sapphire fell off of her chair, due to shock, and dropped her phone on floor next to her. Luckily, her phone wasn't shorted, and it was it still alive and on the phone with White.

"Helloooo? Sapphire? You there?" White continued to say. "Hello?"

Sapphire slowly reached for the phone, and said, "... I'm here."

"Did something happen? I heard some screaming and there were some crashing noises," White asked worriedly; Black shouting in the back, "Prez! Your coffee is ready!"

"Let's just say... that I was _shocked_ to hear the news."

* * *

A/N — I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE PUN, LMAO XD I'm just kidding! Sorry NOT sorry XP Sorry guys, I just _had_ to do it, and make Sapphire say it since the two most puniest dex-holders Diamond and Pearl aren't in this story. Anyways, damn this chapter is long too TT^TT I mean, I like to write chapters for y'all, and I want them SUPER LONG, but I feel like I'm overdoing it :/ But thanks to the reviewer who said she/he was happy about the long chapters :)

And... speaking of reviews... TO MY GORGEOUS REVIEWERS:  
ODSdragon — Haha, LOL, yeah I just had to do them XD Also, school is starting for me, I really need a stress reliever for myself omg. Anyways, thanks for reviewing :) and thanks for that! Your review made my day ;)  
Just Another Kid — LOL, the ships have to keep going! And yeah, it's pretty light because I really needed something to work on for fun when I'm not into my other two stories! Buttttt... I might make this one dark, again, MIGHT. But idk. Also, thanks for always reviewing on my stories, haha XD  
72050h — Aw thank you :)  
Valkeyrie's Servant — I just had to do it! LOL. Also, anime is the thing that turns me this way, lmao. And yes. Yellow is adorbs, like seriously, everyone wants to hug her and steal her from Red X3

Anyways, thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and REVIEW :))))) I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! LOL. Sigggghhhhh school is coming though...


	4. All Day's In Work

A/N — Yo, it's been like three weeks! Now that it has, I sadly have to announce for myself that I won't be updating every two weeks anymore *cries* I seriously thought I could do it, since I have fun writing this story, butttt school has to intervene with my love ones bc it's a jerk. Anywaaaaay, it's nice to see you guys again! :) I'm not gonna say much since I don't want to rant on to y'all (unlike the other two stories), so I'll just head to the reviews, yay! Well, they're going to be answered at the bottom AFTER the story bc I don't want to add some spoilers in here. With that said, read on XD

* * *

Chapter Four — All Day's In Work

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Finally those people are _finally_ useful!" Blue announced, elated that one of her couples got together, even if it _was_ by force.

"Don't worry Sapph, it's going to be alright," Crystal comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder as she cleaned up the plates with the other.

After the incident with Chuchu, it took everyone about two minutes to get pass the electric attack. And unfortunately for Sapphire, since the speaker was on, all the girls eating at the table heard what White said on the phone. Ruby and the guys, on the other hand, didn't know about it because the T.V. was too loud and they were focusing on recovery.

"You'll be able to do it, Sapphire!" Yellow cheered, pumping her fists to her chest. "If Crys could, then you can do it too."

"Crys do what?" Gold asked, butting into their conversation with Red behind him.

"But that's totally different! She just had to hug him in front of people! We're _dating_!" Sapphire clarified, ignoring Gold's question.

"No way, Sapph! You have a boyfriend?" Red inquired, widening his eyes.

"Who could be the poor chump?" Ruby asked, popping behind her, joining the conversation. "I seriously can't believe you actually caught a guy with your fashion sense and your obsession with Pokémon poop!"

"He's standing beside me," Sapphire answered dryly, rolling her eyes and darting them to Ruby.

"Eh?" the three guys mumbled at the same time.

* * *

"WHY AM I DATING HER/HIM?!" Ruby and Sapphire shouted in unison, pointing at each other.

"Okay, so I see that you two are upset..." White mumbled, sweatdropping. "But it was the publicity peoples' idea since a lot of people ship May and Brendan."

"Again, what the heck is ship?!" Sapphire inquired loudly, referring to Blue's use of that word a lot.

"That means you see someone and someone as a couple," White answered.

"White, I get what you mean, but Crys and Gold didn't have to date! They just had to be really friendly with each other on the red carpet!" Ruby argued. "I could totally do that with this... _barbarian_! Just don't let me fake date her!"

"Same here! Ain't we getting along already?" Sapphire inquired, giving the friendliest smile she could muster and scooting near him to show White how friendly they were. "Right, Prissy Boy?"

"This is sad..." Black commented, giving them odd looks along with White, while making a snack for her.

"Yep," she agreed, sighing. "Anyways, I'm super sorry, guys! This wasn't my decision at all."

"Whiteeeee! Can't ya do something about it? I mean, ya're the manager and all, so they must've asked ya 'bout it," Sapphire reasoned.

"Look—"

"Prez, you should stop this," Black interjected, handing her the cake he prepared for her, placing it on the small table between them. He adverted his eyes at Ruby and Sapphire, locking eye contact with the two. "Guys, I'm going to say this even though Prez will kill me, but... she did agree to it because she totally ships you guys."

"Black!" White smacked his arm.

Ruby and Sapphire turned their attentions to her and started to glare at her, a dark aura surrounding them. Sapphire even started to crack her knuckles, making the curly brunette sweatdrop.

"Okay, so I might agreed to it..." White admitted, chucking nervously. "But it was all the director's idea, and I was forced to agree to it because he said you guys would be closer and all!"

* * *

"I hope they're okay," Yellow said, putting her sketch pad and pencil down and leaning towards the table to grab the bottled water.

Her and Emerald were in a small room with a mini fridge, next door bathroom, glass doors, and soft furniture. Everything seemed expensive, and the morning light that came through the window made it seem like it was all natural. Piles of paper were on the floor and the room was mess though, but it still looked pretty neat despite it.

Emerald sat across her on the other couch, sitting upside down while also holding a journal. "Who?" he inquired, ripping a piece from it and throwing it away, adding another piece to the pile.

"Ruby and Sapphire," she replied. "They seemed really upset this morning since they have to... date each other for show business. I just have the feeling that they're ripping each other's necks off right now..."

Emerald grimaced and stuck his tongue out in disgust, thinking about mushy, romantic topics. "Why are ya worried about 'em? If anything ya should be worried about the people who have to deal with them! I got an electric shock for nothing this morning," he complained.

Yellow laughed lightly, sweatdropping. "Sorry about Chuchu by the way," she said, petting the electric mouse next to her. "And yeah, I guess you're right. We should be focusing on writing a song. We have to finish the next opening song by next week anyways."

"I know, and it's driving me crazy!" Emerald announced, sitting right back up and tossing the journal aside. "I got hours and hours of nothing!"

"... You want to go to the forest and hang there to clear your mind for awhile?" Yellow suggested. Emerald started to wonder why she lived in Hollywood despite her forest friendly personality. But then again, Sapphire, the dubbed 'caveman' (despite being a girl) is too, so he shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"... Let's go to an outdoor café again," he suggested better, trying to weigh their opinions.

* * *

"I am so happy that you guys are getting together! I am really big fan, despite my status, and I really, really wanted you guys together for the longest of time!" the photographer blabbed on, clasping his hands together. "Also, by the way, you guys did great this time! Your funny act of hating each other yesterday was hysterical by the way!"

"Okaaaay..." White trailed off, gently shoving the photographer aside. "Thanks for taking the pictures! Now as their manager, we have a busy schedule, so we should go now..." She lied since they had plenty of time until the next thing, but she really wanted him to stop reminding them about the 'horrible thing' that happened this morning. They were already pissed off at her for agreeing, and if it wasn't for Black, Sapphire would've gave her a black eye. But then again, it was Black's fault that she almost got killed. She noted to get back at him later.

"Ah yes! I am so sorry!" he apologized before turning to the two. He quickly shook their hands, eagerly. "Once again, it was nice to meet you!" And with that, he bid them bye and walked away to pack up his stuff.

Ruby's and Sapphire's fake smiles to greet him fell into frowns. The two faced each other and started to insult the other one about their effort today in the photo shoot.

"Don't touch me again!" Sapphire shouted, wrapping her hands around her arms in disgust.

"Oh yeah, because I really, really wanted to hug you," Ruby replied sarcastically. "Oh and by the way, I made you a new set of pajamas since the ones you wore this morning looked... horrible. Also, you don't have to thank me, because I did an act of kindness and I threw it out."

Sapphire tensed her shoulders in surprise. "WHAT?" her voice boomed like Black's. "Whe— Wha? When did you even get the chance to?! I was wearin' it all morning until 4:30!"

"When you were eating breakfast, duh," Ruby stated, his tone literally saying 'obviously'. "I made a new one though because I felt like you needed one. See? Aren't I a great person?"

"WHY YOU!" Sapphire lunged towards him with her hands out to strangle him, but she was stopped by Black grabbing her arms back.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Black shouted louder than her. "Do it on the street, or in an alley way!"

"Black! That is the wrong!" White lectured, sighing and facepalming. She groaned and muttered, "The next two hours with them is going to be longer than I thought..."

"So White," Ruby said casually, acting like Sapphire wasn't there trying to strangle him, "What's the next thing we have to do... together?"

"The press," she replied.

* * *

"I wonder if we'll be able to handle it without White today," Silver said.

Him and Gold were out at a coffee shop near the studio for a thirty minute break after working for two hours straight. Crystal was with them too, but she went to go get their drinks at the counter while they sit at the table. And of course, all of them wore disguises to hide their faces in public to hid themselves, even _if_ Silver's hair was pretty visible in one's view.

"Dude, you act like we need her to bring us to the restroom for potty training," Gold remarked. "She has to handle Fashion Boy and Wild Gal right now."

"I know," Silver said, rolling his eyes at the remark. "But if she's there, handling those two, who will stop Crystal from killing you? With that said, I ask this of you all the time, but this time, I mean it 500 more times than I 200 times do, but you should stop flirting with her. If she murders you, it's going to be awesome. But White told me to handle you and bought me exclusive tickets to Proteam Omega's live showing for free, so I'm going to have to do her responsibility. And to get those tickets for free without any work, don't pick a fight with Crystal, nor talk to her outside the dialogue said in the show. Don't talk to me much either."

"Wow, that was rude," Gold stated, cocking an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think that _I'm_ the problem?"

"You always are," Silver replied.

Gold threw his arms up dramatically to complain, but then he stopped when he hit someone behind him. At that moment, he heard a small shriek (ack!) and a thump and loud clamp. He turned around to see what it was, only to find Crystal covered in the food they ordered and her hat and sunglasses knocked off on the floor. Upon seeing it, Gold chuckled nervously and Silver facepalmed.

Her face turned red in both anger and embarrassment. She sighed deeply to calm down, breathing in and out. "I'm okay... It was an accident. You're better than this, Crystal," she told herself, getting up promptly.

"Sorry Crys," he apologized, smiling at her awkwardly.

"It's okay. I guess I should just get used to being covered in food by now," she said, referring to yesterday. "Anywa—"

"AH! IS THAT CRYSTAL LEE?!" a shout interjected, interrupting her in mid-sentence. There stood in front of her a little girl pointing at her. Crystal tensed up and froze. After a second, she quickly tried to adjust her hat, only to realize that fell off when she was knocked down.

"WAIT! IF THAT'S CRYSTAL, THEN THE OTHER TWO ARE...? GOLD AND SILVER?! WHAT?!" All the people in the fast food restaurant stopped what they were doing and after a few seconds of silence to take it in, everyone quickly got up and ran to them.

"Get out of here! Get out of here!" Silver whisper-shouted, bolting up from his seat.

* * *

"Ruby and Sapphire! What drove you two together? Why did you finally decided to get together? Can you answer that?!" A press member asked, holding out a microphone to them and standing up in his seat. Many other people and cameras were in the room seated, waiting for their turn to ask their question.

Sapphire flinched and growled when the flash from the camera hit her eyes. She could never get used to it now matter how hard she tried. Ruby gave them a small smile as always and nudged Sapphire under the table with his foot to stop her from growling and showing her fangs out like a vampire about to eat someone.

"Well, we do spend a lot of time together, and like Brendan and May, we grew feelings for each other throughout our journey," he recited, perfectly memorizing the speech White told him to say. "Also about our drama, we thought it would be nice if our love was real to express our characters better. Right, Sapph?"

Sapphire wanted to grimace when he put his arm around her and break it, but then she remembered White's big lecture and speech on the way here. _If you make a good scene in front of everyone, I'll treat you to these really good café cakes and hot wings afterwards. And I'll even let you have the rest of the day off at 4 PM and we can have a picnic with everyone in the studio. But that is only if you can do it, Sapphire._

Sure the girl wasn't really into bribes, but she wanted to not be alone with Ruby (even if White and Black were there, it still doesn't change that fact), so she forced herself to endure it.

Giving a toothy smile that everyone gushed at, she answered, "Of course! We're sooooo in love, ya can't even believe it!" Good thing she was a great actress in front of the cameras though.

"Aw! This might be the best celebrity couple!" one of the people from the crowd shouted.

Ruby and Sapphire continued to give them the nicest smile they could muster, while stomping on each other's foot under the table, which was luckily covered in a long table cloth so no one could see it. Black and White, being the ones sitting next to them saw it and sweatdropped. While smiling, White tried to stop the two of them by murdering them behind the scenes because she was pissed off at their behavior, and Black tried to restraint her.

* * *

"Don't you dare say that ever, again!" Blue shouted in an angry tone, slapping Green across the face. The ginger hair boy looked down, looking deep in thought as his hair covered his eyes. On the other hand, Blue's eyes were showing, and tears were falling down from it. Red was awkwardly standing behind them the whole time, sweatdropping.

"And cut!" someone shouted. "Take five! That was great!" Immediately, everyone changed their serious and sad face expressions and looked up normally.

Blue looked at the director who was sitting in a chair behind the main camera and wiped her fake tears. "Mm... I felt like I need to do that scene again," she announced, wiping her fake tears away. "I felt like I haven't slapped Green hard enough."

"Tell that to the red mark on my face," Green retorted, rubbing his cheek, where a red handprint was.

"Well... this scene was awkward for my character," Red commented, chuckling. "Don't you think it was better for Fire to not be in this scene though?"

"Fire is supposed to make the funny element in the scene, so he has to stay there," the director replied.

"Grandpa, how is this scene supposed to be funny? Isn't it serious and 'apparently' heartbreaking?" Green inquired in a monotone voice.

"You need to loosen up and chill," Blue suggested.

"Stop sounding like Gold," Green retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts," Blue raised her arms up in defense. "Let's all face it: your attitude and seriousness is worst than Crystal's."

"Ooh..." Red mumbled. "That's gotta hurt." Blue, Green, and the director turned to him, giving him a look. Seeing it, he laughed nervously, realizing that he had said his thoughts out loud. "Okay guys, I'm going to go over there. Good luck with the problem." And with that, he left before he could make it worst.

"Okay, guys, you both are adults. Try to act like it and get along," the director said seriously. "Also, it's a kid's show, so let's not put too much heartbreaking."

"Don't worry because it's not," Green interjected, not feeling sad at all by the scene.

"Cold and heartless," Blue muttered obviously in a fake cough, earning a glare from the boy.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care," he said to her. The two started to glare at each other, sparks flying in a bad way.

Director Oak sweatdropped, and quickly intervened before there could be a fight. Especially, a fist fight. The last one ended up Red (who was unaware of the fight because he was calmly drinking water and off guard) crashing into someone, then crashing the person into a camera, which knocked down another one, and another one; just like dominoes. And sadly, they were expensive and some injuries were made that day.

"Forget take five, let's start rolling again..." he muttered to himself, thinking that would be the best way to stop them. "This'll be a long day without White..." He sighed deeply since she was the one who always broke and prevented the fights.

 _That girl is a miracle worker._

* * *

"ACHOOOOO!" White sneezed loudly in Black's face, getting some spit and snot on it.

Black quickly wiped it with his sleeve, slightly grimacing under it. "Prez. For the fourth time, today, _please_ stop sneezing in my face," he said, trying to sound calm even though it was hinted that he was annoyed.

White gave him a sheepish look and shrugged. "I don't know why, but I feel like someone's talking about me," she concluded, thinking back to the Japanese myths about sneezing when you are talked about. Black let out a small laugh, changing his expression.

"You don't seriously think that's real, right?" he asked rhetorically. "A much better theory is that you're catching a cold. Do you need to rest?"

The brunette let out an exasperated gasp, looking quite offended. "How dare you say that to me," she said dramatically, placing a hand over her chest. "I thought you would know me better than that, Black! There's no way I would take a rest, and I am certainly not sick!"

Black rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that," he muttered before sighing. "Look, if you feel woozy in some sort, just tell me and I'll bring you home. We don't _have_ to attend the picnic anyways. Also, speaking of which, I'm surprised you got Sapphire to work just by mentioning it."

"Well she's a tree hugger, so I'm not surprised," White replied.

"Yeah, but still. The whole day was pretty long and I got scratches on my arm," Black announced, pushing up his sleeves to reveal Sapphire's teeth and 'claw' marks.

"That's 'cause you're the best assistant ever!" White said, punching his arm playfully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied before letting out a long sigh, "Man... when are they going to be ready? We've been waiting here for a long time already."

"Patience is a virtue," White quoted. "Be mature."

"Says the girl who climbed out of the cab during traffic," Black muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Finally, we're almost there. It took forever," Sapphire commented, sticking her head out of the window, similar to a lillipup. She took in the scenery of the fresh breeze and forest that surrounded them as they drove at fast speed in their car.

"Well of course it took forever. We live in the middle of Hollywood, after all," Black reasoned.

"Sapph, don't stick out your head too much! You're going to ruin your hair after I just brushed it!" Ruby sternly said, making Sapphire kick him with her leg.

"What he meant is that he doesn't want you to fall out of the car," White corrected politely, even though that wasn't close to what he was saying. She turned to the front again and looked at her map. "Hey Black, the picnic site is up ahead, right?"

"Yeah, about three more minutes," Black replied. "We'll probably stay there for two hours till sunset, then end the day."

"Yay, I'm so excite— ACHOO!" White sneezed loudly once again.

"Bless you!" Ruby and Sapphire chimed at the same time, while Black just shook his head, still keeping his attention to the front with occasional glances at her.

"You're sick," he insisted.

"No, I'm not," she denied.

"Hey Black, that was rude not to say 'bless you'," Sapphire pointed out, putting her head back into the car. Her brown locks were really messy and frizzy because of the strong wind messing it up. Ruby tried to fight the urge to comb it again.

"I said it the first three sneezes," he grumbled.

"Black, don't you dare say I'm sick," White quickly said before he can say anything else.

"I didn't say it," he replied. "Oh. We're here."

Ruby, Sapphire, and White looked out the window to check out the site— Ruby and White looking through the front windshield actually, and Sapphire shoving her head out the window quickly because she was excited. Unfortunately, she was too excited and eager that she accidently shoved too much of her body out, and when she leaned over, she fell out of the car.

"That all happened because she didn't listen to me," Ruby stated casually, not worried. He felt like she could jump off a train while it was moving and survive. She just had that kind of vibe.

White widened her eyes and shouted, "Oh my gosh, Sapphire!" She punched Black's shoulder to catch his attention since he didn't notice the big 'thud'. "Stop the car!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" White asked worried as they got out of the car.

"Yeah," Sapphire reassured, giving her a toothy grin. Her attire was covered in dirt in mud and her hair had a twig in it with many tangles. "When I go somewhere exciting with the others, I fall out of the car a lot, so I'm used ta it."

"... Don't be used to it," White said, sweatdropping. "Anyways, if there's something wrong with your brain, or if your head or body hurt, then notify me immediately."

Black, who was next to her, did an obvious loud fake cough, saying, "Same for you." Then he did another fake cough to cover it up. White turned to him and glared.

"Woah Black, are you okay? That cough sounds bad," Sapphire said, oblivious that he was faking.

"Your head is bad," Ruby pointed out, facepalming. "How did you _not_ know that was fake?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Hey, at least I have the decency to actually worry 'bout someone! I bet ya tried ta fix yer eyebrows when I freakin' fell out," she said.

Just when Ruby opened his mouth to retort, a cheery male voice interrupted them. "Yo, Ruby, Sapph!" They turned to the sound of the voice and saw Red running to them from the picnic site. Instead of focusing her usual attention on Red, Sapphire took in the surroundings.

There was a beautiful lake with lots of water Pokémon beside it, and the picnic table was right next to it. It was a large, white one, and there was enough room for everyone probably. There was even a large overview roof that covered the picnic table so that the sun wouldn't burn them, and a big grassy hill beside them.

"Oh hey Red," Ruby greeted since Sapphire was distracted.

Red gave them a hopeless smile and look, sighing. "You guys can't stop fighting just for today?"

"Well, I did," Ruby replied before pointing at the brunette next to her. "She was the one who tried to strangle me, rip out my eyes, and claw my face."

"Hey! He stepped on mah foot first!" Sapphire accused.

Red laughed. "Let's just go enjoy the picnic with everyone, guys! I think we _all_ need a break today. It was really, really awkward and hard without White," he whispered the last part.

"ACHOO!" White sneezed in the background with the others. Black opened his mouth to say something, but she immediately pointed at him and interrupted, "Don't you dare say it again, Black!"

Everyone at the table looked at them in confusion, wondering why White was yelling at him even though he didn't say anything. Red awkwardly sweatdropped then suggested that they should play a sport, or something to change the subject when he had joined them with the other two.

* * *

"I feel so exhausted," Emerald groaned. "Work was horrible."

"Eh, I feel good. I took like five naps today," Yellow informed as she hopped out of the car.

It was pitch black outside, and everyone was getting out of the car because they had just came back from the picnic. While Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Sapphire and Ruby were unpacking and unloading some of the stuff from the car, the others went straight ahead to the door because they were tired from running around and using their energy so much that they just wanted to take a nap even though it was only eight o' clock.

"Yo Super Serious Gal, I'll help you with that," Gold offered, putting out his hand.

"I can handle it myself," Crystal denied, pulling it away from him.

"Oh, are you still mad at what happened today when we were eating? Chill out and get over it," Gold said.

A tick mark appeared on Crystal's forehead as she tightened her grip on her duffle bag. "I'm not mad about it," she replied, letting out a 'huff' that said otherwise.

"Wait, what happened today when you guys were eating? Do you mean the 'Chuchu incident'? Because that was Sapphire's fault," Ruby accused.

"Hey!" she shouted, smacking his shoulder and making him flinch.

"What? It's true!" he yelled back. "Who was the one who did a spit take and happened to aim at Chuchu, getting the pikachu wet?! Just be lucky that it wasn't Pika." Everyone besides Yellow shivered at the thought of getting the grumpy pikachu soaked with spit.

"Nah, she's just upset because we were chased out of the restaurant today," Gold explained.

"I said I'm not mad, nor upset," Crystal stated. "Actually, how did that lead to this situation?"

"Because you're really sour," Gold answered, not helping himself. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him, then just turned around and left without saying a word. Like Green, she didn't have the energy to deal with the annoying person when it came to stupid things.

"Wait, Crys!" Gold called after her, following. Ruby and Sapphire also followed them inside since they had got their stuff already.

Yellow stood on her tippy toes, trying her best to reach the top of the trunk to close it but no avail. This was one of the reasons why she hated vans. She stopped trying when she saw a hand easily reach and closed the trunk quickly before she could. Turning around, she saw the person who had closed it.

"Oops, sorry Yellow. I thought I would try to help because you looked like you were kind of struggling," Red pointed out, giving her his usual sheepish smile and cheek scratch. "Oh, no offense by the way."

"O-Of course I'm not offended!" she hurriedly said to not make him upset. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Red and Yellow dropped their items in surprised when they heard a loud girly shriek that could be heard blocks away from the house. Immediately, instead of picking up their stuff, the two ran towards the noise to see what happened.

* * *

When they entered the house, they were greeted with everyone staring at the living room, crowding the hallway and blocking the view. Red tapped Green's shoulder to get his attention. Once he did that, everyone else turned around as well.

"What happened?" Yellow asked worriedly, staring at them in concern.

"Pesky Woman is overreacting, that's what," Green answered, rolling his eyes.

In return, Blue punched his shoulder. "That wasn't me! That was Gold!"

"Nuh uh! It was Rald!" Gold accused.

"It was you," Emerald argued, narrowing his eyes.

"Yah," Sapphire agreed, giving him a dumb look.

Everyone stared at him awkwardly, some had sympathy eyes.

"Okay! It doesn't matter who screamed. It matters what happened!" Gold said, snapping back to the subject to not mention his girly shriek.

Honestly, he shrieked because he saw a spider on the wall when he entered, but he didn't mention it. One, it would make him lame, and two, this was not the time to be afraid of a spider. But in caution, he slid to the other side of the wall, away from it.

"Again, what happened?" Red asked.

"Look at the living room," Ruby gestured, clearing some room for them to see.

Yellow and Red took that small gap and stepped forward, so they can see what was going on. It was the living room. It was completely empty. The T.V., the furniture, the kitchen utensils; _everything_ was gone. Even the knick-knacks and decorations that Ruby put on the walls were missing. The place looked like it was completely new. Well, except for the red stain on the wall that read, "WATCH OUT, HOLLYWOOD."

"... Is that blood?" Red asked, seeing that it was written in something red. Blood would be the most reasonable thing to write with when it a horror show, or something.

"That's not the important part," Green said, rolling his eyes once again. "We just got robbed, and I, was right when I mentioned it twice to you guys and once to Gramps!"

"No, you jinxed us," Blue accused.

Green turned to her, his eye twitching. "Don't be such an idiot."

"Don't insult her," Silver said, standing up for her and glaring at him.

"Guys, we should just calm down. This isn't the time to be figh—" Crystal was interrupted when Gold grabbed her arm. As usual, on instinct, she did a karate flip, slamming him on the carpet. Yellow ran over, worried that he was hurt like she would when she sees someone getting punch, slammed, and kicked. Good thing she wasn't at Green's, Blue's and Red's studio today.

As she helped him up, he said, "Geez, Super Serious Gal! I was just trying to get your attention to tell you whether we should check our locked rooms or not."

"... I'm sorry," Crystal apologized in a monotone voice, not caring. She had more things to care about.

"We should call the police, Crys," Emerald suggested, catching his attention.

Crystal nodded, agreeing. But before she could take out her phone, Blue stopped her, shouting, "No!"

"What's wrong?!" Crystal asked, alarmed.

"I think we should solve it ourselves! I mean, I might be in a detective film next year, and I want to get in character!" Blue said, lying to cover up her criminal thief records and her encounter with the police. "Wouldn't it be cool to act as a detective and all? As actresses and actors, we should practice on real life situations!"

"Yeah, Blue... If that's not ketchup, we're not doing that," Red announced, still suspicious of what it was written with.

Emerald rolled his eyes at the twos' behavior. "Remind me to never get robbed with you guys."

* * *

A/N — ... tbh, I felt that this chapter was a bit sluggish and boring, but I wanted to give a glimpse of what their days are. Anywaaaaays, if it wasn't obvious, I was in a huge agencyshipping mood, so... they were ALL over the place. Okay, now that that's done, on to the reviews!

TO MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS:  
Just Another Kid — HAHA! again, just be happy that it wasn't Pika XD and yeah, fake dating was an idea that popped in my mind even though it was very cliché XD And... I'm not sure whether I would turn it dark like My Online Life & The Keyblade Pirates because I wrote this to be light and happy and dramatic, buttttt that would be kind of boring for me, so I'm undecided :/  
Valkeyrie's Servant — LOL, yeah that's my headcanon. Also, thanks :) I'm feeling cheesy tbh.  
ODSdragon — YESSS LOVE THE CHEESYNESS LOL. And yeah, summer should last FOREVER. Who needs loser school? *cries*  
Topaz Smith — Haha, aw thanks Andrew :))))) your review made my day! XD

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL XD

P.S. stay in school, guys. I seriously want to ditch it so much, but it's okay *cries* stay strong!


	5. Fake Act

A/N — Yo! It's been like five weeks...? And I am seriously slaving over this fic. Butttt I managed to barely update with this chapter, so yay! Wow... my updates are getting longer, and lengths; no words oops. Oh by the way, apologies about the mistakes (I rushed this so much to get it out by today) and the length. This is the longest I haven't updated for this story, and also the shortest update with about 5,000 words; SORRY! Well, anyways, I'll stop blabbing on, so you can read, yay!

Oh by the way, to my BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS:  
Topaz Smith — Let's be honest, franticshipping is as real as it gets LOL. Also, hopefully your question will be answered.  
Just Another Kid — Okay let me just say, thank you so much for taking time to write long reviews on my stories even though you have exams and etc. and tell me to not stress myself out :) your patience is the best! Also, I know I mentioned this before, but I'm just gonna say that instead of dark bloody stuff like my other two fics, I will be doing one somewhat dark but not as much. Just really, really dramatic. You''ll find out at the end of the chapter LOL. Or... maybe not. Let's see, shall we? But anyways, this fic is pretty dramatic already since it's based around dramas LOL.  
Valkeyrie's Servant — Like I said to the other reviewer, it's gonna be dramatic XD Don't worry! Emo me is for school only tbh.  
rouge whitebat — thank you for reviewing :) made my week!

Tbh, all you reviewers really make my day so thanks a lot :) It means a lot that you put time to write something!  
Also, THANKS FOR FOLLOWING OR FAVORTING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS AS ALWAYS!

* * *

Chapter Five — Fake Act

* * *

"Detective Blue, the smart and dangerous detective woman identifies the wall closely. She checks every part, trying to find clues because she was best at that."

"Blue, what are you doing?"

The brunette turned around to the crowd behind her. Blue was wearing a brown checkered-design coat with a matching hat, her white gloves holding onto a magnifying glass. She looked at the them dumbly, blinking. "What are you talking about? Isn't it obvious?"

"You've gone insane and you're narrating your own actions in a dramatic voice for no reason?" Crystal concluded.

"I'm trying to solve the problem!" Blue corrected, waving her magnifying glass.

"This is ridiculous. I should've just called the police last night," Crystal said, sighing. "I don't know why you stopped me though."

"Crys! Look, I'm already in character!" Blue said, pointing at her outfit for emphasize.

"No, right now you're just imitating Sherlock Holmes, but a dumber version," Crystal deadpanned.

"Really? _My_ outfit is weird?" Blue asked, gesturing her hand to the others to show that they were wearing weirder outfits than her.

Even though Blue was dressed crazy, nobody didn't have the place to judge. After the incident last night, Yellow had passed out in the hallway afterwards, so they decided to handle everything in the morning and get some rest. Luckily, the doors were locked during the time, so none of their personal belongings were stolen. Now, everyone was awake at 4:10 PM in their pajamas.

"Have you seen Red?" the girl added.

Ruby found it ridiculous as to what they actually wore at night. Though the boy lived with Red before, he still couldn't stand that he was wearing pikachu boxers with a non-matching bulbasaur t-shirt and some squirtle slippers and a charmander blanket wrapped around his arms. It killed Ruby that he wasn't matching at all.

"Hey, these are really comfortable," Red defended.

"My pajamas were really comfortable too," Sapphire said, thinking about her leaf pajamas. She turned to Ruby and glared at him. Aiming a punch at him, she added, "IT'S YER FAULT THEY'RE GONE!"

Ruby swiftly dodged the punch, used to it since she would hit him all the time. "The clothes I made you are really comfortable too!"

"But leaves were so much smoother and easier to take off!" Sapphire retorted.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be fighting," Crystal said, breaking them apart and stepping in between them. "I guess we should just be happy that none of our personal things were stolen and that no one got hurt luckily. For now, we should just ignore Blue and call the cops."

"Crys! I can solve this mystery! Just give me a try," Blue insisted.

Yellow yawned. "... Did we have to wake up an hour earlier for this?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, ignoring the fact that she was dressed in her pajamas. But then again, her pajamas looked very similar to her other clothes since she only bought clothes that are comfortable enough to sleep in.

"You shouldn't be complaining anyways. We always take naps," Emerald stated.

"I'm starting to question whether you singers are actually busy," Gold said. "You guys seem to laze around a lot. Hmm... maybe I should've became a singer instead."

"Never gonna happen," Sliver commented.

"Mm... to be honest, we don't usually have that much work, but next week we seem to have a lot piled on," Yellow replied. "And speaking of which, we have to travel to Osaka for a few concerts, so we'll be gone for two days next week."

"No! I thought we were supposed to go tree climbing on the weekend!" Sapphire reminded, making others wonder about their hobbies.

"Don't worry, I'm going to leave on Monday, so we still have the whole weekend," Yellow replied.

"Uh yeah... Yellow, no offense, but I don't think you should go tree climbing," Red said, earning looks from the others.

Sapphire was especially shocked at this. Her favorable sempai who she looks up to was telling her other sempai to not go to an activity that they go to every month to relieve stress and have fun. It was the one of the days of the month where they actually got a break, and right now, Red was crushing her plans.

"Wait, why?" Yellow asked innocently.

"Because I had this vision that you'll fall out of the trees and get hurt," Red answered honestly, making the blonde blush slightly that he cared for her safety. "I mean, last time you got hurt, and you had to cast your arm with Kitty's string shot."

Green groaned and rolled his eyes. "That was for a music video, idiot," he clarified.

"Don't worry, Red! I only fall out of trees when I sleep sometimes," Yellow rest assured, even though it was shaky.

Sapphire frowned. "Okay, so now we're not going ta do tree napping?" she inquired.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys do secret sister bonding stuff without me!" Blue accused, putting a hand over her heart, acting hurt.

"Blue, what are you talking about? They do it every month and camp in the woods for the weekend," Crystal retorted. "We always go with them on the camping trip."

"I know, but I didn't think the times I was practicing my script at the camp, they were doing tree climbing when they went to go look for food," Blue said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Stop for a second," Gold interjected, putting out a hand. "You guys are going camping, and you're not going to bring us with you?"

"Well yeah. The point is ta get our heads out of the city and relax with the sweet nature air. Why would ya guys even like that?" Sapphire asked, stating the obvious.

"We're men," Gold replied, gesturing to him and the guys.

"Uh yeah, I don't want to go. Mud and vines and tree climbing isn't really my cup of tea," Ruby spoke up, raising his arm to get their attention.

"Ignore him, he secretly loves it," Gold ignored and continued, "Anyways, let us go. I mean, we live in the same house, so we should stick as a team, right?"

"Gold, last time you said that, I ended up with a pancake in my shirt. Not to mention what happened yesterday," Crystal deadpanned.

"Hey, this is different. You have the survival caveman Red on our side!" he tried to persuade, making Red sweatdrop at the name he was called.

"I thought Sapphire was the survival caveman," Emerald spoke up.

"Okay, anyways," Gold ignored them once again and continued since he didn't have anything to back it up, "The director told us that we should be closer. Don't you want to go with his wishes?"

"Denied," Green interjected in a cold voice, now capturing everyone's attention. "I have plans to do on my day off. There's no way I'm going to change them into going to the woods with pesky woman and you." He nodded his head towards Gold, addressing him.

Silver glared at him once again when he called his sister pesky woman.

"Green's right. You shouldn't go because the forest is our spot. It's like a training camp," Blue said. "I mean, I'm a gal who loves romance between others, but we need some boundaries. Vacation is to get away from scary grumpy guys like Green."

"You know what, I'm cool with that," Ruby piped up. "You people are crazy, and I'm out. Sapph and I have to meet up with the reporters again, and I need at least half an hour to get ready." And with that, he whirled around and walked back to his room.

"Oh shoot! I forgot!" Sapphire dashed to hers as well.

"Wait, I just realized that the topic has been jumping around," Crystal said in realization, remembering the reason why the were waking up earlier in the first place. "Okay, so back to the main problem, I'll give you half the day for the detective thingy since you seem so much into it. But if you don't finish by sunset, I'm calling the cops no matter what you say."

"That's not enough time though," Blue pouted.

Crystal turned around and walked slowly back to her room. "Just be happy that I actually gave you time instead of calling them immediately."

While Blue stood there with her jaw falling down, Yellow yawned. "Good luck, Blue. Make sure not to get hurt if you find the perpetrator."

The brunette shook her head and snapped out of her stance. She grinned and placed her arms around the two boys beside her. "You don't have to worry Yellow because I have the best crew, plus Green."

* * *

" _Go to the oasis and hide somewhere! Our secret hideout has been discovered... by you._ "

After finishing the last note, Yellow and Emerald inhaled deeply and took off their headphones. Yellow grabbed a water bottle off the stool and handed the blonde it, also grabbing one herself. With her sleeve, she wiped her forehead then proceeded to drink some water.

Through the mirror on the other side, a man with headphones sat at a table that had a lot of gear. He also took off his, and said through the microphone in front of him, "Good job, guys! Take five!"; hinting an Kansai accent like Sapphire.

"Thanks, Bill!" Yellow said, even though he probably couldn't hear through the soundproof glass.

"Man, this place is hot," Emerald commented.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, tomorrow we're going to be recording the music video after making the demo!" Yellow optimistically said. "How'd you come up with the song by the way?"

"Got inspiration from the robbery," Emerald answered. "We should seriously get robbed again. Just not with Blue."

Yellow laughed nervously, wondering whether he was kidding or not.

"You know, I'm kind of curious of how much progress they'll find. Blue did say that they were an elite team."

* * *

"Okay, so I want to see if it's ketchup or not, but I can't really tell unless I touch it and lick it. But what happens if it's not ketchup? Then I end up licking someone's blood, and that's gross. I don't even know where it's been. And the other downside is if I don't choose soon, it's going to dry up and I won't get the chance."

"Red, stop blabbing on about nonsense and change the channel already," Green demanded. The raven haired boy did as command and pressed the button on the remote in his hand to switch the screen. Green sat there, sipping on his coffee peacefully while keeping his eyes locked onto the screen.

"Ahem," Blue cleared her throat, placing her hands on her hips. She stood behind the couch, near the 'clue'. "You guys are supposed to help me! Don't you care about who robbed our place?"

"Does it matter? We already have loads of money and we already replaced our furniture. All we have to do now is just clean that stupid wall, but you wouldn't let us," Green replied calmly.

Blue huffed. "Can you like stop being a downer? At least Red is talking about it instead of watching T.V.," she pointed out.

"No, he's just curious whether that's his favorite sauce," Green retorted.

"Uh, Green, don't be crazy. My favorite sauce is soy sauce," Red argued.

Blue slapped her forehead and started to rub her temples. She was sure that the Kanto crew would be able to find the truth behind the scenes, considering they were the wisest (at least Green was) and the oldest of the group. Maybe she should've asked Yellow, or something. She stopped and snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Green get up, put his mug in the sink then walk over to grab some keys off the coat rack where they hung them.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" she demanded.

"Just because I'm apart of the Pokespe thing and I'm off from it for an hour, doesn't mean I'm off the other things," he replied flatly, quickly shoving his feet into his shoes and walking out the door before Blue could stop him.

The brunette slapped her forehead again when she heard the door slam. "I would've stop him, but he's too far," she said out loud. She sighed, then turned around, thinking optimistically. With a big, perky smile, she said to Red, "Guess it's the twin duo left! Ooh~! I just got an idea! Let's act like our characters while trying to solve it."

Red adverted his eyes from the T.V. and smiled. "I'm down for it."

* * *

"I want to strangle you, I want to kill you, give me your neck," Crystal kept chanting repeatedly, putting her arms out to reach for Gold. The only thing that was keeping her away from his neck was Black wrapping his arm around hers, a few feet away from her hands.

"Look Crys, chill! It wasn't that big of an incident!" Gold reassured, trying to hide behind White.

Silver, him, and Crystal were called into the director's office for news with their manager White and her assistant Black. Turns out the news he had was not positive, and it was about the food mishap that happened yesterday to Crystal. Apparently, there was a scandal about Crystal which was recorded by a witness in the shop.

"Wasn't that big of an incident? I'm the target for the press," she argued. "I beat Ruby and Sapphire dating, and they're supposed to be the power couple!"

"Hey, look on the bright side! Now our favorite hangout coffee shop won't ever close down because once they find out that Crystal Lee is eating there, many would want to eat there too!" Gold persuaded, barely dodging her swinging arms.

"Gold, I'm just gonna say this because it's my opinion, but you're not really helping yourself," Black whisper-shouted, acting like the girl he was holding couldn't hear him even though she was the closest.

"Shut it, Black," Gold snapped. "You're not helping either!"

"Hey, guys. Let's just calm down and stop," Director Oak spoke up, trying to not laugh at the scene. Everyone turned their attention to him. Looking at Crystal, he continued, "Crystal, it's okay. It's not much of a big deal, or scandal. The reason why I showed you it is because I want you to be very cautious of anything else."

"Wait, that's all?" White inquired, speaking up after a long silence. "With all due and respect, I think it was wise to give them warnings, but was it really necessary to make me leave my previous job to come here for that small speech that consisted of, what, three sentences?"

"Well, let's be honest, I think we both want to be here than the other job," Black said.

"Where was the last job?" the director asked.

"Ruby and Sapphire," White answered, letting everyone agree that holding Crystal back was easier than Sapphire.

"Seriously, that girl needs to be de-clawed, or something," Black commented.

"Hey, stop dissing Sapphire! She has a lot on her case and Ruby criticizes her like every minute," White defended. "I mean, if the two just put aside their differences and just work together, this would all be over easily without any fights!"

"Oh, there's still more fights?" the director asked, concerned.

"Yeah, your living together plan sucks and we're arguing more," Silver informed. "It's cool if you put me and Blue together, but why Green? They're like fire and ice."

"Hey, it's slowly working. Patience is the key," he reassured shakily. "Anyways, how is your place? I heard it was robbed."

"What?" White shouted in surprise, turning to them. "You guys got robbed? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, last night," Crystal answered.

Silver narrowed his eyes at the director. "Wait, how do you know?"

"'Cause you guys told me," he replied smoothly.

"We didn't tell anyone because of all the trouble."

"Well... oops."

* * *

 _Where are they?_ Green wondered. He came back home an hour later, only to find Blue and Red missing and the evidence still there. Putting the fast food bag he brought on the counter, he walked out to the backyard since that was the other place left besides the bathroom.

When he had came outside, he was immediately soaked. Turning towards the person who had hit him with water, he glared.

Red stood there, currently fearing him in his silly detective outfit that matched Blue. Quickly, he pointed at the brunette at the other side of Green and shouted, "It was Blue's fault! It wasn't me!"

Whipping around, he stood there, crossing his arms, waiting for an explanation. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He started to regret being nice and buying food for him.

Blue quickly hid her large, super squitter water gun behind her back and laughed nervously. "Well, Red and I concluded that the criminal would come back to the crime scene, so we decided to surprise him. And the best place to infiltrate a home is the backyard because back doors unlock faster than front doors!" she explained.

"And you think squirting them with water will stop him?!" Green snapped.

"Oh what? You want us to go jack some bullets from somewhere and use it? I might be a thief a bit, but I'm not a killer," Blue said. She froze and clicked her tongue when she realized something. In a whiny voice, she continued, "Nooooo! Green! You made Red and I break character! ... Wait. Red, you lose! I won the game because you accused me first and called by my name!" She pointed at him, quickly changing her mood to cheerful because of her latest victory.

Red frowned and slapped his forehead. "Gah! Green! Why'd you have to walk in right now?" he accused.

"Shut up," Green said, not asking further questions about the game. "You two, get out of those stupid outfits. We need to start filming the car scene right now."

Blue sighed. "Now?" she asked in a high-pitched, whiny voice. "But I was just having fun!"

Green ran his fingers in his spiky hair and pulled it back to get it out of his face since the water washed his gel. "Do I look like I care?" And with that, he turned around and went back into the kitchen. _This is what I get for worrying about them_ , he thought, regretting the nice deeds he did for them today.

 _RING! RING!_

Red looked at Blue when the noise was heard. The brunette dug into her pocket somewhere in her coat and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. Flipping her case open, she tapped the answer button and put it up to her ear, waiting for the phone to connect the call.

"Hello, this is Blue," she greeted. Blue continued to say, "uh huh"'s and "okay"'s in between pauses before shouting, "What?! Really?" Her face turned shocked then pissed off. Red couldn't really make out the conversation, but something must've happened by her reaction. The girl grumbled something under her breath then ended the call without saying bye.

"... What was that about?" Red asked, cautious whether he was going to get on her bad side by asking.

"That was Crys. She just told me that it was the director who did the whole robbery thing because he wanted to test us. Being the guy he is, he wanted us to work together to help each other make out the situation when the robbery happened because apparently he thought that at least one of us would freak out or get a hard attack," Blue answered. "Too bad our reactions were really dull because we were busy fighting."

"Oh," Red mouthed.

She sighed. "And I was looking forward to finding a criminal too," she sulked.

"Blue, you weren't really serious, were you? I mean, if I saw a killer then I would run," Red admitted. "It's the natural thing to do."

"Oh please. There are more scarier things than a killer," Blue said casually as if it wasn't even scarier than a puppy. "If there was really a killer, or a person who threatened us, then I'm prepared to find him or her out no matter what. The world is never safe anyways."

"... Blue, you scare me," Red said, referring to how her brain works in deadly situations.

"Hey! What's scary is the clothes you wear to sleep? Pokémon is not the best accessory," she commented, opening the back door so they can get in.

Red followed behind her. "For the last time, they are super comfortable and fashionable!" he retorted, shouting behind her.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad because everyone is working hard with their acting careers and we're taking visits every day to coffee shops," Yellow said, adjusting her straw hat.

"It's fine. Crystal told me that her, Silver, and Gold went to a coffee shop yesterday and what went down," Emerald rest assured. "If anything, they have it easy. They're not in a stuffy room for hours, shouting their voices out and preparing for a concert later."

"Oh speaking of the concert, Ruby told me that our show outfits are almost ready," Yellow informed.

"Great, and to add to it, weird clothes," Emerald added. "What else?"

"Well, actually, the director contacted me this morning and told me that he book the whole crew on this reality T.V. game show," Yellow answered, making Emerald feel indifferent about it. "After we're done with that, we continue with our usual schedules then do the concerts, and then we have our days off. Man, I can't wait to go into the woods again! Nature is seriously the best."

Emerald sighed to relieve stress. "On my days off, I'm going to take a 48-hour nap."

* * *

"Who are you?! Get away me from me!" the brunette shouted, looking frightened and angry at the same time. She sat in a hospital bed with her head wrapped around in a white bandage and her arm and both legs in a cast. Despite all that, she could sit up though, but barely.

"May, why don't you remember me?!" the raven haired boy sitting on the stood beside the bed asked with a hurt expression. "We've been on the same journey for months, travelling together. Don't you remember me? I'm the one who taught you how to ride a bike, camped with you in the woods all the time, the person you used as a shield from wurmples for Kyogre's sake! I'm Brendan."

The girl looked at him cautiously before casting him a sad look with her sapphire eyes. "I don't know any Brendan," she breathed. "... Now get out of my room before I call security."

"And cut! Take fifteen!" the director shouted from afar.

The two stopped their sad expressions then returned to their boring, normal expression. Sapphire yanked off her fake casts and tossed them aside on the floor, then yawned and stretched. Ruby, on the other hand, went straight for the water bottle to dehydrate himself since they've been recording for hours non-stop.

"Sorry that I couldn't really substitute for Oak well," the new director apologized, walking to the two on the set.

"Nah, it's cool, Papa! Y'all are both the same, really!" Sapphire rest assured.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice the difference," Ruby agreed.

"Gee, guys, thanks!" he said, happily skipping off afterwards, leaving the two alone.

"Man, where the heck is White?" Ruby mumbled, looking around to find her missing.

"Can ya stop depending on her every minute? She told us that she was leaving ta go ta Crys because Director Oak called her. You should pay attention ta yer manager instead of yer clothes," Sapphire suggested.

"Hey! At least I don't dig my nose into dirt every minute," Ruby retorted. "You're a girl for Kyogre's sake. Act like one."

Sapphire scoffed at him. "Shut yer yap! I don't do that, and I do act like a girl!" she argued.

"Oh yeah, that explains why you're spending your few days off camping and swinging on vines. What's next? Making rock soup," Ruby teased.

She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to punch him. "At least I can actually survive! I bet you'll be dead in a second by getting flattened by a rhyhorn stampede!" Sapphire retorted.

"How weak do you think I am?" Ruby asked rhetorically, thinking that it would be ridiculous that it would be the first thing to happen when he enters the forest.

"Very, very weak," Sapphire answered bluntly without hesitation.

"I might dislike the place, but I can certainly survive in that unsanitized place, aka your homeland," Ruby said, "Oops. I mean your home- _cave_."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Oh yah? Let's have a bet then. Let's see who could survive in the woods the longest!" She put out her hand, waiting for him to shake. "Loser has to serve the winner for a whole month."

Ruby was hesitant with an uncertain look. He really, really, really didn't want to go to the woods aka the place full of dirt, bugs and gross stuff. And it being on his day-off, made him more hesitant than ever. But he didn't want to lose to Sapphire. And if meant tossing away his day-off to save his pride, he'd do it. Plus, if he did win, then he could finally _clean_ Sapphire and make her wear the clothes he made off the set and in public.

"Deal." He reached out and shook her hand.

* * *

"I'm still concerned that you guys didn't call the police though," Director Oak commented. "I mean, I know you guys are pretty... _criminal-ish_ , but why _didn't_ you call the police?"

"Blue's idea of using real life situations to get into character," Crystal answered.

"Also, I'm probably the least person to be a criminal out of the whole crew," Gold added, making people turn to him with a dumb look. He raised his arms to defend himself and returned a serious expression. "Hey, c'mon! Blue robs people, Silver picks locks, Yells probably blackmails Pokémon, Sapphire is already a killer by heart, Ruby insults kids' clothing, Green tried to hit an old lady the other day, Red could be just acting nice and be a real one, Crys and Rald beat up people with both their inventions and feet, White is just crazy on her own and lastly, Black is a maniac; period."

Black gave a 'what the heck' face at him while the others looked annoyed. Well, at least the ones mentioned.

"Hey! I'm standing right here, and let's be honest, I'm probably the most sanest person in this room right now," Black stated.

Silver did a fake cough and in between his second one, he muttered a loud visible, "Harasser and pervert." Gold glared at him.

"Okay besides all the ignorant assumptions, we should just let the director continue," White changed the subject, adding, "By the way, Black, I'm the most sanest person."

"Says the girl who ran out of cab during traffic," Black muttered, making Crystal sweatdrop because she heard it.

White turned to him. "What was that?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Okay, continuing, let this be a lesson! I guess I was wrong to put a criminal situation in your cases, but I still want you to call the police no matter what. It's the most sanest thing to do if you guys want to be sane so much," Director Oak advised. "Also—" He stopped his sentence when he heard a loud vibration and message alert.

Crystal pulled out her phone once again and checked her message. "My bad," she apologized as she read her phone. "Umm... speaking of the act, Red asks what the wall was really written in. It's starting to smell, and if it _is_ ketchup, then Green wants to hurry up and wash it— oh wait. Scratch that, Green already got the hose and started spraying it."

"Wait, a wall full of ketchup...? What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Y'know, the wall that said, 'Watch out, Hollywood' that was written with red stuff," Gold answered.

"I never did that, what are you guys talking about?" he inquired in real concern.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

A/N — ohohoho more mystery yay! Okay besides all the apologies for this late chapter (dang it, I'm behind on the other stories too), let me just list the schedule of events that will happen. Because by the way, the bet won't happen until 2-3 more chapters later, depending on what I want to write. This is literally the prologue chapter to all the other junk that's about to go down.

The next chapter is the — Reality Show!

Man, I've been waiting FOREVER to write it :) Can't wait!  
Thank for everything guys XD


	6. Extreme Challenges That Aren't Extreme

Chapter Six — Extreme Challenges That Aren't Extreme

* * *

"We're home!" Gold announced as he busted the door open. He tossed his shoes off quickly and ran to the kitchen. Silver and Crystal followed behind him with irritated looks while taking off their shoes properly and closing the door quietly.

"Welcome back," Red responded, glancing away from his DS to greet them.

"Yo, where's the others?" Gold asked, looking around to find the house half empty. Only Green, Blue, Red, and the Johto crew were here. It was already seven PM, and usually that's the time they come back if not earlier.

"Yellow and Emerald is talking to White about something and Ruby and Sapphire are making out," Blue answered.

"What?" Gold, Silver, and Crystal said flatly, responding to it skeptically.

"They're with Yellow and Emerald," Green answered truthfully. "We're supposed to go on a reality show tomorrow as guest stars and they're getting the details about it for all of us."

"Reality show? Cool! I love being on the gambling wheel of fortune ones," Gold said.

"Mm... I hate reality shows..." Crystal muttered distastefully. She found them horrible. It was literally just a show about humiliating people on T.V. and making fun of them, so that the whole crowd can just get a laugh at them. Every time she sees them, she feels bad for the person. Wheel of Fortune is different though.

"Really? I love them," Red replied. "They're fun to be on. Well, I've been on just one, and it was Wheel of Fortune." He put his arm out to high five Gold since the two agreed.

Just on cue, the door was heard unlocking. Even if you didn't hear the quiet sound, you would hear the loud shoutings of Ruby and Sapphire and a loud door slam. Yellow quietly walked in, closing the door behind her and Emerald. The short blond boy kept spouting complaints about the couple.

"Why the heck is everyone slamming the door?" Green commented, his eye twitching.

"You slammed the door earlier," Blue pointed out.

"I was soaked for nothing," Green retorted, finding a good reason.

"I cannot believe ya or White! Why are ya two so crazy?!" Sapphire shouted, entering the room with Ruby.

"Us? Okay, maybe White is insane, but I am perfectly sane! You're the crazy one who made the director add a wild reality show twist in it instead of having it questions and answers only!" Ruby retorted.

"Wait, what?" Red said, interrupting the two's argument. "What did you say about the reality show?"

Ruby turned to his senior to give the answer, "Turns out the reality show we were on was just a normal, simple question and answer couple one to show how much we know about each other. Nothing big. Then this idiot had to say it was boring and mushy and said it should be filled with exciting challenges because they're 'fun'. The director of the show found it very intriguing and then added it. So, in the end, we're doing a physical challenge that has hard challenges."

"It's okay. She just tried to make it more entertaining," Red said. "And c'mon, seriously, when do they ever do anything crazy on reality shows? It's not like we're going to die."

* * *

"We're going to die," Silver announced as he grimaced at the two person booths. Remembering how it was a couple show, it was obvious that someone was going to be paired lovey-dovey with Blue, and it sickened him that it would be any of the crew.

All ten celebrities were standing on the stage of the reality show, currently getting ready as the crowd was settling in their seats across them and the crew of the set was moving the cameras and getting the show ready. It was about five minutes before everything started, and they still didn't have an idea of the show. Well, besides the part that it must've been dangerous or something. Everyone was dressed in military camouflage clothes with matching blue or red helmets; red for the girls and blue for the boys.

"It's not that bad. The director told me he changed lovey-dovey to team challenges," Emerald said, making Blue and Gold click their tongues in disappointment.

"Yes, that is true~!" A male voice said, appearing behind the curtains. He had purple hair and a shaved beard, looking like he was one of those adults who wanted to become popular or fit in as a thug. Either way, Ruby found his taste in his haircut and clothes very horrible.

"Bonjour! It's nice to meet you! Everyone calls me Sycamore," he said, giving the girls a flirty look. It failed and only made them get chills since they found it creepy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you as well," White said, suddenly appearing in front of the others. Black was running behind her, currently running out of breath while carrying many things. "I'm White, their manager and the one who spoke with you the other day."

"Yes, I recognize you," he said.

White continued, "I'm honored. Now, all my clients wants a glimpse of the reality T.V. show and the changes because we weren't really clear of your idea," she spoke for the rest.

"I was actually going to explain it right now," Sycamore said. "Instead of a lovey-dovey show, a lot of viewers found it more interesting as teams; two groups of five people. The groups will be decided by a lottery drawing at the beginning of the show, and the two teams will be choosing their names. This type of show is just a quiz-action show. Each group will have a representative each round that will answer a question about each other. The one who gets it right first does not have to do the extreme challenge that will be picked by a large wheel," he gestured to the large colorful wheel beside him, "If the two do not know the answer, then both of them have to compete against each other in another challenge that is on the back of the wheel." He got the wheel and pushed it, turning it over and revealing another set of choices.

"Another part is the bonus round that happens after at the end. To earn bonus points for your team, the whole team competes in a challenge that is yet to be revealed," Sycamore explained. "That's basically everything, I think. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah. We barely started living together. I don't even know anything about most of them," Silver pointed out.

"Okay, no more questions! We're starting in a minute. Get to your places," Sycamore said, ignoring him and walking to his stand.

A tick mark appeared on Silver's forehead as he was about to march over to complain. Red stopped him and Blue persuade him that it was okay. Without any complaints or anything, the crew just went to their spots on the long couch that the backstage people put on. Unfortunately, it was too short and small that it barely fit everyone and it reminded them of the van.

"Oh my gosh, move it!" Sapphire said, elbowing Ruby in the side as she desperately tried to make space for herself.

Ruby cringed at the jab. "Ow! That hurt you idiot!" he exclaimed, shoving her back even though it wasn't really working.

"Guys, stop it! I can barely breathe," Blue said.

"Make room for Blue!" Silver yelled, shoving everyone from his side to shoot over. The people; Crystal, Gold, Yellow, and Red felt horribly squished together since Silver basically shoved them together even more.

"Someone sit on the floor or something!" Crystal suggested, forcibly shoving Gold off of the couch.

The poor raven haired boy fell onto the floor since he was on the edge. Luckily for the other squished three, they felt very comfortably with the extra room made. It didn't even take a second for them to take up the Gold's space so that he couldn't sit there back.

Sycamore sweatdropped, seeing the scene. He glanced at the crewman who was signaling him off at when the show was staring with his fingers. Once he reached zero, the man opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout on the stage.

"You guys are assholes!" Gold said, seeing them shift quickly.

"And we're on the air!" Sycamore awkwardly shouted to get their attention.

The nine stopped shoving each other and Gold turned around to give the viewers an awkward but handsome smile to cover up his last incident. "Assholes that I love, haha!" he added to cover up. "Why don't you start the show, Sycamore?" He backed up besides the couch and gestured him.

"Got it," he replied. He turned to the crowd. "Hey everyone! This is a brand new reality T.V. show that features all kinds of celebrities and stars! Today, we have the Pokespe Drama crew as guests on the first episodes! Give a hand to them!"

The crowd in the audience clapped on cue.

"Now here are the rules," Sycamore began, later repeating the rules from before. After thoroughly explaining them, he brought out a fish bowl filled with cards. "Everyone will draw their cards! If it's a green card then they are on the left, and if it's a yellow one then they are on the right. Each team later discusses their names, and then we'll begin the questions portion!"

The ten members went over to him in a line and drew; Sapphire beating Gold in a race to be first. In end, the teams were divided into five people; the green people consisting of Yellow, Gold, Blue, Crystal, and Ruby while the yellow team was Green, Sapphire, Red, Emerald, and Silver.

"I'm not with Blue..." Silver said, sulking.

"Yes! I'm with Super Serious Gal and Sexy!" Gold cheered, glancing happily at Blue and Crystal. At the same time, Sapphire was cheering how she was on the same team as Red.

"Now that you guys and girls are separated into teams, pick out the team names! Oh, but not any team! But your opponents! This show has a twist, the opponents will name your teams!" Sycamore shouted, gesturing them quickly.

"Losers!" Sapphire shouted suddenly without asking her team.

"Minus Crystal!" Emerald added at the end. He would've saved Yellow as well, but it was on the impulse.

"The Stalker Crew!" Blue yelled back, earning looks from the others. She was the biggest stalker out of everyone.

"..." The competing members got quiet when they heard the ridiculous names.

"Okay now that everyone has their teams and names, let's continue the first challenge!" Sycamore announced in a T.V. host voice, separating everyone to each part of the room. The couch they were sitting on earlier magically disappeared unnoticed by the crewmen and was replaced with two stands in the middle.

"When I say who the representatives are, please step up to the stands and then answer the question!" Sycamore said. He picked up a notecard from his own stand and lifted it up. Speaking into the microphone in front of him, he continued, "And the first people to battle against each other is Red and Crystal!"

The two aforementioned people walked up to the stands, then turned to the host for the question.

"Go Crystal! Rip him to shreds with your mind!" Blue cheered.

"Thanks Blue," Red said sarcastically.

"No offense Red," Blue added, sheepishly smiling.

"Okay, so the first question is about Crystal's teammate Yellow!" The spotlight landed on the Yellow as the host gestured towards her. The blonde felt her cheeks flush at all of the attention. "The question is, if Yellow went into a café to get a drink, what kind of drink would she get?"

"... A coffee?" Crystal answered obviously, only deciding that there was that in the shop. It was a horrible answer, considering Yellow hates bitter things.

"A fruit smoothie! Preferably mixed berries," Red answered.

"Dude, that's not even in a café," Gold pointed out, slapping his forehead. Even if they weren't on the same team, it was sad to watch.

"Let's see what she answered backstage hours before the show!" Sycamore shouted, gesturing to the plasma T.V. on the side.

In a second, Yellow appeared on the screen, looking meek and smiling sweetly. "Umm... my favorite drink from a café? Well, I don't usually go to cafés for drinks but food. Oh, but I would get a natural fruit smoothie. Probably berry flavored since the tastes of delicious berries are nice! Oh wait, do they have them in there?" She tilted her head adorably, looking confused.

The T.V. screen shut off black and the focus was back to the two people.

"Looks like the winner of the first round is Red!" Sycamore announced, clapping for him. "Crystal will now have to do a challenge, and The Stalker Crew earns 100 points!"

Red goes back to his team, high fiving them proudly while Crystal goes back to hers, sulking and looking ashamed. She goes to Yellow first. "I am so sorry Yellow! I've been living with you for years, and I can't believe I don't know you better than Red..."

"Leave it to Red the stalker," Blue grumbled. Even though she was a stalker herself, she found Red a bigger one for knowing that.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, hearing her mumbles and awkwardly sweatdropping to them.

"Nothing~!" Blue chirped.

"C'mon guys! We're already losing," Gold said. He turned to Crystal. "If you don't complete the challenge then we lost 100 points. And don't forget, we don't have 100 points, so in the end, we'll have minus 100 points on the first round. You can do it Crys. If you can't, then you'll have to be punished by me." He gave a smirk at the end.

 _SLAP!_

Crystal turned her heel around and proceeded to walk back to the middle of the stage to get her challenge over with. She went to the giant spinning wheel in the middle and waited for Sycamore to tell her to spin it. After he gave her permission, she spun it hard. It took a minute or so before it began to go slower. She watched cautiously as it went to a stop onto a weird picture of legs.

"Okay, the first challenge is nothing big or humiliating!" Sycamore announced. "Well, that is if she's not flexible! All Crystal here has to do is do the splits!"

"The splits? Easy," Crystal said, immediately sliding into her splits easily. She stretched forward and stomach literally touched the stage. Guys near her immediately felt the chills as they thought about something splitting during that time. After a few seconds, Crystal got up and went to her team.

A loud bell was rung at the end.

"And Crystal completes the first non-extreme challenge! Great job," Sycamore said. "Team Losers Minus Crystal is at 0 points, while The Stalker Crew is at 100!"

"That name pisses me off," Gold stated.

"I know right. Gold is the only loser on this team," Blue said, high fiving Crystal, who nodded and agreed.

"Wha! Hey!" Gold shouted.

"Continuing!" Sycamore yelled, interrupting their dispute. "Round two! Representatives for Losers Minus Crystal this time is Yellow and The Stalker Crew's representative is Green!"

Before Yellow went up to the stand, Blue stood behind her and patted her shoulder, encouragingly. "Don't worry, Yells! Green is a totally heartless person who doesn't even know crap about us, and you're going to win with no problem! Green has always been a loser anyways!"

"I can hear you!" Green shouted from his place behind the stand as everyone else sweatdropped.

"I don't care!" Blue shouted back, totally forgetting that they were on T.V.

"Spoken from the Loser Team..." Green grumbled as Yellow awkwardly stepped forward to her place.

"Minus Crystal, guys. Don't forget that," Emerald reminded.

"Okay, now that we have our two competitors, let's head on to the question! This question is about Blue!" He took a pause for dramatic effect. "What is her favorite hobby?"

There was a long silence as the two stopped to think. Yellow kept thinking about the stuff she does at home, but she couldn't really find anything, considering Blue doesn't really do anything but watch T.V. and act. But that was when she remembered seeing Blue do something.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Blue's favorite hobby is dressing up and coordinating outfits!" Yellow answered.

Right after her, Green answered, "Butting into people's lives and ruining them with her perky personality and also shipping them even though they're crack." Everyone didn't know what to be surprised at; the fact that Green actually guessed her favorite hobby that matches her personality, or knew what crack shippings are.

When he had finished saying that, a shoe flew towards him and hit him on the forehead. He looked around, irritated, and looked for the person who's responsible.

Blue whistled across the stage as she went over to get her shoe. "Oops, my bad. It _slipped_ ," she apologized in a fake voice before going over to her spot.

Trying to fill the awkward atmosphere, Sycamore continued, "And the correct answer is..." he trailed off, gesturing to the T.V. screen that everyone turned to.

The T.V. flashed on again, and this time, Blue appeared. "My favorite hobby that I like to do is probably shipping people and making them come true. Isn't it kind of fun to meddle into people's businesses?" After she answered, it turned off again.

Yellow facepalmed at herself, feeling guilty for getting it wrong since she knew the girl for years. "Why didn't I think of that?" she mumbled to herself.

Green nodded his head in victory, fully knowing he would get it right.

"And... the winner of this round is The Stalker Crew again!" Sycamore announced as the crowd cheered for them.

"I can't believe you, Blue," Ruby said, sweatdropping.

"What I can't believe is that he got it right! Like, what the heck?" Blue commented.

"That doesn't even count as a hobby..." Crystal muttered.

Gold slapped his forehead. "C'mon guys! Get it together! We're losing," he said.

"Sorry," Yellow apologized, sulking. Crystal rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her since she knew how she felt.

"The only thing I'm worried about is the challenge Yellow's gonna get," Ruby said. "I mean, think about it. Sycamore said that doing the splits was the easiest one, and the only one who can do them is probably Crystal. Even Sapph probably couldn't do them."

"It's okay! Yellow's tough," Blue reassured, patting Yellow's back. "Go get them!"

Yellow nodded, determinedly and walked up to the wheel. As Sycamore was talking to the audience, she went up and spun the wheel with small force. It spun round and round before stopping in about ten seconds, slowly landing on a picture of a cake.

"What's that...?" she inquired.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it turns out that little Yellow has gotten the sweets challenge! She has to eat at least ten cakes if she doesn't want to lose 100 points from her team!" he announced, gesturing to the cart of cakes that a crewman was rolling onto the stage.

Yellow gulped when she saw that each cake was bigger than her head.

* * *

The blonde was currently on her ninth cake, and it looked like she was about to pass out any minute. It took her at least a minute to finish each cake, and surprisingly, she could handle it, or at least that's what everyone thinks since she ate it in one gulp.

"You're almost there, Yellow!" Sapphire cheered.

"Stop routing for the other team," Emerald said.

"Dude, I'm not even eating the cakes and I feel like throwing up," Red said.

"Gross," Silver commented.

As the other team was chatting, she finally finished her last cake then stood up in her chair slowly and put her arms up in victory. Even though they still had zero points, she was still proud of herself for not losing. Her team cheered and congratulated her.

"Wow! Surprisingly, the little singer Yellow has finished ten huge cakes! Good job!" Sycamore said as a crewman came and pushed the cart off of the stage.

"Yeah, Yellow!" Red ran up to her to also congratulate her because he felt the urge to. "Great job!" He patted her back in a proud manner.

Just when he did the first pat, a loud gargling noise was heard from her stomach. Yellow placed her hand on her mouth and tried to hold the feeling, but she couldn't and the cakes came back the other way out and through her fingers, landing on Red's shoes.

"Ooh!" Sapphire exclaimed, grimacing at it and covering her eyes afterwards. It was too ugly to watch.

From the other side of the room, you could hear Blue laugh at the two, Gold snickering at the scene, and loud slaps and hits from Crystal.

After she finished her long two minute puking attack, at which Red didn't move the whole time, Yellow wiped her mouth with her sleeve, feeling a tiny bit better. Well, that is until she saw what she was puking at. She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise when she saw it was Red's shoes.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!" she apologized, bowing a million times.

Red tried his best not grimace at it and gave her a soft smile. "It's... totally cool," he said. He turned around and quietly went back to his team.

"He's crying," Green announced.

"Huh? But he's smiling," Sapphire point out, seeing the huge smile in his face. "Oh wait." She stopped when she saw small tears form at the edge of Red's eyes.

"Those were his new shoes that he just got this morning," Green answered the reason for his crying.

* * *

After many moments later and the break Red took to change shoes and pants, they continued the game. Ruby and Sapphire stepped up to the plate since they were called next. At the stand, Sapphire growled, showing a competitive side while Ruby just shrugged, wanting to get it over with. He partially cared about it, but then again, he thought this show was overrated when he saw Blue stand on two poles and dodge bouncy balls. Unluckily for him, she fell on him. Then there was also the unfashionable outfits they were forced to wear.

"The question is... What sleeping position does Red sleep in?" Sycamore asked in a dramatic voice.

The two twitched their eyes, completely finding the question stupid.

"I'm not a stalker! How would I know that?" Sapphire snapped.

"But aren't you apart of The Stalker Crew?" Ruby retorted slyly. Sapphire wanted to snap and growl, but then she remembered she was on television and White told her to restraint herself. The others remembered, but act somewhat badly and not as much.

She bared her teeth. "Red sleeps like an angel, sleeping in a ball form!" she answered.

"My answer is, Red sleeps on his side, all messily with the blanket all over the place," Ruby answered.

"How much of a slob do you think Red is?" Sapphire snapped.

"From my memories of waking him up in the mornings sometimes, I remember that the most," Ruby said. "... Or was it Gold?"

"Let's find out on the screen!" Sycamore shouted, gesturing to the screen.

Once again, it flashed on again and this time, Red was on the screen. "Umm... how I sleep? Well according to Green, I sleep like a dead person, but loud. Like I sleep similar to a mummy and cross my arms, staying face up while snoring, or at least that's the example Green gave me." After Red answered, the screen flashed off.

"I think I should be right because angels are dead people in a way," Sapphire reasoned.

"Sorry Miss Sapphire, but nope! Nobody got this round," Sycamore announced. "But you two can duke it out in a different extreme challenge together!"

"If it's an eating competition, I think I can manage..." Ruby mumbled, thinking about the previous challenge.

Sycamore left his stand and went over to the wheel and flipped it over the other side to show more challenges for two people. "Who wants to spin the new wheel?" he asked the two.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Sapphire shouted, raising her hand. Without any permission or anything, she ran over to the wheel already and spun it hard.

"You better get something easy," Ruby said.

"No! Let's get an extreme challenge! The other ones barely compare," Sapphire told him.

It took about two minutes before the wheel stopped spinning, the arrow pointing at a picture of a Japanese character. Ruby furrowed his brows as he read the character out loud, "Sumo?"

"Looks like their challenge is a sumo match everyone!" Sycamore announced, turning to the crowd. "These two will compete in a fight whereas they pushed each other out of the ring by force! And to spice it up, they have to wear the sumo outfits!"

As he finished that, the crewman walked over to them with bloated suits, designed similar to a sumo wrestler's body with the thong.

When Ruby saw that, his eye twitched again. "Oh, I am not wearing that."

* * *

"I want to cry," Ruby said as Gold finished zipping him up into the suit.

"Don't worry, Ruby! You'll do fine! Just use your mind and strength to beat Sapph! I know you can do it," Blue encouraged as she waved bye to him. Crystal and Yellow nodded, agreeing. Ruby just shrugged then turned over to walk to the middle.

When he was out of earshot, while smiling and moving his teeth slightly to talk, Gold said, "He's totally going to die and get crushed."

Blue did the same thing, "Totally."

* * *

"Okay, to be fair, you were against Sapphire, and Red would probably lose," Blue said.

"Yeah, it's okay Ruby," Crystal said, handing him the ice pack to put on his head.

They took another commercial break after a few more matches, and currently, Ruby was using those last minutes to survive since he wasn't allowed to use the ice pack on T.V. Apparently, it would make the show look dangerous and Sapphire a savage, or so Sycamore said. Yellow argued with him, but lost when White told her the next break was in five minutes.

"Well, we're losing," Gold said, completely changing the subject.

"Does winning really matter that much?" Crystal snapped.

"Yes! I don't wanna be a member of the Loser Team Minus Crystal!" Gold said.

"I don't want you either," Crystal retorted. "Anyways, after the rounds after Ruby's and Sapphire's, we caught up to them."

"We're 100 points behind," Gold pointed out. "Isn't this the last round?"

"Don't worry guys! This is a team event! I'm pretty sure it won't be anything big!" Yellow optimistically said.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling..." Emerald mumbled as he looked at the set the crew was putting onto the stage. There was a large pool of mud under a long metal pole that nearly took up the whole stage. There were two support poles to support it at the ends.

"Really? Looks fun," Sapphire commented.

"Yeah, I mean, this isn't like a freaky reality show with chemicals or eating cockroaches, so we should just relax and have fun," Red said.

"But it's still painful," Green retorted.

"If they hurt Blue again..." An ominous aura surrounded Silver.

* * *

"Okay everyone! This is the final round of the whole game aka as the bonus round!" Sycamore announced. He walked onto the middle of the stage, smiling.

He continued, glancing at the mud set. "For the final round, the two teams will compete in a competition whereas they hold onto the pole and do their best to last the longest! The last one holding onto the pole is the winner of the round, also winning the game for their team! It's worth 300 points, and the losing team can even make a comeback!"

* * *

"I'd rather die than compete in that challenge!" Ruby whined.

After he explained the rules, Sycamore gave them four minutes to do a 'team meeting' to discuss the strategies they should do with their abilities. Currently at Team Loser Team Minus Crystal, Ruby was complaining to them at how he didn't want to get all dirty by the mud. This time, Blue had to agree, but she thought it'd be fun to see Green faceplant into the mud, and thought it was worth it.

"If you don't want to be covered in mud, then become the winner of the competition," Crystal encouraged.

"Hey, maybe Ruby's desire to not get mud on himself might strengthen his efforts," Gold said.

"I try," Ruby defended.

"You were running away from Sapphire during the sumo match," Gold pointed out.

"You would've done the same."

"Okay, I get your point."

"Guys, get your head back into the game!" Blue said, snapping her fingers to get their attention. "We need to win! Or at least let Green lose."

"Blue! It's not about competition! It's about having fun," Yellow reminded.

"The fun died when we were named Loser Team Minus Crystal, Yells," Gold responded.

* * *

"Crush them. Then win. Got it?" Green asked, finishing the team strategy up in four words.

"Crystal clear!" Sapphire said, nodding her head.

"What the heck? That's not even a strategy plan," Emerald commented.

"We'll just wing it. We're up against Ruby and Gold," Silver said, thinking that those two are the weakest of the team. Yellow seemed pretty weak to him too because she'll probably feel bad for someone and jump off to help them when they fall, but then again, that was just her nice conscience. Red would do the same too, of course.

"Let's do this!" Red cheered.

* * *

It was so obvious that Sycamore really wanted them to fall down before the show ended in forty-five minutes. He just gave them a look that seemed like it, and it was very clear to all the participants in the show that he wanted them to drop down so the crowd can laugh at them. He even jokingly remarks that pissed some of them off to pass time and keep the audience entertained.

"Drop out already," Blue said to Green for the millionth time.

It's been fifteen minutes since they started, and so far, nothing has happened yet besides arguing.

"You drop out," Green responded, not caring.

"I can't believe Gold didn't drop out in the first three minutes," Silver commented.

"Me either," Crystal agreed.

"Hey! We're on the same team!" Gold snapped. Crystal shrugged in return.

"I wonder who'll win," Yellow said, quietly talking to Red. "I think Sapphire or Ruby will win. To me, the younger people are, the more energy they have."

"Please Yellow, we're not that old yet," Red replied, laughing. "But anyways, I think Sapph is going to win. She's got the muscles."

He nodded his head to the juniors next to him and the two adverted their eyes towards the two who happened to be next to each other.

"I want to die. I want to die. I'm going to kill myself if I get mud on my clothes," Ruby announced.

"Stop complainin'! Ya can always take a shower and anyways, those aren't yer designer clothes, but the clothes the show gave out!" Sapphire reasoned.

"I'm still wearing my hat under the helmet," Ruby said, referring to his usual white cap.

"And who's fault is that?" Sapphire snapped. "Dang, I'm sick of yer whinin'! Fall already!" She pulled on the bar and turned her body towards Ruby, raising her legs. Without any warning, she kicked him hard, trying to knock him down.

Desperate for keeping clean, Ruby held onto the bar really tight and was just shoved into the person next to him, which was Blue.

"Gyah!" Blue exclaimed as she was shoved, later falling into the mud pool under them because she wasn't prepared of the attack. As she rose from the pool, she rubbed her eyelids, clearing it so that she could see. She looked up at the two.

"You're gonna pay for that, Ruby!" she shouted.

"It wasn't my fault! Sapphire kicked me!" he responded.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Green smirk and quietly snicker. She glared at him. Screw what the media thinks of her. Letting go of her goody two shoes act, she jumped up and grabbed Green's leg barely then yanked him down. He would've had the strength to grab on and pull against Blue, but then he didn't expect her to break her act. Without bracing himself, he fell down, on top of Blue, who let out a shriek when his elbow jabbed her in the neck.

As the two got up from the mud, both irritated, Blue hissed, "Ow! That hurt!"

"And who's fault is that, Pesky Woman?" Green snapped.

"It's your fault for being a mean person! You laughed at me for falling!" she snapped back. She looked up at Ruby. "You're next!" Blue jumped up as high as she could in the mud pool to get him, but missed when Ruby bent his legs to make it harder for her to grab it since the height was farther. Because she missed and didn't grab anything, Blue fell back down onto the pool, accidently falling forward onto Green, who was getting up. The two fell into the pool again, feeling mud get in places they did not think mud would reached.

"Phew," Ruby sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Blue!" Silver shouted, jumping in as well to help her. Too bad he made it worst because he landed on the two as they were getting up again.

"Hey, that way seems more fun than just hangin' here all day!" Emerald said. "Time to get rid of someone! Heave ho!" He kicked Gold as hard as he could on the back and the raven haired boy fell. Or, almost fell. In mid-air, he hugged Crystal's leg, barely hanging there without touching the mud since his legs were bent.

Crystal felt a blush creep on her face. "Get off of me!" she scolded, shaking her leg. Without any avail, he wasn't budging.

"C'mon! We're a team! Let's help each other out!" Gold said, not wanting to be in a pool with the most bitter people he had ever met. Blue would probably strangle him and use him as a weapon against Green, Green would probably punch him back, and Silver would just drop kick him in the face for no reason.

"Hey, get off of Crystal!" Emerald said, scooting over to Crystal and reaching out to kick Gold off. Too bad he couldn't because his legs were too short. He sighed, feeling irritated. "Sapphire could probably win in the end..." Using himself as a sacrifice, he dropped from his spot and landed on Gold's face to yank him off. Unfortunately, Crystal couldn't support the two of them with one leg, so she fell down with them.

"Ack!" Crystal exclaimed as she made contact with the mud and helped Emerald up.

"Look what you made Crystal do!" Emerald scolded as he tried to hold onto the rim of the pool.

Gold jumped from his spot. "Yeah right! That was all your fault!" he blamed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh man, that was close!" Ruby said, barely dodging the huge splashes of mud when they fell. Some of the mud accidently landed on Sapphire's pants already.

Now, there was only four people left holding onto the pole. Yellow was already getting tired though, Sapphire was hanging on as best as she could, Ruby was just avoiding getting mud on himself, and Red was just hanging there.

"Stop sayin' stuff that barely makes you clean," Sapphire snapped. "Damn, why do ya have luck all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about, luck? I ran out of it when I was forced on this show!" Ruby said.

"Ooh! Seems like Ruby actually hates this show!" Sycamore commented, gasping.

"Shut it," he snapped.

Yellow sighed. "My arms are getting tired..." she muttered.

"Yells! Don't let go! If you go now, then we'll have to rely our hopes only on Ruby only! You can't make us go through something that horrible!" Gold shouted, making Ruby's eye twitch.

"Yeah! And I'm trying to pull him down right now too!" Blue added before turning to Silver. "Hey Silv, let me get on your shoulders so I can reach him."

"You guys are the worst teammates ever, just saying!" Ruby shouted back to them.

"It's okay. They're just kidding," Yellow reassured.

"No they're not," Sapphire added quickly.

"Guys, get along! This is supposed to be a fun team event," Red reminded.

"Uh, the fun ended when Sapphire tried to kick me into mud," Ruby retorted.

"Correction. Not tried, I will!" Sapphire shouted, preparing another kick. Just as she thrust her leg forward, Ruby caught it with his legs in mid-action and shoved it back, making it go backwards. Sapphire's leg accidently swung backwards, landing in between Red's legs.

Red cringed when he felt the pain at _that_ spot, and every guy did the same, knowing the pain. He fell forward as he dropped, making Yellow slip off because she couldn't handle his weight. The two fell into the mud pool, luckily landing on no one.

"Wha— You idiot!" Sapphire spluttered at Ruby. She looked down at Red as he resurfaced, covered in brown liquid. "Don't worry Red! I'll avenge you!"

"You're the one who's at fault, idiot!" Ruby corrected. "Stop kicking around!"

"It's faster than wastin' all dis time! We all know I'm gonna win! Just fall in the mud already!" Sapphire insisted.

"No way! I rather cut my own head off," Ruby responded.

"Silv! Just a little bit to the left!" Blue ordered, pointing towards Ruby side and interrupting their conversation. Ruby bent his legs up and hung from the pole like a monkey to avoid the two. Blue tried to reach for him, but lost her balance for a second, leaning forward against Sapphire's leg. Sapphire felt off when she felt a feathery, slimy texture, which was her hair, touch her skin in the small space between pants and socks. She giggled, being easily tickled.

"Hey stop it!" she said, laughing crazy. When she laughed crazy, she would hold her stomach. That was the habit that literally let to her failure. She forgot her surroundings for a second, and held her stomach, falling off of the pole and falling onto Blue. She knocked Blue off of Silver's shoulders and fell towards Yellow. Red quickly grabbed her out of the way though, and they ended up Emerald. The three plunged into the pool, and the two heavy girls were laying on Emerald's body so it was hard for him to get up. Emerald was literally drowning.

"Rald!" Crystal shouted, taking a deep breath before diving in to save him.

"Ding, ding!" Sycamore interjected. "Looks like we have a winner! Ruby has won it for Team Loser Minus Crystal! Let's congratulate them, folks!" Applause was heard from the crowd in the room and the host.

Ruby turned to the camera and smiled nervously as he used all of his strength to hold onto the pole. Like Yellow, his arms were getting tired. Gold was in the pool, cheering while the others stayed silent.

"Good timing too! We have to end it here because we're running out of time! It was nice to have all the Pokespe Drama cast guest star on our show and let them show how fun anything could be when they're around! Let's give them another round of cheers as we conclude our show!" Sycamore announced, expecting someone cheering somewhere.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" the camera person shouted, putting his camera down.

Sycamore's smiled dropped into a straight face as he raised his hand to get a bottled water after the whole forty-five minutes.

"Hey someone get me down from here!" Ruby shouted, quickly wanting assistance.

"You got it!" Sapphire shouted back, rising up from the mud pool. She jumped high and grabbed his leg successfully.

"You wouldn't dare," he mumbled.

"I would!" she responded. Wrapping her arms around his leg, she yanked him down with all of her force and the two fell down into the mud pool.

As Ruby quickly resurface, he repressed the urge to puke. Mud probably got into his mouth, and his whole entire body and homemade hat was now covered in dirty mud, one of the last things he wanted to happen in his life.

From the side, you could hear Sycamore laugh. "You guys were hilarious! Your personalities were totally different from what I expected! I thought Ruby and Sapphire were besties!" he exclaimed.

That was when he reminded everyone of something. They were out of their good character and broke in front of the camera.

"Sapph, go find that cameraman and break the camera and destroy the film," Green commanded seriously as if the girl was a Pokémon.

At lightning speed, Sapphire jumped out of the pool and over the border, landing onto the stage. She quickly ran backstage, tracking mud everywhere.

"No! She can't! We have evidence of everything!" Sycamore shouted, about to run after her.

But he stopped when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see glaring red eyes. "Oh, you're not going to escape. You're the other reason why I'm drenched in mud. If you had gotten me down sooner, my hat would've been saved." A menacing aura surrounded Ruby.

"Drown him in the mud," Blue suggested from the pool, feeling equally pissed off that she was used to fool around. "I really, really want to take my anger out on someone."

Silver's eyes lit up with fire. "I'll get the legs," he offered, climbing out of the pool with the others following behind.

Color drained from Sycamore's face as he let out a loud shrill that echoed throughout the set.

* * *

A/N — Oops, sorry guys that this was like 2 days late, but it was longer than the others and I wanted to add more! Anyways, sorry if this chapter felt short though DX I had to cut out a lot of things to make it under 8,000 bc I didn't want it to drag on. Any who's, midterms are coming up on Monday tomorrow guys! Damn, why does high school have to be all about exams? TT^TT Well, aside from whining, I'll get straight to the point! Even though I have midterms, I'm not gonna go on hiatus on this story (maybe the others but not this one) so I guess I'm safe.

Also about the events with the robbery and the professor, it has no mention in this story bc I wrote in third person and it's in Crystal's thoughts so... I'm going to hold it off for a while, sorry! As for other events, the next one should be about a 'break' chapter like a usual that goes deeper into the previous scene and then the forest chapter XD As for the agencyshipping fans, the next chapter will be FILLED with it omg. I already wrote it XD so yay!

Ahahaha, aside from that, here are the replies to the reviewers!

TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS:  
Sakura fields — thank you!  
QueenLlama — thank you :)  
hshh (guest) — um yeah, I'm not really into dark themed, so turning this will probably be unlikely. but tbh, I'm going to just add drama and not go into too much dark details. I found it uncomfortable to write it My Online Life :/ well, anyways, thank you for reviewing XD  
Just Another Kid — asdfghjkl! I LOVE YOU! LOL. Thanks :) you're so sweet! And I kind of getchu. Anyways, this chapter was cut short, but oh wellz! The next should maybe be longer though with all the scenes so yay! haha. Thanks for always reviewing and dang I love how they're long :)))))

LASTLY, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, OR FAVORITING GUYS :) I LOVE Y'ALL!


	7. The First Fight Between The Dynamic Duo

Chapter Seven — The First Fight Between The Dynamic Duo

* * *

"Black, I can't believe you!" White shouted, her voice booming throughout the set, surprising and catching the attention of the nearby camera people who were packing up their supplies. White stood across Black, her arms crossed with a pissed off look on her face. Black just stood there, awkwardly holding a small stack of people and her coffee.

"Prez, chill, it wasn't that big of a deal," Black said.

"Wasn't that big of a deal?!" White imitated, raising her voice, "I miss an important meeting because of you! Now, I lost a client!"

"Hey, you already manage all of the Pokespe Drama stars and models, so why do you need to overwork yourself? You clearly can't handle it," Black stated, thinking about the bags under her eyes.

"Oh I can't handle it?!" White snapped. She snatched her coffee and the papers from Black. "I can totally handle it, and I will show you! I will show you! Black, as of right now, you are on break! Don't come back to me until you reflect on yourself!"

"Look Prez, you are—"

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't want to hear your voice!" White shouted. "Unless you're apologizing, I'm not listening!"

"Well, I'm not going to apologize because I think I didn't do anything wrong!" Black argued. "Prez, you're going insane! You need t—"

"Hmm... I feel like I hear a voice," White said, pretending to talk to herself. She ignored his dumbfounded expression, and walked away from him, towards Ruby and Sapphire. Behind her, Black sweatdropped, sighing afterwards.

The two looked at her with awkward looks, wondering whether they should ask about the argument and help them out. White, as their manager, do so much for them, and if they could help her a bit, they would feel better. But it seemed like White was so upset and stressed out that they felt that she would bite and punch them if they asked.

"So hey White, um..." Ruby hesitated, wondering what they should say to her. "Good work today!"

"Yeah!" Sapphire agreed, pumping up a fist with fake enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood. It was pretty awkward in the whole set when their argument started since they're used to Ruby and Sapphire arguing instead. That, and because they are surprisingly louder.

"Yep," White said, smiling a sweet smile. It had the aura that she wanted to kill someone, making the two sweatdropped. "So anyways, I wanted to tell you that next week, you two will be going to this place to take pictures. The director wants to have a cover page for the series, so he wants to do it professionally."

"We understand," Ruby said, speaking for the both of them.

"Good! I'll see you then at the meeting place! All the information is all on here," she explained, handing the two of them a sheet of paper. "I have to run to Elesa's photo shoot! I'll see you guys later!"

"Uh huh," Sapphire mumbled, waving bye at her.

Once she was out of earshot, Sapphire spoke again, "Should we help her?" she asked him, not arguing for once. She was too worried about the two to argue with him.

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed, placing a hand on his chin, looking deep into thought. "Well White is a pretty reasonable person, and Black is too, sometimes. We should just butt out of their business and let them resolve it themselves. Besides, it's probably gonna blow out in a day! The two can't help but get along!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sapphire agreed. "What's the harm in one day?"

* * *

"Wassup Black! What are you doing here?" Blue asked as she let him into their house. She shut the door after he entered, and the two walked to the living room to chat more. Blue had a quizzical look on her face when she saw him bring a suitcase and sleeping bag with him.

"I'm just wondering if you guys have space for me here," Black answered, entering the living room.

On the floor, close to the T.V, Gold was playing video games with Emerald and Silver; Sapphire was napping on the couch; Yellow was napping on the smaller couch peacefully despite their shouting; Ruby was on the single couch, sewing something; Red was playing a DS in the nearby dining room; Green was sitting next to him, reading his book and sipping drink; and Crystal was trying to cook something in the kitchen. You could literally see everyone and the three rooms since there were only one wall, and that's because it's against the sink.

Black sweatdropped. "This place looked bigger when me and Prez visited it last time," he commented. "... Then again, it was empty when we first visited."

"Yeah, besides the bedrooms, this place is pretty small," Blue said. "But too bad for us, the director wanted us to have bonding time, so there's locks on our doors, and we're forced to stay in this small area. The locks on our rooms automatically unlocks 10 PM, which is when we're allowed to go back to our rooms to sleep. And the locks lock again at 11 AM, or after you leave the room after that time. I don't know how the director did it, but I think it's pretty funny."

Black sweatdropped again. "Dude, the director wasn't kidding about the bonding plan," he said.

"Guess so," Blue shrugged. "So, you wanna stay here because you got in a couple's fight or something?"

A blush appeared on Black's face. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" he denied, catching everyone's attention in the room. Crystal looked up from cutting vegetables; Gold, Emerald, and Silver paused the game; Red looked up from his DS; Green adverted his eyes to Black; and Ruby accidently dropped the clothing in his hand due to surprise.

He managed to wake Sapphire up with his loud voice, but Yellow was still fast asleep. "Wha?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. It took her a few seconds to recognize the guest in front of her. "Black?"

"OH, SORRY GUYS!" he apologized, raising his voice so everyone could hear. Everyone would've covered their ears like a normal person due to the loudness, but since they know the guy and he was always shouting on the set, they were used to him.

"Stop yelling. The neighbors are going to complain, _again_ ," Green said.

"Yo Black! What are you doing here?" Red asked, walking to the living room to talk to him face-to-face.

"I was wondering if I could crash here," Black replied.

"Dude, don't you always hang with White?" Emerald questioned.

Before Black could answer, Ruby interjected, "Oh yeah, what happened to you guys? You and her were arguing so much. I would've asked White, but she was in a 'sparkly' don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off moment, so I didn't question it."

"No way! You and White got into a fight?! But you guys are so chill and friendly with each other," Gold commented.

Black rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. With a long "Yeaaah...", he explained why, "Well since I'm her assistant and everything, I'm the one who's responsible for making breakfast, keeping the schedules, etc. So, that meant that I was also responsible for waking her. But yesterday, I remembered that she didn't go to sleep until 2 AM, and I was supposed to wake her up at 3 AM. I didn't want her to overwork so much because she got you guys to handle plus the models and new clients, so I wanted her to sleep a bit. That's why I didn't wake her up until 1 PM and she got really upset at me. Then she demanded that I should apologize, and I refused. Then two hours later, I'm here."

"So why don't you just apologize and make everything better?" Blue suggested.

"I'm not gonna apologize for something I didn't do wrong," Black argued.

"Good for you, Black! Be a guy who doesn't get dragged by girls," Gold encouraged.

"Speak for yourself," Crystal said, walking over and hitting Gold's chest with the back of her hand. "Black, I know it was a really friendly gesture and that you're doing the right thing, but you should still apologize. I know that White is overworking herself, but she's working towards her dream. Plus, sleeping eleven hours was a bit extreme for an adult."

"You say that, but you haven't seen the heavy bags still attached to those eyes," Black mumbled, dragging the skin under his eyes with his two fingers for an example. "That's why Ruby and Sapphire were scared of her!"

"Wait, but I thought ya guys were arguing because ya said she couldn't handle everything," Sapphire remembered, thinking back to two hours ago.

"Oh dude, you said that to a girl?!" Blue exclaimed. "You never say something like that to a girl because she's gonna take it personally, then go after you! Also, girls gossip a lot with their friends, so they're gonna talk bad about you, and then make a battle plan to crush you together to get their revenge for hurting their friend."

The boys sweatdropped at what Blue said.

"That is so true!" Sapphire agreed, making the boys surprised that she would do that. "One of mah friends told me that the guy she was dating was cheating on her, so we hatched up a plan and crushed him in the inside. By doing that, we got a bat and crushed his new car which he loved so much that he gave the car a name."

"WHAT?!" Black shouted, having the idea of White doing that. "That can't happened! I just got a brand new BMW and I left it in the garage since it was a twenty minute walk and Prez has the keys!"

"Dude, you should be arrested for messing with a guy's car," Gold said.

"It was okay because he deserved it!" Sapphire said. "Just saying, that friend was White."

"NOOOO!" Black yelled, dropping to his knees with a horrified look.

"I feel you, bro," Red comforted, patting his shoulder.

Green's eye twitched. "I said to stop yelling," he repeated, pissed off.

Sapphire burst out laughing when he saw his reaction. "Chill..." she said in between her breaths as she tried to calm down. "Dude, chill out! I was just kidding!" She high fived Blue, who was laughing as well.

"Oh man... I thought I was going to have a hard attack," Black mumbled, clutching his chest and getting up.

"No, but seriously, we did kill the guy's car," Sapphire said seriously with a straight face.

"Also, girls will get back at you no matter what," Blue warned darkly before going to into a bright smile. "But good luck on that!"

"Don't worry, the girls are just messing with you," Red reassured.

"Yeah, White seems harmless and less insane of some girls I know," Emerald said, shooting looks at Blue and Sapphire.

"... I still think that you guys should make up since this matter is small," Crystal suggested. "I mean, I would've been really mad too, but I would want to make up with the person I got in an argument with. But, you should be the who apologizes. White didn't do anything wrong but exert herself, but you were in a wrong direction as well."

"Crys, you're totally being sexist! Let men be men!" Gold argued.

"Huh?!" Crystal exclaimed. "How am I being sexist? You're the one who just brought up genders right now."

"It's obvious that you're only taking her side though because you're a girl," Gold stated.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes. "I'm only saying that because he was in the wrong as well, and he made her lose some clients, right? That could cost her a lot and it must've hit her really hard, seeing how she's in love with getting new ones!"

"Yah, I'm with Crys," Sapphire agreed.

"Sexist," Gold repeated.

"Okay fine, we _are_ being sexist," Blue admitted. "I'm siding with the girls because if you're on the other side, then you're dead."

* * *

"I cannot believe you said that Gold! This is all your fault!" Emerald shouted, smacking his knee.

"Hey! You agreed with me and stood up to them too!" Gold retorted.

"And this is the first and _last_ time I'm siding with you!" Emerald argued back.

"I don't even get why _I_ was locked out too. I didn't even say anything besides the fact that I told Black to shut up before he wakes up the neighbors," Green said grumpily, crossing his arms.

Green, Gold, Emerald, and the other guys along with Black were shoved out of the house and locked out when Gold started to stand up for the guys and stated that the girls are inferior and that they shouldn't be the boss, nor do attacks. Even Crystal was upset, and Emerald dared to side with Gold for the first time. After that, Blue commanded Sapphire to toss the guys out, which she did. And the guys who weren't even saying anything (but was secretly siding with Gold) were tossed out as well since Blue said that guys should live an independent and strong life in their nature habitat: outside.

And they didn't even get to bring anything because their rooms were closed, and because they were tossed out without warning. Black's luggage was still even in the house.

"Okay, so first Black gets kicked out of his... apartment, and we get kicked out of our house. So in the end, we're homeless without anything, and the girls are living in their homes, comfy," Ruby summarized. "How is this fair?"

"This isn't," Silver snapped. "I can't believe I got roped into this too." Silver would've picked the lock but Blue attached a special lock on the front door that he couldn't break.

"Sorry guys," Black apologized, sweatdropping.

Red gave him a small smile and slapped his back. "It's cool, dude! The situation just went out of hand because the girls were going overboard," he reassured.

"Ah ha! So I was right!" Gold shouted.

"Oh crap!" Red cried, widening his eyes in horror when he remembered something. "No! I forgot to save my game, and I've been playing for three hours! Do you know how much I did in those three hours?! I finally caught an eevee, and those things are not even known in _Hoenn_!"

"That's the least of our problems," Green deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Do any of you guys have the key for any cars? Because I'm pretty sure that Yellow has the only house key."

"... I only have the key to my apartment," Black replied. Emerald, Gold, Red, Ruby, and Silver shook their heads in reply.

Green sighed, breathing in deeply. "Okay, I guess we just have to get Black's car keys from his apartment then."

"Wait, what?" Black exclaimed.

"We have no choice unless you want to sleep in the garden 'cause the cars are taking up the driveway. And I saw Sapphire use the restroom on it, so that's not even a choice," Green said.

"I agree with Green!" Ruby shouted immediately, shuddering at just thinking it.

"Dude, no! She had the crazy eyes!" Black stated, pointing at his eyes again.

"Okay, you can go sleep in the garden. I'm sleeping in your new BMW," Green replied. "Make sure to clean yourself with hose, or the pee smell will stain."

* * *

"You know, your speeches always move people," Red commented.

He and other guys were outside of Black's and White's apartment, following Green because he was the leader in this situation. Since most people were scared of the brunette, including the girls, then maybe White would obey him. Well, that was the only thing Gold, Red, and Black were hoping for. If that plan didn't work, then they were dead meat.

"I know," Green agreed. He turned to Black and held out his hand. "Give me the key now."

"Are you sure about this?" Black confirmed.

"Just be happy that he's asking for it," Emerald said, knowing Green's violent ways. "Just give it to him."

"It's just that Prez is really crazy, and I'm just warning you," Black warned, handing him the key hesitantly.

"White's probably sleeping by now! Don't worry about it," Red assured.

"It's only eight though," Ruby pointed out. "Who sleeps that early?"

"What time does White sleep anyways?" Silver asked.

"She sleeps?" Black replied, surprised, making them sweatdrop. "Okay sure I sort of forced her into a long nap and all, but to be honest, I think that's as much sleep she have gotten in days. She's insane, man. Insane." He repeated to emphasize how much of a maniac she is.

"We get it already. She's a crazy workaholic," Green snapped. "Now shut up. I'm unlocking the door right now and your loud voice is going to give us away."

* * *

"Okay first we move in with the guys, get into food fights, get robbed, get humiliated into that stupid reality show, and now, we're being insulted to the point that we kicked the guys out," Crystal summarized. She let out a long sigh and began to rub her temple. "This is not my week."

"It's okay, Crystal. We're going camping soon so you can relax," Yellow assured.

"I really need it too," she muttered.

Blue let out a loud laughter all of a sudden, surprising Yellow and Crystal. She stepped away from the window then high fived Sapphire cheerfully before walking over to the others at the dining table. Seeing their quizzical looks, she answered why she laughed, "Okay, so I got bored and wanted to see their reaction on getting kicked out, and now they're planning to march to White's apartment to get car keys."

"Let's call White and tell her," Sapphire suggested.

"Nice!" Blue high fived her again.

"Guys, stop messing with them," Yellow said. She couldn't really help them much when they were being forced out of the house because she was asleep. And when she did find out after waking up, she felt really bad for them.

"I feel bad for Emerald and Red, but that's all probably," Crystal said. "And Silver, Ruby, and Green and also Black."

"So just Gold you don't feel bad for right?" Blue asked.

"Yep," Crystal responded, making them sweatdrop. "I mean, I don't have anything against the guy, but he kept going on about how girls are inferior and everything. Plus, he snuck into my room last night and took my lotion."

"Gross," Sapphire commented, thinking how creepy that is.

"I am so sorry," Yellow apologized on his behalf.

"You guys are the number one ship," Blue commented, smirking.

"What?" Crystal said.

"What?" Blue mimicked. "Anyways, let's go call White to mess with them!"

Crystal responded, "We shouldn't mess with White. She's already busy and she's trying to handle all her clients like what Black said."

"And we shouldn't act like that to the guys. I'm surprised that Silver haven't unscrewed the door or Green haven't kicked it down yet," Yellow commented.

"Relax, guys! I'm only doing this to mess with them. I'm not actually mad or anything," Blue confessed. "That was acting, duh. The lock part was also a lie since all I did was hold onto the indoor look when he tried to pick it."

"Then why'd you chase them out?" Yellow inquired.

"So that we could have some time to pack for the big trip tomorrow. We're leaving at 4 AM, right?"

* * *

Black slowly tip-toed and everyone followed doing the same thing, except for Silver and Green who just walked normally, believing that it was stupid and made more noise with their weight focused on one spot. But then again, it was stupid for them to all come.

"Where the heck is it?" Gold asked, whispering.

"It should be in the kitch—" Black stopped when suddenly around the corner a fire extinguisher came flying in, knocking him back by hitting his forehead. "WOAH!" He fell back onto Red, who got knocked onto Gold. Gold caught himself luckily, but then tripped on Emerald's foot and fell on the guy. Ruby was behind Emerald and dodged it after barely seeing them tumble down backwards.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Black groaned.

"Get off of me! Ya guys are heavy!" Emerald shouted.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice said. An arm appeared from hallway and the light switched on, letting them get a better view. Suddenly, White appeared from the corner with a fire extinguisher in her hand, looking cautious. "I'm not afraid to use th— Huh?" She stopped when she saw the guys that she worked for and Black.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ruby inquired for all of the guys.

"Self-defense!" White answered, placing one hand on her hips. "I heard the door unlocking and I got scared so I tried to use the hardest thing we have in the house to take them down!"

"Since when did we have an extinguisher?" Black grumbled as he got pushed off since he took too long to get up.

She stiffened up, but tried to keep her composure of being upset. "Since now," White answered, putting it behind her back. She sighed. "Anyways, that's not the point. What are you doing, running away from home?"

"Eheheheh..." Black laughed nervously.

"He ran away 'cause ya guys fought," Emerald answered, feeling the need to give it out after thirty seconds of awkward silence and Black's nervous laugh.

"Thanks for clearing it up," Black said sarcastically.

Though it was sarcastic, Emerald accepted it knowing, "No problem."

White sighed heavily and placed a hand on her temple. "When I said to be on break, I meant for about a day or two without work. You didn't have to run away forever."

"Nah, I just wanted to get out for awhile since you were um... angry and all," Black admitted.

"It's okay. I'm not mad anymore," she said. She turned to the other guys when she noticed they were watching them. "So what about you guys? Did you run away from Blue or you came to drop Black off?"

"The second one," Red answered for them, feeling that it was least embarrassing choice.

"Oh, really? Then you guys can go ahead and go home. I got this covered," White assured, believing them.

"Wait, we need the car keys—" Green tried to say something but a hand was immediately slapped over his mouth. He glared at the person who actually dared to do it, giving them a look that literally said 'get your hand off of my mouth this second or I will chop it off'. The poor champ who did it, Gold, took it off at lightning speed, scared of his threats.

He got closer to the spiky brunette and whispered that they shouldn't look like losers in front of their manager by telling her that we got kicked out by the girls. For once, Green agreed reluctantly and stayed quiet.

"Well, since we dropped him off and everything, I guess we'll be leaving now. Have a nice night, White!" Red said, waving goodbye to her.

White smiled back and waved back while Black was slowly getting up and rubbing his head. The fire extinguisher really affected him heavily.

* * *

Once they were outside, they walked out of the apartment property until they reached the sidewalk. Green began to speak again when he was sure that they wouldn't hear him. "Okay, now that we don't look pathetic anymore, what the heck are we going to do?" he asked in a sickly nice voice, trying to contain his irritability.

"Plan B," Gold answered quickly, Red high fiving him for the quick save.

"What the heck is Plan B, idiot?" Silver inquired for everyone.

"I'll tell you when I think of it," Gold responded, acting witty.

He immediately got punched by Silver and strangled by Green at that moment.

* * *

After they left, White began their previous conversation. "Umm... Black," she began, feeling apologetic, "Look, I am really sorry about what happened and I guess I got angry over nothing. You had good intentions and you just wanted me to rest more because you were concerned, and I should've been thanking you instead of arguing with you."

"Woah," Black said after she apologized, surprised that she actually did it.

"What? Do you think I'm the type to hold grudges?" White asked, a bit offended by his reaction.

"No, no, no. It wasn't that. I just thought you were extremely mad at me," Black responded. "That's the reason why I was going to temporarily leave you because I was worried that I was getting in the way of your work and dragging you down."

"No, that's not it! You help me a lot," White denied. "I just thought you needed a break and all, and I wanted to show you I can handle it. Well, actually I could handle it, but that's not the point. Anyways, the point is, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Black nodded. "Me too," he said.

"Great," White said, grinning. "Now that you're back, let's go eat my apology meal!"

"Wait, what?" he exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, to show how sorry I was, I made a homemade meal. I just finished it actually," White explained.

"Really? That sounds great!" Black said, already rushing to the kitchen.

White followed behind, entering their small dining room. There was a small wooden table in the middle with plates of unknown pieces of grub. There were just lumps of black matter, and each one of the plates had the exact same thing. Black froze when he saw it.

"Hey Prez, what dishes did you make?" he asked hesitantly.

"Can't you tell? It's eggs, chicken and some spaghetti," she answered. With a smile, she said, "Dig in!"

"Uh okay, yeah sure," Black said, sitting down. He felt that she went through all the trouble to make a homemade meal and he shouldn't deny it. Being the gentleman he is, he decided to try the dark matter she made. Maybe it was just the looks. He got a fork and stabbed through it before opening his mouth and shoving it in. Immediately, his reaction was to throw it up but then he remembered that White was there watching anxiously with a smile so he forced it down his throat and swallowed it.

Forcing the biggest smile he could muster, he said, "Mmm... that was really good. Are you an expert chef?"

White grinned and happily jumped. "Yay I'm so happy that my first dish was good! I hope it fills you up," she said. "To be honest, I was kind of embarrassed because I ended up burning all the dishes like five times after trying to recook them. The landlord gave me a fire extinguisher just in case for it. But it was totally worth getting almost burned for if it made you like it!"

Now, Black couldn't back away. He gave her another smile and nodded nervously as he forcefully shoved the matter in his mouth.

* * *

"I'm humiliated," Green stated, feeling pissed off fully.

All of the boys were standing in there backyard after jumping the fence (Emerald carried by Red since he needed help). After they departed with Black, they headed back home since that's the only option left then went to the backyard. They figured that all the girls were asleep right now since they have to wake up for their trip early tomorrow, so they went to the back since that's the farthest from the bedrooms. That, and because Silver was still clueless about the lock. It wasn't the best idea, but it was better than sleeping on pee.

"Do you think they're asleep?" Ruby asked.

"Well Yellow probably is," Red responded.

"Of course you would know that," Green said, rolling his eyes.

Before Red could retaliate, Gold interrupted, "'Kay, Silv, do your thing."

Silver bent down and started to pick the lock with clips he happened to find when they went to Black's and White's apartment. It took him about ten seconds before the lock unclicked. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly twisted it.

"I'm done," he announced, gesturing them.

"That's a really useful skill," Red commented.

"Just go in," Green said, walking past them and entering first. He really needed to take a shower after walking outside for awhile.

Unfortunately, right after he walked in, he was immediately hit with something really hard. He fell backwards because of the force and landed on the kitchen floor without seeing what happened. Red worriedly asked whether he was okay and tried to help him up.

"Oh! I think I got the bastard!" a voice said from the inside.

"What the fuck," Green cussed, getting up by his own.

"Huh? Green?" A familiar female voice inquired from the inside. "Guys, it's Green and the others."

"I'll get the lights," another voice said.

At that moment, the kitchen lights flashed on and the four girls that they lived with spiraled out to the backdoor, looking at the guys with confused faces. All of the girls held questionable things. Yellow was holding a baseball bat, Crystal was holding a frying pan and Sapphire was holding chair in her arm. The most questionable thing was Blue, who held a long metal pipe.

"What the heck are you doing at this hour?!" Green shouted, furious that he just got whacked in the face after being in a bad mood.

"That's my line! We thought you guys were criminals! We heard noises from the side and woke up. Since you guys always came through the front door, we seriously thought it was robbers sneaking in the back," Blue explained. "Dang it. Just when I thought I took him down."

"Why am I not surprised that you're the one who hit me?" Green rhetorically said.

Blue shrugged in return, not caring.

"Are you okay?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Green replied in a bitter tone, muttering something about a pesky woman.

"You guys should come in before you get a cold. Plus, bugs are coming in," Crystal suggested, gesturing them inside. The boys all walked inside afterwards, and Crystal closed the door and went to go return the frying pan to where she found it at.

"Woah, Yellow! Was your hair this long?" Red asked, observing her. She had always put her hair into a ponytail, so it made him surprised to see it even longer than before. Since Yellow woke up suddenly because of Blue, she didn't have a chance to do her hair so it was just naturally down.

"Umm... yeah," Yellow responded, looking down to avoid his gaze before her head explodes.

"Okay, aside from Red's weird obsessions, why are all the girls in the world insane?" Green asked seriously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blue asked, seriously offended again.

"White nailed Black in the face with a fire extinguisher when we went to go drop him off," Silver explained.

"Dang, she must've been really mad," Blue commented.

"Nah, it was 'cause she thought he was a robber," Emerald corrected.

"Well, you can't blame us. It's almost midnight and we heard noises," Crystal defended.

"Yah!" Sapphire agreed.

"It's okay ladies, we forgive you," Gold said, speaking up all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Green mumbled angrily, about to punch him for speaking for him.

"We'll forgive you if you take us on your trip tomorrow," Gold finished.

"No way!" Green, Blue, and Crystal shouted at the same time. Yellow was neutral about it, Red and Emerald kind of wanted to come, Ruby and Sapphire already made a bet based on it so they didn't care, Silver just wanted to hang with his sister, and Gold openly wanted to go.

Green held Gold by the collar and gave him a deep glare that literally killed him inside. "Shut up."

* * *

A loud sound that sounded much like a fart left Gold's butt and a horrible odor traveled through the small closed space.

"Ew! Gross!" Ruby commented, holding his nose.

"I don't get why you're saying ew! He did it on my foot!" Silver snapped.

"Gold! I told you to hold it in!" Emerald scolded, gagging.

"It's like three hours till we get there!" Gold complained.

Once again, everyone was squished into a car after the guys somehow persuaded to join the trip (Gold telling Blue that her ship could be together and talking her into blackmailing Green to come as well. It was a two hour conversation that made her accept). Unfortunately, they didn't have any large vans available so they had to go with Red's SUV. It wasn't the smallest car, but it wasn't actually the biggest. Since there wasn't as much room as the van, everyone had to squeeze in for the trip.

Green was at the wheel once again and, this time, Crystal was beside him in the passenger seat, sharing her seat with Emerald who sat on her lap. In the back, everyone was squished together. It was first come, first serve on the seats so they didn't have a choice. Blue, Silver, Red and Ruby were in the seats while Yellow, Sapphire, and Gold didn't have one. Red offered his seat to Yellow, but in the end, she had to deny it because she felt bad and it was her fault for being so slow. Since the three didn't have a seat, they had to do alternative uses. Like Emerald, Yellow ended up sitting on Red's lap (Blue told Ruby and Silver to deny it so that they could be together) while Gold sat on the floor on Silver's feet and Sapphire beside him. While everyone were uncomfortably fitting in, Red was playing his DS to get his four hours of work back since his DS ran out of battery before he came back last night.

"Roll down a damn window," Silver demanded.

Ruby did as told and rolled down the window slightly so that the wind wouldn't mess up his hat.

"This trip is so relaxing already," Crystal said sarcastically.

"Well to be honest, I ain't complain' for the first. I am so going to beat ya and win that bet, Prissy Boy!" Sapphire announced, punching Ruby's leg.

He ignored the pain and smirked at her, showing a flash of cockiness in his eyes. "Nah, I'm going to come victorious and you're going to end up as my new model."

* * *

A/N — Okay so tbh I wrote this chapter for later purposes (the beginning whereas Black gets into a fight with White), but then decided to post it now to get it out. It was hard to decide what to write before I start on the camp arc, but I'll save those for later! Anyways, yay that I finally updated (even if it is kind of late)! I'm so behind on my other stories, but I think I can do it even though I'm procrastinating hard! :) Ahem, so aside from all that junk, thanks for reading even if agencyshipping was all over it! I thought Black and White needed some spotlight since they're adorable so I just had to write them! That, and because they won't appear for awhile bc of the camping arc so let's remember them now! Sorry non-agencyshippers! Anyways, to the reviews;

mysteryreader6626 — Yes of course I remember you! You review on my other stories, and I tend to look over the reviews once in awhile so I literally know all my reviewers lol. Sounds weird, but oh wellz. Anyways, thank you for thinking it was funny! And yes, shipping is totally a hobby. Pokémon shipping is like the best hobby ever, isn't it? LOL. Thank you for reviewing by the way!  
guest — I'm so happy you found it humorous! Thank you XD  
hshh — Aw thank you, I'm touched :)  
Lighting Arc — Thank you XD  
Just Another kid — LOL, I always love your comments since they're funny XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing and all, and also thinking it was humorous! Also, I did not lie, this chapter was literally exploding with agencyshipping! I wanted to get it into the story before the camping arc and all, so I hope you liked it. Whether it was OOC or something. Black and White have a confusing romantic relationship to me tbh. Also, yes, exams literally kill everyone. But yay! It's finally over XD  
leontinees — Okay, so first, thank you so much for reviewing on all chapters! I appreciated your comments and remarks! But I have to apologize. Since I pre-wrote this before your review, I couldn't exactly change Blue's personality much, but I'll try to make her less OOC in the next chapter! Also concerning Wally, the same thing for this. The reason why he didn't appear is because I already had something planned and wrote this chapter, but if you really want him so much, then I have a spot for him, but it will most likely be after the camp arc. But again, thank you so much for reviewing and please give me remarks more so that I can fix something!  
ElectroPhoenix — I dunno about the feelings about Sycamore, but I gotta say, about the ketchup incident, it's going to be semi-held off for awhile since the camping arc is coming up. Sorry about that, but thanks for reviewing :)  
thelasthope2 — Aw your review totally made my day! Thank you so much :)

I am so happy about the reviews and touched that y'all actually think my story is funny! Thank you so much for the follow, favs, and reviews! I LOVE Y'ALL ;)  
Also for y'all who read my other story, "My Online Life" I will be updating it this week if you're ever wondering. Like geez, I haven't updated in like 2 months!

I'll try to make time for this fic though of course, and maybe I'll update in less than a month, but I highly doubt it with my slow update


	8. Follow The Rules And You Won't Die

Chapter Eight — Follow The Rules And You Won't Die

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Gold asked in a whiny tone.

"For the millionth time, no. No, we're not there. We weren't there fifteen minutes ago, and we weren't there ten minutes ago. Or five minutes ago, nor now," Crystal answered him in irritation, annoyed that he asked if they were close every five minutes.

No one could blame him though. The boy was carrying a large backpack filled with a lot of questionable things and also carrying a duffel bag that was really heavy. They were walking for about thirty minutes already after packing the car at the gas station near the entrance to the forest since there was no more road to drive on.

"We should be there soon though," Yellow assured, looking around at the trees before squealing, "I can't wait to go fishing!"

"Tree swinging will be the best," Sapphire declared. The blonde nodded and smile, agreeing with her greatly. Sapphire walked a bit closer to Ruby to talk to him, "Looks like ya haven't died yet. Congrats."

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I can survive a thirty minute nature walk," he said. "But is there a clearer road without dirt because my shoes are getting dirty." He looked down and grimaced at his now mud-covered shoes. "I really need to clean them when we get there."

"Well ya might've survived the beginning, but ya won't survive the whole trip! Sleeping outdoors might be peaceful, but it'll kill you slowly," Sapphire commented.

"Nice to see how supportive you are," Ruby said sarcastically dry.

"Yer welcome," she responded, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Wait, is that it?" Red asked when he saw light shine between the path of trees they were heading towards. After they cleared the trees, they entered a large flat area. Like the picnic spot they went to before, it had a large river next to it. Because there was a lot of trees surrounding it, it surprised the guys that there was such a clear, big area in the middle of the forest.

"Finally! We're here!" Emerald shouted as he ran out to the middle of the area and dropped his baggage on the floor.

"I was about to die," Gold mumbled, doing the same action. "Finally, we can relax."

"What are you talking about, relax?" Crystal said, placing her hands on her hips. "This is the beginning! We need to start setting up camp before it turns dark."

"We left before sunrise though! There's about eight hours till sunset, chill," Gold replied, making her snap.

"Crys is right," Sapphire agreed, backing her up, "Every time we come here, the first thing we do is set up the camp, get food, and also start a fire. Usually Crys starts the fire, Blue makes the tent, and Yellow and I go look for food and all."

"Wait, food? Aren't we supposed to pack some?" Red inquired.

"Ya don't feel like yer apart of nature unless you get natural resources," Sapphire replied.

"Also, we have rules you need to abide by. Rule #1; don't get eaten by an ursaring. Rule #2; if you don't contribute, you won't get food. Rule #3; no free time or playing until you finish camp, or until tomorrow. So, with that said, let's hurry up and set camp," Crystal said, trying to guide them.

Green sighed, feeling irritated that he had to wake up so early in the morning then drive for hours with annoying people in the car. "I'm going to go get firewood then," he volunteered.

"Alright, we should divide up the work," Red suggested.

"Red's right. Since we have more people, it'll be faster too," Crystal said. "Okay, umm... Yellow, Sapphire, Gold, Red, and Ruby, you guys go get the food. Green, go collect the firewood while Blue make the fire, and I'll set up the tent with Emerald and Silver I guess. Any objections?"

Blue raised her hand to complain about being with Green, and the boy did the same action. Ruby did as well because he disagreed with being with Sapphire and going into the woods longer than he had to.

"Okay, no questions. Let's hustle," Crystal announced, ignoring them. She was happy to have pick the people so that she didn't have to deal with Gold for hours.

This was partially on purpose. With Blue's obsession with her and Gold lately, she's been stressing out since the brunette breathed down her neck the whole time. She knew that she and Green wouldn't get along, and decided to let them have the job. Maybe they'll become besties or something during the trip. Blue's personality was sometimes effective, or so she assumed.

"Do you fish for food? Earlier I saw you bring a fishing pole, so..." Red said.

Hearing that, Yellow made a horrified face. "No way! I could never eat that! I just catch them for fun... I don't think I can ever eat a magikarp..." she said grimly.

"I bet Red could," Gold joked, snickering.

Yellow made an uneasy face about the Pokémon being eaten and turned around. Red sent a demon glare at Gold, making him feel a chill go up his spine.

"Well you can't really blame people. There are lots of people who eat things besides Pokémon like the previous left over animals that are still surviving," Ruby said.

Before Pokémon appeared, there were still some animals on earth that still survived. But then the Pokémon and humans would feed on those animals and most of them have been extinct. Most people don't really worry about it much though because Pokémon is like a different mutated animal that could fight, and thought it was better than normal ones.

"Like Sapph for example," Ruby suggested, using her as an example.

Sapphire let out a gasp and a very offended look. "For yer information, I am a vegetarian, ya jerk! Okay, I'm not like ya!"

"Please, I've never ate a Pokémon in my life," Ruby said, crossing his arms.

"None of us has," Red interjected. "They're way too lovable to."

"Okay! Let's head out to go look for food! It'll get dark soon," Yellow reminded, pointing at one end of the woods. The subject of eating Pokémon made her feel like throwing up.

"Hey, let's go vine swinging in that direction!" Sapphire suggested, shaking Yellow excitedly. Yellow nodded vicariously happily and ran in the direction with Sapphire.

"W-Wait!" Red said, following behind.

"Bye guys," Ruby called out, waving at them even though they couldn't see him from their view.

"Ruby, stop being so prissy and have fun," Gold said, snickering at his efforts to stay behind.

* * *

"Greenie~! My arms are tired," Blue whined, "Here, hold this for me." She got the firewood she collected, and lightened her load by a hundred percent.

Green's eyebrow twitched when he saw her hold nothing. It was obvious that she was just getting him to do all the work, considering he was the one who found the firewood and is carrying all of it. Sure Blue carried some for about three minutes, but that didn't count to him. Deciding it was best not to complain because it would start a conversation with her, Green continued to walk down the trail.

"You know, you should wipe that grumpy frown off your face or your face will be like that forever," Blue advised, chattering on the way.

"I was born with this face," Green responded, not caring. He knew that she would throw a fit if he gave her the silent treatment.

"I'm just saying! Ever since we came here, you've been in the worst mood!" Blue stated.

"Well, I kind of was blackmailed into coming here and doing something I don't want to do when I could've stayed at a café and drink coffee like usual. Gee, aren't my reasons unreasonable?" Green asked sarcastically, the bitterness in his voice showing.

"That's what you do in your free time? Then why don't the whole group go there and hang next time?" Blue suggested, feeling that it'll bring up his mood.

"As if. I go there because it's quiet, and I read a book," Green rejected, "Quietness is the only gift I like."

"You're boring," Blue pouted.

"And you're a pesky woman," Green retorted.

"I don't get why you're upset. I mean, I know we're in a different surrounding, but you basically brought an electronic portable coffee maker, so isn't it the same?" Blue reasoned.

"How do you know about it?" Green inquired cautiously, growing suspicious.

"Well I totally didn't look in your bag to steal your money," Blue stated, purposely exposing it.

"I change my mind. You're not a pesky woman, but a nosy woman," Green said. "Oh wait, you're both actually."

"I feel the love over here," Blue said sarcastically.

Usually she would get mad and start a one-sided fight with him (whereas Green would just ignore her while she shouts and complain to him), but the great outdoors and the monthly camping trips always made her so relaxed, and she felt it would be a better chance to make Green in a better mood. She was the most peppiest one out of the group anyways, so she wouldn't give up yet.

"What books do you like?" she asked to start a conversation with him.

"Can you shut your mouth for three hours?" he replied, groaning.

She might break, but not yet. Or at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

"Do you guys need help?" Crystal asked.

Since she was finished with setting up the girls' tent in three minutes, she decided to go over and help Silver and Emerald out. Emerald had knowledge of setting up tents but was too short to reach the top and poles so Silver had to do it. She was slightly concerned about it.

"Nah, we just finished," Emerald said proudly, showing off their barely standing tent. The poles were not secured at all.

"That was fast," Silver mumbled.

"Yeah— Wait, you guys set up the camp there?" Crystal exclaimed, widening her eyes when she realized the spot.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Silver inquired, seeing her surprised, horrified expression.

Just as he asked that, the poles subsided because of the unstableness and the wet, muddy flooring, and the whole tent fell apart, sliding down the small mud hill next to it. They were quiet as they watched the whole tent collapse into the nearby lake.

Crystal slapped her forehead. "You don't put it on hills because the ground isn't as stable and even," she informed.

"I hope y'all know how to swim because I certainly don't," Emerald said, breaking the silence.

* * *

"Ruby, raise me higher!" Gold commanded in a superior tone, reaching his arms up for some berries he found on a tree.

"You're heavy!" Ruby retorted, barely managing.

"No, it's 'cause you have the strength of a girl scout!" Gold shouted back. Just as he said that, Ruby lost his strength and the balance in his legs, and fell back onto the dirt. Since Gold was on his shoulders, he also fell with the younger boy. It didn't take a second for Ruby to spur up from the floor, immediately wrinkling his face into a grimace.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! My pants!" he exclaimed, pulling onto it to see the wound. "And it was wet mud too!"

A burst of laughter was heard from behind. He turned around swiftly, only to see Sapphire pointing and laughing at him with her free hand and holding a mountain of berries and other things in the other. Yellow and Red were also next to her, awkwardly sweatdropping at the scene. Red and Gold tried their best to suppress their laughter and Yellow genuinely felt bad for the boy.

"Ruby, are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to the boy, steadying her pile of food.

"It's official. Gold's an asshole," Ruby stated.

Gold stopped snickering and got up from his spot. "Hey, don't be such a downer! Didn't you pack like ten more pairs on this two day trip?"

"Really?" Yellow inquired.

"I had a strange feeling that I would be cover by mud by the time this trip is over," Ruby said. "You always have to be prepared."

"What are ya talking about? The only outfit I brought is the one I'm wearin' now and I don't even wear underwear 'cause it's uncomfortable and not needed!" Sapphire announced, making them sweatdrop at the sudden outburst.

"... Nice bold statement, Sapph," Red complimented since that's what she intended for, though it was awkward.

"Okay, you have some serious hygiene issues along with clothing issues," Ruby announced, Gold nodding with him.

"Nuh-uh! I take baths everyday!" Sapphire retorted.

"There should be a small spring of clean water near the campsite and sometimes we swim with the water Pokémon in the lake," Yellow explained.

"That doesn't mean you should go commando!" Ruby reasoned. "Where's Blue when I finally need her? She would agree with me that this is gross." In his group, it was Red, Yellow, Sapphire, and Gold. Red was a playful, adventure guy who didn't care about getting dirty, Gold was someone who didn't care about a lot of things as long as he didn't have to do something he didn't want to, Sapphire was made in the jungle, and Yellow was a quiet nature lover who would roll on the floor voluntarily in Ruby's opinion. Everyone wouldn't exactly agree that being dirty was a problem.

"I think that's enough for the day. Why don't we head back to camp so that Ruby can change his pants?" Yellow suggested.

"Thank you," Ruby promptly said, while Red patted his back playfully.

* * *

"Okay if I understand, you put this and this together like the movies..." Blue muttered, rubbing two random twigs together really fast.

Green stared at her peculiarly. "You watch way too much movies," he commented, snatching the twigs away from her. "There's no way you're going to make a fire like that. Don't you know how to?"

"Of course I do! That's why I did that," Blue said, snatching the twigs back. "It's just my first time doing it since the others do it all the time. I watch them and do the exact same thing! If I rub it fast enough, it'll create a fire."

"Friction could create heat, but it'll take way too long," Green stated. Without warning or permission, he slapped the twigs out of Blue's hands and made them fall on the others. Then afterwards he reached towards his belt and pulled out an enlarged pokeball. He clicked the button and tossed it beside him.

An orange salamander dragon-looking creature came out and let out a roar, "Zard!"

"Charizard, blow a small fire for us. Don't do it too big," Green ordered.

The charizard did as its master told him and blew a small cough. A tiny ember came out and made contact with the wood. It set the whole piece on fire and when it did, Green returned it to its pokeball. Blue quietly watch the whole thing and didn't talk until it was over.

"H-Hey! That's cheating!" she accused.

"How?"

"We were supposed to use our own abilities!" Blue stated.

"If we used your abilities, we would never get a fire in the first place," Green commented.

"H-How rude!" Blue said, breaking her nice face. She grabbed one of the firewood that didn't get burned all the way and aimed it at Green. Quickly, Green ducked a split second before and it flew somewhere else.

* * *

"Finally, finished the tents!" Crystal happily announced.

"... Even though it's really soggy and gross," Silver added, looking at the damp, disgusting tent that's barely holding up with all the mud soaked in.

"But it's finished so it's okay!" Crystal positively said. She was slightly more positive than them since the girls' tent was the one who didn't fall into the lake.

The three looked at their work, just happy that it finally done since the lake problem was out of the way and Crystal got passed the fact that she was covered in the mud and water in her underwear. It was a good thing that she wasn't wearing white or anything light where her undergarments were visible.

While staring at the progress, a piece of wood that was on fire came out of nowhere and landed on the tents. Slowly, a fire grew.

"W-What?!" Crystal exclaimed, surprised. She turned around to face the source while Emerald and Silver tried to put it out with his feraligatr. Blue was there, running away from a pissed off Green, screaming for her life. She joined the chase and tried to attack Blue as well, blaming that the mess was probably her fault.

* * *

The food collecting gang came back and found this both awkward and amusing. Yellow ran over to help out with the fire, Red did the same, Ruby ran over to the tent where the fire was spreading to his backpack full of extra clothes, Sapphire followed, and Gold raised an eyebrow, still confused on what was happening on the side. Crystal was dripping head to toe and was chasing Blue with Green and he felt he had missed something funny.

* * *

Yellow, Red, Ruby, and Sapphire dropped the collected food aside and tried to get the things out of the way while the fire subsided slowly.

"Put more pressure!" Silver commanded, finding it too soft.

The feraligatr did as commanded and let out a hard burst of water. Only that it was way too hard that it literally ripped a hole in both tents along with soaking Ruby and the others in the process.

"Stop!" Silver shouted when the fire disappeared.

The result of stopping everything was ruined tents that couldn't stand up anymore and were torn, half of the clothes Ruby packed gone because of the fire spreading, and some of the others' survival things burnt to ashes. The four that came to the scene were also soaked to their underwear due to the water going out of control.

Yellow brushed her droopy bangs out of the way. "Well... at least we still have a fire and... food."

"Y-Yellow! Help!" Blue shouted, running in their direction.

Without a moment to prepare herself, the blonde was shoved down by the brunette tackling her and the two slipped and fell into the lake together.

"You can't escape that easily!" Crystal shouted, diving in as well.

"Woo! Catfight in the water!" Gold cheered, which Green slapped the back of his head in return.

While Ruby was sulking about his lost clothes, Sapphire asked, "What the heck went wrong?"

* * *

"Okay so in the end, we don't have a tent to sleep in," Red summarized.

Everyone sat in a circle around the camp fire to discuss their 'dire' situation. Yellow, Blue, and Crystal were soaking wet and currently feeling gross from falling into the lake.

"It's all your fault," Green accused, glaring at Blue for the earlier incident.

"Hey, it wasn't a rule or anything to throw firewood when it's on fire!" Blue horribly retorted, crossing her arms.

"Because it's something so stupid that we don't have to make a rule for it," Crystal stated. "But just in case of future references, I'm adding another rule. Rule #4; don't throw firewood when it's on fire. There, you happy, Blue?"

"Very," Blue replied dryly.

"Wait if we're following the rules, then you don't get to eat, Super Serious Gal," Gold piped up, earning an eye twitch and a request to elaborate. "Because if you think about it, there's that rule whereas you don't contribute then no food, right? Since your tents didn't contribute, nor as Emerald and Silver, then y'all don't get food."

At that, Crystal's eyes went on fire while Emerald and Silver gave him glaring eyes. "I contributed! It just got ruined because of someone!" Crystal said.

"Crys, you don't have to keep it anonymous. We all know it was Blue," Sapphire stated.

"It could've been Red for all we know!" Blue retorted, pointing at the black haired boy beside her.

"Really? I was literally the only one who was on your side because of the mistake! Why are you blaming it on me?" Red exclaimed, feeling slightly hurt that she would accused him. In his eyes, he seemed like the one who took the least damage since Green was the almost victim; Crystal's, Silver's, and Emerald's tent was sabotaged by her; Gold is cool with blaming anyone as long as he doesn't get blamed himself; Yellow was shoved into a river by her; Ruby got his clothes wrecked by her; and Sapphire... well, Sapphire just blamed it on her just 'cause it was her fault. He also slightly blamed on her, but believed it was an accident so he let it go.

"No offense Red, but you're very klutzy," Blue commented.

"W-What?" Red exclaimed, shocked.

"Red, don't worry! Blue is just saying things to confuse you," Sapphire said, trying her best to cheer up her senior, "and Blue, we all know it was you. We have a witness." She tilted her head to Green to give her a hint who the witness was.

"Okay guys, let's just get pass this! We won't get anything done by placing blame and moping around!" Yellow suggested. "The sun has almost went down already and we should prepare places to sleep. I'm okay with sleeping on the floor, but what about you guys?"

"Well thankfully, we didn't put the blankets and pillows inside the tents yet, so we still have some comfort I guess," Crystal optimistically said.

"We should go take a shower first so we won't catch colds," Blue suggested, squeezing the water out of her tank.

"I call first," Ruby said, raising his arm.

"No way! Girls should go first," Blue reasoned. "Or, if you want to, go wash yourself in the lake. That water is clean!"

"Wait, if you're not going in the lake, then where are you going?" Red asked.

"To the spring that's about ten minutes from here," Blue replied. "I was thinking that the girls should bathe there while the guys bathe in the lake here."

"Woah, woah, woah. Why do you get the springs and we get the lake?" Emerald questioned.

"Because I have a lot of embarrassing pictures of you guys that I can make into a scandal. Example A!" Blue dug into her backpack and pulled out one of her pictures, which was a picture of Red in his pajamas scratching his behind like before. Yellow seriously blushed at the picture and covered her eyes. Some people like Gold burst into laughter while others grimaced and facepalm (Green for example) at how stupid it was.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! Put it away," Red said.

"Great! I'm so happy we could compromise so well," Blue said, clasping her hands together. She grabbed her bag like the other girls. "We'll be back soon!"

"I thought it was bad to go out at night in the woods," Sliver stated, slightly worried for Blue getting injured.

Crystal pulled out a flashlight and turned it on for pre-caution. "Don't worry, we do it all the time. We just wanted a campfire there so that we can know the location back to the camp just in case we get lost or something. Plus, it's not fully dark yet since the sun is half up."

"We'll be back soon. Make sure to put the food in a place where no one can reach it," Sapphire advised.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it. Just go," Ruby said, waving them off.

After the girls nodded and disappeared into the woods, Gold stood up from his place. "Well, I think I should go too. Y'know for protection and all," he said, about to tail them. At that moment, Silver grabbed his head and yanked it backwards.

"Go and you die," he threatened, dark aura flowing from his body.

"Where's the food? We should tie it up," Green suggested, remembering what Sapphire said.

"Nah, we should take a bath first. It's norma— AHHHHHH!" Gold's amazingly sudden girlish scream gave everyone heart attacks (even Silver and Green) as he ran to Silver and clutched onto him.

"Hey, get off!" Silver said, pushing him away.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"B-Behind y-y-you!" Gold replied, pointing at the direction.

Everyone turned around in the direction while Silver just turned his attention to there. At that moment, everyone besides Silver and Gold froze. Upfront in their faces was a giant ursaring with sharp claws who looked grumpier than Green.

"N-NOOOO!" Ruby shouted, immediately running to the big tree near the lake.

Red, Green, and Emerald scattered and followed as the bear started to rampage while Silver shoved Gold onto the ground and left the boy to run for his life. Gold got up afterwards and chased him, shouting, "No! Don't leave me!"

As a precaution, all of the boys followed and started to climb up the extremely large tree as the ursaring chased them to the tree and started to bang against it. And to make it worst, more ursarings came out of the bushes and raided their campground, making it messy and tearing everything up.

"NOOO!" Ruby shouted again, weeping over his backpack and the tearing noise coming from it.

"UR!" the ursaring from earlier cried, punching the large tree and clawing it.

"We're going to be eaten by ursarings!" Emerald predicted, hugging onto the tree tightly. "I don't wanna die like this! Why couldn't this had happened when I was dying over the deadline for my song?!"

"Rald, pull yourself together! For all we know, the berries might fill them up," Red suggested, nodding over sadly to the crew who was munching on the berries. "The food we took seven to eight hours to get..."

"Relax. If Pokémon attack you, attack Pokémon with Pokémon," Green reasoned, reaching over to his belt for a pokeball. He froze when he realized his pokeballs weren't there then looked over to the camp, only to find it on the ground next to the campfire. He facepalmed when he realized he had dropped his belt because he was currently undressing to bathe before the whole fiasco happened.

"Does anyone have any on them?" he asked, looking slightly hopeful and miserable at the same time.

"I left them in my backpack," Gold replied.

"Same for me," Red said, Emerald nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," Silver answered.

"How could I possibly let my Pokémon be expose in this dirt? They're staying at a spa hotel getting groomed at the moment," Ruby said.

Green facepalmed again. _I can't believe I had hopes for those idiots..._ he thought. But then again, he couldn't say something at this moment considering he also forgot them.

"Oh look! I think we're safe! The ursaring stopped hitting the tree and went to join the others!" Red exclaimed, pointing at the bear Pokémon.

"We're not safe! We're probably the next thing on its menu after those berries are gone," Emerald said.

"Wait, are ursarings even carnivorous?" Red asked.

"It's a Johto Pokémon," Green replied.

At that, all four boys turned to the other two guys, Gold and Silver. The two were in a Johto region drama, and since it was natural in the drama to interact with the region Pokémon and learn about them, it was natural that the two should know about it.

"Dude, don't look at me. I don't know," Gold confessed, making their hopes drop once again.

"Last time we tried doing a forest episode in the real forest, they chased us off of the set and we never got to work with them," Silver explained the reason for their lack of information.

"Okay, everyone here is useless," Green announced.

"This is what I get for trying to 'get to know nature'," Ruby grumbled, letting out a long sigh afterwards.

"Dude, you didn't try to get to know it! You literally cried at making contact with the mud!" Gold said.

"And who was the asshole who made me?!" Ruby shouted back, glaring at him.

"Guys, let's not do this! It'll only make us have a war against ourselves!" Red suggested, trying his best to stop it. "We should think about dealing with the current problem!"

"Our best bet is that the girls will come back and chase them away. They did take their backpacks and all of their stuff with them, so there's a good chance that they have their Pokémon with them," Green stated.

"Yeah, but they just left. It takes twenty minutes to get there and back plus their bath time. That could take forever! Blue literally takes an hour or longer in the bathroom," Ruby reminded. "I bet this branch would probably break before they come back."

"We're doom," Emerald stated, facepalming and hugging the tree while balancing on the branch he was sitting on. "I don't want to die single!"

"And I don't want to die before beating Sapphire at the bet!" Ruby mumbled.

"You guys are seriously killing me here," Gold said, sighing at them. "I didn't want to say this, but I have a smarter solution. Why don't one of us jump down and get the Pokémon to fight the ursaring? We need a volunteer, or better yet, a tribute."

Silver patted his shoulder. "It was not nice knowing you."

"What the heck? First, you should say that it was nice! And second, why me?!" Gold exclaimed, surprised he'd be the first sacrifice.

"Well you are the one who suggested it," Emerald suggested.

"And you are the most athletic. I probably would've died just jumping from this tree," Ruby stated.

"Gold, good luck!" Red said, giving him the thumbs up.

"Even you, Red?!" Gold said. He turned to Green for support and tiny hope.

"You made me come onto this trip. You're dead to me whether you're living or not," Green stated.

"Woah, that was cold, even from here," Red mumbled to Ruby, who nodded in agreement.

"If you didn't want to be sacrificed, then why did you suggest the plan in the first place, you idiot?" Silver questioned.

"Well to be honest, I thought Red was going to be nice enough to be the volunteer, but I was wrong," Gold answered.

"Look dude, I'm sure the ursarings could kill me, or at the very least, claw my eyes out. Either way, I will be in deep pain, and I really don't want that," Red said. "I might be nice, but I prefer to avoid excessive pain. I already go through that with Blue on the set. I swear, she slaps so freaken hard!"

"You shouldn't be complaining. I get slapped like seven times in every episodes plus even more on the set when she thinks it wasn't hard enough," Green stated. "You only get hit like once every season."

Silver would defend her precious sister in the situation but he couldn't decide whether she was being insulted or not. Though he has never experienced the pain of her hits, he was pretty sure that she was strong for her own good.

"Well I rather get slapped by Blue a few times than be in this situation," Emerald muttered to himself while watching the ursarings.

* * *

"Woah, what was that scream earlier?" Crystal asked, looking back at the direction they came from.

"Don't worry about it, Crys," Sapphire waved off, "That girly scream was probably Ruby's (though unknown to her, it was Gold's). Ya shouldn't worry about it. He probably got mud somewhere again."

"Sapph, I think you're underestimating Ruby a bit. I know he's somewhat a clean obsessed person and tends to overreact, but I think he's stronger than he looks. Or, at least that's the vibe I get from him," Yellow commented. "It's a weird spiritual thing, y'know?"

"Yellow, no offense, I always trust yer spiritual predictions and stuff, but I think ya're wrong 'bout this," Sapphire said. "He was literally crying on the set last time because it got on his clothes."

The blonde laughed lightly while Blue snickered. "Well, I don't know. But you shouldn't look down on him," Yellow warned. "It's not right."

"Oh, speaking of him, what was that bet you talked about earlier, Sapph?" Blue asked. "I'm interested."

"We just betted on whether he could survive the forest life or not," Sapphire replied.

"Mm... I don't think he could, but I think he could tolerate it, I guess," Crystal said.

"Ya believe he could win?" Sapphire asked, shocked.

"Only time will tell," Crystal responded. "Anyways, I hope the guys already tied the food up. I feel kind of bad that we didn't do it for them, but I wanted to take a bath as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, last time we didn't do that, ursarings came," Yellow mumbled.

"Luckily we had you and you befriended them, but the guys will probably have a hard time communicating with them," Crystal said.

"Stop being a worrywart guys! You sound like old ladies," Blue commented. "We should get our minds off them and just relax for once on this trip. Besides, Crys added that stupid rule for them and I'm pretty sure most of them will follow it."

Usually Blue would try and get the scoop on them with her current shippings, but she felt really exhausted after what happened with Green. She even had to run away from two demons (an angry Crystal and Green) today and she was wiped out for anything.

"Which one?" Sapphire whispered to Yellow, confused.

"The 'don't get eaten by an ursaring' rule," she whispered back, which Sapphire nodded in understanding.

Crystal softened up. "Blue is right for once. We should be enjoying ourselves," she agreed. "I mean, with the tent already destroyed and all the events that happened, what could be worse?"

* * *

A/N — I'm not dead guys. Surprisingly, I survived the exams and testing and projects... I apologize for leaving all my stories on hold for like 3-4 months, and I am very sorry to return with this short chapter (considering it's shorter than what I usually write). I wanted to end it there, so... well anyways, I wouldn't say I'm back for sure, but I am currently trying to catch up with my stories as much as possible! Though I have updated this story, I will be working on the other one (and updated the Keyblade Pirates last week) but will most likely not update till April or so, and I apologize for that. Thanks for those who keep tabs on my stories when I am absent. For those who only read this one and not the others, luckily I probably could update this one every month considering I already have pre-written chapters for it already.

But LOL, tbh Ruby in this chapter is like my inner character.

Anyways, responses to my reviewers!  
leontinees — LOL, about Blue's sex appeal, I think she indeed is really pretty but I try not to do anything too 'inappropriate' in my opinion (like if Gold were to comment on her butt or something lol) and try to make the guys focus on the shippings bc I seriously hate love triangles. Anyways, thanks for the nice comments and all :) I was really happy with the ideas and such! Anyways, Pokémon WILL come to play in this mini camp 'arc', so don't worry.  
mysteryreader6626 — Aw thanks for reviewing! Your reaction was funny, lol. And yes, I bet failed saving or forgetting happens to literally everyone (including me) Anyways, sorry for leaving you hanging for SO LONG! I'll try to do my regular updates as best as I can!  
Just Another Kid — LOL, haha, I always love your reviews :) They're so sweet and hilarious! LOL, I was going to make Gold get hit in the face but then I wanted more interactions between White and Black so I put Black in the poor spot (sorry Black!) Also, this is SUPER late but yay for your field trip (lol, sorry) LOL about the fanart stuff though XD Yeah, but I'm pretty obvious when I try too hard to put humor because the humor got lost in My Online Life after the events happened and The Keyblade Pirates barely had any due to the serious events. Thanks for reviewing like usual :) I always like reading your reviews!  
ODSdragon — Mangaquestshipping doesn't seem to have much of a role in here much, but it's the first chapter so don't worry. I stirred up some more mangaquestshipping stuff in the later camp chapters, so don't worry! They're one of my fav shippings too :)

BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING OR REVIEWING WHEN I WAS GONE ;) Y'all make me cry LOL.


	9. Incoming Storms

Chapter Nine — Incoming Storms

* * *

"Okay, okay, so now that I feel better and my sweat has washed away, tell me all about what happened between you and your future husbands!" Blue babbled, wiping her face with a towel as she finished getting dressed.

All the girls were dressed in their summer pajamas; Blue in her usual night gown, Yellow in shorts and a t-shirt, Crystal in a short romper, and Sapphire in a grass skirt and bra she made out of the nearby leaves since her old one was thrown out.

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot about the guys," Yellow said, facepalming because she realized her mistake in coming in those showy clothes. "I only packed shorts since it gets hot out here..."

"It's okay, I only packed shorts too," Crystal informed, hoping it would make her situation less embarrassing. It didn't really matter to her since she always wore shorts so there wasn't really a difference. "Plus, Sapph is in her grass outfit so there's nothing to be shy about."

"Please tell me you have underwear on," Blue said, forgetting about the guys for a split second when she saw the crazy getup.

"Nope," Sapphire answered quite proudly.

Blue gave her a thumbs up. "Y'know what, I should put you in tent with Ruby tonight," she suggested.

Sapphire's face turned slightly red at the thought of it. The girl slapped Blue's thumbs up and retorted with a, "G-GROSS!"

"Uh Blue, don't you remember? You burnt down our tents," Crystal stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Crys, when are you going to ever give up that grudge?" Blue inquired.

"It just happened though," Crystal responded.

"I know! Get it over it already! I'm sure Yellow has," Blue stated, pointing at the blonde.

"Well Yellow wasn't the one who set up the tent!" Crystal retorted.

"Guys, stop it," Yellow said, interrupting the two. "We should just hurry up and go down the hill. I have a bad feeling."

"The leaves tellin' ya somethin' or what?" Sapphire asked.

Yellow always had a connection to the forest for some odd reason and every time something bad happens, the leaves somehow 'tell' her, or so she says. But usually Sapphire and the other girls has trust in her since bad things usually happen when Yellow says something happened.

"You don't think the guys ate our food without us or something, do you?" Blue said in an extra worried tone.

The three other girls sweatdropped.

"Really? That's what you're worried about?" Crystal said, speaking for the three of them.

Yellow let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I can't really see the leaves or feel anything so I don't really know. I just have a really concerned feeling for the guys."

"Oh you mean for Red, right~?" Blue said, snickering as the blonde started to blush.

"F-For everyone!" Yellow corrected, putting her straw hat on top of her wet hair. "C'mon, let's just go back quickly."

Blue started to snicker again, and Crystal shook her head disapprovingly at her actions.

* * *

"What. The. _Hell_. Happened?!" Crystal shouted, looking at the disaster right in front of her eyes.

The food was gone, the place was completely trashed, the backpacks were ripped to shreds, their clothes were scattered everywhere, and the guys were up in a tree when they had found them. Now they're currently climbing down the tree after the attack.

"Yikes. This is even worse than what I did," Blue commented, trying not to laugh.

She didn't really have a problem with most of the situation since it was already gloomy to begin with and since the girls took their stuff, only the guys' stuff got wrecked and shredded. The only concern was the food but she found some berries down from the spring and picked some with her so it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Why were y'all in a tree?" Sapphire asked, finding it strangely odd. It was pretty normal to her but it was just weird seeing the other guys (like Green or Ruby) up in the tree. "Was it fun up there or somethin'?"

"Of course not!" Ruby answered, now holding the pieces of his clothes. Small tears formed at the edge of his eyes as he answered her dramatically, "Ursurings came and attacked the camp! My designer clothes that I made are now ruined!"

"They raided the camp and everything. We couldn't get to our Pokémon since we ran up that tree instinctively," Red explained. "They left calmly after eating all of the food though. Everything literally ended two mintues ago, right before you guys came back."

"What? Ursurings entered the camp? Didn't you guys put the food up?!" Crystal scolded.

"Wah! Wah! Stop scolding!" Gold said, picking his ear with his pinky childishly. "It wasn't _our_ fault. We were going to tie up the food but then they came before we did!"

"Yeah... this was probably our fault, sorry," Yellow apologized, feeling guilty for leaving them alone for the task in the first place. "Is anyone hurt?"

"My heart is crying right now," Ruby announced.

"Hasn't it been crying this whole time?" Sapphire stated in an insincere tone.

"Shut up, you barbarian! Unlike you, who wears leaves for days, I don't have anything to wear anymore! And this outfit is already covered in mud and I'm dying!" Ruby snapped.

"Well it's not much of a problem! I can make grass clothes for all of y'all guys!" Sapphire offered, pointing at the tree.

"I'd rather go bare naked than wear those!" Ruby whined.

"Well at least our boxers didn't get damaged..." Red said optimistically, picking up some. "We sleep in them most of the time anyways."

"Dude, I don't want to sleep half naked in front of them. What happens if they have crazy hormones and try to rape me?" Gold said jokingly, earning him a smack on the head by Crystal and a giggle from Blue. "Ow, geez I was kidding!"

"Woah, you guys stink," Blue said, now noticing a strange odor.

"We didn't get to take a bath this whole time," Green snapped, a dark aura growing around him. "First, I get forced to come onto this trip, second, I end up being forced to sleep outside, and third, my clothes are now shredded and nothing goes my way. Screw this." He threw down his half backpack. "You, Pesky Woman, go make the hammocks for sleeping and clean up this mess while I go take a bath in the springs." And with that, he stomped his way to the direction where the girls came.

"Wait, it's too dangerous since it's darker than before!" Yellow warned.

Silver was beside her, giving him a glare, saying, "Don't order Blue like that."

"I don't care," Green responded without turning around, the dark aura seeping out in his speech.

"Woah. And I thought Ruby was the sassy one," Blue commented quietly, snickering.

"... I think he's mad," Gold concluded.

"Wow. I wonder how you figured _that_ out," Emerald said sarcastically.

Crystal turned and bent down to Emerald. "Hey Rald, you didn't get a bath either right? Why don't you go with Green and clean yourself up?" She looked up to the other guys too. "You guys should go as well."

"No way~!" Blue shouted all of a sudden.

Everyone looked at her oddly. "Why not?" Emerald asked.

"Because it isn't fair that we should be the ones in charge of cleaning up the camp when you guys let it trashed. We literally just showered and doing more work isn't what I planned," Blue said, standing up for herself.

"Blue, stop whining. They were up in a tree for about an hour the whole time," Crystal reasoned.

The brunette quickly slapped her mouth to cover her laugh at the thought. Sapphire burst out in laughter bluntly though, earning a glare from Ruby.

"Thanks for bringing it up," Red mumbled, still embarrassed.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Ruby snapped.

"Yah, it is!" Sapphire argued back in between laughs. She wiped a tear. "This is even more funnier than what happened earlier when ya fell into the mud! Ahahahaha!" She stopped laughing for a second after regaining her breath. "So Prissy Boy, ya want ta go back ta the house? Ya can go back and go take a nice shower and even change yer clothes. The car is there. Ya can just quit before ya cry anymore, y'know?"

Ruby stubbornly turned his head the other way and did a 'hmph'. "As if," he began, crossing his arms and turning the other way again, "I will win this bet and make you my model even if it kills me."

"Good luck on that. Nature's on mah side right now," Sapphire stated, looking triumphed.

"Guys, this isn't the time for that," Red said, sweatdropping. He turned to Yellow and Crystal. "Are you sure we can go take a bath? Do you want us to help out first?"

"Uh it's okay. It's kind of dangerous to go out now since the sun just finished setting but it isn't fully dark yet and as long as you have light, you shouldn't get lost or anything. It's literally straight that pathway," Crystal informed. "We can do it. Our tents got ruined before so Yellow and Sapphire made a small shelter for us."

"I'm going," Silver announced, already walking in the direction with his shorts.

"'Kay if something happens, make sure you bring your Pokémon," Red advised, following him.

"I'm totally going," Ruby agreed, running after them.

"I'll try to come back fast and help you Crystal," Emerald reassured.

"Good luck! I hope you gals can survive in this manly state," Gold said.

"Please. Sapphire is more manlier than all of you put together," Blue bragged, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Be careful out there," Yellow called as they vanished into the woods. She turned around to the sorry state their campsite was in. "I feel bad for them."

"I wish I could've seen it," Sapphire said.

"I know right," Blue agreed, high fiving her.

Crystal ignored them. "Well the least we could do right now is just clean this up and make the hammocks like what Green said. Eating can wait for later. It's a good thing I packed some in backpack when I left for the springs. For now, Yellow, Sapph, can you make the shelter or beds? Blue and I will clean up the camp."

"Okay, let's do this," Yellow said, nodding.

"Yay! It's been awhile since it was just the four of us!" Blue cheered.

"What are you talking about? We literally spent the last hour with each other alone," Crystal deadpanned.

"I mean, I know, but I meant like a team thing," Blue corrected. "Teamwork with the guys ended pretty horribly and Green kept picking fights with me when I tried to do a peace treaty."

"Blue, you threw a stick that was on fire at him," Crystal pointed out.

"Okay, so the peace treaty didn't _exactly_ work but I still tried to!" Blue said.

"This whole trip has gone to poop," Sapphire commented.

"Mm... well it might be bad now but it'll get better. We still have like two days before we head back. Today was just ruff. Tomorrow will be a new day and then we can have fun and enjoy ourselves," Yellow said optimistically, trying to bring the mood up.

"You sound like Red in a bad situation," Blue commented.

"Stop bringing Red up!" Yellow said, turning the other way to hide her embarrassing blush.

"Ya're right, Yellow! I'm going ta make this whole trip so horrible that Prissy Boy will go down on his knees and beg me ta help him!" Sapphire declared, laughing at the image of it.

"Not exactly what I meant as fun but whatever works for you, Sapph," Yellow said, sweatdropping. "Ooh, but in the morning, let's race on the vines!"

"Of course!" Sapphire replied, pumping up a fist excitedly.

"Thanks for the invite!" Blue interjected sarcastically.

"You actually wanna go?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her skeptically.

"Well not really, but I would still want to be invited," Blue answered.

"Blue, stop whining. We already know you're going to be practicing your script the whole day," Crystal said, remembering the other times they come out to the woods. She sighed. "Anyways, start working. The guy will be back soon."

"Aye, aye, sir!" they said simultaneously, saluting her.

"Help us out too, guys!" Sapphire called out, throwing her pokeballs out in the open.

* * *

"On the bright side, it's actually kind of hot out here," Red commented as they walked down the hill in their boxers since that's the only clothing they had left. Some had pants or shorts on since they were small enough not to get ruined. Silver, Green, and Emerald were the only ones who were lucky enough while Ruby, Red, and Gold ended up in their boxers.

"What's hot are those boxers," Gold joked, snickering at Red's pikachu boxers. "What is up with you and Pokémon fashion?"

"What are you talking about? You're wearing 'Hello Skitty' brand," Red shot back, pointing at his boxers that were printed with skitty tails.

"They're a manly brand. I saw Green have some," Gold defended.

"Shut up," Green snapped, secretly embarrassed but not showing it.

"I told you guys not to wear that stuff in front of me," Ruby said. His boxers were just plain red with small gem designs that he embedded himself.

He let out a loud sigh. "I wonder if there's more stuff at the campsite," he muttered, thinking that there might be a pair of shorts deep in his backpack or something. He didn't bring it since it was mostly ruined and he couldn't look at the shredded clothes anymore.

"Speaking of which, I wonder whether the girls are finished," Emerald commented. "I mean, I know Crystal is in charge and she insisted but making hammocks out of things in the woods instead of cloth is kind of hard to do. Especially since it's dark to see the trees."

"Yeah Green, that was harsh to make the girls do all of that," Red added.

"I was just really pissed off at the moment. Anyways, it's not much of a big deal to do. If they end up not making the hammocks like I said then we'll just sleep on the floor. No big deal," Green stated.

"Uh, there's a huge deal!" Ruby complained.

"Well you're a city boy so of course you have a big deal," Gold said. "Me and Yellow were basically born in the countryside so this isn't a problem."

"Then why are you so horrible at camping?" Silver questioned, earning a glare from the boy.

"Hey Silv, where's your hard work? Oh yeah, it got burned down by Blue earlier," Gold stated in a sassy tone, looking triumphed.

Silver punched his shoulder hard, making him cry an 'ow'. "Shut up. At least I did something. I bet all of that food that the ursuring ate were mostly gathered by Sapphire and Yellow."

"Well, he isn't wrong," Ruby stated, thinking back to how much food him and Gold gathered.

"Hey! I gathered a very good amount too!" Red defended.

"Stop shouting! You're way too loud and wild Pokémon might hear you and we'll get attacked. _Again_ ," Green scolded. "Finally, we're almost here."

He shoved the last branch in his way and entered the camp grounds again. He and the other guys behind him stopped to take in the scene that happened while they were away.

Unlike before, it was _much_ better. The place was cleaned up nicely, the campfire was still going, some hammocks made out of blankets were attached to the trees and their Pokémon were everywhere, munching on food. The girls were sitting around the campfire on logs eating on something.

"Wow, you would've never guess the camp was trashed," Red commented. "Hey, you guys did a nice job!"

The girls stopped their conversations then turned to the see the guys approaching them.

Blue flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Of course we did! We've been camping for awhile now," she bragged.

"Yet you still tried to make a fire by rubbing sticks together," Green deadpanned.

Her eye twitched and she switched moods quickly. "Hey! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" she snapped.

"Now, now, we shouldn't ruin the good atmosphere," Yellow said, interjecting.

"Yellow's right," Red agreed, nodding.

"You _would_ agree with her," Blue stated, smirking.

"I-I'm just saying!" Red stammered as he awkwardly looked the other way and scratched his cheek.

"Anyways, turns out we still have our blankets for the tent in our backpacks still so we decided to just use them for the hammocks," Crystal informed.

Gold ran over to one of them and started to pound on the blanket as hard as he could to test out its weight. It actually stayed surprisingly and it was pretty hefty. He turned to the girls. "I'm impressed."

Blue flipped the other side of her hair. "We already know," she said with a sweet smile.

Yellow yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. She stood up from the log then rubbed her eyes as she tried to keep them open. "I'm going to get some sleep. I feel exhausted," she said, walking over to one of the hanging hammocks.

"She's always tired," Emerald stated, sweatdropping at how fast she went from eating to sleeping.

"Well she _did_ do a lot of work with Sapph," Crystal reasoned. "It's natural when she overuses her energy."

"Wait Blue, there's only five hammocks and there's ten of us," Red piped up when he realized the low number.

"Don't worry. We tested it out! At least two people can sleep in the hammocks," Blue replied. "Speaking of which, you wanna sleep with Yellow?"

"Blue!" Crystal said, smacking her arm for the inappropriate comments. She looked at Red at gave him a reassuring smile to stop the teasing. "She's just kidding. We already made arrangements. Two girls will sleep with each other and vise versa for guys."

"Woah, wait, there's something wrong with your plan," Gold interjected.

Thinking he might have some sort of perverted idea, she shot him down, "You can sleep on the floor if you complain so much."

"Ouch," Ruby mumbled, giving sound effect to Gold's feelings probably.

"I'm just saying! Isn't there something wrong with putting two shirtless guys in their boxers together in a tight hammock? To be honest, these guys might be close to be attractive to me but they're not enough to make me go gay for them."

"What are you talking about? You're like the ugliest one here," Silver stated. "Both inside _and_ out."

"Shut up!" Gold said, punching his shoulder in which he received a harder punch back. He pointed at Blue as his next retort to not look stupid. "At least I didn't burn down the tents!"

"Why do you guys keep bringing that up?!" Blue exclaimed.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

After everyone went to sleep last night, it was actually peaceful despite the interruptions and constant fighting. Sapphire even got to enjoy the look of everything and didn't argue with Ruby much so it gave her good vibes.

She was the first one to wake up, or so she thought. As she climbed out of hammock, it took her a few seconds to realize that the person she slept with, Yellow, was missing. But her question was soon answered when she saw Yellow at the edge of the river already fishing. The girl was already dressed her casual attire away from Hollywood life in a white sundress, and she wore her hair in a side braid. Her straw hat rested on her head like usual and she laid back nicely against a nearby tree with a sketch book on her knees. She held a fishing rod with one hand and with the other, a marker.

"Yo, Yellow," Sapphire greeted as she ran down to her.

Yellow snapped out of her concentration and turned to the girl with a smile. "Oh, good morning, Sapphire," she greeted back.

"Who did yer hair?" Sapphire inquired. She was used to seeing Yellow in a dress a few times at home and on vacation since the girl felt somewhat comfortable in some of them, but she never saw her hair in anything but a ponytail or just plain down. "It looks really nice."

"Really? Thanks! It was Ruby," Yellow answered.

"Oh..." Sapphire mumbled, twisting her face in an irritated grimace already at the mention of him. "Where is he? I don't see him."

"Um I think he said he was going up to the spring to do something," Yellow answered, looking unsure. "I was sort of daydreaming the whole time so I'm not too sure, but that's most likely the place he'll be at besides here since he doesn't know the area that well."

"I see," Sapphire said firmly.

Yellow smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to go after him?" she asked, somewhat feeling like she was in Blue's shoes.

"More like mess with him ta make him go home," Sapphire corrected immediately. "I only have one more day and if I lose and he doesn't go home or feel the want to, then I have ta be his slave! And I saw him design more girl stuff so there's likely a chance I'll have ta be his model." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Wait Sapph, but didn't you already wear his clothes and try them on for a shoot? What's the difference?" Yellow inquired.

"Well that was okay since it was for a job and it was somewhat comfortable. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I like cute things and like cute clothes and admire how nice they look but usually they're really uncomfortable and Ruby is really picky when it comes to fashion and that's an annoying trait. The other day he kept telling me how I tuck mah shirts in wrong but there's only one way ta tuck in yer shirt!" Sapphire complained. "Besides, I don't think fancy girly stuff are mah style."

"It's okay, I feel the same," Yellow said. "I cross dress all the time as a boy because it's easier to hide in crowds and other issues, but when I come out as a girl, it feels awkward. It's okay though since I don't really pay attention to genders much anyways."

"Speaking of genders, how was Red's response to you? Blue told me he freaked out after being oblivious for two years," Sapphire said, gaining interest in her senior's life.

"Yeah... that was really awkward now that I think about it," Yellow mumbled, feeling embarrassed of the memory. "Gold was running away from Crystal because he got her mad from a prank and he happened to stumble in the Kanto Drama Set, which is where I was when I was talking to Red. He accidently ran past me and knocked me down and then my hat fell off and everything was just really quiet and awkward. Well, that was before I lived with Crystal so she didn't know either. Red just kept pointing at my ponytail. Ugh, now I feel bad."

"Sorry," Sapphire apologized for making her recall the memory.

"It's okay, I got over it and I'm pretty sure everyone else has," Yellow reassured. "Anyways, you should go to Ruby fast. He moves a lot when it comes to things."

"Uh yeah, thanks," Sapphire said, about to head out.

"Good luck with him," Yellow called out as she nodded and left.

* * *

Sapphire rushed through the forest easily as she swung by vines and jumped from branch to branch as fast like one of those anime ninja. She wanted to see Ruby quickly and she didn't know why, but she just had a random urge.

When she had finally spotted him, she jumped down and landed on the bush nearby him.

Ruby jumped up as well but in shock when she had suddenly appeared before his eyes. He quickly put on his hat sloppily, grabbed a nearby shirt, and wore it.

"You scared me! Can't you appear like a normal human being?! I was taking a bath!" he exclaimed, slightly relieved that he had his pants on the whole time. "This is just like that bathroom! You just waltz up wherever, don't you?!"

"W-Wha!" Sapphire cried, turning beet red just thinking about the embarrassing scene again. "What are ya talking about?! Ya were the one who walked in on me! And besides, there's no doors in the forest if ya haven't noticed!"

"I think I already know that," Ruby spat.

"Anyways, why do ya have a shirt?! I thought yer clothes got ripped!" Sapphire shouted, pointing at the shirt. She just quickly wanted to change the subject.

"This is my shirt from yesterday," Ruby responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "I came to the spring to rinse the dirty mud because I forgot to do it last night!"

"Oh," Sapphire mouthed. She was about to comment on it until her eyes trailed off somewhere else. She stared at him with a blank look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know I'm fabulous but you're giving me the creeps right now," Ruby replied, hugging his arms.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at how attractive he thought he is. It's just like the Gold thing all over again.

"It's yer hair!" Sapphire replied, pointing at his forehead. Part of his black hair was showing due to his hat not being properly on all the way since he had rushed it earlier because Sapphire appeared so suddenly.

Ruby quickly grabbed his hat and yanked it down to cover it. "You saw nothing," he stated.

"No, I did see something! I wanna see more now!" Sapphire said, getting curious. She waltz over and jumped on Ruby, trying to yank his hat off.

As the boy tried to pry her off of him and get his grip on his hat, he shouted, "Hey! Sapph! You're getting my shirt dirty and I just cleaned it! Get off!"

When she heard the word 'dirty', she remembered something. Obeying, she got off of him and stood up from her spot. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! I forgot ta say something ta ya!"

"What is it now?" Ruby grumbled, obviously not in the mood for it. He got up and dusted himself nicely.

"Get out of the forest now," she stated bluntly. "You're going to fail and end up dying."

"Thanks for the encouragement and compliment," Ruby said sarcastically. "Look, I might be dying inside and also crying, but there's no way I'll turn around after what happened last night. We're going back tomorrow and all I have to do is just survive today which is no big deal. I'm going to win the bet and you're going to become my new model, and that's that."

"Ya seem so confident in yerself," Sapphire commented. She placed her hands on her hips. "But ya are a fool! It gets harder in the daytime since Pokémon are lurking everywhere!"

"I can handle Pokémon, I basically live and work with them," Ruby stated, giving her a look that said she was stupid.

"But it's different! Gold told me you have a weakness of bug types!" Sapphire said, pointing at him.

"No, I don't," Ruby replied, giving her another look that said she was crazy.

"..." Sapphire didn't have anything to say since that was her best chance to get him out. Plan B. She grabbed some dirt from nearby then tossed it above him.

Ruby let out a girly shriek as it fell down on him. He later turned to Sapphire with a sharp look. "That was so not cool!" he shouted in disgust. "And I thought Gold was an asshole!"

"How dare ya compare me to him!" Sapphire exclaimed, feeling offended. She grabbed a handful of dirt again and held it up next to her.

Ruby narrowed his eyes, already predicting her next moves. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Sapphire said, giving him a challenging look.

* * *

"Where are the loud ones?" Red asked as he realized something was missing.

"Who?" Blue inquired, confused. Everyone here was pretty much a loud mouth to her.

"Ruby and Sapphire," he replied.

"Wait, what they're gone?" Blue said, looking around. She clasped her hands together. "OH MY GOSH, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! I BET THEY'RE DOING A SECRET MEETING AND IS IN LOVEY-DOVEY MODE RIGHT NOW THANKS TO THE BONDING TRIP! AHHHH!" She let out a girlish squeal, fangirling.

"What are you talking about? If anything, this trip got us in an even worse condition," Green pointed out. "We're basically homeless people right now."

"Greenie, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Crystal," Blue paused for a second before letting it all out, "LET IT GO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" She breathed then continued before Green could retort. "Any who's, don't bother me for the next three hours."

"That should be my line," Green stated, looking irritated.

"Wait, why not?" Red asked, curious.

"Because I will be doing my morning ritual," Blue replied. She grabbed her backpack. "See you guys! I'll be back at sunset. Try not to make out so much while I'm gone!" And with that, she ran into the woods like a crazy maniac and Green and Red watched her with an odd expression.

"I can never get her," Red stated.

"She's insane, that's why," Green responded, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Hey, do you guys want to do something or you're going to stay here?" Crystal asked as she put out the fire with lake water she collected. "It's okay to explore the wilderness as long as you know your way back. This is vacation after all so you're free to do whatever. I just need to know to keep track of everyone."

"Explore? That sounds fun!" Red said, nudging Green.

"As if. I'll be on the hammock, reading a book I brought under the shade and enjoy quiet company," Green responded.

"Well it's kind of hard to do that when you're next to Gold." Red let out an awkward laugh and pointed at the hammocks direction to show what he meant.

Gold, Emerald, and Silver were the only ones who were still asleep surprisingly. Silver and Emerald were sleeping together in one hammock (thank goodness it was large) since the two didn't want to be with Gold and just shoved Ruby with him. The two were sound asleep quietly and they faced opposite directions, barely taking any room. In contrast, Gold was in the nearby hammock, snoring loudly and tossing all over the place while drooling all over the sheet.

Green's eye twitched when he saw the scene. "I'll just tune him out like what I do with everyone else," he declared, sighing.

Red chuckled. "I'm actually surprised how Ruby could sleep with him."

"We all do."

"So you're just gonna read? That sounds boring, Green," Red commented. "Don't you want to check out the different Pokémon in the forest? I heard this forest has some special Sinnoh Pokémon! I wanna see them!"

At that, Green perked up. "Research on new Pokémon could help me understand their weaknesses better," he reasoned. "Okay, I'll go."

"Yay!" Red said, pumping his fist up.

"Okay, so you two will be leaving then?" Crystal confirmed.

"Yes."

"Lets see... Ruby and Sapphire are at the spring; Blue is off to her usual things; you guys are exploring; Rald, Silver, and Gold are sleeping; and Yellow... she's doing her usual thing too," Crystal concluded.

"Wait, what? Where's Yellow? I don't see her," Red inquired, looking around.

"She's over there," Crystal replied, pointing near the river.

It took Red a few seconds to find where she was since she looked different and was sitting against a tree that was blocking his view. But he could see her. She was there in the pretty attire, fishing under the shade. Immediately after seeing her, he turned to Green.

"Green, you're on your own," Red stated flatly.

"What? You're the one who wanted to do exploring the most!" Green retorted.

"Well yeah, but I feel that this should be a bonding trip where we relax and get to know each other. I've known you for the past few years and I only know Yellow for about a year? I don't remember, but I think it's much shorter than that," Red tried to reason.

Green rolled his eyes. "I never thought the Pokémon maniac would turn it down, but it's okay," he replied. "I want to take a quiet nature walk anyways."

And with that, he went to tell Crystal that he was leaving then left. Crystal also left as well, saying that she wanted to gather more things for dinner and also 'train' something. Red assumed it was a Pokémon but wasn't specific. After she left, it was just him, Silver, Gold, and Yellow at the camp. Emerald left later on since he wanted to get some dirt samples of the land for some reason. Red didn't question it and headed over to Yellow who was dozing off.

"Hey," he greeted.

Yellow widened her eyes and tensed up slightly when she heard his voice. "Red!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I was daydreaming for a second."

"That's cool. I did come suddenly after all," Red said, shrugging it off.

He leaned closer to her and tried to get a glimpse of her sketchbook to see what she was drawing. Yellow noticed it and quickly pulled it away from him.

"Can I see it?" he asked when he met her eyes. "I heard Blue told me you're a great artist!"

Yellow shook her head. "Sorry but I'm too embarrassed," she denied, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Anyways, are you planning on doing anything later? You have the whole morning and afternoon to yourself in the forest so you should enjoy it."

Red laid his back against the ground and used his arms as a pillow behind his head. "I don't know. I don't really have any ideas of coming here and this is actually my first time camping," he admitted. "I sometimes come here for the Pokémon though."

"Oh," Yellow mouthed. "Well, do you want to try fishing? There's a lot of water Pokémon you could meet and I have an extra rod."

Red nodded and smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Sapph, you are such a barbarian!" Ruby cried, feeling hurt from earlier with the mud attack. He grimaced as he tried to scrub his shirt with the sponge he brought for emergencies.

"It was an accident! I wasn't actually going ta do it so stop whinin'!" Sapphire snapped.

When she had gotten the mud in her hands to attack Ruby, she was just trying to intimidate him. But that didn't go as planned when a Pokémon popped out of the bushes and surprised Sapphire. The girl had accidently hurled it onto Ruby's shirt when she had jumped out of the way to get away from it. Luckily, it turned out that it was just a small caterpie and she was mistaken.

"It doesn't matter! My clothes are still gross," Ruby stated.

"Yeah hu— huh?" Sapphire stopped her bored, not caring tone when she realized something salty in the air.

"What?" Ruby asked, seeing her reaction.

"I have a feeling it might rain soon," Sapphire responded.

"As if," Ruby retorted, looking up at the skies, only to find a bright, hot sun and no clouds present. "You might be a caveman but I don't think you can predict the weather. The skies are clear."

Sapphire opened her mouth and looked very offended. "Shut up! I'm just getting a feeling, okay?"

* * *

"Gary! I told you a million times! You can't keep doing these things! I don't care if Fire isn't here! Just don't do it!"

Green heard a furious voice filled with passion from behind the trees when he went to go look for Pokémon. Curious, he went towards the voice. There was Blue in a middle of an open space next to a dirt hill. She was holding a script and yelling at a tree, practicing her lines.

He mentally slapped himself for not realizing those are the lines from the drama and that he didn't recognize her voice right away.

"No good..." Blue muttered to herself as she took out a pencil and started to mark down notes.

He hid behind a tree, feeling surprised. Usually during rehearsal or something, she would always fool around and get her character right away. Since they've been living in the house, he hasn't seen her do it there either, so he thought she slacked off. But instead, the girl actually practiced seriously.

 _DRIP._

A dot of water made Blue's paper seek through. She looked up when she saw it. Gray clouds formed around her spot and before she could realize it, it started sprinkling even more.

"Where's the camp?" Green asked, popping out of the woods like it was no big thing.

He had asked so that he could walk back together with her instead of just following.

"Green?" Blue finally realized he was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for Pokémon but I got lost," he lied.

Blue looked at him with smug look as if she won something. "Hohoho~! So even 'The Great Green' gets lost, huh?" she said.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead even though he expected it. "Anyways, it's about to pour. Let's go back to camp," he suggested.

A second later it started to pour heavily before she got to reply.

"No! My script!" Blue exclaimed, shoving the piece of paper in her bra to give it protection.

"What is wrong with you?!" Green said, looking the other way to be polite.

"I spent the last hour doing this! I'm not going to give it up! Now c'mon, let's go get shelter!" Blue said, grabbing his hand and yanking it forward.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Crystal greeted as she entered the campgrounds. "Is everyone okay? It's raining pretty hard!" She used her backpack to cover her from the rain.

At the camp, everyone was taking cover. Since they lost their waterproof tent for situations like these, they had to use to the blankets as shield, which wasn't exactly the best idea since it was still seeping through but it was better than being out in the open. Gold, Silver, and Emerald were under the hammocks as well.

Yellow was wearing the jacket that Red wore yesterday for protection next to him.

"Crystal!" Red shouted, charging over to her.

"Here, use this!" he suggested, putting someone's jacket around her shoulders.

"Wait, who's jacket is this?" she questioned as she and Red ran to the mini-shelter they made.

"Gold's."

Crystal stopped running all of a sudden. Red turned to her with a confused look and she answered it, "I'm good." She took it off and handed it out to him.

"What are you guys doing?! Dang, why is it raining so hard?! My hair was just perfect five minutes ago!" Gold said, running out to them.

"You weren't even awake five minutes ago!" Red deadpanned.

"Just hurry up and go!" Crystal scolded, running to the array of hammocks. When she got there, she sat down next to Yellow and squeezed her pigtails to release the water in them. "I should've looked at the weather forecast before we came. I can't believe I was so carefree!"

"It's okay, Crys," Gold said, sitting down next to her much to her dismay. "You needed to loosen up more anyways!"

"Shut it," Crystal snapped.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Emerald asked worriedly to which she nodded.

"I'm just wet," she replied. She turned to Yellow. "Ruby and Sapphire are at the springs, right?"

Yellow looked in the direction. "Yeah," she nodded absentmindedly. "It's somewhat far from here so I'm kind of worried. I hope they're okay... Blue and Green aren't here yet either."

"I hope she's okay..." Silver mumbled. He wanted to go earlier but Red kept stopping him and reasoning that Blue would get worried if she came back and he got lost.

"Don't worry, this is _them_ we're talking about. They'll be fine and the storm will let up in minutes!" Red reassured.

* * *

"I TOLD YA!" Sapphire shouted, trying to be louder than the pouring rain. She looked up at the sky. "I hope thunder doesn't come."

"Who cares?! C'mon, we have to find shelter!" Ruby said, yanking her wrist.

She ripped off his grip. "Don't touch me!"

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" Ruby scolded with small mutters of 'my clothes'. "Which way is the camp?!"

"That's a long way!" Sapphire shouted back at him. "I know a close place! Come with me!" She bent down as if she was going to give a baby a ride.

"I'm not getting on your back! I might want to avoid mud but that's so wrong in so many ways!" Ruby responded, refusing her invitation.

She got up and yelled at him, "Yer way too slow and the place I have in mind is in a high place! Since ya have no jumping ability and is going ta drag behind, ya might as well do as I say since I'm actually being nice here! You know what, screw it! Who cares about what you think!"

Without Ruby's consent or permission, she scooped him up bridal style and dashed for the woods.

* * *

A/N — I'll be honest and say that I wanted to stop the story at a later spot but then the word count was way overboard and I ended up doing a lot of scenes with the girls. Sorry about the inequality of lines guys! I put Yellow in the limelight on accident a lot since she's my favorite character and put characters like Silver with less words bc he doesn't have a person to ship with YET. She's there, but she hasn't appeared YET. I'll try to even it out soon, one way or another. LOL well anyways, I wanted to mention to one of my reviewers that mangaquestshipping isn't really in this arc much because I forget to add it and wanted to focus on franticshipping in this arc since it's mostly about them (though I can never write it) but it will be somewhat in the limelight in the next arc I will be writing after this. I'm literally trying to do franticshipping with a secondary shipping in the arcs LOL.

But like yay, I'm almost done with the camp arc introductory! I think it'll last about 1-2 more chapters? I'm not sure on the amount since I haven't decided yet but I don't want to let it drag on WAY too much bc I have a beautiful arc planned after this! XD I'm totally in writer mood guys.

Anyways, replies to the reviewers time!  
Guest — LOL yes, but it's Hollywood and it sometimes happens oops.  
Sakura fields — Thank yew XD The next chapter should come out sooner since I have more backups and whatnot.  
leontinees — LOL thank you :) Also, I can't exactly get Blue's cunny personality right but I think she's a lovable dork when she's with Green LOL. Anyways, I wonder about the Pokémon thing bc there are scenes in the anime where Ash eats meat but then there's no animals but just Pokémon... I mean, I know I'm probably think a lot but idk.  
jake97531 — *gross sobs* THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TOO TT^TT Your review totally made my day and it made me feel a lot better, especially since I was doing horrible testing for four hours! :)))) It was so sweet! I'm actually really happy you said that bc I tend to get sloppy (or I feel it) with my writing since I went on a slight month hiatus. Thanks again XD  
Just Another Kid — LMAO JERKWAD (aka Green)! YOUR REVIEW KILLED ME LOL. I love your reviews haha! Your comments are so funny :) Also, yes, you lose ALOT of man points when that happens. Ruby somewhat has them left. LOL. About your field trip, it's okay. I totally know how you feel when you said you were like Ruby. My personality is somewhat like him (I'm very whiny when it comes to nature things) so I can relate lol. Also, WE ALL NEED A BREAK FROM SCHOOL OMG. I just finished a state exam and I'm almost done for the year. Thank you Summer for being there! Also, yeah, it IS lighthearted and I want to keep it that way since I feel better writing it. But yeah, sorry about not putting Blue bugging them. I mean, I made moments for specialshipping but then I wanted her to focus on the upcoming oldrivalshipping moments XD Blue needs some romance in her life LOL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and giving me your comments :) I'm really interested in them! Tbh it was hard thinking about how the guys were going to get out so I just let the situation subside oops. LOL.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :))))))))))))  
I enjoyed all of your reviews and appreciate them sooooo much and you guys are so sweet! I LOVE YOU GUYS XD Hopefully I can get a faster update! This one only came out slightly late bc I thought I posted it two weeks ago LOL.


	10. The End of Rain

A/N — Woohoo! I'm still going with the monthly flow! Okay, I'll try not to blab much, but I'll tell you guys in case for later that the next chapter of this story will not be coming for awhile (maybe?) because in a week or two, I will be heading to Cali. I already wrote most of it, and is literally almost finishing it so this announcement might be false. I will be at a place that doesn't have much wifi, so there's a chance that I won't be updating till mid-july. It depends on whether I move out of the spot or not. Sorry guys! But besides this semi-depressing announcement, I would like to say thank again to the people who followed, favorite, and reviewed! :) Here are the replies to them before we move on to the chapter!

TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS —  
Vi ChaN91312 — thanks :) I love your art by the way!  
Kota Yuki — LOL, aw thank you XD I seriously don't think I got Gold's character spot on, but I imagine him as that kind of accusing person lol. I'm happy you think my story is funny :) And also, there's a huge chance that I'm probably not going to be on hiatus and that updates might rush in after july (after I get back from vacation) so don't worry for now! Probably like 3-4 updates maybe? I don't know if i'll update that much, but i'll try! XD  
Srae13 — thank you XD  
jake97531 — LOL, yes you do have your rights. It's okay. I would write them as getting eaten, but that would be awkward lol. And also, aw thank you XD I try my best with humor! LOL, this story literally doesn't get any updates, but thanks again for being happy about one! :) Also, really? I updated it around 5PM (last time I think). Guess we have a twelve hour gap lol. Also, same! Yellow is my favorite character so I tend to put the spotlight on her many times! I totally agree! Every time my ships interact or exchange words to each other, I totally count them as canon and married forever XD Also, YES! They really need it considering how much I'm bullying them (lol oops) and putting them in the worst situations. Maybe I'll write something positive... hmm... LOL, haha! Since school is out of the picture, I'm totally stress free! WOOHOO! I'll try to get chapters in on my own time too! Thanks for the really sweet comments :)  
leontinees — aw thank you :) I'm not really too familiar with Blue's personality since I haven't read RGB in the longest time! Also, it'll be revealed sooner or later as to why Ruby wants her as his model...hmm? Is it something else? LOL. Also, Sapph literally has muscles in my opinion considering how strong she is in the RS chapter, so I tend to think she's manlier lol. Also, it was totally out of character of Red since Pokémon is his #1, but I got to have some blooming romance between the two because specialshipping is just too precious! Thanks for the compliments :))) I'll try my best!  
Just Another Kid — LOL, first, thanks for reviewing, and second, this didn't become an early update due to finals, sorry! But hey, I dunno about you, but I'm out from the torture called school! YAY! By the way, as always, your reviews are hilarious and entertaining to read lol. Gold is just a beautiful (or so he thinks) creature who loves himself and likes to make jokes XD but tbh, in my opinion, I would think he's the most wrong-minded besides Blue? LOL, I seriously don't know anymore! Also, LOL. Green and Red are jerks in their own way XD I was going to use that but then I already used Chuchu in the other chapter and I was just thinking it'd be funny if the girls randomly found them hugging a tree while sitting on top of the branches XD Quite awkward, but funny in my opinion. Haha, thanks again for your comments! They seriously make me laugh! :)  
AgentNarnia — Um sorry but the tragedy I was talking about (A Warrior's Spirit) was just a fanfic that I used to have when I first began writing about the dex-holders being warlords from different regions, but I ended up deleting it due to stuck ideas and when I didn't want to leave in on hiatus. Sorry, I don't have it anymore!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY (again)! :) okay now I'll shut up so you guys can read. But hint hint, i'll be blabbing more at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter Ten — The End Of Rain

* * *

"Where's the camp now...?" Green muttered as he looked through the trees. To make sure he wasn't going to get lost, he made carvings and remembered things like their shapes, but he couldn't really make out of what was what because the rain was pouring on them, changing the shapes.

"It should be—" Blue stopped in the middle of her sentence when she accidentally slipped down a step. She fell and hit the mud head on.

Green bent down to her, worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I want to barf," Blue mumbled in reply, feeling as if she had gotten mud into her mouth. "I'm okay though." She pushed herself to get up, only to stumble and fall.

This time, before she could fall, Green caught her and she laid in his arms, her butt to the floor though. She winced at the pain she finally felt.

"I-I think I twisted my ankle," she told him.

Green sighed. This is literally the worst time. Since they were famous, they're not supposed to catch any colds or get sick, or the whole schedule gets thrown off. Same thing with getting injured. Bacteria was most likely all over Blue right now and it was pouring really hard on them.

He wrapped his arms around her. And when she thought she was going to be carried like a princess like the movies she saw, she was _so wrong_.

Green tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go! I think I saw a cave around here!" he shouted, running with her.

* * *

"Where is this?" Ruby asked, stepping into the place Sapphire brought him to.

It was a nice wooden cabin that was spacious on top of a tree. Though it didn't really have any glass windows, there were square-like holes on the side of it so you could see and hear the rain naturally. It didn't have a door either, but rain or water didn't come in. The place was pretty empty and slightly messy, but it didn't really have much stuff so he couldn't exactly judge it much.

"It's one of my secret base," she answered, squeezing the water out of her leaf clothes.

"Secret bases? You actually made one?!" Ruby exclaimed, surprised to actually see one in person.

In the Pokespe Drama, they had scenes and creations of secret bases and actually included it in their plot, but he didn't think people would actually make one in real life in the middle of nowhere. Trainers might be all over the world, but they don't usually stay in one place for awhile and it takes work to make one, so he was surprised to see one.

"Yeah," Sapphire replied, drying herself with a nearby blanket in the corner. "I come here so I can get a view of a lot of things."

"If you had this, then why didn't you say so?! We could've had a nice roof and housing and not sleep on the floor!" Ruby stated.

"It's called a _secret_ base for a reason," Sapphire pointed out. "I only brought ya here out of kindness, so be grateful ya ingrate. Yellow doesn't even know I have this place. But then again, she has secret bases along the land too."

She grabbed the blanket she used and ripped it in half, somewhat evenly. She tossed it to Ruby who was soaking wet. "Here," she offered. "Ya're gonna catch a cold by the looks of it."

"Uh... thanks?" Ruby said in an unsure voice as he looked at the ragged cloth.

Sapphire rolled her eyes when she heard his tone. "I know, it's not the best rip and it's not entirely even, but it's all we got an it's better than nothing."

"No, that's not it, I know," Ruby said, understanding the situation. "I was just wondering why you were actually nice."

A huge obvious blush appeared on Sapphire's face as she felt it heat up. "W-What?! I can't be nice?!" she shouted, offended. "Y-Ya're the one who starts the arguments!"

"I don't start arguments," Ruby stated. "I just try to be nice and help you dress better."

"See? Ya don't even know that offends people," Sapphire pointed out.

"Really? Well I mean, I usually don't talk to other people besides celebrities and directors and etc. but every time I do, they take my advise better. Like did you see Yellow's hair this morning? I did it and it looked perfect," Ruby bragged.

"Yeah... it did look nice," Sapphire mumbled, remembering it.

"See? You actually _can_ appreciate beauty," Ruby said.

"Is that an insult?" Sapphire growled, already feeling offended again when she was complimenting him. "Look, I'll say this again. I like pretty things but I just don't like it on me, okay?"

"But that's such a waste! You have a really good figure," Ruby complimented.

The blush came on Sapphire's face again. "W-Wha! Shut up!"

"My clothes would look so good on you. Oh my Kyogre, when this is horrible trip is over, I am going to make you try on my latest design!" Ruby said excitedly, already imagining it.

"Don't get any funny ideas!" Sapphire snapped.

"You don't have to worry, Sapph. I might get to win and make you my slave but I'll only use you for modeling purposes," Ruby reassured her. "I mean, you don't like pretty clothes on you because they're uncomfortable, right? You wore my clothes before at modeling shoots and you know that I always make it both stylish and comfortable!"

"Yeah, but leaves are way more comfortable," Sapphire stated.

"Stop wearing leaves," Ruby advised seriously. "First, green isn't your color. Either blue or red is. Or... maybe a lighter shade like pink. WAIT. I literally just got an inspiration! I want to test out so much lighter colors on you now!"

Sapphire facepalmed at how he magically got ideas from that. "Pink is so not my color," she stated.

"I mean, I think you look pretty nice in a skater skirt. You don't have to change your whole image, well you do, but not entirely. You have a tomboy outlook. Wearing a gray tee with a light side design would look really good with a soft pink skater skirt which also has the same design on the rim. You could add black sneakers with it and wear a hair accessory as well!" Ruby said.

Sapphire wrinkled her nose. "A skirt? On me? No way."

"Or maybe not soft pink, I can switch it to light baby blue since blue looks best on you," Ruby continued to blab. "WAIT. I just had another awesome idea!"

"What is it now?" Sapphire asked, rolling her eyes. She figured she might've well ask since it couldn't get worse.

"We should wear matching outfits for the movie premiere we're going to in a few days!" Ruby suggested.

"What?"

"Think about it! We're _pretending_ to be a couple! So we might've well match and look good doing it. I was working on a matching female and male outfit for something else but now I have the perfect chance to use it!" Ruby said. He clasped his hand together as he imagined something. "I can just see it! You walking in the most beautiful dress I designed! It'll have a lot of frills and be the same sapphire shade as your eyes! That's the number one color on you anyways!"

Sapphire's head continued to heat up. "A-Ah! I'm not wearin' a dress and going with ya!" she shouted, her brain trying to process everything. "A-Anyways! We might be a couple and everythin' in the media and all but there's no way I'm ever going to do inappropriate stuff with ya! Let me just make that clear!"

Ruby stopped his fantasizing and stared blankly at her.

"What?" she mumbled, seeing him stare at her.

"I should make a headpiece that goes with the dress," Ruby said, placing a hand under his chin in thought.

"LISTEN TO ME WILL YA!"

* * *

Honestly Red was slightly thankful for the rain.

When he was fishing awhile ago with Yellow, it was pretty _horrible_. Of course, he appreciated the time he spent with Yellow and was having a great time. It was just the fishing part. He didn't expect her to be strict about it. When he held it wrong, she reprimanded him (though in a nice way) and the whole time they were together, she caught about fifteen different water Pokémon while he pretty much caught none. It was pretty embarrassing. But thankfully the rain poured down on them in the middle of it. It was about to be three quarters of an hour and if he didn't catch anything in that time, he was sure he was going to lose it.

It was harder to thank the rain with it ruining everything though.

The water level started to rise and the ground level seemed like it was getting an inch.

"I'm more worried about us than them right now to be honest," Gold said, seeing the water rising and a flood starting.

Crystal slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Gold! They could be lost or practically drenched right now and you're seriously worried about us?!" she said. Though she was also drenched from earlier, she somewhat dried herself with the towels the girl brought before. Water still continued to drip on her though.

"I know Gold might sound selfish, but I think he's right," Red defended. "At this rate, the lake might overflow and ruin the campground. Plus, we're not exactly protected under blankets."

"Should we go to a base or something?" Yellow suggested.

"Base?" Silver questioned for the boys.

"Yeah. We've been going to this forest for years and stayed longer than two days. Sometimes, we would build small shelters or something in the caves or trees," Yellow explained. "I'm pretty sure Sapphire made a wooden cabin one time. It was like a tree house."

"Really? You guys had that this _whole_ time but you didn't say anything? Great," Gold said sarcastically.

"You know what, you've been complaining during the entire trip! Next time, learn your lesson and just don't come!" Crystal snapped at him.

"And again, you're so serious! Why don't you chillax for once? You're literally on vacation and all you've done is stress out so much and act like the class rep or something!" Gold stated.

"And who's fault is that?!" Crystal retorted.

"Guys, you're literally driving me nuts. Let's stop this," Red said, cutting in. "I think the best bet we have is to go to the base Yellow suggested. It looks like the storm isn't going to stop anytime soon and it's pouring even harder. We can't stay under here forever and I'm still wet from the cover."

"Red's right," Emerald agreed.

"Wait, but if we leave then what about Blue? Our stuff will be gone and everything," Silver argued.

"She has bases too, and the place she usually goes to for her routine is near a cave," Crystal assured.

"Okay, get the stuff and run," Gold ordered, grabbing the backpacks.

"Yellow, lead the way," Red said.

The blonde haired girl nodded determinedly.

* * *

Green placed Blue down once he reached the cave. Once he did, he noticed the pissed off face but pouty expression on her face. Half of it was slightly grateful though. It was kind of hard to tell because it seemed like she was in a mix of emotions in his opinion.

"What?" he asked blankly, wondering why she's giving him that face.

"Nothing," she mumbled, turning the other way to face the entrance. She stared at the rain then sighed. "This trip is officially horrible."

"I agree," Green said, sitting down across her on the other side of the wall.

"Last night, the girls and I were talking about how we were going to make the best of it by doing our best today but it's not going to work," she muttered. She pulled the piece of paper from earlier out of her shirt. "And on top of that, my notes are so blurry now because water soaked it."

Green stared at her. "Hey. When Crystal said you do your normal routine, you actually rehearse, right?" he inquired.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, of course. I might be naturally talented at a lot of things, but it doesn't hurt to practice," she responded. "Usually when we go out to the woods for vacation, I always use the chance to practice my lines, but I can't this time."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Why not?" she mimicked. "Its 'cause the rain is pouring and I can't yell at the trees, duh."

"... Let's rehearse," he suggested.

"What?"

"Let's rehearse," he repeated. "I don't have my book since it's still in my backpack at the camp and it's either practice or just sit in silence watching the rain." There was no way he would talk to Blue purposely about frivolous things. And knowing the girl, she would talk about her shippings.

"Okay, that sounds fun. I have someone to yell at," Blue agreed, looking excited. "Oh, but you need your script don't you?"

"I already memorized everything," Green informed.

"But we just got this script two days ago."

"I know."

"Ugh, I hate you, Green," Blue groaned, feeling envious. It takes her about five days to perfectly memorize some scenes and she sometimes take it little by little. On the other hand, 'The Genius Green' already got everything down in two days.

"Just start in the scene we're supposed to do tomorrow."

"Okay," Blue complied. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to get into character. After she opened her eyes, she had a hurt, half crying expression like she was disappointed all of a sudden.

"GARY—"

* * *

Sapphire flinched when she saw lightning light up the room for a split second, leaving behind a loud sound. The rain later followed afterwards and it was the only thing that could be heard.

"It's seriously raining bad out there..." Sapphire muttered.

"I hope the others aren't out in the storm," Ruby stated, looking totally not worried at all.

"Hey, hey!" Sapphire called out to get his attention.

"What?" he responded.

"About the couple thing, why are ya going through this smoothly?" she inquired, curiously. Honestly, she was actually quite embarrassed bringing up the conversation because it's all about love but she kept wondering about Ruby's point of view.

"It's for the cameras and I want to look good for them," Ruby replied.

"Yer such a wuss," she immediately said, hearing the disappointing answer.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I made a promise to keep this career. I'm about to break it over some little thing," Ruby said. "Besides, why does it matter if the audience thinks I'm not who I am? It's the same for you too."

"I don't act fake in front them!" Sapphire argued.

"'We're soooo in love!'" Ruby mimicked in a higher pitched voice, clasping his hands together. "Isn't that what you said in front of them last time?"

"S-Shut up!" Sapphire snapped, feeling the embarrassment touch her cheeks.

"I mean, even if it's fake, I think it's fine. We're supposed to entertain, and with our personalities, we would disappoint them," Ruby stated, shrugging. "My personality is beautiful though so I guess it doesn't really mind."

"Oh? So mine's the only one that's bad?!" Sapphire growled, feeling offended.

"Well it is manly, gross, very caveman-ish, and sad," Ruby responded, listing insults like she wasn't going to rip his head off. He continued before she was going to pounce on him, "but that just makes you, you. It's not always negative. You sometime appreciate beauty and it's amusing to see you beat up Gold, so I wouldn't call it a bad thing."

Sapphire stopped growling and quieted to watch him continue.

"To be honest, you have some anger management issues that could be dealt with, but it's not really much a problem. Only how you do things are somewhat extreme," Ruby finished. "Hollywood is 99.9% fake so I wouldn't worry about faking an act. We're actors and actresses anyways."

"I still thinks that's wrong," Sapphire argued.

"Well just think about it. If we were to say that we actually fight and don't really get along like others, how do you think people will react?" Ruby reasoned.

Sapphire stopped and actually thought about it. She never really wondered about the situation since it was only a backstage thing and it didn't really affect her acting.

"Yeah, I guess I can see where ya're coming from," she gave in.

"Anyways, let's talk about what we're going to wear at the premiere," Ruby changed the subject.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at how he turned a serious conversation back to his weird fashion fetish. "I thought we already talked about it when ya blabbed on for half an hour."

"Half an hour is not enough!" Ruby stated. "Man, I really wish I brought some toner colors to see what color is good on both of us. Oh well, we'll just go shopping for some cloth tomorrow when we go back."

"Shopping..." Sapphire mumbled in dismay.

She didn't _exactly_ hate shopping. She just hated shopping with people like Ruby and Blue. It was kind of the judgmental part where she disliked sitting and watching the other person and herself pick an outfit for four hours or longer. And even though they aren't shopping for clothes in general, there's a lot of shades of each color so Ruby would be that indecisive person who takes forever in her opinion. Honestly, she never went shopping with the guy yet.

"Why don't we just do the usual?" Sapphire quickly suggested. "I wear blue. Ya wear red. We're done. Yay!"

She also knew that the 'best' colors on them, or according to Ruby at least.

"I mean, yeah, that brings us out nicely like usually, but we're going _together_ and they have to match well. Hmm... maybe I can mix a little of both colors on the outfit or something," Ruby said, looking deep into thought.

"When is the rain going to let up?!" Sapphire shouted in the amidst of it, desperately wanting to escape from this conversation.

* * *

"Why are you so stressed out all the time?" Green recited, looking at Blue with a concerned expression.

"You just don't understand! Okay, I have so much on my mind right now and you're just making it worse! Can you stop distracting me already?! I already suck at Pokémon training and battles, and I literally got beaten by a grunt last week!" Blue snapped, shouting in his face with tears at the edge of her eyes.

Green continued to stare into her eyes with a serious face. "Leaf. Is that it? You're not sucky at anything!" he said gently. "Okay, people have their own pace and you act like people haven't lost a battle in their lives! I lose to Fire sometimes and others. It's not just you."

Blue burst into tears and her voice started to crumble as she covered her face from Green. "I know... It's just... Nothing is like before! I get so frustrated with my Pokémon literally 24/7 and... even though it's my own problem or fault, I just lash it out on others," Blue admitted, her voice going higher. "I'm sorry, Gary."

"It's okay Leaf," Green responded.

Blue breathed in and out then wiped her tears away quickly. She slightly smiled at him then stared him straight in the eye again. "Thank you for forgiving me. So what did you want to talk about before I snapped at you?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah that..." Green muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's kind of bad timing now."

"Just tell me," Blue insisted, her voice returning to normal.

"Okay," Green said, nodding. He dug in his pocket for a small box then got on his knees. He looked up at her, their eyes locking. He opened the box. "I've been thinking about you since I met you, and I think you're the right one for me. You put up with my stupid actions and you're the first girl I really fell for. This is arrogant of me and kind of early but I wanted to do it before I lose the chance. Will you marry me?"

Blue covered her mouth, looking extremely shocked and surprised at his action.

She didn't get to say the next line because voices nearby interrupted her.

"What," Red began.

"The," Emerald continued.

"Heck," Crystal finished.

"Cool!" Gold commented at the end.

Yellow was speechless and somewhat blushing at the scene. She squealed as Silver stormed over to them, shocked. He grabbed Blue's shoulders and shook them.

"Blue! Don't say yes!" he shouted with a worried face. "He'll take advantage of your kindness!"

"What kindness?" Green said, standing up. His hopeful face that he had when proposing was gone and he had his usual stoic expression.

"Dude, I totally didn't see this coming," Red admitted, going over to pat on Green's shoulder. "Good luck with your life."

"What is with you guys?!" Blue managed to say as she ripped Silver's monster grip. "It was a scene! We were rehearing Leaf's and Gary's lines! The box is even empty!"

Green revealed the box she was pointing at, which was literally a small random box with nothing inside.

Silver let out a long sigh of relief.

"It would've been amazing though," Gold commented, snickering at the scene.

For once, Crystal had to agree with him but she kind of wished it to be more romantic than the scene now. The grim setting of the cave was kind of off, but then again she knew she couldn't really judge the setting on the proposal outcome.

"Why didn't you recognize the lines?!" Green snapped at Red.

He got how everyone somehow mistaken the 'unrealistic' situation, but Red should've known the lines. They haven't exactly rehearsed that scene yet, but they read the script together when they first got it so he should at least know some of it.

"It's raining like crazy then we finally found a cave with you proposing to Blue. It slipped my mind," Red said. He dropped the backpacks he was carrying in the rain on the floor then slid down to sit. Taking off his cap, he ran his hand through his hair. "Man, it's raining really hard."

"Why did you guys come from camp?" Blue asked as she helped Yellow dry off.

"It got really messy. We were going to Yellow's secret base but then a tree somehow got knocked over and blocked the path and they didn't want to take out their Pokémon in the storm. In the end, we ran over and found this shelter," Crystal explained.

"Guess we're all together again, huh?" Gold said.

"Except for Ruby and Sapphire," Crystal corrected.

"They're together again, aren't they~?!" Blue said, clasping her hands together and fangirling.

"Hey Blue, is something wrong with your ankle? It looks swollen," Yellow asked, pointing at her leg.

"What? Are you okay?" Silver asked, very concerned.

Blue looked at it and raised her leg. "Oh yeah, I kind of twisted it earlier when I fell. I can't walk, but I can stand up pretty fine," she said.

"I have a first aid kit. Sit down so I can treat it right away," Yellow commanded, motioning her as she quickly got the box out of her backpack.

Blue did as command and extended her leg out for her.

"Wow, Yellow, you're really reliable!" Red complimented.

Yellow dropped her roll of bandages accidentally and rubbed the back of her head as she quickly picked it up again. "U-Uh, I don't know about that, haha," she said awkwardly, facing the floor to hide her blush.

"Well Yellow _is_ going to be a doctor so it shouldn't be a surprise," Blue bragged, dragging the conversation longer to embarrass her more.

"Wait, you're becoming a doctor? I thought you wanted to be a singer," Red said.

Since she knew the blonde was still in the midst of treating her, she decided to be a good friend and continue it for her, "Yellow likes singing but she's only doing it to earn money for medical school."

"Really? That's amazing!" Red complimented once again.

"Ohohoho~! Isn't it?" Blue continued to brag.

"Stop messy around, you Pesky Woman," Green told her, obviously seeing her lame ploy.

"Hey Crys, do you want my jacket?" Gold offered, holding it out to her. The piece of cloth wasn't as nearly soaked as her shirt, but it was still wet.

"I said, I'm fine," Crystal rejected. "Why don't you use it? You're soaked to the bone."

Gold chuckled. "You're the same, y'know? Stop acting like class rep all the time and worry about yourself," he stated.

"I should say the same to you," she retorted. "I might be soaked, but I have my own sweater."

"But mines is bigger," Gold tried to reason.

"I'm okay," Crystal snapped. She quickly cut the conversation and started a new one with Yellow so that she could stop talking to Gold. "Okay so after the rain lets up, or if it does, we'll go back to the camp and hope that Ruby and Sapphire are coming back okay. We'll reunite at night then head out early in the morning."

Yellow sighed. "I can't believe the storm had to happen just when I was in the best place," she muttered.

"Your paradise of fishing quietly while daydreaming and drawing in the forest," Blue added, completely describing Yellow's 'would be perfect day'.

"This isn't exactly what I wanted either," Green retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh stop whining! You can drink coffee and read your books all day tomorrow," Blue snapped.

"My beautiful weekend is wrecked," Emerald mumbled.

"Well, it was pretty sucky but it was very entertaining to see how you guys adapt to the wild. Especially with Ruby's moments of dirt and his clothes getting shred," Gold stated.

"Gold, our clothes got shredded as well," Red pointed out.

"I know, but his reaction was funnier," Gold commented.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Blue agreed.

"Hey Blue, does it still hurt now?" Yellow asked.

Blue hoisted herself up with her hands then started to walk to test it out, only to be completely fine. She jumped carefully then stopped. "It doesn't hurt anymore. What'd you do?"

"You never sprained your ankle. It was actually a temporary fracture like condition that comes when you put a lot of stress on it. Like a sprain ankle, the condition is somewhat temporary but the pain stops fast. As long as you don't over do it, you should be okay," Yellow informed. "You can walk normally, and the swelling will go down if you don't put too much stress on it."

"Oh, that's cool," Blue commented.

"Well at least no one got hurt," Crystal agreed.

"Hey! Hey! I just got an idea! Since there's a storm outside, let's play outside!" Blue suggested, pointing at the exit excitedly like a little kid.

Everyone looked at her like she's insane.

"Blue, hate to break your bubble, but when there's a storm, you shouldn't go," Red informed. "They're bad."

"Yeah," Gold added, backing him up. Though he was the one who said the stupidest things, he judged Blue for it.

"I literally just said not to put too much stress," Yellow stated.

"I didn't suggest it before because my ankle hurt and stuff but now that it's sort of healed, we go outside in that storm and start playing around in it!" Blue suggested.

"Why?" Crystal finally asked for everyone.

"Because think about it! There's a huge storm and it's like Watertown!" Blue replied with sparkly eyes.

"You're such an idiot. If we get sick and miss a day or if someone gets injured _again_ then we will have to stop scheduling and everything!" Green scolded.

Silver was about to stand up for Blue, but she did it herself. "Okay so? I need a break! It's like school! The sick days are the best days because you get a break from it!"

"Blue, I cannot believe you said that," Yellow said, facepalming at her reasoning. "Look, I know we don't have many breaks but I still think it's best to play it safe. We can just go off next month or something."

The brunette sighed. "You guys are boring..." she muttered. "Okay, I have a new idea!"

"What is it now?" Crystal asked dryly, looking completely uninterested.

"Let's talk about Ruby and Sapphire and how they're lovey dovey~!" Blue suggested.

Emerald stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I think I'm going to puke."

* * *

"Nooooo! It's already three!" Sapphire whined, looking at Ruby's watch to check the time.

"Why are you so upset?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because! I wanted to enjoy the morning air and go vine swinging with Yellow later, but before I get the chance to, it's probably going to get dark. I have three more hours till sunset and then my day is over," Sapphire explained, sighing. "This bonding trip was the worst."

"Gee, I feel flattered," Ruby said sarcastically. "Just saying, you were the one who approached me first."

"I know," Sapphire responded, rolling her eyes. "I was just going to show you some parts of nature, but I guess it's not going to work well."

"I already got to know enough," Ruby stated, groaning. He laid down against his back to the floor of the cabin and sighed as he used the blanket she gave him to snuggle. "I just want to take a break and just sleep through this storm. By the time I wake up, we'll be gone already and I'll win."

Sapphire clicked her tongue. He was probably right. The storm looked like it wasn't going to stop for awhile, and by the time it does, it'll be nighttime and they'll just sleep on the hammocks again. Then morning will come and they'll leave. Ruby wouldn't even get much a glimpse of nature that way.

She let out a sigh and laid on back too, at the opposite side of Ruby.

"Why is life so unfair?" she asked rhetorically.

"That's how I feel," Ruby mumbled. "But seriously, I cannot believe you had a cabin thing when we were camping outside." He brought it up again.

"Really? Again?" Sapphire said in irritation. "Ya're out ta get me, arencha?"

"I'm just saying!" Ruby responded, rolling on his side to Sapphire. "It feels really comfy and sturdy. Not to mention, this place would look so much better if you dust a little then put decorations. I could buy some for you. I saw the department store near Route 13 sell Torchic posters for sale yesterday."

He wiped the spot he was laying on with the blanket so that his clothes wouldn't get dirty by the dust.

"For yer information, this ain't a resort or anythin'! It's a base. A secret one that I barely visit," Sapphire clarified. "I would've never shown ya if it wasn't for the storm!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Ruby said, yawning. "Wake me up when the storm is over."

"Hey! Ya can't just fall asleep on me! I'm tired too! Why can't I be the one who takes the nap?!" Sapphire snapped.

"Because I'm the one who called it first and I need it," Ruby replied. "I couldn't sleep at all in the hammock thanks to Gold's horrible habits of moving too much."

"That's not mah problem!" Sapphire said. "I'm taking a nap first. Ya watch over."

"No way."

"Yah way."

"I'm going to sleep first."

"No, I am!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Yellow mumbled, gently bristling through the plants as everyone else followed.

After the rain let up three hours later around 6 PM, they went out to search for Ruby and Sapphire since those two were separated and probably swept away.

"Is this a smart idea to move around so much? What happens if they're doing the same and we end up not finding them?" Gold suggested, referring to the common scenario. If a person tries to find a lost person but that lost person constantly walks around a lot, the two will end up not meeting up because they're moving away from each other too much.

"Maybe you're right," Crystal agreed. "Half of us should go back to the camp."

"Woah, when Crystal agrees with Gold, it gets kind of weird," Red mumbled to Green, who shrugged, not caring.

"More like, they're like a married couple!" Blue said, clasping her hands in excitement again.

"Blue, that wasn't even a ship moment," Yellow argued.

"Yellow, Yellow, Yellow. Sweetheart, if your OTP talks to each other or interacts in any way, it's basically ship material," Blue said, patting her shoulder.

"Shut up, Blue," Crystal snapped, rolling her eyes at her insaneness.

"We're practically married," Gold said, swinging an arm around Crystal, who in return, flipped him over with her akido skills.

"Back to the main topic, I think the half that should go back to the camp are the boys," Crystal suggested. "We somewhat explore the woods often to the point we actually know the area, and this is your first time coming here."

"What happens if a rapist appears? Who would protect you guys?" Gold reasoned, arguing.

"Yes, Gold. Because rapists totally live in forests because so much girls come to it," Crystal replied sarcastically. "Anyone else has any actual reasons to object?"

"I object," Red said, surprising everyone. "I don't think it's fair to make you girls walk all over the place while we just chill at the spot. You girls were the ones who wanted the vacation the most and I think it's fair if we actually split it. After all, the girls can just guide."

"Gold, that's an example of a good reasoning," Silver said, nudging the boy.

"Shut up, Silv," Gold responded, glaring his eyes at the redhead. "You're just jealous of my looks and my awesome personality."

Silver punched him like usual in the face, and Gold, who was annoyed, punched him back. The two ended up tumbling on the floor, getting into a fist fight like usual.

"Violence is not the answer!" Yellow shouted as they fought.

"I don't think they're listening," Red said, sweatdropping.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Green muttered, his eye twitching.

Crystal started to rub her temples. "We're never going to make any progress with our current status."

* * *

Ruby yawned as opened his arms for a large stretch. He sat up in his spot and rubbed his eyes carefully after waking up from his three hour nap. He shrugged off the blanket and turned his head to the door when he heard some bird Pokémon chirping.

 _The storm's over_ , he thought.

He turned to Sapphire who seemed to be asleep. Not caring to be gentle, he roughly shook her awake.

The girl made a disturbed face upon waking before rubbing her eyes and opening them like Ruby. "Oh, ya're here. What is it?" she asked, still having the disturbed face.

"The storm's over," he informed.

She started to stretch and scratch herself in the face. "Oh, is that so? Finally!" she said, her eyes slowly growing bigger as she opened them all the way. She jumped out of her spot and ran to the door to see the sunshine and hear the Pokémon make noises.

She grinned, showing her sharp tooth. "Nature is at its best when sunny!" she stated.

"Ehhhh... I prefer it when it's raining," Ruby contradicted.

Sapphire dropped her smile then gave him a look for ruining her happy moment. "Really? I know ya're out ta get me," she assumed, seeing how he always had opposite tastes.

"I'm not—" Ruby stopped his sentence when he spotted something in his view.

"Not what?" Sapphire asked, seeing that he didn't get to finish.

Ruby continued to stare behind her. To answer her, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around 180 to show her.

Sapphire stared at it also.

The sight that amazed them was a bright double rainbow from the end of the storm. Since it already late, the huge double rainbow had the surroundings of orangey, yellowy, pinkish skies and clouds. Some blue from earlier was at the bottom, but not much. It was like it was its own art.

"I've never seen a double rainbow before! Cool!" Sapphire commented, getting all giddy like a little kid. "Ruby! What about ya?"

She twirled around and kept the amazed face on her face.

Ruby looked at her with the background of the amazing sight behind him. With her bright smile, it seemed like the girl was literally glowing in the picture.

"Hold still, Sapph!" he ordered, touching her shoulders to adjust her slightly.

Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows, confused of what he was talking about.

Ruby made a box with both his index fingers and thumbs and looked through it, having a sight with Sapphire and the double rainbow.

"I have an idea!" he said, grinning happily.

"What?" Sapphire responded, still confused.

"It's perfect," he stated, putting his hands down.

Before she could clearly ask what he meant, a voice from below them interrupted her words. They looked down to see a bickering Silver and Gold with the others walking ahead of them.

"Guys! Hey guys!" Sapphire called to them, amplifying her voice by covering around her mouth.

Gold and Silver stopped arguing and looked up with everyone else.

"We found them!" Red exclaimed, pointing at their hut.

"That's a secret base?" Gold inquired, checking it out. It didn't look secret at all.

"Finally! My legs were giving out," Emerald said.

"Hey~! Were you guys flirting this whole time? Sorry we ruined your time!" Blue teased, waving at them playfully.

"But Blue, she called out to us," Yellow pointed out.

"Yellow, why are hating on my ships today?" Blue asked, thinking about the other times she turned them down.

"Because they suck," Crystal flatly told her. She turned up again afterwards then cuffed her mouth. "HEY HOW BIG IS THE HUT YOU MADE, SAPPH?"

"Uhh... I don't know!" Sapphire replied. She looked back at her cabin house. "About eight people can fit I guess?"

"Are we camping in there tonight?" Ruby asked her below, concluding that they were. There was no other reason why Crystal would ask that, and there was the fact that their campground was probably flooded or in ruins from the storm that just passed.

"Pretty much yeah," Crystal replied.

"Noooo! My secret base!" Sapphire whined. She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I still have like ten others."

"Of course you do," Ruby said, his eye twitching.

* * *

"FINALLY! WE'RE HOME!" Gold shouted, running out of the car awkwardly.

"I know that car ride was squishy but he could've at least waited for us to unpack," Crystal said, dragging their backpacks out of the trunk as the others slowly got out. "A-ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Emerald said politely. "Are you sick, Crystal?"

"I have never been sick since I was seven and I'm not going to start," she replied. "Sneezing doesn't mean colds anyways."

"There's also the possibility that someone's talking about you. I heard it's a myth," Red suggested.

"You don't seriously believe those silly things, do you?" Green stated, locking the car.

"Hurry up with the keys!" Gold shouted from the doorway. "I need to use the restroom so bad!"

"Don't rush me," Green snapped, taking his time up the driveway.

"Yes! I won the bet!" Ruby cheered when they finally got home and he officially won. He pumped his fists up excitedly. "I even had the most magnificent idea for your dress. I'm actually happy I went on the trip now! I got to see something beautiful."

"Nature is beautiful," Sapphire commented, ignoring the subject about how he beat her.

"I call dibs on showering first!" Blue shouted, running to the door behind Green.

They couldn't shower in the spring or lake last night because of the damage from the storm and how it was now dirtied water. She felt absolutely gross for not showering for a day and being around people who didn't either. They literally stunk up the car.

"Let's go to a bathhouse," Crystal suggested, thinking it would take at least an hour and a half for everyone. Ruby and Blue take forever.

"Awesome idea," Gold said, smirking at her.

"I meant the girls," Crystal clarified as they entered the house.

"That sounds fun! Let's go after I get my shampoo bottles!" Blue said, high fiving her. "I really needed a break this whole time."

"I have to leave tomorrow so we better go quick. We have this last day," Yellow stated.

"Yeah," Sapphire said, wanting anything to get away from Ruby.

"This'll be like a spa date! Ooh, let's make it one!" she suggested.

* * *

After Blue blabbed on how much fun they were going to have, she finally left to the bathhouse with the girls, leaving the boys home alone.

"Maybe we should go to the bathhouse too," Gold suggested. "It seriously sucks to have one bathroom."

"No way am I spending more time with you guys," Green rejected. "I'm using the restroom first then doing what I previously planned." Without anyone to stop him, he grabbed his clothes from his room and went to the restroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Is he still cranky? I thought he'd let it go after the long ride," Gold said.

"To be fair, we were super loud and obnoxious the whole time," Ruby stated, thinking back to how everyone was fighting in the car. "But I seriously need to shower ASAP. Bye guys." And with that, he also left with his stuff like the girls.

"Does Ruby have a drivers license?" Red asked.

"Nope, but Black does. I'm leaving too," Emerald said, going out the door with a large duffel bag.

"I'll just wait for Green," Red said, feeling slightly uncomfortable bathing in front of random guys.

"Same," Gold agreed. He turned over to Silver and noticed the redhead reading a book. "What are you reading?"

"Proteam Omega," Silver answered. "They just made a novel based on it."

"That is junk," Gold stated. He remembered the time when he argued with the creator when they first met.

"You're junk," Silver retorted, not looking up from his book.

 _DING DONG!_

The doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"Not it!" Red and Gold said quickly.

It was rule in their old house that whoever said it last or didn't say it will get the door. Even though Silver and Green were pretty strong minded and found it ridiculous, they still followed it.

Silver sighed then put down his book after neatly putting a bookmark in. He got up from his seat and went over to answer the door after getting some glasses and a hat off the table to disguise himself.

Upon answering the door, he was met with a girl with brown hair. Her hair was tied into twin tails and her bright brown eyes blinked at him. Her colorful outfit that consisted of a rainbow dress and big white hat seemed odd to him. He didn't think he judged fashion much like Ruby, but he was judging her. The girl seemed like a little kid even though she resembled Crystal a lot. In her hands, he noticed her have girl scout cookies, then assumed who she was.

"We don't want your girl scout cookies," he said, shutting the door in front of her face.

Afterwards, he turned around and was about to walk back to the living room until the girl pressed the doorbell ten more times quickly. Annoyed, he decided to answer the door again and open it.

The girl didn't look as bright as before but looked annoyed as well. Still, with her frivolous outfit, she didn't look intimidating.

She puffed out her cheeks in a pouty manner. "How rude! I'm not a girl scout!" she clarified. "I was going to give you these because it's supposed to be polite to greet you and give you a gift!"

"Why is it polite?" Silver asked, confused.

"Because I'm your new neighbor! My name is Soul!"

* * *

SILVER FINALLY HAS HIS MOMENT GUYS! AHHHH SOULSILVERSHIPPING! Idk if y'all are into this, but I wanted the other characters who aren't in a ship (YET) to be involved more (now I gots to get Rald a date maybe)! Also, for those who don't read my other stories and don't know this, Soul is literally Lyra but I prefer using Soul instead because it's the fan name for her mangaverse character (even though she doesn't have one bc she doesn't exist in the manga). I mean soulsilvershipping in this story is like agencyshipping. It's minor, but it's still in there. I still want to focus on franticshipping and the other ships :)

Speaking of the ships, I tried to fill this chapter with a lot of franticshipping moments (though it was hard for me because I can never write franticshipping) instead of more funny moments lol. Sorry guys! Gots to get some shippy moments to make it progress faster and whatnot XD

LOL, but ayeeee! SUMMER IS HERE GUYS ASDFGHJKL (idk if I said it already or not)! CELEBRATE! XD It's almost been a year since I published this story, and I seriously got to say, I have a really slow update rate ._. oops! Gots to get some chapters out during this summer before school starts again...

Anyways, the next mini arc is... actually I dunno what I can call it? It's not really an arc but some fillers (if not every chapter) before the whole movie premiere arc! I can't wait to write that one though because everyone is going to be all celebrity like :)


	11. Scandals and Stalkers

Chapter Eleven — Scandals and Stalkers

* * *

"Silv! Close the door! Bugs will get in!" Gold shouted from inside the house.

The redhead whirled around and told him to shut up before turning to the new neighbor. He took the cookies. "Thanks for the gift. Bye." He was about to close the door, but Soul intercepted him and put her foot in the doorway to stop him.

He opened the door wider again and looked at her. She looked like she was going to cry, but she held it in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she shouted, sucking her tears back in and wiping them. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask if Crystal Lee is here."

"Of course not!" Silver replied quickly, trying to hide the fact that a famous actress was living there.

"Relax. I know you're Silver from Pokespe. I was just wondering since Crys is my sister," Soul admitted. "Can't you notice? We're twins!"

Silver stared at her harder, trying to find the similarities. Sure, he compared her with Crystal at first, but it was because of the hair style. Looking at her even more made him realize that Crystal was her twin sister. The two had very similar features and their faces were the same, but hair color was different. It was hard for him to tell at first because he was kind of focused on her frivolous outfit and her peppy personality; which was unlikely for Crystal to ever have.

"Okay, yeah," Silver replied, believing her. "What do you need Crystal for? I was serious back then. She's not here."

"Wait, seriously?" Soul exclaimed. She stomped her foot then made a pouty face, adding an arms cross as well. "Man, I wanted to surprise her! Okay, never mind. Tell her that I stopped by. Okay, Silver?"

"Okay yeah, whatever," Silver said, beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" she called, making him stop.

He opened it again. "What is it now?"

Soul leaned forward then snatched the girl scout cookies out of Silver's hand. "I'll be taking this. I'm starving," she said, walking away afterwards.

 _What was the point of you coming here then?_ Silver thought, his eye twitching at how she rudely did that.

The redhead sighed then shut the door. This was one of weirdest meetings and discoveries in this life.

"Who was that?" Red asked once he came back to the living room.

"Crystal's twin sister," he replied, dropping on the couch.

"SSG has a twin sister?" Gold inquired.

"Apparently," Silver replied.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Blue yawned and stretched as she walked over to the main set to do the next scene. "Hey. Everyone left without me! How rude!" she said when she saw Red and Green. The boys stopped their conversations and turned their attention to the brunette.

"Oh hey, Blue," Red greeted. "The guys wanted to eat pancakes, so we left early."

"Thanks for the invite," Blue responded sarcastically. "We invited you guys last time _too_!"

"Last time, it was disaster _too_ ," Green reminded, saying the real reason why they didn't invite them.

"Well I didn't see Crys, Sapph, or Yellow either," Blue pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Yellow and Rald left early to perform remember? As for Sapph, Ruby wanted to drag her shopping somewhere, and Crystal... I actually don't know," Red answered.

"Huh?! Ruby and Sapphire are on a date?!" Blue exclaimed, looking 100% more interested into the conversation.

"Idiot. He told us not to tell her, remember?" Green reminded, elbowing Red in the arm.

"O-Oh yeah..." Red said, scratching his cheek with one hand and rubbing the spot with the other.

"This is even more suspicious now that they're hiding it! Oh my Arceus, I cannot believe they're on a date!" Blue squealed.

"They're not on a date. They're just shopping for fabric for the movie premiere," Green clarified, looking annoyed of her thoughts. "He wants to match with her since they're fake dating."

"I don't care! We _have_ to spy on them! C'mon!" Blue said, grabbing both of their arms and dragging them.

Green ripped her grip while Red sweatdropped. "Blue, we have to start rehearsals. We're kind of behind," Red reminded her.

"B-But their date!"

"They're probably finished already anyways," Green said. "It was two hours ago after all."

Blue immediately turned dejected before brightening up a few seconds later. "It's okay. I might've missed their special moment, but I can just pester Sapph about it later!" She shrugged off. "Let's start rehearsal guys! Time's a wasting!" And with that, she laughed to herself before marching off onto the middle of the setting.

"Well, at least she's working," Red said optimistically, though he secretly thought she was insane, but it wasn't anything new.

"And yet she's serious when she's alone..." Green muttered to himself, remembering her practice last time.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"Nothing," he dismissed. "Let's go. Today's an early day, and I have something to do later."

* * *

Crystal touched her forehead. She wasn't sick, was she?

This morning she felt really dizzy and wanted to puke. She could barely walk, so she tried to get some fresh air to heal herself, but it didn't work either. It didn't help how the weather suddenly changed afterwards and it was freezing the next day instead of being humid. Now there she was, sitting on the bench with a long buttoned beige coat, black tights, and beige winter boots. Of course, she wore sunglasses and a hat to hide her face from others. She laid against the bench and sighed.

"Hey, I'm back," White said, appearing in front of her with ice cream in her hands. She handed her the chocolate cone and licked hers. "Is something wrong?"

"Besides eating ice cream on a cold day like this? Nothing," Crystal replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted it," White retorted. "You were the one who said you were hot."

"Yeah, I know," Crystal mumbled apologetically. "I thought something cold might make me feel fresher."

"I get that being in a building for days or hours could make you sick, but I thought you'd want to go back. I heard your vacation was horrible in the woods," White said, taking a seat next to the girl. "But then again, you're in the woods, so I can't really blame you."

White knew she might've sounded snobby, but she fully knew she was a city girl and could admit without problem.

"Most of it was ruined by the rain and some ursarings," Crystal answered. "Plus, Blue set the tent on fire and we ended up sleeping in hammocks shared by someone."

White giggled, thinking it was funny to imagine. "You know, I find this kind of ironic. You all are celebrities and yet, you guys live in the weirdest situations," she commented.

"Well yeah, but you're not exactly scotch free either. You were chosen as a manager to live a good life, but instead, you're running around taking care of even though you're younger than us," Crystal pointed out. "Speaking of which, why aren't you with Yellow and Rald? Usually you would go with them when they leave the city for a concert or something."

"I really wanted to be there for them, but I couldn't because I'm meeting with a new client today," White replied, looking a bit down about it. "I mean, I know I shouldn't worry since I left Black with them, but I can't help but feel uneasy."

"Considering you've been less stressed out because of Black, I trust him," Crystal commented. "He's a good assistant. You should trust him too."

"Yeah... I know," White said, sighing again before licking her ice cream. She looked at her watch. "Anyways, I will have to go soon, so we should head back to the set. I know you're not doing any major scheduling scenes till sunset time because of it being booked, but I better drop you off before I go to meet my new client."

"No, it's okay," Crystal reassured her. "I have like two hours and I bet I could make it back on my own. You should go. I want to enjoy the scenery here."

"Are you sure? I can get a taxi and drop you off," White offered.

"I'm fine. The studio is just down a few blocks and close by so you shouldn't worry about it," Crystal assured. "I'm a grown adult who can handle herself."

White let out a sigh and stood up with a worried look. "Well, okay. If you want to stay here so much, I'm trusting you with yourself. You're a really responsible person so I can't really distrust you," White said.

"Of course you can't," Crystal said. "Now, hurry up and go. I know you can't be late."

"Okay, but be careful! Call me if anything happens," White told her.

Crystal nodded, and the brunette quickly went off to a taxi. Meanwhile, the blue haired girl laid her back against the bench, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Gold announced, keeping his attention on the T.V. the whole time while pressing buttons on a controller. "I like how we don't have to wake up early and all, but why do we have to start filming so late? I rather have the night to myself."

"Stop whining," Silver said beside him, laying his feet onto the table and sipping on a cold drink. "I needed a break."

"Silv!" Gold paused the game then turned to the redhead. "Can't you play with me? This game is boring, but it'll be fun with two people!"

"No," Silver flatly rejected.

Usually, Emerald would be the one who plays those kind of games with Gold, but the boy wasn't here because of an out of town concert.

Gold sighed. "I should've just followed Crys and White," he mumbled.

"You should've," Silver said.

"You are so mean! Why are you so cranky this time? I know it's not 'cause you woke up in the morning because we didn't," Gold responded. "You know what, maybe this is just your regular state. I know, let's go get girl scout cookies! I heard they're on sale temporarily now and I want to go out!"

Silver glared daggers at him at the mention of girl scout cookies. "Don't ever mention that ever again," he told him.

Gold got the shivers, and hugged his arms. "Dang, Silv, why are you... Wait. Don't tell me it's a chick?!" The boy grew a smirk and crawled on the couch, closer to him.

"Get out of my face," Silver said, shoving his face away.

"No way! It's a girl!" Gold exclaimed. "Who is it? Don't tell me you got past your siscon with Blue!"

"I'm going to kill you. What siscon?!" Silver inquired, irritated. He sighed. "Look, this is my regular mood and face. I was born this way."

 _DING DONG!_

"Oh, I'll get it!" Gold shouted, getting up to go answer the door, thinking it might be Crystal or something.

He couldn't because Silver immediately jerked in his seat and yanked the boy back while placing a hand over his mouth.

"Mmmfffgg!" Gold tried to say within his hand.

"Don't get it. Shut up," Silver told him. "It's going to be her."

"Wo?" Gold said, trying to say, 'who?'.

"Her sister— Crys's sister. She's the crazy girl who visited us yesterday and this morning," Silver answered, taking his hand off of his mouth.

"Oh that rainbow gal?" Gold inquired, vaguely remembering her second visit in the morning.

"Yeah," Silver replied "So shut up and ignore the door."

 _DING DONG!_

"Why won't she leave already?!" Silver muttered to himself, hissing.

"Why don't I answer the door instead of you and just deal with her?" Gold reasoned, seeing his desperate need to not see her.

"Okay, I'm not here," Silver told him slowly, hoping his slow brain would understand simple words.

Gold got up from his spot and waltz over to the door. Honestly, he was kind of interested in seeing her sister because he found her very eccentric on the first impression. Of course, he wouldn't go after her because he learned once in his life that you should never go after the sister of a girl you're going to date (aka Crystal in his eyes).

He opened the door and became face-to-face with Soul who froze in her motion of ringing the doorbell again.

"Oh hey!" Soul greeted, bowing politely.

"Yo," Gold replied, giving her a small wave.

"Ah, I know you!" Soul said a second later, pointing at him. "You're the other co-star who hangs with Crys, am I right?!"

"That's me," Gold responded, looking quite proud.

"Is she here?" Soul asked again.

"Nope," Gold replied. "I mean, we're off right now, but she must be hanging somewhere."

"I see," Soul said. "So is Silver here?"

"Huh?"

"Is Silver here?" Soul repeated.

"Silv? Wait, why?" Gold asked, looking a hundred more times interested. "Oh, but no, he isn't."

"I felt bad for what I did yesterday so I was going to return my gift to him," Soul explained, pulling out the girl scout cookies from yesterday and handing to Gold. "But since he's not here and the cookies go bad soon, I'll leave it to you to hand it to him."

"Ah, is that so? Thanks for this," Gold said.

"No problem," Soul replied. "Anyways, I'll be back next time for Crys. Can you tell her I stopped by and that I want to meet her for something?"

"Yeah sure," Gold responded.

Soul gave one more polite bow before saying her goodbyes and leaving their doorway.

Gold walked back to the living room to Silver and tossed the cookies on the boy's lap. "You're such a mean person when super serious gal's sis stopped by to give you cookies. They're expensive girl scout cookies too, ooh~!" Gold said, making it sound special.

Silver gave Gold an eye roll then looked at the box. "Whatever."

* * *

"We're going ta be late! How much are ya going ta buy?" Sapphire whined, holding twenty shopping bags due to Ruby. Apparently if his hands are full, then it's harder for him to shop. That, and since Sapphire was a muscular, fit, and strong person, he decided to let her hold the bags. But of course, he was still a gentlemen. He carried _two_ bags around each of his wrists to lighten up the load.

Ruby held up a nice piece of fabric in his hands. "I need more fabric anyways," he replied. "How does this color look like?"

"Didn't you already buy blue?" Sapphire reminded.

"No, that was sky blue. This is ocean blue," Ruby clarified.

"What's the difference?" Sapphire asked, irritation visible in her voice.

They've been shopping for about two hours already, and it was only two stores the whole time. Sure, they had disguises like sunglasses and hats, but Sapphire always felt uncomfortable in public because they can get caught or recognized easily. Not to mention, the amount of bags she was holding was gaining attention from nearby shoppers.

"I cannot believe you just asked that," Ruby said, sounding offended. "Sky blue is slightly lighter! See?" He grabbed a roll of fabric out of his bag and showed her the difference. But of course, there was none in her eyes.

"Whatever," Sapphire quickly dismissed. "Can't we go already? The shoot is in three more hours and we have thirty minutes to get there plus traffic!"

Usually she wasn't the type to complain or be uptight about time, but she really wanted to stop shopping.

"Don't worry! We'll make it!" Ruby responded, staring at the roll of fabric with a serious expression. "Hmm... I don't think we'll need this color because a darker shade is more needed to bring out your complexion." He put it back on the shelf then turned around to her.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat. I haven't ate since this morning," he suggested.

Sapphire let a sigh in relief and dropped her shoulders. "Finally!"

* * *

 _Crystal's POV_

Ugh, I feel horrible.

I put my hand on my forehead. I don't think I feel warm, or I'm sick. I just feel woozy and have the urge to throw up. Maybe I'm just getting sick of something, the cold is getting to me, or just lack of sleep. I put my hand down and replaced the glove I took off before shoving my hands into my pockets. I should've brought a thicker coat. It's freezing cold, and I should've not eaten the ice cream.

I sighed.

I was way too careless.

I stood up from my seat on the bench and started to walk towards the set. I should get some rest in the dressing rooms at the set. Where is the set again? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. What is with me today? I feel so weak.

Digging through my purse, I pulled out my phone.

Huh? Everything just got blurry and there were two things for a second. Okay, now it's focused. Oh, shoot, I really am sick. It's probably just a small cold. I shrugged it off.

My heart stopped when I felt a cold chill go up my back.

I turn around, and realized some guy dressed in full black staring at me with sunglasses.

Did he recognize my disguise?

I turn back around and continued to walk faster while keeping steady. Everything keeps blanking out for some reason. Was I really this weak during colds?

I hurriedly pressed Sapphire's number and called her. She was the only one who I can depend on right now, considering Gold isn't an option, Yellow and Rald are gone out of the city, Red, Green, and Blue were working, White is with a client, Silver is probably with Gold so he would let that idiot know, and Ruby is my second choice.

I put it against my ear. C'mon... hurry up and pick up.

"Yo!" someone answered at the end of line.

"Hey Sapph!" I immediately greeted. "Sorry for bothering you right now, but do you remember where I'm supposed to go for work today? White was telling it in front of everyone yesterday so I thought you'd know."

"You don't know?" a huskier voice replied. It didn't have the accent either, but I'm pretty sure I pressed Sapphire's contact.

Am I hallucinating? Whatever.

"It slipped my mind," I admitted. Dang, that hurts my pride.

"Wait, why are you going now? I thought you don't have it till later."

I looked back at the guy, who was still following me then back forward. "There's some guy following me, and I'm pretty sure the set is closer than home since the sets I worked in are in the area. I just forgot which set. Wait. Maybe I shouldn't go to the set if that guy is going to follow me..."

"Where are you? I'll come to get you!"

"It's okay. I'll just run into a store and hide for an hour or so. It's not big deal. Sorry for bothering you, but thanks Sapph," I said, hanging up afterwards.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Gold whined once again. "Maybe we should go out."

Silver raised an eyebrow at him. "And risk getting into another paparazzi craze? Don't," Silver told him. "We already got scolded by that old man the other day."

"But Crys and the others went!" Gold said.

"Yeah, but Crys is with White, and the others are actually careful. I would leave too, but the marathon of Omega Proteam might come on soon, and I don't want to miss it," Silver said, laying on the couch and pressing buttons on the remote to change the channel. "The only one who can't leave is you because you're never careful."

 _RING! RING!_

"That's your phone," Silver informed, glancing at the vibrating and ringing device on the kitchen table.

"I know! I know!" Gold said, sighing and hoisting himself off of the couch slowly.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yo!" he greeted, surprised to see why Crystal was calling him.

"Hey Sapph!" she replied on the other line.

 _She thinks I'm Sapph?_ he thought. Before he could correct her, she went on. "Sorry for bothering you right now, but do you remember where I'm supposed to go for work day? White was telling it in front of everyone yesterday so I thought you'd know."

Gold raised an eyebrow, now surprised that Crystal actually forgot. "You don't know?" he asked.

"It slipped my mind."

 _So she can have those moments too, huh_ , Gold thought. He was about to tell her the place, but then he froze in place, realizing something. "Wait, why are you going now? I thought you didn't have it till later."

"There's some guy following me, and I'm pretty sure the set is closer than home since the sets I worked in are in the area. I just forgot which set. Wait. Maybe I shouldn't go to the set if that guy is going to follow me..."

 _WHAT?_ "Where are you? I'll come to get you!" Gold said super fast.

"It's okay. I'll just run into a store and hide for an hour or so. It's not a big deal. Sorry for bothering you, but thanks Sapph," Crystal replied, quickly hanging up.

"Wait, Crys!" Gold shouted after she hung up.

Silver looked up from the T.V. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the boy shout with a worried expression.

Gold hurriedly grabbed his coat and sunglasses, and explained, "Crys is getting chased by some weird guy. I'm going to go help her."

"I guess you have no choice," Silver said, giving in to the excuse.

"I'll be back soon! I think she's near the park since she likes to go there a lot," Gold mumbled, recalling memories.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked, leaning forward in her seat to see Ruby's sketchpad. "Drawing somethin' like Yellow?"

"Uh, uh," Ruby responded disapprovingly, pulling the sketchpad against his chest to hide the sketch from her. "Right now, I'm creating your dress. I want it to be a surprise, so no snooping."

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "We've literally been talking about fashion and dresses for the whole day! Let's talk about something else," she insisted.

"How's your salad?" Ruby asked, doing what she said.

"Yummy," she replied, taking a spoonful of it. "Speakin' of which, are ya sure ya don't want anything ta eat? Earlier ya said ya were hungry, and yet ya're getting only a coffee here."

"Yeah, I just remembered that we're going out to eat lunch soon, so I don't want to eat too much until then," Ruby replied.

"We are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"White and I are," he replied. "She wants me to come to meet the new Pokespe actors."

"Wait, ya mean the one who's goin' ta be goin' over the Sinnoh region? Those?" Sapphire asked, getting a hundred more times curious. Ruby nodded in reply. At that, Sapphire slapped the glass table hard, making a cringing noise. She raised her hand up enthusiastically. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna come!"

"Shh!" Ruby quickly shushed her, putting a finger over his mouth while looking back at the other people and her.

"Is that Sapphire Birch?" People started to look at them.

"Hey! That guy has the same hat as Ruby!"

"Isn't that them?!"

"Are they on a date?!"

In seconds, people started to crowd around them, immediately recognizing them.

"Run! Run!" Ruby quickly rushed, grabbing like fifteen bags.

"Ya're actually gonna hold the bags?" Sapphire asked as she grabbed the remaining ones.

"Well yeah, I can't look like a horrible 'boyfriend' by making my 'girlfriend' carry all my stuff," Ruby replied, getting up and running out the door.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at his reason. "I should've known," she mumbled, following after him.

* * *

"And cut! That was good!" the director shouted, hopping off his usual chair. He walked up to the actors and actresses in front of him. "Nice job, guys!"

"Thanks!" Blue said, grabbing a water bottle from one of the assistances. "Are we going to film more today?"

She was kind of surprised because they were behind schedule, and thought they would record more. But when the director says 'nice job', it usually means that they were done for the day, so she assumed he meant it this time.

"Actually, that's all," the director replied.

Green cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't we behind schedule?" he pointed out.

"Yeah... but we'll still make it on time," the director reassured.

"Do you have something to do today?" Red asked, guessing.

"I'm supposed to be meeting the new members for another drama," he replied. "All the directors of each region are supposed to get together to meet them. We have to be done quickly before nighttime because we still need Hoenn and Johto... Oh, but you guys too. I need you guys to come back to the set at 7 PM. You basically have a long break."

"It's okay," Blue said, brightening up. "I was seriously dead yesterday, and I'm starving today. I needed one. Hey, Red, Green, let's go to this Unovian-typed restaurant! I heard they sell burgers there!"

"They sell burgers everywhere," Green pointed out.

"Well yeah, but they aren't as good," Blue replied, shrugging him off. "This one is really good! Black and White took me there and recommended it themselves."

"Oh yeah, Black and White are Unovian, huh?" Red recalled.

"Yep! That's why we have to try it," Blue declared.

"I'm hitting the coffee shop. You guys go," Green replied, walking away from the conversation.

"Wait, Green!" Blue shouted, running after him.

The director sighed then smiled. "Do you think they get along?" he asked Red.

"I've never seen anyone who irritates Green more than Blue, so yes," Red answered, grinning back. He ran up after them. "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Did we lose 'em?" Sapphire asked, looking back and forth as Ruby reassembled his disguise. She looked at him, then gestured her hat, "These don't work anymore. Especially yers. Why are ya wearing a hat on top another hat?"

"Because I can never depart with this hat," Ruby replied. He sighed. "Dang, these are heavy. Sapph, hold these."

Sapphire rolled her eyes, and took the bags off of Ruby's wrists, leaving the normal two bag amount.

"I wanna go home," she announced, feeling that it was the safest place to hang around before they go to the shoot.

"Yeah, I need to change my clothes too," Ruby replied.

"What's wrong with 'em now?" she asked.

"They reek," he answered, sniffing them constantly. They literally took thirty minutes just to get away from the fans, and now they were in some gross alley way that had a lot of smelly dumpsters around. It was even harder to convince Ruby to hide there.

"Of _course_ they do," Sapphire mumbled, sighing disappointedly at the boy.

* * *

Crystal seriously thought she was malfunctioning or something today. Although she could barely make her way to the store, the stalker didn't follow her in at all like in the movies because they don't want to be caught. Now, the stalker was literally waiting outside the doorway.

 _I wonder if it's a fan..._ _maybe I should just sign something_ , Crystal reluctantly thought, also thinking of ways to escape. She quickly dismissed the idea because there were others around. _But seriously, who stalks in broad daylight in a black, standout outfit?_

But she knew she really needed to go soon. She's been waiting in the store for an hour, and she really want to leave it before she actually collapse or something. And so, Crystal made the worst plan possible because she was done with almost everything. When she left the store and passed the guy, she tried to not make eye contact and just ignored him if he were to advance at her. She tried to do that, and it failed horribly. Now there she was, being grabbed by the guy by the wrist.

"Hey," the guy said. "Do you want to go to a bar with me? I'll treat."

"No thanks," she denied, trying to rip his grip off.

"Aw, don't be like that," the guy replied.

"She said no," A deeper voice said from behind her.

Crystal turned around, only to find Gold in all his glory.

"Crys, let's go," Gold said, yanking her towards him, breaking the grip the guy had.

"Is this your boyfriend? Leave him," the guy said, grabbing her wrist again.

Crystal couldn't muster up the strength to yank it away because her head was heating up and she couldn't process anything at the moment.

"Let her go," Gold told him, ripping off the grip once again.

"Hey man! You just can't take my girl like that!"

"Uh yeah, I can, actually. I'm much more better looking," Gold replied.

"Why you!"

The guy threw his fist to Gold's face. Since the boy expected it in these situations, he quickly dodged it then swung a punch of his own. It made a direct hit on the guy's face and knocked him back onto the ground. Gold knew that wouldn't exactly end him though since he looked like he could get back up anytime, so he grabbed Crystal's hand and ran. Crystal only followed without word.

* * *

Gold stopped running once he thought he was safe. He took a deep breath to stop his heart racing. "What is with people these days?!" he mumbled. He turned around to face Crystal. "Also, what's up with you? You should've used your karate moves on him like you do with me, Crys!"

"Shut up..." Crystal muttered, looking at the ground. "I have a headache..." Before she could say anything else, she collapsed into Gold's arms, which barely caught her in time.

"Huh? Woah, you're heating up!" Gold exclaimed.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Gold looked up, only to find the guy he punched earlier running towards them.

"Hold on, Crys," Gold said, carrying her on his back.

* * *

One of the joys of being home alone is that you're alone. Silver found this very nice. He didn't mind if Blue was with him, but with the others, he really needed a break from them. Especially Gold. But his peaceful home alone hour ended quickly when he heard loud pounding on the door.

He sighed, and put on a hat before walking over to get the door.

Once he opened the door, Gold, who was carrying an unconscious Crystal on his back, ran into the house quickly then slammed it shut.

"Dude! If a guy in black comes knocking, I wasn't here!" Gold told him, immediately locking the door.

"Did you piss another guy off?" Silver asked, looking for an explanation.

"Okay, so I found Crys quickly and she was being grabbed by this weird guy, and so I did self-defense when he tried to punch me, but it wasn't strong self-defense, and in the end, he came chasing us the way there, possibly trying to kill me," Gold explained horribly.

"Summarizing, you let some random guy follow you all the way to the place you live in," Silver summarized. "Nice job."

"Oh, shut up," Gold told him. "I lost him down a block, but there's a chance he might find us."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

More poundings on the door.

"Quick! Turn on the sprinklers or something!" Gold whisper-shouted so the other side wouldn't hear him. "I'm pretty sure the sprinklers could hit him!"

"Anymore bright ideas?" Silver asked sarcastically, shoving him aside. He whispered back, "You go to the living room and hide from the doorway with Crys, I'll handle him."

"Okay, good plan," Gold said, nodding and running to the kitchen.

Silver turned around and answered the door, only to be face-to-face with the guy that Gold had described. He played it cool like usual. "Why are you at my house?" Though, it came out a teensy bit rude.

"I saw some guy carrying a girl run down to one of these houses. Is there anyone that has crazy black hair with goggles around here?" he asked politely, surprising Silver.

"Oh you must be talking about... Roger. Yeah, that guy lives down another neighborhood, but he hangs around here sometimes," Silver replied. "He's super annoying, and likes to prank everyone. I think he hangs around another block down. You should check it out."

"Okay, thank you."

With that, Silver closed the door. "And yet, you couldn't get rid of him." He walked back to the living room.

Gold came out from hiding and placed the unconscious Crystal onto the couch gently.

"What's wrong with her?" Silver asked, seeing her condition.

"She's burning up," Gold replied. "What should we do? Should we call a doctor? Yellow usually handles this kind of stuff, but she's out of town right now."

"I've taken care of Blue when she had a cold before. Just go set her in her room and let her rest," Silver told him.

"Uh, we kind of can't enter our rooms right now," Gold pointed out.

Silver let out an irritated sigh. "This is why I hate my life." He shook his head before continuing, "Okay, we'll—"

"Hurry up! Ya're so slow!" Sapphire shouted; a loud door slam following her.

The two entered the living room, into the situation.

Ruby, who was out of breath, muttered, "That was horrible..."

"I can't believe they found us again—" Sapphire stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Crystal. Immediately, she tossed the bags onto the ground and ran to the girl. "What happened ta Crys?! Did one of ya try ta kill her?!"

"Seriously?" Silver responded.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

And the pounding continued.

"Don't answer it! It could be the paparazzi!" Ruby said.

"Quick! Turn on the sprinklers!" Gold ordered.

"Sprinklers won't drive anyone away!" Silver argued.

"Ignore it, and cover the windows," Sapphire said, pulling the curtains closed. "We need ta take care of Crys! What do we do?"

"Warm her up," Gold suggested.

"She's already warm you idiot," Silver said, slapping the back of his head. "She'll get better with some medicine and rest. But first we need to feed her something so she can take the medicine... And no one here knows how to cook besides the patient herself. _Great_."

"I mean, we have left over ramen from last night," Sapphire suggested.

"As if a sick person can eat that," Ruby said, rolling his eyes and earning a glare.

Sapphire growled. "Oh yeah? Ya cook worst than I do!"

"Not really," Ruby replied calmly. He sighed then looked at the people in front of him, deciding what to do. "Okay, I think the best one to do the job are Gold and Silver. My apron caught on fire last time, so I'm not going to chance it again. Sapphire... yeah, just you two."

"Hey!" Sapphire snapped. "I can cook!"

"Last time, you tried to help Blue, and you guys almost burnt the house. We're not going into this again," Ruby said. "We have to get ready anyways. The paparazzi is going to fade soon, and we need to head to the studio in an hour or so."

"But I don't want to leave Crys alone!" Sapphire whined.

"You're not. She has Gold and Silver with her," Ruby replied. He grabbed her wrist. "Now c'mon, we need to change. I left the clothes hanging on our bedroom doors. You can go to the restroom first."

Sapphire sighed then looked at Gold and Silver, wondering whether she could trust them. Then she looked at Crystal who was breathing really hard. She knew the girl wouldn't want her to miss her photo shoot, so she decided to comply and go with Ruby.

"Okay, let's get to work," Gold said. "I can only make rice, just saying."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Rice soup it is then."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Nice job guys! Now we just have another meet-and-greet, a late night concert, then we'll be doing the same routine on the other side of the town and we're officially finished," Black recited, looking at the paper that White prepared for him. "You have about thirty minutes before we leave again."

Yellow laid back in the hotel bed and let out a sigh. "It's fun, but stressful," she mumbled.

"Well, yeah. Going through crazed fans is hard work after all," Black said, thinking about his job of shoving them out of the way. "Here, let's watch some T.V. for the meantime."

"I'm gonna start snacking," Emerald announced, opening a bag of chips and keeping his eyes on the screen.

" _Breaking news! We have the biggest ones ever about popular celebrities_!"

"Really? This show? Isn't this the lame show that busts careers?" Emerald asked, recognizing it.

"Well, they don't always bust them," Yellow said.

"I wonder who they'll show," Black commented, drinking his water bottle. "I heard this channel is really popular for getting the scandals correctly."

" _We have news about the newly formed power couple, Ruby and Sapphire! They were spotted at Café Angela on a date! It was also found out that... get this, Sapphire is pregnant with his child! We found out when we saw the diet food she was eating, which are for pregnant woman! Here's a picture of her eating it that the cameraman caught..._ "

Black immediately did a spit take, Yellow fell off the bed, and Emerald choked on his chips.

"I miss so much when I leave town for a day..." Emerald mumbled, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"What is Prez thinking?!" Black said, immediately blaming it onto the manager.

"I'm going to call her," Yellow announced, pulling her phone.

* * *

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. You are..." White gestured to the three guests, shaking their hands.

"Hey, I'm Pearl, and this guy is Dia! We're in the comedy field!" the blond haired boy in the middle introduced. "This woman right here is called Missy!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she replied.

"Likewise," White responded. "I really wanted to introduce you three to other Pokespe actors and actresses, but it seems they didn't have time to spare before their photo shoot."

"Really? Who?" Diamond asked eagerly.

"I invited Ruby at first so he can get your styles, but Sapphire also want to come, so it was going to be the two of them," White replied. "I wonder what they're doing right now." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, let's just continue the rest of parts with the directors when they arrive. For now, can you guys answer some questions for me?"

"Yeah, sure!" Pearl answered.

* * *

"Are they gone?" Sapphire asked Ruby, who was looking through the small glass hole on the door.

"Nope," Ruby replied, walking back to the living room with her.

While Gold and Silver were somewhat cooking, the two finished getting dressed.

"Wait, Sapph. Let me change something," Ruby said, reaching his hands out towards her.

Sapphire immediately slapped his hands away in defense. "I'll do it myself!" she insisted.

"No, but you don't do it right," Ruby said. "Oh! This is a perfect time to do this. I command you to let me fix your outfit. It's messy."

Sapphire's eye twitched. She knew she lost the bet and everything, but really? _Command_? She would've savagely attack him right now, but she was always a loyal person to her words. Since she lost, she had to suck it up and bare with it for awhile.

"Fine," she mumbled.

Ruby nodded approvingly, and began to straighten her head accessory.

 _RING! RING!_

"Sapph! It's your phone!" Gold shouted, stopping his cooking process.

"I'm kind of busy right now! Put it on speaker for me!" Sapphire shouted back.

"Guys, shut up. We have a sick person in the room," Silver reminded.

Gold shrugged, and did what she said and answered the call for Sapphire. Immediately upon answering it, someone from the other side shouted, "OH MY GOSH, SAPPHIRE! IS IT TRUE?!" Clatter and small crash noises were heard in the background.

"BLACK! DON'T ASSUME!" a female voice said, presumably Yellow.

"BUT THEY'RE KNOWN FOR BEING RIGHT AT SCANDALS!"

"I'm so confused! Tell me what do ya guys mean!" Sapphire demanded, stopping their tiny squabble.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Black shouted through the phone.

Everyone in the room besides the sick Crystal turned to the said girl with questioned and surprised looks.

Sapphire's eye twitched again. "Eh?"

* * *

A/N **—** Yo, so I'm gonna be totally honest bc this sounds like bragging, but I actually finished this chapter last month in June, but haven't had time to actually post it! Came back like two weeks ago, but I was still in vacation mood so I didn't get to post it till now! Btw, I will be FINALLY updating "The Keyblade Pirates" tomorrow for those who actually read that one. Anywho's, I was writing some scenes when I thought that it would be interesting for the whole world to think Sapphire is pregnant and whatnot XD Originally, I was going to just stay chill with one-shot chapters until the movie premiere, but y'know, why not add another mini-arc before it? As a fake couple, they must be prepared to jump over every little thing after all ^-^ LOL. Lastly, summer is ending for me in like a month or so, and I am really upset. I plan to release two more chapters of this story before August ends, so hopefully that'll be well (btw, I'm already 1/3 done with the next chapter and will probs be done writing it by this week)!

Important Note, I have another upcoming vacation on a cruise ship around August something, so things might not go as planned, but it's a goal for me to write as much as I can to get updates out before summer ends since it's the perfect time! Plus, when school starts, updates will be very laggy like last year, and won't be the same until October, probably.

Other note, as for the Sinnoh Trio, they will be showing up slightly less than regular since they aren't the main characters. I think they're appearances are like Black and White, just slightly, but still they show up. They'll come into motion in upcoming chapters, don't worry!

Anyways, now that I'm done with my blabbing, I will like to turn the attention to my beautiful reviewers and all their glory!

NOTE TO THE REVIEWERS (gotta start bolding names so it's easier to find urs) **—  
DNN. TDN. US** — thank you sooooo much! your review was super sweet :) made my day! and lol, ships are a struggle tbh. franticshipping is actually the hardest to ever write in my life, but I'm challenging it with this story XD also, soulsilvershipping between this will happen VERY slowly, sorry! I got some upcoming scenes with them, so don't worry!  
 **leafxblue** — THANK YOUS XD  
 **TobyFox** — lol thanks for the review, and " to you too!  
 **xXSachixWakamuraXx** — my puns are life, aren't they?  
 **ananonoddish** — HAHA, thank you so much :))) I appreciate that you still read this story even after the super slow updates! I try my best to make the characters interact normally even though I'm not really good at imagery or description XD but thanks for the support and for reviewing! I'm looking forward to updating this story in two weeks from now...? But it all depends on how fast I finish the next chapter! Wish me luck :)  
 **Just Another Kid** — Okay this is a month late, but DANG! You're probably in school already, but when I posted that chapter, that's when I got out lol. Though summer is ALREADY half done *cries* the mob will always come back to you, dude. It will. LOL, tbh Silver WOULD be the first one to reject the proposal, don't cha think? Also, yes I made them twins again. Black in this story is NOT related to them though since I decided not to for easier purposes! And yeah, I actually mostly focused on oldrivalshipping in the last chapter bc I want ships to progress with franticshipping! I tried to do the same with mangaquestshipping actually, but I think I overdid it? I don't know, but they barely have moment so... well, i'll change it back to franticshipping next chapter! Also, again, you're so sweet! I'm relaxing and writing real nicely :) Thanks for your kind encouragement as always! Your reviews give me life, dude! They're always so funny XD Let us suffer in school together LOL. And yeah, Rald is gonna be super hard to find... sigh, this'll be hard. Thanks for reviewing like always XD  
 **leontinees** — LOL, really? thanks :) oldrivalshipping is still strong, huh? LOL, I am so sorry! I actually wrote this chapter BEFORE you reviewed about mangaquestshipping. Though I ship them (no offense to you), i'll make moments minimum, so don't worry about it! About Crystal and Eusine? Uh I'm not really into that ship all the way, but I guess I find it cute. LOL at the moment when suicune picked her instead of him XD I love eusine's crying moments. Also, yeah! She's kind of a tomboy but not as overboard into nature like Sapphire XD Though, I write her meaner than her real character since she's actually nice (sometimes annoyed of Gold's carefree attitude though). Yeah, actually I preferred Lyra, but when I see people write Soul, I started to write it as Soul too because I feel like Soul is like another pokespe character; kind of like Leaf in anime fics even though she's only in the games. ALSO YES! It is totally not healthy XD When you have to clean up later and the stink is seeping into the floor and everything LOL. YES AGAIN! It sounds really weird, but I ship him with a pokemon... this is the first time I've ever done that. It's probably because Latias has a human form. Probs a cosplayer though XD that sounds nice. Also, Liza might be tall...? I don't know. I'll find someone for him eventually! Anyways, for your favorite character, Wally, don't worry, bc spoiler alert, I've actually planned to put him after this mini-arc ends XD I've planned to use him in the beginning but missed the chance! Anyways, thanks for reviewing :)  
 **Rose Diaries** — LOL, thank you XD oldrival needs some shippy moments, and they're like second to my otp XD I love their personalities though! Also, I was planning to do that in the beginning truthfully, but now I've decided to the cliché story of normal girl x famous celebrity XD she WILL be contributing in the drama though. I'll leave it at that! Also, thanks :) I've whipped up something surprising! Wait for it!

LASTLY, AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :))))  
I love reading all of your reviews! Your comments about this story are always so entertaining to read! XD I hope to get the next chapter out in two weeks, but fingers crossed bc I dunno if I can do it. I'll try my best! If not next two weeks, then maybe three? All I know that it's less than a month from now.


	12. Speaking Your Mind

A/N — okay so I updated in two weeks! yay! I've got to keep the updates rolling soon! Also, I have to point out that this is WAY shorter than a lot of the other chapters (I think I'm just getting longer and longer with my chapters, considering this is around 6,000, which is about 2,000 less than usual), but then again, I used to have this much and update the same rate. Anyway, let's celebrate! LOL. tbh this chapter feels weird (maybe bc of the length), but it'll do... for now, of course. The next one should be much longer, so it's fine. Anywho's let me remind you the schedule and time stuff in this story!

Currently AKA right now is day one finishing, everyone getting to work and problems (basically these last two chapters)!  
The next day AKA tomorrow is when Yellow and Emerald come back & the day before the movie premiere. (aka the next arc / next 1-2 chapters)  
The next next day AKA the movie premiere day is when the stuff happens!

I have lots of things for the next mini-arc, and by the pace of my writing without vacation, I will be finishing and posting it before August ends! :) Got some more dramatic stuff! And just saying, I have the whole entire story planned out this time. I usually do for my other ones, but then I always do something different and it changes the story drastically (hint hint, My Online Life was not supposed to be so bloody). Okay, i'll shut up now so you guys can already read! I planned to announce this stuff at the end but it clashes with the review replies! My A/N are always long *sweatdrops*

* * *

Chapter Eleven — Speaking Your Mind

* * *

"Congratulations," Gold said, putting his hand on her shoulder with a serious look.

Sapphire slapped it away. "What the heck are y'all talkin' about?!" she shouted, going over and grabbing the phone herself.

"I'm not the father. I didn't do anything, dude," Ruby quickly claimed when Silver gave him a look.

"I'm not pregnant!" she yelled out. "Why would ya ever think that?!"

"Oh you're not?! Okay, good! I knew you weren't! This is good!" Yellow replied on the other line. "I didn't want to believe it, but most of the time, the news channel we're watching actually uncover real stories! Good thing this one was just a fake one like the others!"

"Wait, what? News?" Ruby asked, going close to the phone so that she could hear him.

"Yeah! We were watching this thing and they said they spotted Ruby and Sapphire on a date, and that Sapphire was eating something for pregnant ladies," Yellow answered.

"Pregnant ladies food?!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"What'd you eat?" Silver questioned.

"Earlier? Uh... I just ate some random salad that Ruby picked out," Sapphire answered. She froze for a second before realizing who's fault it was. "This is all yer fault! Ya're the one who freakin' picked it out, and now, everyone thinks I'm pregnant!"

"How was I supposed to know that they have pregnant stuff there?!" Ruby retorted, crossing his arms.

"Was it Café Angela?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sapphire paused her fight with Ruby and replied to the boy, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Café Angela is famous for its salads since they use a special dressing that helps labor speed up. Only pregnant women eat it. When you guys ordered it, the waiter or waitress probably thought you guys were a young couple or something, and gave it to you," Gold informed. "I know that because I watch the food channels a lot for famous areas to dine at."

"He knows this, but he's useless in like every other subject," Silver added.

"You were always a hater," Gold retorted, going back to wash the rice.

Silver punched him once again. "Just go make the soup."

"Huh? You guys are making soup?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, I forgot she was there," Sapphire mumbled. "Uh yeah, Crys is—"

Sapphire didn't get to finish her sentence because Ruby covered her mouth. "Mmfffggg!"

"Crys is what?"

"Crys is craving some soup, and she wanted us to make her a porridge because it's crowded outside!" Ruby told her. "Well, anyways, good luck with the concerts! Have fun over in Osaka! Okay, yeah, bye! We got to go make some porridge!" And with that, he quickly hung up and took his hand off of Sapphire's mouth.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sapphire screamed, giving him a look like she was going to strangle him in the next few minutes.

"You can't worry Yellow like that or she'll come back early!" Ruby scolded. "Don't you know that?"

"O-Of course I knew!" Sapphire argued, looking red in embarrassment. She let out of huff then walked out the door, saying, "I'll be waiting in the car!"

"She'll totally break my car... Good thing, we're taking a taxi," Ruby said, quickly grabbing his phone off the counter and following her. "If anything else happen, just call me!" Then he left.

"Finally the loud ones left," Silver mumbled.

"Aw, but you got to admit that they're funny," Gold told him, happily cleaning the rice. "And speaking of Blue, I wonder what kind of reaction would she have. Even Yellow believed it because of its famous record of real stories."

"As if. Blue wouldn't believe that kind of stuff. She's always calling the news reporters junk," Silver replied.

* * *

"This is all yer fault!" Sapphire snapped, punching Ruby in the shoulder like the usual routine.

"Huh? Are you still on that?" Ruby replied, rubbing it. "I wanted you to have the perfect diet so that you could stay fit and the same size and wear my clothes longer! How was I supposed to know it was pregnant lady food? Anyways, give me your hand." He put out his.

"W-What, why?!" she exclaimed.

Ruby put on his sunglasses with the other hand. "Because when we go out to the paparazzi, I should hold it to make our image look better. You're now presentable to be side by side with me because of the outfit I made you get into this morning!"

Sapphire's eye twitched again. She slapped his hand away. "I don't want to hold hands with such a wimp!"

"I don't want to hold hands with you either, considering I don't know what you've touched lately, but White told me to because our ratings are up. Also, we're one of the top people who are searched on the internet. Everyone is happy with this fake relationship, and we have to keep the show going," Ruby informed. "Now give me your hand. It's a command."

Sapphire's face started to heat up even though she looked grumpy. She put out her hand and held Ruby's.

"Oh, we're here. Let's go," Ruby said, grabbing the extra pair of sunglasses next to him and putting it on her eyes.

Sapphire adjusted it with her free hand. "Let's just get this over with!"

* * *

"This is so awesome and I want it to be true and everything, but I know deep, deep, deep inside that it's not true!" Blue sulked, switching on and off from fangirl and upset mode.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Red asked, looking concerned. She was a usual nutcase when it came to a lot of stuff, but seeing her switch moods from an excited squealing fangirl to a sulky emo in the corner was really weird; even for her.

"I've already told you. She always has problems," Green said calmly, ignoring her and continuing the day with his coffee. "Irrelevant ones," he added after taking a sip.

Blue stopped her crazy on and off personality and slammed the table with her fist. With a whiny voice, she said, "It's so relevant! I mean, I know that Ruby and Sapphire are slightly young to have a baby and whatnot, but wouldn't you think it'd be awesome if they did?"

"Oh yeah, because living with a pregnant lady who has the strength of Sapphire is so fun and awesome. Not to mention, the constant crying for the first six months will be a joy too," Green stated sarcastically, bitterness dripping out of his words.

"I wonder how much people would believe it though," Red said. "I mean, we only doubted it because we actually knew their real personalities, not the one on camera. On the other hand, the whole world thinks they're the most cutest couple and that they're deeply in love."

"Well Yellow believed it for a second," Blue stated, remembering the phone call she got earlier.

"That's because Yellow is really gullible," Green remarked.

"Yeah, but that's the cute part about her," Blue commented. She nudged Red. "Right, Red?"

"What?!" Red asked, getting off guard for a moment. "Sorry I was daydreaming about Pokémon battles again."

Blue sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You know, the least you could do when you ask a question is wait for the answer."

"Sorry, sorry," Red apologized.

"Anyways, let's head to the next door studio," Blue suggested.

Red raised an eyebrow. "And why would we do that?"

"To meet the new actors for Pokespe, of course!" Blue answered.

* * *

"I mean, it was a good thing that the rumors were fake, but the paparazzi is going to go crazy," Yellow said, sighing as she hung up the phone.

"Prez can just deal with it!" Black reassured.

"Yeah, but other than the false rumors, I'm surprised that they actually got something fake. At least what I know, they've never made a wrong report before," Emerald informed, referring to the channel they were on earlier. "But aside from that, Yellow's right. They're probably going to have a hard time with reporters."

"I hope they're okay... Maybe I should call them again," Yellow suggested.

"Nah, don't. They're about to head to their shoot right now, so it's not the best time," Black said.

"How'd you know?" Emerald asked.

"I memorized Prez's schedule of course," Black answered.

"You're amazing! You're like White's own manager," Yellow complimented.

"Weird, but reliable," Emerald commented, smiling. "Let's go get something to eat after the concert. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Okay, I'll squeeze in time for eating," Black said, writing down something in his notebook.

* * *

After tugging through the crowd of paparazzi, the two finally made it inside. Ruby pushed up his sunglasses and let out a sigh of relief. Sapphire yanked hers off and did the opposite, feeling unpleased. She rubbed her eyes with an appalled look on her face.

"Even with these sunglasses, the lights still bother me..." she complained, blinking.

"I'm surprised you're not used to it," Ruby said, finally letting go of her hand.

When he let go, Sapphire looked down, feeling it weird.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked, seeing her scrunched eyebrows.

Sapphire quickly put her hand behind her back and looked straight up normally. "Nope. Nothing's wrong! Let's get to the back of the shoot so we can start," she said. "The faster we get done, the faster we can meet the new juniors!"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We've already missed the first meeting because of the paparazzi chase before."

* * *

"Okay, we got the food, the pillows, the medicine, the ice pack, and uhh... yeah, I think that's everything!" Gold said, grabbing the bowl and dropping it into the sink.

"Now she just needs to rest," Silver added. He sighed. "I've already cancelled today's job, so we have to do twice as much tomorrow. Director Elm told us to get up at 4 AM tomorrow. And if Crys still isn't fine, then to let her rest and just do the scenes that only include the two of us."

Gold let out a groan. "You serious? That's an hour out of my beauty sleep. Sheesh! What a slaver driver," he complained.

"Well beauty sleep wasn't helping you anyways," Silver commented.

"Again, you're such a hater," Gold said, giving him the hand.

Silver rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'm full of rice," he said, looking disgusted.

Somewhere along the cooking, Gold accidentally splashed Silver with the water he was cleaning the rice with because he stirred it with his hand too forcefully. The boy got annoyed and tossed boiling hot water on him in return. Then Gold got the rice bowl and poured it on himself to cool it down, and somehow in the process, some of it still splashed on Silver. Of course, they had to remake it.

"Don't do anything to Crys when I'm gone. Attacking her while she's defenseless in her sleep is sad," Silver stated, leaving the room.

"How rude! I'm not the type to do that!" Gold hissed as he went away.

He stared at Crystal then fell to the floor, laying his back against the table front of it. He felt exhausted today, and he barely did anything. Gold glanced at Crystal's face, and started to hover over it. He had to admit that it was the first time he'd ever seen her sick in his life, but then again, he hasn't seen anyone sick but Red and Ruby before.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes, surprising him and snapping out of his thoughts. He quickly jerked backwards in his spot to make it seem like he wasn't staring at her or anything. She sat up, looking at Gold with daze eyes. Her eyes were all droopy and half open, and her face looked pink.

With a hoarse voice, she shouted, pointing at him, "Mom! I told you to go to sleep! What are you doing?! Also, go clean your marill! That thing smells like a dish rag."

Gold stayed there, awkwardly staring back at her, surprise of the sudden burst. It was like she was drunk since her senses weren't in check, her face was beet red, and the fact that she was kind of hallucinating or mistaken Gold as her mother.

He still had a mini heart attack when she shouted randomly, but quickly calmed himself. "Uh, look I'm not your—"

"I'm tired." And with that, Crystal immediately went back to sleep and was knocked out a second later.

Gold stared at her with a look that said 'really'. _First, she scolds at me, yells at me, and then go to sleep? What a woman_ , he thought, bursting out into laughter a few seconds later after thinking about it. It was super weird, which made it 'Crystal-like' in his opinion.

A smirk tugged on his face as he stared down at her sleeping face again.

He was totally planning to use it against her one day.

* * *

"What? They already left already?!" Blue exclaimed, letting out a sigh when White nodded.

"The director of the drama just took them out right now actually. It seems that the new hired actors are comedians and they have gigs," White informed. "If you want to meet them again, then you'll probably see them at Set Five next month. That's when we start shooting."

"Huh? They aren't coming to live with us?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. No offense, but unlike you guys, they never argue. I don't know if it's an act, but in front of me, they got along really nicely," White remarked.

"Well I guess that's good," Green stated.

"Awe, you're happy that they get along?" Red inquired.

"No. There's no way I could share one restroom with thirteen people. I don't even want to share with ten," Green replied.

"Stop being a drama queen, Green. Not everything is about you," Blue teased.

Green looked at Blue. "Especially you. You take like an hour or two."

"I'm a girl! I do my hair!" Blue defended.

"And yet Yellow takes five minutes," Green countered.

"Okay, Yellow isn't into that stuff."

"And Crystal takes fifteen, while Sapphire takes five."

Blue gave him a gross look that somewhat said he was dirt or something. "Why are you recording the times? You're such a creep!"

"Because I was planning to arrange shower times based on shortest to longest," Green stated. "It's a more efficient way to save time and shower faster. Plus, you use up all the hot water."

"I need it!" Blue argued. She turned to Red. "Red! Tell him why I should be the longest!"

"Uh, uh, you guys aren't turning this on me," he said, shaking his head and getting out of the conversation. Picking sides between Green and Blue during arguments was one of the worst things to do. Red learned it the hard way when he went to Green's logical side one time and Blue gave him the silent treatment for about a week even though he didn't really do anything.

"Okay, guys, knock it off. This isn't setting a good example for the newbies," White said, stepping into the conversation. "In front of them, act friendly like you guys usually do, and try not to act all negative. They might be new, but they aren't as close. I need to do background checks on them as well."

Red raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust them?"

"Well it's not that I don't trust them. I just want to make sure they aren't secretly reporters trying to give your personalities out... N-No offense guys, I love your personalities," White quickly added, thinking she might offend them. "I just don't want someone auditioning for the role so they could film and post behind the scenes stuff. A lot of cameramen tried that in the past, and it was horrible."

"Oh yeah, wasn't there that one guy who found out Yellow was a girl?" Red remembered, thinking of suspicious outsiders.

"Yep," White replied. "And there was another who filmed Ruby's and Sapphire's arguments. Good thing we caught him before he could upload it to the internet. Anyways, let's try to refrain from scandals or anything of the sort."

"Speaking of scandals, don't you have to go soon?" Green reminded.

"Yeah. Ruby and Sapphire are attending a press conference to clear that they didn't do anything," White replied. "I have to be there for them, or else it'll get crazy. Good thing I got to make an appointment tonight. It's last minute, but it'll do."

"Good luck," Red said as they watched the girl grab her bag and go.

Blue let out a sigh and then a groan. "I wanna go with White now! It's more fun at press conference because reporters make up the dumbest stuff!"

"If they're so dumb, then why would you want to go?" Green reasoned, giving her a look that said she was an idiot.

"Because even though they're dumb, they _are_ hilarious!" Blue responded. "Remember that one time when they thought Red was gay with you? Haha!"

Red and Green looked at her in dismay, having bad memories of that press conference.

"Never speak of it again..." Green told her.

"That was so not funny!" Red argued.

* * *

"Here you are." An old man stepped out of the limo along with the three new actors and actress. They stood in front of a huge building with a large banner that said, "Comedy Fest 2016". When he saw the banner, he turned to them with questioned looks.

"I know you are reliable as you say you are, but will you be able to fulfill the roles?" he asked.

The three blinked innocently, not minding it at all.

"Of course we will!" Pearl assured, pumping a fist. "We might not look like it, but we're used to busy schedules! No need to worry, uh... Professor? Director?" He became unsure of what to call him.

Though he was the director of the show, he was also the professor who studies Pokémon. The three met him as a professor, so when they found out he was a director, it became strange and weird. Since they were working for him, Pearl assumed he should be called that though.

"Either one is fine," the old man said. He was technically both since he was in charge of the scenes and he was a researcher. Usually other professors would be directors as well based on their knowledge of Pokémon and their behaviors. It was needed so they would not expose too much of it and have hostile behaviors.

"Anyways, I will be leaving now. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Diamond smiled, licking the ice cream off of his face. "Bye, Mister!"

* * *

After the photo shoot and the mishaps that were happening, everything and everyone was out of control. Though Sapphire being pregnant wasn't the worst thing in the world, it caused the biggest misunderstanding ever between the press. Now there they were, trying to clear up the situation behind podiums.

"I will speaking for Ruby and Sapphire at times. Please ask your questions one at a time," White announced professionally into a microphone.

Ruby and Sapphire sat there with their fingers intertwined again for purposes.

"Okay, I will pick accordingly to random, and everyone will be able to get their questions in by the fifteen minutes that we're here. Let's start with... you." White pointed at some cameraguy randomly who was desperately waving his hand around.

He put his hand down, and cleared his throat properly before speaking. "My question for Ruby and Sapphire is whether Sapphire is truly pregnant."

Ruby leaned closer to the table to get a better position of the microphone. "Though Sapphire is currently my partner, we're still young to be doing anything like that. There's also the factor that we've been dating for two weeks and haven't took it that far yet. We like to take our relationship really slow, so there would be no way Sapph could be pregnant. We're still virgins."

Sapphire felt so embarrassed about this conversation, but ignored it.

"You next." White chose another person.

"If Sapphire wasn't pregnant, why was she eating the diet pregnant ladies eat?" he asked.

"The truth is, I chose the salad for her because I thought it would be better to keep her health up from all of the shopping we previously did," Ruby replied. "I had no idea that Café Angela was famous for its diet salad dressings."

White chose another one.

"Are you sure you're not lying to us?"

Sapphire nodded, staying calm. "If I were to be pregnant, I would announce it myself instead of letting someone else do it, considering it isn't the worst thing or it's not embarrassing at all."

White gave her the thumbs up behind the podium to tell her that it was the right thing to say. The curly brunette pointed at another one.

"When did you guys fall in love?"

Sapphire looked totally lost at that question. She gave Ruby a look that told him to answer it since she really, really didn't want to. She was already stressed out with having to fake date the guy, so she didn't really focus on why they were 'dating' in front of everyone.

"We fell in love when we were acting," Ruby answered professionally, holding her hand tighter. "Like our characters, who are madly in love with each other, we just felt the same as our characters and along the way, we happened to end the same way." He paused when he realized the mistake of forgetting about the amnesia scene after the confession. "Well, not the same way as Brendan and May, but similar."

"Awww~!" everyone else cooed, looking envious of them.

 _This guy is a professional liar..._ Sapphire thought, giving him a look.

"We have time for one more question. Uhh... you there."

The man who was holding a microphone of his own was picked. Through it, he said, "I think it is a splendid idea that you two are dating and that you guys are really in love... but is it true love? I've never seen you guys kiss before, and it would be a good idea for publicity for the show. The atmosphere around you guys aren't really lovey-dovey at all, so I have the opinion that you guys are faking it. Please answer my question. Are you two _really_ in love?"

At first, Ruby and Sapphire stayed quiet when he hit the nail on the head.

Sapphire looked hesitant, but she knew she had to stay calm and less crazy when it came to the press. She was horrible at lying at random questions that had a deeper meaning to it and making stuff up. But now that she was actually caught in her act with Ruby, it made her feel awkward and guilty. She glanced at Ruby who was currently thinking of something to retaliate.

 _Screw it_ , she thought, grabbing the microphone closer to her. All she had to do is act normal and act like herself instead of some stiff star. It was better than just pausing like Ruby and waiting for an idea because it'll look less suspicious.

"Hey!" she shouted in the microphone, appearing annoyed to everyone. "We might be somewhat famous and filmed on T.V. all the time, but that's our characters, May and Brendan! Although our... _relationship_ was found out, that doesn't mean anything. Like this guy said, we're taking it slow! And plus, our relationship is _our_ private life! Tell me why the heck should we show you guys our relationship when it's not really none of yer businesses! And just because we're not showing it, doesn't mean anything! That question was very insulting to our relationship! Just because Ruby and I aren't the best couple, that doesn't mean our love for each other is fake! Hollywood is all about judging, I get it. But you shouldn't be able to judge how people feel about each other when you aren't even one of those two people!"

The microphone echoed her last sentence throughout the room, literally leaving everyone in shock at how she was behaving and her tone.

Ruby gave broad smile at how her personality was shown accidentally, holding in his laughter. As everyone stayed quiet, Ruby slid the microphone near him. "And that's my girlfriend, everyone."

* * *

"Are you mad?" Sapphire asked nervously to White as they entered the cab.

White yanked the seat belt strap and buckled it in. "Well I wouldn't say it was the best resolve..." White muttered. She let out a sigh. "But no. I'm not mad; partially because it was my fault that you guys fake dated in the first place when I approved despite your... rivalry hatred. Plus, even if the relationship was fake, that reporter seemed kind of rude. I didn't expect you to get riled up and expose your true thoughts... or how you see things, but I guess I'd say I predicted it in a way. It's a weird feeling to describe."

"Yeah. What would people think of Sapphire Birch, the calmest, most poise, fun loving girl? The image you set for yourself due to the directors' decisions is breaking," Ruby stated.

Sapphire groaned, sliding down in her seat. "Don't remind me! I just got so pissed off that he insulted mah acting and judging other people!"

Ruby gave her a sly smile before adding, "But it's okay. I don't think it's _that_ bad of thing. You just spoke your mind, and there's no way the directors and producers could go against that. You might belong to the Pokespe Dramas, but you aren't their puppet. And anyways, it was a pretty decent save; for a caveman, of course."

Ignoring the nice things that Ruby said, Sapphire focused on the last part. She aimed a punch at him, and he swiftly dodged it in return.

She crossed her arms, giving up. "I don't really care 'bout mah image, but I'm worried about papa's!"

"Director Birch's?" White inquired.

Sapphire nodded. "Like us, there must be a lot of reporters swarming him or somethin', sayin' 'Ooh, what do ya think about Sapphire's pregnancy news?'"

"Well... The Birch Family _is_ pretty famous for being in showbiz," White commented, looking unsure of what to say to comfort her. "If the issue comes up again, which it will, just continue to deny it. It'll blow over in nine months when no baby shows up."

"We already cleared it up, so he shouldn't have any problems. And if he does, then he could just deny it himself," Ruby told her, waving the issue off. "Anyways, that's not the biggest thing we have to worry about."

White and Sapphire gave him questioned looks, wondering what could be a bigger problem than Sapphire's fake pregnancy scandal. "What is it?" White asked for both of them.

"There's only two days left till the movie premiere, and I haven't even started on Sapphire's dress yet!" Ruby announced, acting as if it was the biggest emergency in the world.

They gave him looks again, but this time, it was bad looks.

* * *

"AHAHAHAH!" Blue said, laughing uncontrollably and pointing at the T.V. screen.

"Shut up! Crystal is sleeping," Green scolded, rolling his eyes. "Plus, it wasn't _that_ funny."

"I'm not sleeping anymore..." Crystal mumbled, sitting up now.

Ruby and Sapphire finally came home after a short day of work, only to find everyone but Yellow and Emerald there. They were all in the living room, either on the floor, or on the couch, watching the session that happened only an hour ago between the press and Ruby and Sapphire. It took some time for the others to realize the two were standing there. Once Blue noticed, she hopped off of the seat she was sitting on and slapped Sapphire's back playfully.

Between her laughter, she tried to speak, "Ahahaha! You are the best, Sapph! Tell 'em that!"

Sapphire felt her cheeks rose up. "W-Well, they needed to know!" she defended.

Blue wiped the tear coming out of her eyes from laughing too much. "Even though you were out of character from the sweetheart image, you were totally right, so don't be embarrassed!"

"Blue, you're the only one who's making them embarrassed right now..." Red pointed out, wanting her to stop laughing.

"I can't help but laugh! Oh, but don't worry, it's not at you guys. It's at the person who accused you guys of fake dating!" Blue corrected. She took a deep breath and finally stop laughing, pulling her lips into a large smile. "Even though we reveal our most of our private lives, it's nice to see you standing up to them! I'm actually proud of you!"

Gold jumped into the conversation. "I am too! It was hilarious!" he commented, grinning at them.

"So many things happened when I was asleep..." Crystal said, staring at the T.V. and wondering why they actually accused Sapphire of being pregnant in the first place.

He turned to Crystal. "This is what you get for not taking my jacket," he told her, thinking back to the other day.

Crystal rolled her eyes, her face heating up. She couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment, her fever, or something else. "My mind is more set with the medicine, and I'm already recovering quicker. Anyways, what's this about Sapphire's pregnancy problem?"

"This prissy boy over here told me ta eat some salad ta keep mah health and body up! But it turns out, it was for pregnant people during labor to help their aches or somethin'!" Sapphire explained, immediately accusing Ruby with her fingers pointed at the boy. "Some reporters saw it, and now they think I'm pregnant!"

"Hey! You wanted the salad anyways! I just picked which one!" Ruby defended. "Will you let it go already? We already talked about it at the press!"

At that moment, Blue burst into laughter again, interrupting them. "Y-Yep!" she said in between her laughs, thinking about the statement Sapphire gave them and the reactions. "Sapph is pretty romantic!"

Sapphire's cheeks heated up once again. "S-Shut up, Blue!" She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of the embarrassing thoughts. "Anyways! That doesn't matter anymore! What matters is the fact that we have to greet the new crew!" She quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, White went to meet them today," Crystal said, remembering earlier.

"Yeah. We were supposed to meet them today, but that didn't happen at all. Because they're new and all, they're going to busy shooting for the first episode. We'll see them at the movie premiere," Ruby informed, reciting the stuff that White told them in the car.

"Oh yeah! That's coming up, huh," Blue said, stopping her giggles. She straightened up her back and turned to the youngest. "I heard your Pokespe Drama is the one premiering, right?"

"Yep! It's a school version," Sapphire replied.

"I can't wait to see it! May and Brendan in a Pokémon school~! Aw, this is basically the beginning of romance! You know, when I was in school, the teachers would tell me that I will never make it and told me that I would fail, but in their faces! Look at where I am now! I'm at the top, and I probably have more money than they do! Those loser geezers!" Blue laughed, feeling superior. Everyone else sweatdropped, wondering how she was like when she was in school. Probably the same though; insane and ship obsessed crazy.

"I can't wait either," Crystal agreed.

"Oh yah, Crys, ya're feelin' better, right?" Sapphire asked with a worried expression.

Crystal grinned at her reassuringly and gave her the thumbs up. "Yep! I was only knocked out for a few hours, and my head still feels a bit warm, but I'll manage. I don't feel dizzy anymore."

"That's good!" Sapphire said, grinning back.

"Hey guys! Let's get takeout or something! I'm hungry," Blue said, breaking into the conversation.

"We just ate though," Green pointed out.

Blue replied with a, "Laughter can sure take out hunger."

"I want to go eat out at a restaurant, but there'll be way too much trouble," Red stated, thinking of the past experiences.

"Exactly! Order pizza or something!" Blue said, dropping onto the couch near Crystal's feet. She got the remote and started to channel surf. "I'm hungry~!"

"I got it," Silver said, immediately rushing over to go get his phone.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I need to start on Sapphire's dress!" Ruby announced, going over to go get the supplies. But when he was about to leave the living room, he remembered one crucial detail. "NO! MY SEWING KIT IS IN MY ROOM AND IT'S LOCKED!"

Almost everyone jumped in their seats, surprised of his sudden dramatic outburst.

"Shut up! You're going to make the neighbors come over here!" Green snapped.

"Quick! When do the doors unlock?" Ruby asked, acting like it was a dying situation based on the answer.

"I think it's ten," Red answered.

"Eh, it's okay." Sapphire waved it off. "I can just wear black pants and a shirt like usual."

"No way!" Ruby denied. "I already have the design and everything! You can't say no! Plus, the dare! Remember!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch him once again. "Fine! But if it's not finished in time, then I'll be wearing mah usual pants and shirt combo," she told him.

"It will be!" Ruby assured. "Guaranteed by the number one fashion designer!"

Sapphire stared at him with a look of dismay, wondering whether she could trust Ruby to not make an over the top dress. But she knew she had no choice because of the bet she lost. Damn it. Why couldn't she had dared him to ride a motorcycle on a rope over a tank of hungry feraligatrs?

* * *

A/N — Even though they announced it at the press, don't expect the scandal to be over so easily (evil laugh)! Anyway, I don't really have much to say, but thank you super much for the awesome reviews I've received! Here are the usual replies to them!

 **TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**  
 **leontinees —** LOL, tbh this chapter doesn't have much humor, but movement to the plot! Sorry about that, but I appreciate your kind comments about my humor XD I try! LOL, unfortunately, Crystal probs forgot it, but it'll come around! mangaquestshipping in this story has been lacking since FOREVER. And also, lol that does sound cute! Eusine isn't exactly my ship type, but I think the moments are cute. I guess I never shipped him bc I focused a lot on other ships. Also, yea I made Green gain some respect for Blue bc oldrival needs to progress with some XD And yeah, I was planning to make them appear sooner or later! Most of the time, I don't really prefer showing them bc it's so hard to ship Dia and Platinum with Pearl around. No offense to Pearl, but to break the cinnamon roll group and friendship for a ship is hard for me DX Also, the professors are both directors and professors in this fanfic! They're the ones who first made this show bc they thought it would be best to showcase pokemon and show their traits to people so that they could learn more. I guess both when it comes to your suggestions; or in between. Sorry if I'm not clear! AND YES! Liza is probs taller, but Emerald needs someone to love in his life. I mean, it's totally cool with he ends up single for the rest of his life, but I really want him to! I'm just an obsessed shipper like Blue. Anyways, I should be thanking you! Your reviews are the things that make me want to write more and have ideas for my story to be more understanding! Again, I really appreciate your comments, and I love to reply to you guys! I'd figured I'd PM you guys, but then just putting it in the story is easier, I guess. I can always look back at this story after I finish it (IF I finish it, of course) and see this! :)  
 **Guest —** LOL, cliffies are an author's best friend XD thanks though! I try to make it funny! Also, the mess is just getting started!  
 **Srae13 —** aw thank you XD LOL.  
 **Toby Fox —** Bark Bark! (you understand I'm thank you)  
 **Ananonoddish —** I always have grammar stuff, lol. Sorry about that! Anyways, thanks! Gold is pretty heroic in his own way (though I made him less heroic with the sprinklers comment)! And thanks for saying that! Their relationship is somewhat growing I guess, but in the next three chapters, it'll have a step up! The characteristics for Sapphire with the blushing and whatnot follows a lot of ORAS stuff though. I don't know if you started to read that yet, but it's online! Also, yeah I planned to showcase them later! As for oldrival, I am sooooo sorry about this, but I put small stuff bc I finished writing this chapter before you reviewed! But don't worry! I will add plenty in the next chapter! Promise! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
 **thelasthope2 —** Thank you! Also, it's fine! Silver and Lyra will soon get more moments as the story progresses hopefully :) Also, yes, poor Rald LOL. I need to find him a soulmate soon; one that's his height lol. Also, as to answer your question about who I ship in the Sinnoh Trio, I will be sooo honest and say commonershipping bc I think it's cute how Dia fell in love with her and thought she was a princess when he first saw her! Though I like commonershipping, I can't really write it nor can I ship it too much. It's hard for Platinum to really choose one since they're the fluff sinnoh trio, don't you think? Also, the false pregnant is based on random theories, but it'll somewhat explain it later and add on to the other chapters (I've already wrote a scene based on your review in the future chapters with the movie premiere, so thanks a lot)! And thank you so much for the luck and for reviewing :)  
 **Just Another Kid —** LOL, you're not that late. Thanks for reviewing like always though XD LOL at everyone talking about the ending! Sapph's pregnancy is special to everyone XD Also, yea I did rush their moments since the're weren't any hints, but don't worry! I made it slower thanks to your comment and it'll turn out better than a rushed couple! Plan to do some shipping at the movie premiere! And yes! I haven't started school yet, but it's going to be a pain! I used to get A's, but now I get B's even though I actually study for them! TT^TT *cries* I know how you feel, dude! LOL you and your consciences XD Perfect duo! Also, the Sinnoh Trio will have roles in this story, but of course, it's probs going to be subtle! I'm wondering how to incorporate them as well, actually. LOL, I already have my hands on Emerald, so having my hands with Wally is going to be SO difficult! I would ship them (since I actually support yaoi/gay shippings), but then I'm not really good at gay scenes or anything. But anyways, thanks a lot XD I got a whole lotta shipping moments for franticshipping in the next chapter coming up! Thanks for reviewing XD  
 **Anon (guest) —** LOL thanks! And also, in those situations, I would be like Black honestly too XD I freak out easily over matters. Anyways, again, thanks a lot! I hope I can finish it!

Hey, so thanks again for the awesome review guys! You were so sweet! Thank you to the people who favorite or followed as well! :) Sorry for this short filler chapter! It leads up to more other stuff, and I hope to make the next arc (or the next next one aka the movie premiere arc) the center of romance! Gots to make some drama trouble for my favorite couples in the next arc though! One more mini-arc! XD Hope to finish the chapters before school!


	13. Love Affair Misunderstandings

A/N — I don't know why, but I've been reading a lot of shoujo fics, and i've got to admit, I am obsessed with romance and whatnot XD Well, I was before, so this isn't really a different. Anyways, if you guys know my other chapters, I've been adding like fifty times more drama, and so in this chapter! But before I begin, to the reviews!

 **TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**  
 **King Kagura —** Thank you! I try my best XD Gold IS an idiot in some ways, but he's also a good character, and of course, he's strong since he's one of the dex-holders LOL. I'll try to dial it down for Ruby! Got some stuff down for him :) And yeah, Sapphire actually somewhat does appreciate it, or so in my opinion because I re-read the RS arc for the characterization and I noticed that she liked it at the end when Ruby groomed her pokemon. As for Ruby's scar, I got something good for that XD Unfortunately, it's going to be awhile until I reach that arc...  
 **DNN. TDN. US —** Aw thank you :) That's so sweet!  
 **xXSachixWakamuraXx —** Thank you sooooo much :) That means a lot! I'll try to get updates out more!  
 **Twinfeather —** LOL, thank you XD  
 **Just Another Kid —** LOL, Ruby earning man points is serious XD Also, thank you :) Franticshipping is soooo hard to write for me (one of the reasons that there are barely any moments in The Keyblade Pirates and My Online Life  & bc of the plot of course)! Also, yes, Blue is literally the person who's needed in every shipping fic! She's doing all the work for me XD Don't worry, my conscience likes to beat up me up from times to times! Also, about school, I'm starting it next week and i'm crying inside TT^TT It's okay, i getchu dude. And yeah, I'll try to get into the Sinnoh Trio at the premiere! With all the characters in this story, I'm most likely going to put them as minor characters and their show, but i'm hoping they'll play into one of my arcs. More characters from ORAS are seriously popping up since i'm focusing on Hoenn right now, so they'll be in play too (though they're from a different region)! As for the movie premiere arc, I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT OMG! I need to find some time before school to do it! XD I've got something cooked up for it *cue Blue's mischievous grin* Oh, this is somewhat a spoiler and somewhat not, but both the Sinnoh Trio & Wally will have minor roles now (with Wally in this chapter for a small amount of time) but it'll be helpful in the later plot i'm bringing up. As for the Wally X Emerald thing, i'll be honest and say I do not ship gay couples. I'm not entirely homosexual or really against it, but I just don't really ship them. I support homo ships, but I don't exactly ship them. It's going to be sooo hard to find someone omg. I'll try my best! Anyways, thanks for the reviewing again XD

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS :)))) Enjoy the next chapter! It's basically the pre-movie premiere chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen — Love Affair Misunderstandings

* * *

"Question twenty! Do you and Sapphire talk about marriage or anything concerning the topic?"

"We haven't really focused on marriage since we're both busy with our careers, so it's not really a subject we talk about."

"Good answer!"

"What are you guys doing?" Emerald asked as he walked into the living room; Yellow following behind him.

White was there, sitting behind a table with a bell; and Ruby and Sapphire were sitting across her, next to each other. When they was in the room for a good minute, White was asking weird questions and letting the other two answer it. After they said a satisfying answer, she would hit the bell.

"Doing some practice questions for the movie premiere," White answered, pausing the exercise.

"What movie premiere?" Emerald asked, oblivious of the situation.

"Oh yeah! Ruby and Sapphire are having one since that school movie is coming up!" Yellow reminded him, finally remembering. "I guess it slipped our minds since we were busy yesterday. I totally forgot about it. It's tomorrow, I think."

"Oh, okay then that makes sense. But what doesn't make sense are the questions you're asking. Aren't the questions supposed to be about the movie?"

"Well, yeah. But you know reporters! They'll ask something about the relationship just to get another scandal or something for the news," White informed. "I've already trained them to answer about the movie, just not their relationship."

"Train? You actors are so weird," Emerald commented, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's interesting," Yellow remarked, smiling. She and Emerald went over to the kitchen since that was the reason why they went to the living room in the first place. When they did, they found Black wearing a fluffy white apron with matching mittens, baking something.

"What's in the oven?" Emerald asked, ignoring his weird getup. He imagined White as the type that cooked instead.

"Prez is craving homemade cookies," Black replied. "So, I'm making her some."

"Doesn't White cook?"

"If she did, then she would blow up the whole kitchen," Black joked, laughing.

"What? Did you say something, Black? I heard my name," White called out from the living room.

"N-Nothing!" Black quickly replied, making Emerald and Yellow sweatdrop.

"I didn't think any of you guys cook, but it makes sense that you do since you're the assistant," Yellow said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Black responded, looking sheepish. "Anyways, what are you two doing here? I know it was a half day of work because of the premiere tomorrow, but shouldn't you guys be at work?"

Emerald raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. "You don't remember? On the schedule, we're supposed to rest since we just arrived a few hours ago in the morning. We have the day off, duh."

"Oh yeah..." Black mumbled. He placed his hand behind his head and started rubbing it. "I guess I forgot since those hours feel like a new day, or something. Time changes when you're with another person."

"I guess," Emerald said, shrugging. He just thought it'd be easier to go with the flow when Black starts to say something weird. "Hey Black, I know you're back on White's side, but do you want to go to the ice cream parlor with me and Yellow?"

"He can't," White answered for him, walking into the kitchen casually. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to need him to check on other stuff. Plus, later we need to go shopping for the movie premiere tonight. I saw this cute dress and this really cute suit for Black!"

"Wait, hold up, I'm wearing a suit?"

"Yep!" White replied. "It would be better to make it like Ruby, but we don't have enough time, and we have extra to spend anyways."

"Oh, yeah, we need an outfit huh," Yellow said, thinking about it. She knew about the movie premiere, but she wasn't really thinking about her outfit. Since everyone in the world thought she was a dude, it was normal for her to just wear the usual fedora, blazer, and the usual black slacks. "I'll just wear what I wore last time."

"No!" Ruby shouted from the living room, rushing over to the kitchen with Sapphire following behind. "You can't wear that again!"

"Why not?" White asked for her.

"Because! It didn't look that good, and they'll be talking about your appearance!" Ruby reasoned.

"It's your movie premiere though. Why would they care?" Emerald pointed out.

"Just please don't wear it," Ruby begged, stopping his reasoning.

"... Guess we're going shopping, Rald," Yellow said, listening to him even though he was insane. "Let's go before it gets dark."

"Yeah," Emerald replied, taking a water bottle out of the fridge before following her out.

"Ya didn't have ta say that ta Yellow. That was rude," Sapphire remarked.

"I was just trying to help," Ruby responded. "Besides that, tomorrow is the big day, and I am ready to make you look perfect. I've already finished half of sewing and making your dress, and all I need to do is find the perfect shoes for it, and also do your hair. Let's go out today after we finish 'question training'."

"What? Why?!" Sapphire exclaimed, thinking he had too much to do. "I was planning on visiting Wally!"

"Who's that?" Black asked, butting into the conversation.

"You don't remember? He's one of the cameo actors that work with them. Remember, he was the one who fell off of that seven feet cliff and hit his head?" White answered.

"Oh! That injured guy!" Black said, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, Wally is a good friend of ours, so I thought I'd visit him. It's been a month since the incident, but he's still in the hospital," Sapphire informed.

"That's fine," Ruby waved it off. "I visited him a week ago, but I can visit him again. We can go shopping then visit Wally later then."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him, looking at him in disbelief. "How the heck did ya get in mah plans?"

* * *

Sapphire was wiped.

Though she didn't have actually work, she had to finish the rest of the three hour quizzing with Ruby and White, then she had to spend more hours with Ruby shopping once again. Shopping with him was horrible yesterday, and today, it was twice as worse. On the bright side, she didn't have to run from paparazzi, nor did she have to distinguish the difference between sky blue and ocean blue (she still doesn't get what Ruby meant).

And now, there she was, laying on the bench in the hospital lobby. The shopping bags were on the ground, in front of their feet. Unlike her, the boy had the energy of a regular shopping teen, so of course, he wasn't exhausted at all. He was just sitting there, innocently drinking a smoothie they bought earlier.

"So you want to hurry up and go see Wally already? We're kind of packed today because of the preparations for tomorrow, so it's best to not waste time," he advised, tossing his smoothie into a nearby trashcan after finishing it. It was around 5 PM already, and they had to hurry up and go home to study the questions that White gave them to make sure they don't screw up. Plus, Ruby also needed to finish the dress; not that Sapphire cared.

"Yeah..." she mumbled, getting up from her seat. "You comin' or ya want to wait here?"

"Of course I'm—" Ruby stopped in midsentence when his eyes met with turquoise ones.

"Ruby?" the girl with the turquoise eyes inquired, going over to where Ruby and Sapphire were. Sapphire noticed her odd looking outfit. She couldn't really judge since she wasn't that good when it came to fashion, but the girl was literally wearing a white poofy dress with nothing else covering her. It was freezing outside right now, and it made her wonder about whether she felt cold or not.

"Lisia?" Ruby responded, looking confused as to why she was here.

"Huh?" Sapphire looked in between the both, puzzled of what was happening.

"Oh, you're Sapphire, right?" Lisia said, turning to her. "No offense, but your disguises with the glasses and hats are way too easy to recognize. You should try a wig next time."

Ruby gave her a pleasant look, happy to see her here. "As usual, you know the best things!" he said.

"I'm lost," Sapphire bluntly stated, giving up on the confusion.

"Hi, I'm Lisia," she introduced herself with a smile, sticking out her hand. "I'm one of Ruby's rivals. We used to do Pokémon Contests together and act. He has the best fashion taste ever! You should've seen the Pikachu cosplay he made for them!"

Sapphire wasn't entirely familiar with Pokémon Contests since she paid no interest in them. They were in dramas, and of course, in real life, but it was sort of rare to find one. They were as common as other things in the world. If her memory was right, she was sure that the contests were mostly held in Lilycove.

"Lisia and I go way back before I started acting," Ruby informed, grinning. "She's one of the best people when it comes to fashion taste."

"Why, thank you," Lisia said, mocking a bow.

"Um... why don't you guys catch up?" Sapphire suggested. "I want to go visit Wally while I have the time."

"Oh, okay. I'll catch up with you later," Ruby told her.

Sapphire awkwardly retreated from the situation, feeling uncomfortable by all this contest talk. As she walked away, she turned around, only to spot Ruby laughing with her and having a good time. _The uncomfortable feeling_ , she thought, placing a hand over her chest. She quickly shrugged it off, thinking it might be something temporary. It wasn't hurting anyways.

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't sleeping. After no answer, he quietly let himself into the hospital room. When he entered, he was immediately met with green eyes blinking innocently at him, slightly startled. Upon meeting them, he closed the door behind him and walked over with a smile on his face.

"Wally!" he greeted, waving cheerfully at him.

The boy smiled back. "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course," he replied. "How are you doing?"

"Really? Thanks! And also, I'm doing quite fine. My physical state is almost recovered, but as usual, I still have my illness. I'm not going to let it bring me down though!" He looked at Ruby with confidence, determined to keep his word.

"That's good to hear," Ruby said. "I want to catch up with you, but I'm really busy! Sorry! I'll make sure to visit after the movie premiere!"

"Thanks!" Wally beamed at him. "But I wouldn't blame you. Sapphire seemed busy as well."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, where is she? I'm pretty sure I told her I'd come meet up with you, or meet her in the lobby."

Wally furrowed his eyebrows, showing that he was thinking hard about it. "Mm... I think she left about fifteen minutes ago? I'm not certain, but I know it was more than ten minutes since she came around the time my dinner came. It's usually around 6, and right now, it's about 6:19; so roughly around ten to twenty minutes," Wally informed.

"How rude! She left without me!" Ruby realized, hearing the information. He let out a sigh. "I guess I should head home to finish her dress... Anyways, it was nice seeing you, Wally."

Wally waved at him. "Same for me!"

* * *

"Where's Ruby?" Blue asked when she saw Sapphire enter the house all by herself.

Her, Red, and Green have gotten off work an hour ago, and were just hanging around the house. Black and White already left, and Yellow and Emerald were still yet to return. Same for the Johto Trio since they needed to stay up later than usual to finish the missing shooting from earlier.

Sapphire slammed the door behind her, much to Green's dismay. "Why would I be with the prissy boy?"

Red looked up from his DS and furrowed his eyebrows. "White told me you guys went out together."

"Yeah! You went shopping without me!" Blue pouted, crossing her arms.

Sapphire ignored the previous question and went straight for Blue. "Ya could've gone shopping earlier. Didn't ya get off around 5?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to go shopping alone," Blue told her.

"What about Red and Green?"

"I told them, but Green was like, 'I don't care. I want to sleep. Leave me alone.' so in the end, we didn't!" Blue explained, imitating his voice in an exaggerated deep tone.

Green, who was beside her reading a book, rolled his eyes. "Shopping with her is ten times worse than shopping with Ruby. I had my reasons."

"Are you sure about that?" Sapphire cocked an eyebrow, giving a surprised look. "He was arguing yesterday about the difference between blue and blue when we went shopping together."

"And I don't do that at all!" Blue backed up, shooting glares at Green.

Green shrugged it off then adverted his eyes back to his book. "I've been shopping with both of them before, and I never want to go ever again."

"Let's go shopping tomorrow together, Sapph!" Blue insisted, beaming at the brunette from the couch. "We have the day off tomorrow, and I haven't chosen what dress I want to wear! The movie premiere doesn't start till 7 PM if I'm right, so let's go hang out! We haven't had a girl's day in forever!"

"I thought you girls went to the spa a few days ago when we came back from the camping trip," Red pointed out.

"Again, that was forever ago," Blue replied to him. "Yellow finally came back from her trip, Crystal recovered quickly, and you're going to be in a new movie. We can't miss the chance to celebrate!"

"Uhh... I appreciate the thought, but three days of shopping...?" Sapphire became hesitant about the idea when she thought about it in another way. Ruby has been dragging her everywhere yesterday and today, and she honestly wanted a break.

Blue waved her off, assuring her. "Don't worry! I hold my own bags, and we can get those famous crepes that came out the other day downtown!"

At that, Sapphire beamed at her, the brunette's eyes shining excitedly. "Crepes?!"

"Wait, what? You make us hold your bags all the time," Red pointed out.

"Yeah, but you guys are boys. You're supposed to; it's proper etiquette. On the other hand, Ruby's been doing the other way around and making Sapph hold his bags. This time, it's girl and girl, so I guess we'll be holding our own bags," Blue responded.

Considering Sapphire buys nothing but food for herself, she didn't really have to carry anything besides money; and she could even get some food on the way. The only setback is going shopping with Blue meant being bored, but if it was an all girls thing, then Yellow would probably be there to hang with her, so she thought it'd be pretty decent to what she's used to.

"How many hours?" she asked.

"Considering I want to do some morning stuff, uhh... probably ten hours?" Blue estimated.

"Ten hours?!" Red and Sapphire exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, I want to get an early start. Wait, probably not ten hours. More like, eight. I'm planning to go at 9 AM then come back at 5 PM, but then considering how long it takes to curl my hair... yeah, coming back around 3 PM should be enough. I also need to give you time for Ruby to help you get ready," Blue calculated. "Oh, that reminds me, where is Ruby? You guys didn't come in together."

Sapphire opened her mouth to answer the final question until a door slam coming from the front was heard. Appearing in the living room seconds later was Ruby himself. He dropped all of the bags on the floor and let out a sigh.

"That was the heaviest trip ever!" he whined, crouching his back. He turned and saw Sapphire then pointed at her accusingly. "You! How dare you leave me at the hospital and go home by yourself! I told you either wait for me there, or meet me in the lobby later!"

"Uh..." Sapphire tried to find an excuse. "I went down and couldn't find ya, so I left." Okay, so it wasn't the best excuse, but it was _an excuse_.

"I had to carry all of these on my own," Ruby said, pointing at the bags. "They were really heavy. You owe me a sundae."

"What?!" Sapphire exclaimed, looking at him with an incredulous look. "I don't owe ya anything! And anyways, ya were catching up with yer friend, so it was fine!"

"Lisia? Well yeah, I was catching up, but that doesn't mean you should leave me like that!" Ruby argued, crossing his arms.

"Woah, woah, woah." Blue squeezed in between the two and put her arms out to separate them. She turned her head to Ruby first. "Who's this 'Lisia'?"

"My rival when I was mastering the contests," Ruby answered.

"She's a girl, right?"

"No, she's a boy," Ruby responded sarcastically, giving her a look. "Of course, she's a girl! If you want to know her so bad, you'll see her at the movie premiere. I invited her!"

"Hold up for a second." Blue quickly pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

The phone rang for a few second before a light female voice answered. "Yes, this is Yellow. What's up, Blue?"

"Yeah, Yellow, I have big news! There's a fire at White's apartment! Come quick! Oh, but leave Emerald out of this. We don't want him to get hurt. Hurry! Bye~!" Blue quickly hung up her phone and then said the same thing to Crystal except for the fact she told her not to tell Silver or Gold because they would make things worse or something. After hanging up on them, she grabbed Sapphire's elbow and announced to everyone, "Guys, inform the others too. We're going to be bunking with Black and White tonight."

"What?" Green, Ruby, and Red inquired in unison.

"It's official business. C'mon Sapph," Blue said, grabbing her elbow and dragging her along.

"Wait, what?!" Sapphire exclaimed, confused at the situation.

"Hold on!" Ruby interrupted, yanking her other arm to stop Blue in her path. "I need Sapph to see whether the dress fits her and everything after I finish it! It has to be done tonight!"

"You already took her measurements! Remember, last night? And she could just try it on at 3 PM or 4 PM tomorrow. Just wait another 20-22 hours," Blue suggested, pulling the brunette to her and breaking Ruby's grip off of her. Before the boy could say anything else, she hurriedly grabbed her purse off the rack and ran to the door with a dragged Sapphire.

"H-Huh?!" she exclaimed.

Blue quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "We're taking Green's car by the way!" she announced, swinging his car keys visibly around her finger.

The spiky brunet jumped off the couch, finally getting his head out of his book. "Wha—" Green got cut off when a door slam interrupted him. He sat back on the couch and let out a groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. He would've chased after her, but at the speed she was going, she was probably gone already and it would've been wasted efforts.

"... Are you guys okay?" Red asked, seeing the stressed Blue caused them. Ruby looked distressed as he started to rub his temples, and Green clutched his book, trying to keep his irritated face in.

"I'm going to kill her later."

* * *

Crystal kicked the door down, breaking it. She ran in and held the mighty red item in the air, exposing it. "I got the extinguisher! Did you call the firefighters yet?!" In a frantic fashion, she scanned the room for the fire Blue talked about, only to find Blue, White, Black, Sapphire, and Yellow hanging out on their couch normally as if there weren't a fire in the first place.

Crystal frowned and put the extinguisher down. "I should've known." She walked over to their living room and plopped on the couch next to Sapphire. "Why the heck did you call me for?"

"Girl talk," Blue simply answered seriously.

Unfortunately for her, Crystal didn't take her seriously in return. The blue haired girl stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Blue called after her, dramatically putting out her arm.

Crystal turned around. "What is it?" She placed a hand on her hip, demanding a more reasonable answer. "It better be good. I left my work for this and I ran down at least twelve blocks to get here since taxis aren't around. I'm exhausted physically and mentally."

"This isn't a _normal_ girl talk. It's an emergency situation girl talk," Blue clarified. Crystal stared at her with non-pitied, dead fish eyes. She turned to the other sane people in the room to demand a real answer. The others only shrugged at her, not understanding her logic at all.

"I'm leaving."

"Crys!" Blue called out again. "This really is an emergency! It's about Sapphire!"

"Wait, what? It is?" Sapphire inquired, totally surprised and off-guard.

"You didn't know?" Yellow asked, thinking she would be involved with Blue since she was the only one who was informed of a fake fire.

"She just dragged me here!" Sapphire responded, pointing at the culprit. "I just went along because I didn't want to face Ruby's whining."

"It was needed!" Blue said, slamming the table with her hand to get their attention. "This is a _love_ emergency! We need major girl talk; stat!"

"Woah, hold on!" Black spoke up, waving his hand in defense. "You said 'girl talk'! Explain why I'm here for it."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to explain. Okay, so us girls will be sleeping over White's apartment for girl things; meanwhile, Black, honey, get out and go to our house."

"What?!" Black shouted, finding it hard to believe that she just told him to get out of _his_ apartment.

"Blue, you can't order Black like that," White defended.

"Thank you, Prez!"

Blue leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear for a good ten seconds. After that, White turned to Black. "Black, get out and go bunk with the guys."

"What?!" Black exclaimed, standing up. "You're kicking me out too?!"

"Oh, don't make it sound bad," White waved off. "It's an emergency that could break the world. By world, I mean Blue's world. As her manager, we need her world alive because without it, Gary can't propose to Leaf. Now leave."

"Gary? Leaf? What the heck?!" Black said, not understanding what the heck she was talking about or her reasoning at all.

"Just go. If you don't, you'll be ripped to shreds by the girl talk," White advised, holding out his car keys to him.

Black let out a frustrated sigh as he still continued to not comprehend their logic. First, he takes White shopping for hours, and now, he's getting kicked out of his own apartment by crazy girls. He seriously couldn't catch a break today. It was just easier to leave.

He snatched the keys out of White's hands. "Fine. I'll leave."

"Be back at 8 AM! You have tux fitting since we couldn't do it today, and I also need to go to Elesa's fashion show before the premiere!" White reminded him as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" he replied, shutting the door behind him and finally leaving.

Crystal watched the scene awkwardly, completely forgetting to leave in all the weirdness. "Why am I still here?" she muttered to herself, about to take the leave as well.

"Crys~!" Blue sang in a whiny voice. "I'll finally tell you the deeper details now that the guy is gone!"

The blue haired girl swirled around again and crossed her arms. "Get to the point now, or I'll leave in a minute."

"Ruby is dating a girl named Lisia while fake dating Sapphire." That dramatic sentence took everyone besides Blue and White off guard. The three girls seemed completely surprised; especially Sapphire who was chocking on the chips White left on the table for them.

"What?! Isn't that considered two-timing?" Yellow exclaimed, turning to Sapphire. She wasn't really sure since one was fake dating, but in a way, it was still dating so... right now her head was confused.

"Yikes, it _is_ important!" Crystal said.

"B-Blue's overreacting! It's not like that!" Sapphire spluttered, trying to clear it up. She turned to the blamed brunette. "Is this why we did a meeting?!"

Blue nodded then pumped up a fist encouragingly. "Look Sapph. This is the game of love. That girl might not be Ruby's real girlfriend now, but she will be later! The fact that he still remembers her is a crime! It's up to us, the girl committee, to prevent it happening. Ruby said she'll be at the movie premiere, and we need to stop her interfering!"

"Interfering with what?!" Sapphire screamed back, still upset at why Blue commenced the girl meeting in the first place.

"My ship!" Blue replied, super serious about this. "We need to sabotage the other ship now!"

"I'm not good at sabotaging, but I'll help," Yellow offered sweetly, looking determined for the wrong reasons.

Crystal seemed unsure whether she should even go along with Blue's ideas. Sapphire told her that Lisia wasn't dating him, but if something were to happen to Sapphire, she would interfere. Other than that, she wanted to help only if it was for a good cause. Sabotaging a random girl's day is not a good cause.

"I ship you guys like Blue, so count me in!" White said, giving Blue a high five.

"Okay, all of you are crazy. I should be leaving," Sapphire announced, getting up from her seat.

A scary glint appeared in Blue's eye. "If you leave, you'll end up with the guys all night long. Then there's Ruby who'll make you try on everything~!"

Sapphire sat back down, grimacing at the thought of it.

"Sapph, I'm trying to help you! Don't you feel kind of weird when you're with Ruby? Like you want to be with him more?" Blue asked, trying to make her expose herself.

"I literally just sat down because I didn't want to go back to see him," Sapphire stated, giving her answer.

"Hold on, Blue," Crystal interjected, stopping them from speaking for a second. "I know you're one to rush in things when it comes to your fake ships, but did you even plan to ask White about this? Because, no offense, but her place looks kind of small for all four of us, and we don't even have our pajamas."

"Real sleepovers are on the floor," Blue stated.

"You can borrow my clothes," White offered. "Problems solved."

"Okay, one more question. How are we even going to sabotage according to your plan? I still don't know what's going on," Yellow honestly said. "I feel like we're the bad guys because we're trying to ruin Ruby's friend's day tomorrow."

"It's all about supporting Sapphire, so don't worry about it!" Blue assured shakily, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sapphire shoved her hand off. "I don't like prissy boy! I already have someone I like!"

"..."

"WAIT, SERIOUSLY?!" Blue exploded, breaking the long minute silence. Sapphire nodded hesitantly. Immediately, she was bombarded by questions from the brunette; while the other three looked extremely curious and surprised. Blue grabbed onto her shoulders again and shook her violently. "What?! Tell me who it is! When was this?! What's his name? Is he famous?!"

"S-Stooop shaking me!" Sapphire slurred, trying to get ahold of herself. She ripped Blue's grip once again by using her superhuman strength.

"Sapph! I cannot believe I didn't see this coming! Now spit it out! Who is it? What's the name?" Blue continued, looking in a state of panic.

"Look, I don't know!" Sapphire answered, finally calming the peppy brunette down. "It happened when we were smaller. There was a salamance one time when we were playing together, and when I was going to get hurt by the salamance, he stepped in and helped me! After that, we never really saw each other anymore. I never really mentioned him before because it wasn't that important."

"Wait, how old were you?"

"Uh... Probably around five?" Sapphire guessed, shrugging. "I don't really know his name, so I can't really answer. But aside from that, I like that guy, so there's no way I'm going to have feelings for prissy boy. Sorry to sink yer ship. Now will ya give this up?"

Blue froze in her spot for a few seconds, studying Sapphire's face with a concentrated stare. "Hmm... I don't know."

"I'm sorry, what?" Crystal said, not understanding why Blue said that.

This is Blue she was talking about. Knowing the brunette, she was totally obsessed with her ships big time. Usually when it came to interference with her ships, she would rip anybody apart to get them together and eliminate the enemy. Even if it was one-sided and the other one had a crush on another, she wouldn't really care and she would try to convince the person to give up and go with her ship. It was a bad, unhealthy side of her, but it was a side; and Crystal knew it. What blew her away is that Blue seemed hesitant in the situation for once.

Blue let out a sigh. "I want them together, but... if Sapphire has a crush that lasted for what, fourteen years? It's going to be hard. Plus, it's so romantic to like a guy for that long! It's like an awaiting Romeo and Juliet scene except for the death and the short time part. Y'know, since they got hooked up in three days, or something. This crush is cute, but I don't want Sapph to give up on Ruby. He might be a lame loser sometimes, but he's perfect for her! And c'mon, who hasn't acted like one before?"

"Guys, stop talking like I'm not here," Sapphire said. She turned to Blue. "Let's be honest, most of yer ships weren't going to work out in the first place."

"I'm extremely offended right now," Blue responded, putting a hand over her heart.

"Okay, now that we got this out of the way, can we just hang out instead of planning sabotage on some random girl?" Sapphire inquired.

"But Sapph, you sure you don't feel weird or a sharp pain when he's with her or anything? Like, no feelings at all?" White asked, making sure before they put the plan off.

Sapphire glanced at her hand, remembering when Ruby held it. When she adverted her sapphire eyes at the girls, the picture of Lisia and Ruby appeared in her mind. She did feel weird about it, but she didn't think it was a feeling at all, or at least she doesn't think so. And if anything, Lisia and him have more in common than her, so it wouldn't be weird.

"None whatsoever!"

* * *

"I can't believe Crys just up and went like that!" Gold complained, slamming the door behind him as he took off his shoes at the front. Silver just ignored him and let the conversation be one-sided. When the two entered the living room, Gold stopped talking once he noticed only the guys present; Black included.

"Yo, why is this a man cave again?" the black haired boy asked.

"Blue came here earlier and dragged the girls to Black's and White's apartment for a sleepover," Red explained.

"Why is he here?" Silver inquired, nodding his head towards Black.

"Because Prez and Blue kicked me out, saying that I'll die from their girl talk," Black answered in a sulky tone. "I don't get it!"

"It's probably just another one of Blue's weird plans," Ruby stated, checking out the shoes that he bought for Sapphire. "I can't believe she took Sapph away from me though! I was about to make the perfect model of my creation!"

"Aw, love sick without your hubby, Ruby?" Gold teased, nudging him playfully.

Ruby rolled his eyes at his attempts. "More like, fake-girlfriend."

"I ship you guys," Gold said proudly, taking a seat next to Red on the couch.

"I don't," Black spoke up, surprising everyone. All eyes turned to him for an explanation. "You guys are really rough. Every time you guys are together, I'm the one who gets hurt! I still have the claw marks from Sapphire on my arm. Here's some advise; stop insulting her."

"I'm not insulting her. I'm advising her to make herself look better," Ruby corrected. "Why do people keep thinking that?"

Red raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe I call her a barbarian from time to time, but that's all. It's only 'cause she calls me things too," Ruby defended, crossing his arms. "Speaking of her, I think I'm going to die if I don't get to my sewing kit to start on the dress! What time is it?"

"Ten minutes before 9 PM," Black told him.

"I don't think I can last an hour." Ruby groaned, putting her shoes down. "I don't get why you guys are so calm about this! You're not doing anything to get ready!"

Black told him about the tux fitting White was going to make him go through, Silver, Emerald, and Green simply didn't really care since it wasn't their movie, Red already got his clothes ready, and Gold shrugged it off, saying anything would look on him. If anything, it was mostly the girls who needed to get ready.

"Premieres are boring anyways," Emerald stated. "Well, the movie is decent, but the after parties are always like those lame ones."

"The after party depends on where the movie premiere is at. If I'm right, you guys are hosting it at that new fancy five star hotel, right?" Red asked.

Ruby nodded. "It's a ballroom-like party."

Emerald stuck out his tongue. "Even more boring than usual then."

"Oh, speaking of which, how is Lisia going to meet you there?" Red inquired, thinking about the earlier conversation.

"Wait, who's that?" Gold asked.

"Some girl that's dating Ruby," Black answered.

"What?! We're not dating!" Ruby denied, giving a gross out look. It was similar to the ones Emerald gives when he sees lovey-dovey scenes. "She might be very fashionable, but there are so many things wrong with her. She's like a good friend! Why would you even think that? And anyways, I'm meeting her there. I already told the bodyguard to put her name on the list."

"Because when I was leaving the apartment, I heard from outside about some girlfriend named Lisia. Our walls are really thin," Black replied.

"You heard it from who?"

"I heard it from Blue."

"Ohhh! That explains why she went all crazy before," Red said, finally understanding the situation earlier.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, still not getting it at all.

"All she cared about was whether Lisia was a girl. She _is_ one, and not only that, she's close to you and from your past. That would interfere with her plan to get you and Sapphire married, so she probably thought she'd do something before you get together with Lisia," Red explained.

Green cocked an eyebrow at him, finally looking away from his phone. "You're seriously finding this out now?"

Ruby groaned, interrupting Red's reply to the brunet. "Dude, I have no interest with love. What is with that girl?"

"I don't get why you guys trash Blue so much. She's been a great help for me and Crys," Gold stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys aren't together though," Black pointed out.

" _Yet_ ," Gold quickly added. "I've been working for at least five months for her to get with me. I think it's working."

"I don't think so," Silver stated beside him.

"Well you've got to give the guy some points for helping her out during the fever," Red defended, giving Gold some slack. "I heard from Sapph that he went to go get her."

"Really? What the heck happened when I was away for a few days?" Black raised a curious eyebrow, laying back onto the couch. "First, there are rumors about Sapph getting pregnant, and now, Crystal was sick? Then there was that moment with Blue going crazy. For Prez... She's always been insane. Well, at least I know Yellow's okay."

"When you're away from the drama, you become good," Gold stated in a quote like manner. "And right now, the crazy drama is at White's apartment. What do you say about going over there and checking out the girls through the wall? Black _did_ mention about the thin walls. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

They all looked at him with grossed out eyes. Black wanted to avoid the crazies, Ruby just wanted to start on Sapphire's dress, Red thought it was a bad idea in general, Emerald wanted Gold to get away from Crystal, Silver wanted the same thing as Emerald but with Blue instead, and lastly, Green thought it was a stupid idea and that no one should go along with Gold's plans.

"No," Green rejected for everyone.

"Oh c'mon, Green! You're such a stick in the mud!" The black haired boy shut his mouth when Green glanced a deep glare at him.

Black opened his mouth to reason with Gold. "I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea. Don't you already have drama in your show?"

"Not enough drama. You will never believe the crazy situations I've been through."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Half of them were all _your_ fault."

* * *

Sapphire stood outside in the cold, dressed in White's clothes. She wore her white hoodie with the BW agency logo on it with tights and boots. It wasn't really her style to wear thick clothing, but earlier, she changed into her pajamas and her other clothes were currently being washed at that time. After that, Blue ingeniously plans to go out for food or something. Because her clothes were in the washers, she couldn't wear it, and thus, she was dressed in White's clothes. Though she actually didn't mind it for once. White had cute clothes, and they were pretty comfortable too.

In the end, Blue decided to go get takeout from some fancy big-shot restaurant. Even if it was almost midnight, the restaurant was still crowded and busy. She felt claustrophobic since there were so much people, so she told the girls her order and said she'll wait outside for them to get finished.

And here she is now.

The brunette let out a sigh, and watched her breath form a white small puff in the air. She was just staring into space with thoughts running through her mind. Even the headphones she had on didn't block them out, nor could they help her clear her mind.

"Sapphire?" A voice called.

Unfortunately, Sapphire focused her thoughts and stared at a tree, so couldn't hear her name get called. There was also the factor of the roaring music in her ears.

The person finally snapped her out of her thoughts when she stepped in front of her and waved a hand in her face to get her attention. Sapphire looked up, her sapphire orbs catching familiar turquoise ones. She immediately recognized her, remembering her face from earlier and that poofy skirt she wore. Sapphire grabbed her phone out of the hoodie pocket then paused the music before sliding the headphones down around her neck.

"Hi there!" Lisia greeted, her turquoise eyes beaming at her.

"Hey," Sapphire greeted back.

"I like your outfit! It totally matches you in winter form, and plus, those glasses are super cute!" Lisia complimented with a big smile. "Are those prescription?" Sapphire was taken back at how she acted so friendly with her already, but she was somewhat the same (but in a ruder way), so she couldn't really judge.

She took off her oversized black rimmed glasses. "Nah. I'm just wearin' 'em so no one can recognize me," she replied, putting them back on afterwards. "Thanks though!"

"No problem!" Lisia replied, waving it off in a friendly way. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm just getting takeout with mah friends, but it seems they're being held up with the line. I decided to wait outside," she answered. "What about ya?"

Lisia showed her a bag from a nearby store. "Me? Oh, I'm doing some late night shopping for my dress. I thought I'd add something!"

"Oh," Sapphire mouthed, finding it hard to continue the conversation after that.

"I can't wait to go to your movie premiere! I'm a huge fan of Brendan and May so much!" Lisia told her, grabbing her hands. "I was so excited to meet you!"

"Thanks," Sapphire replied, smiling back at her. Though she didn't hate the girl, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It was probably because she didn't know the girl that well.

"I find it really funny that you guys are fake dating!" Lisia commented. Sapphire expressed a shocked look, surprised that she knew. Seeing it, Lisia continued, "Oh, don't worry about that! Ruby told me already when I mentioned it! He told me all about you and how your taste of fashion is horrible, but I think he's overreacting since I think your outfit is cute!"

 _That bastard_ , Sapphire thought. Though this was White's clothes, she couldn't admit it.

"Anyways, I have something to ask you seriously, face-to-face!" Lisia said, her smile still on her face. With worried, shiny puppy eyes, she asked, "Do you have a crush on Ruby?"

"W-W-What?!" Sapphire exclaimed, her face getting heated up. "No way! Why would I like that annoying guy?! Why is everyone always asking me that?"

Lisia giggled when she saw her reaction before letting out a relieved sigh. "Oh, that's good to hear!" she said, surprising Sapphire once again. "I wanted to ask you a favor since we're friends and all."

 _Friends? This is the second time she was meeting the girl, and the first time barely lasted thirty seconds_ , Sapphire thought.

"At the premiere tomorrow, can you help me hook up with Ruby?" Lisia asked, a small blush growing on her face. After that, she seemed to be slightly flustered and started to get embarassed. "I-I liked Ruby when we used to do contests together, but I never had the courage to tell him before he left off to become an actor. Now, I want to say something while we're in touch again, and thought it'd be my last chance to confess! D-Don't worry though! I'm not going to break your fake dating image, or anything, nor try to cause scandals! I just want Ruby to answer my confession and see whether he likes me or not! So, can you please help me get time to confess? Since you don't like him and all..."

Sapphire stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do or how to react. The thought of Lisia and Ruby together made her feel weird; like she didn't want it deep inside. She felt the uncomfortable feeling in her chest again, feeling awkward about it. But seeing Lisia like that innocently made her know she had to help. The girl matched so perfectly with Ruby and had obvious feelings for him. It would be horrible if she didn't do it and denied it. Besides, she didn't like him.

Cracking a fake grin at her, she gave the turquoise haired girl a thumbs up. "Count on me! I'll help!"

Lisia beamed at her with sparkly eyes before throwing her arms on Sapphire and giving her a huge hug. As she hugged her and jumped elatedly, Sapphire followed with a blank face over Lisia shoulder.

She didn't like him. _Not at all_. Her heart was already set on her childhood crush. So, it should be okay... right?

* * *

A/N — and I keep adding drama to my stories, huh? I'll admit that at first it was going to be Courtney/Marge (idk what name to choose), but then I thought Lisia would fit more well in this story as a love rival after seeing her in the ORAS arc. I'm not gonna put any hate on her since I don't really like underhanded ways (unless it's Blue who's trying to get her ships through), so Lisia is just gonna be this bundle of sunshine and rainbows. Wonder how Sapph will keep her bae from leaving though, LOL XD

I planned for this to be two chapters long, but in the end, I ended up writing less than intended and quicker. The next chapter will probs be the pre-movie premiere for the morning and afternoon, or something. Either that, or it's the start of the movie premiere arc! I've been putting a lot of things back in the plots lol. But I have to admit, that I'm excited to write the rest (probs cause Sapph is developing her feelings)! I'll probably post it AFTER school starts somewhere along the line! :)

Aw, but I wanted to get some moments OTHER than franticshipping in these few chapter, but sadly, it didn't work out. franticshipping is probs the main thing now! I'll have to put it off for awhile... hopefully I can get everyone together after this! But kudos for me for finishing this literally three days after the last update XD (though I didn't update till 2 weeks later bc I went on a cruise)


	14. Broken Traditions

A/N — Dang it took me forever to write this! Prob 'cause of my school schedule *cries* I'll just wait till June again! I wanted to finish this in early 2017, but with everything coming at me, I'm probs gonna not finish this till summer (only if I still stay in fanfiction; three years strong, woohoo guys)! anyways, I want to state that updates will be around a little over the usual monthly updates. Updates will probably be coming in during December since I got two weeks off from that horrible place, so maybe i'll accomplish something. For now, I'll try my best to write inbetween school times :) Well, that and between gaming. Totally happy about sun and moon coming up :) Anyways, here's the new chapter! XD

* * *

Chapter Fourteen — Broken Traditions

* * *

Blue was in her good mood, going with the girls and everything, but it all changed when she happened to exit out of the restaurant because she wanted to have an one-on-one talk with Sapphire about the movie premiere. When she left, she found herself face-to-face with Lisia, the girl that Ruby mentioned. She didn't introduce herself to Blue, it was just the description and the type of person she seemed like that made her know it was Lisia. And to see that girl talking to Sapphire made her even more curious.

When Lisia saw Blue come out, she stopped talking to Sapphire and turned her attention to the brunette. Sapphire did the same with a blank face.

Faking the best smile she could and giving her a small wave, Blue greeted her, "Hello there!"

Lisia returned the smile. "Hi! You're Blue, right? You must be another friend of Ruby's. I heard all about you, and I love your show! My name is Lisia!" the girl introduced.

"Yeah, I heard all about you today!" Blue told her, sugar coating her voice in a sick sweetly. Sapphire started to grimace at how she was acting nice because it was obvious that Blue didn't like her. Because one, a few hours ago, Blue was ranting about her and how she'll ruin her ship, and two, she was _acting_ nice. At least Lisia didn't notice it.

"Really? I hope it's not bad things!" Lisia said, giggling. She grabbed Sapphire's hands and shook them. "Well, it was nice to officially meet you, Blue! And especially nice to talk to you again, Sapphire! I have to leave because I have work in the morning before the premiere! I'll see you guys later tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye~!" Blue waved her goodbye and watched her walk away with a smile. Once she was gone, she dropped her smile and turned to Sapphire. "What did she say to you?" she immediately asked.

"What?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow, puzzled at what she meant.

"What did that ship crasher say when I was gone?" Blue demanded.

Sapphire quickly waved it off. "She just told me about her crush on Ruby— Wait, I don't think I was supposed to say that," she quickly stopped.

"What?! She has a crush on Ruby?!" Blue exclaimed, grabbing Sapphire's shoulders and shaking them frantically. _I KNEW IT!_

"Blue! Chill out!" Sapphire ripped her grip and threw her arms back to her. "I know it's her crush, and she probably wants it to be kept secret, but since you're a 'romantic' person, I guess it doesn't matter. So, um, I have a question, something totally unrelated to this, but how do ya make a person confess to another? Or at least, get 'em together?"

Even though Sapphire seemed innocent about it, it was obvious she was talking about Lisia. Considering she has a crush on Ruby, her guess was that she asked Sapphire earlier to help her out with her crush so that she could confess. It was way to obvious to Blue, but she acted like she didn't have a clue to not ruin Sapphire's mood.

"Oh, really? Who is it?" Blue acted dumb.

"Just a friend," Sapphire answered curtly.

"If it's your friend, you can leave the two getting together to me. After all, I am a 'romantic' as you stated," Blue offered.

"I already promised her that I would do it myself," Sapphire denied.

"Oh. Then I suggest that you should let fate do its thing to get them together," Blue advised. It surprised Sapphire since the brunette was the total opposite, meddling in every way she could. "Just let things flow the way they do, and then it'll be complete."

"Uh... okay, I'll try that." Sapphire completely gave her trust in her though since Blue seemed wise when it came to this kind of stuff.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Oh Black, you're here!" White was about to leave her apartment to go pick up Black at the others' place, but he surprised her by arriving at their own apartment thirty minutes earlier.

Black nodded. "Aren't we supposed to be at the tux fitting? You're the one who said I should be here at this time."

White closed the door behind her and locked it. The two walked down the stairs to his car and continued the conversation as they went. "Well, yeah, but I was sure you weren't that enthusiastic when I told you about it, so I was thinking of dragging you there."

"Thanks for the concern," Black said sarcastically, sweatdropping at how she said that so nonchalant. "I came because I have to come. That's all. Plus, I needed to get away from the guys. Ruby was rushing like crazy in the morning, Red was walking around naked, Green was doing his own thing, and Gold kept shouting Silver very loudly for beating him at this game. The only one who wasn't really doing anything was Emerald since he was sleeping all morning."

White let out a giggle, amused by his misery. "Well, I had fun. We did a huge sleepover and my workload decreased a lot since I handled everything yesterday, so I feel really fresh and clean. We even went out to eat at this amazing restaurant, and had a nice talk. The only setback was Sapphire's snoring and kicking, but it's quieter than yours, so I didn't mind it much."

"Gee, thanks," Black continued the sarcastic trend, giving her a look.

White laughed again, and put out her hand to pinch his cheek jokingly. "Oh, don't worry, Black! You're still my #1 assistant who's smarter than anyone I know."

Black crossed his arms and pouted, "I already know that, Prez."

"Now, let's go to the tux fitting! I have to do something for Elesa after this!"

* * *

"Ruby, this is the twentieth call you called me. If I wasn't your friend, I would think you're an obsessed stalker," Blue told him when he went over to go pick up the door. The four girls finally came back to their household, and entered the house with piles of shopping bags.

"You were the one who took my model away from me in the first place," Ruby defended, reaching out to Sapphire and grabbing her wrist by surprise. "C'mon, Sapph, we only have a little over three hours and we still need to do your hair and makeup. I also need to test the dress on you so that I can make minor fixes in case of errors or anything. We don't have any time, so let's go."

Before Sapphire could argue, he dragged her towards the restroom and went in with her, shutting the door behind them.

"And yet, he's not like that with us. I'm pretty sure he has feelings," Blue stated, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Yellow let out a large yawn, and drowsily went over to the couch. She dropped herself on it, laying her body as if she was dead. Her voice sounded muffled through the pillow she laid her head on. "It doesn't matter about that. I feel exhausted. I need to take a nap before the premiere, so wake me up before you guys almost leave."

"Wait, but Yellow, you need time to get ready," Blue told her, walking over and shaking the girl.

"I only need ten minutes to get ready..." Yellow muttered back, barely audible.

A sigh escaped through Crystal's lips. "Just leave her alone, Blue. She did her best to stay up all night to be polite when you started to talk about random things."

"I mean, yeah, but I don't want her to rush when she's getting ready," Blue replied. She was about to continue her attempts to wake up the blonde, but stopped when she saw Yellow in a deep sleep already. Letting out a similar sigh like Crystal, she placed her hands on her hips. "But I guess I can't help it. Yellow's a 'guy' anyways, so I guess she won't need as much time as I thought she'll need."

"Good," Crystal approved of her decision.

Blue looked around, noticing something missing. "Hey, where are the guys?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders. "The only one here was Ruby. Maybe they went out like us."

There was no way they could be in their rooms unless they've stayed in there from before 11 AM. The only other place in the house was the kitchen (which was visible from the living room they were in), the restroom (that Ruby and Sapphire were currently occupying), and the garage. Unless the 100 degree garage was a hangout place, it was highly doubted.

"We should ask Ruby," Blue suggested, going over to the bathroom.

"But doesn't he seem a bit busy?" Crystal followed, thinking about the current situation with Sapphire.

On cue, Ruby was actually kicked out of the restroom with a loud shout followed from the other side of the door. "Stay out, ya pervert! I can dress myself!"

Blue and Crystal watched him get thrown out and land on his butt, Sapphire quickly slamming the door afterwards. Ruby muttered something incoherent before pushing himself up and lightly brushing his clothes with his hands to get any dust that landed on him off.

"Yo Ruby," Blue called, ignoring the mishap with Sapphire. "Where's the others?"

"Huh?" The boy finally noticed them there. "Green and the others? They went out to eat since we won't eat till another six hours."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "You didn't go with them?"

"Of course not. I need to get Sapphire ready, and I'll need as much time as I can get," Ruby replied.

"Nice job undressing her," Blue cheered on, giving him a thumbs up from Sapphire's earlier comment.

Ruby's face started to blush at the thought as he frantically waved his hands to deny it. "I didn't undress her! I was just handing her the dress and I started to see whether her waist was as big as I thought it was. When I touched it, she kicked me out!"

"Well, I mean, you still touched her," Crystal pointed out, though she wasn't as worried about Ruby touching her since he didn't have other thoughts like Gold. That guy cannot be trusted.

Ruby rolled his eyes. "She's overreacting."

"Well hurry up and get ready because I need to use the restroom next," Blue informed, quickly adding, "For at least two hours."

"What? No. We're using it right now," Ruby reminded. "Just go to the studio or something."

"Dude, do you know how long of a drive it'll be?" The studio that Blue goes to is about a thirty minute drive downtown, and there was no way she was going to waste her precious minutes. The only place she had was their home, which had the rooms, bedrooms, and bathroom. Seeing that the bathroom is being occupied by Sapphire and the bedrooms weren't a choice after 11 AM, the only places left was the coat closet near the hallway, the living room, and the kitchen. Since there were windows, it didn't make Blue feel too comfortable with it. But screw that, what is comfortable these days?

She gave up, and decided to change in the living room. Crystal chose the coat closet because unlike Blue, she wasn't the type to do that, no matter the situation.

* * *

While Ruby was on the other side of the door, banging on it for Sapphire to hurry up and try on the dress, Sapphire was going unwrap it from the black cover on it, but was interrupted when she continued to get text messages from Lisia. She immediately went over to her phone and checked the messages.

 **From Lisia —**

 **hey sapph! i know this is a lot, but do yew think yew can convince ruby 2 escort me?**

Sapphire honestly want to help the girl (either get over Ruby and dodge a bullet, or just help her with her love life in general), but she also thought about White and her feelings. She was pretty sure it was going to cause a scandal if they see Ruby walking with someone else than his fake girlfriend, and they've had enough scandals this past week with Sapphire's false pregnancy rumor coming into play.

She slowly typed back, obviously misspelling the words since she wasn't all that good when it came to reading and writing. But that was one of the perks when it came to texting; you don't always need to spell correctly. In a second, another text message came.

 **oh! i didn't think about that! sorry! DX then can we meet up at the movie premiere and sit 2gether?**

At that, she easily replied with a yes, thinking it'll be fine. She already got another text from Lisia with smiley faces. After that, she clicked her screen off so that she could quiet Ruby's screams and finally find out the dress he prepared for her.

Being used to dresses, she didn't mind wearing one. She didn't exactly like it because of all its tightness and the fact that they weren't as comfortable as regular shorts, but she had to suck it up for her company. Now that she was going to try on a dress voluntarily (if you don't count Ruby kind of forcing her), she found herself kind of anxious. When she unwrapped the dress, she found it to be one of the most prettiest things that she's ever seen.

The dress had a long skirt and it was slightly shorter in the front than it was in the back. A silver ribbon went across the dress above the stomach part, dividing the white laced dress into two sections of a white top and a light rainbow skirt that went in a fading fashion. It was perfectly tied in the back into a neat bow, the ends of the ribbons long. The top of the dress might've been white and strapless, but matching the skirt, it had a small rainbow trimming, stitching pattern of flowers at the top, making a small heart near the right side.

She wasn't into wearing dresses that much, and started to think that this dress was too flashy for her to wear, but she knew she had to do it for Ruby. After putting on the dress, she actually realized it wasn't as uncomfortable as it looked and shoved her feet into the shoes Ruby bought her. The strapless sandals she wore were just plain black ones, but she found herself hating them since she didn't prefer wearing those kind of shoes. At least it was better than heels though.

Sapphire looked at herself in the mirror, feeling odd about how the dress looked on her.

"Sapph! Did the try on the dress yet?!" Ruby's muffled voice came through the door once again.

She snapped out of her trance, and opened the door, annoyed with his constant bother. When she opened the door, she was met with Ruby dressed up in his suit already. He wore a silver colored collar shirt that came with a black blazer and white tie. Oddly, he wore white pants with it and black dress shoes, topping the rest of his outfit with a black fedora on his head that nearly covered almost all of his face, barely hovering over his eyes. The fedora had a small white ribbon that went around it, and it had small rainbow trimming that was similar with the top of Sapphire's dress.

Once Ruby finally got a glimpse of Sapphire and all of her glory in the dress, he immediately smiled, looking completely accomplished of his creation and how well it looked. He clasped his hand, his eyes beaming at her. She could feel his gaze on her, and it made her feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"... What?" she asked flatly.

"This dress looks perfect on you, just as I expected!" Ruby complimented, nodding. "You look perfect in it as well, and it even captures your figure correctly! I wasn't completely sure about your height and how I would do the dress, but it came out better than I thought! You look absolutely stunning, Sapph! Sapphire blue might be a good color on you, but this kind of dress also looks really well!"

At that compliment, Sapphire started to heat up. Putting her arms around her body awkwardly to cover herself, she asked Ruby something to change his gaze on her. "U-Um how'd you think of a rainbow dress?"

"I have my inspirations as a designer of course," Ruby waved off. "I knew this would look good on you the moment I saw you surrounded by that double rainbow. I love it when I'm right! You look presentable, Sapph. So how do you like it? It's nice, isn't it?"

"Umm..." Sapphire tried to find the words to describe how she felt. "... It's uncomfortable." The dress itself was pretty comfortable, but how she felt in it was uncomfortable like the look Ruby was giving her.

Ruby waved it off though. "Unless there's some thread pointing at you, it's fine. Beauty is pain anyways. Well, now that the dress is done, we have to arrange your hair. C'mon!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the restroom.

* * *

"Imagine all the beautiful babes that are going to be at the premiere," Gold started, drooling at the thought.

"I thought you were after Crys," Silver deadpanned.

Gold nodded. "I mean, I am, but that doesn't mean I can't go after other girls."

"This guy..." Red sweatdropped, giving a sheepish look while Green and Silver rolled his eyes at his ridiculousness. Emerald just continued to sip his drink, giving him a look with no pity, obviously thinking that Crystal would never end up with a guy like him.

"I'm going for all the food," Emerald admitted, contrasting with Gold. "And the movie, of course."

"Well you're too young to actually think about grownup stuff!" Gold snickered, ruffling the boy's crescent hair jokingly.

Emerald quickly swat his hand away with his sleeves. "Hey, stop that! It took me at least thirty minutes to put my hair up like this!" he snapped.

"Thirty minutes way too long," Gold joked, earning him stomp from Emerald. He immediately grabbed his foot. "Ow! What the heck?! How much do you weigh?!"

"It's at least fifty pounds added to my original weight," Emerald replied, having a satisfied look on his face. Because of his insecurity about his height, he would keep these tubes under his feet to make himself taller. Only the people involved in show business knew about his real height.

"That's pretty neat." A girl's voice behind him surprised him, making him jump forward and trip since he wasn't balanced. He fell flat onto the floor, smashing his nose with the red carpet. Shoving himself off of the ground, he was met face to face with a grinning Blue.

The brunette was dressed in a short cerulean ocean dress that had diamond embedded at the edges. She wore her usual pearl earrings and a diamond necklace to match, and blue heels that seemed lighter than her dress. Her hair was draped nicely in a waterfall and the ends were curled.

Beside her was Yellow. Of course, since everyone thought she was a guy, she couldn't wear a dress. She had something similar to Ruby. Just a nice white shirt, sweater, and grey dress pants; topping the outfit off with a grey fedora.

Then there was Crystal. She had her hair pulled into two braided pigtails, and she decorated her blue hair with golden star clips. Instead of wearing a whole dress, she wore a light blue romper that had a small golden star design at the shorts part. With the outfit, she wore a white cardigan and white sneakers to match it. Unlike the others, she wasn't as formal, but she wasn't that casual either.

"You guys look great," Red complimented.

"Thank you~!" Blue responded, nudging Yellow who seemed to turn red at his compliment.

"Aw, but Super Serious Gal, couldn't you wear a dress for once?" Gold snickered at Crystal, making the girl roll her eyes. "So, anyways, where's the big couple?"

"Right over there," Crystal replied, directing them with her finger.

They looked over to see Sapphire coming out of the limo with Ruby. Once she did, she looked at him, only to see him put his arm out for her. They could see the reluctant look she had on her face before linking her arms with his and letting him escort her over.

"They look like a married couple," Yellow remarked quietly.

"No kidding," Gold agreed, putting out his arm in a similar fashion as Ruby. "Well, I guess it's the men's job to escort the ladies. May I, Miss Lee?"

Crystal gave the same reluctant look. She was about to reject his offer until a camera flash came into her view and reminded her that she was in front of photographers right now. Seeing that Kris and Ethan were a couple, if Gold and her were to act friendly with each other, then it'll boost up publicity.

She let out a sigh then grabbed his arm. Gold grinned, knowing that she couldn't refused it, and escorted her through the theater.

"Be my escort?" Blue asked Yellow.

Yellow giggled and put her arm out. "I'd love to." She went on with Blue, leaving the rest of the boys and Sapphire.

"That awkward moment when two girls join as a pair and one of them is a cross dresser," Red joked, stifling a laugh.

Green only rolled his eyes, wanting to get this night over with.

* * *

Once Sapphire past through the doors, she collided with the cool air conditioning that hit her face. When they entered, she saw everyone from the movie set chattering in the lobby. They weren't allowed to be seated until the director calls them into the theater, so usually they'll have to just hang out for now.

She released Ruby's arm once she realized the photographers couldn't see them anymore. Ruby noticed it and turned to her.

"I cannot wait to see the magazines based on your dress," Ruby told her, his excitement coming back now. It was sort of hard to converse with him when everyone flashed lights with their cameras in their eyes, and the fact that they ignored all the questions shouted at them.

Sapphire just hummed a 'mmhm...' and pulled out her phone from the matching white bag she brought. Ruby raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to see who she was texting. Once she noticed his presence hovering over her, she immediately pulled away and clicked her screen off, earning a confused look from the boy.

"Who are you texting?" Ruby inquired innocently.

"Uh—" Sapphire tried to find the words to lie on the spot. She was really horrible at this. "—Yellow."

"Yeah?" Yellow responded to her name, whirling around to see the fake couple.

Ruby gave her a dubious look, considering the blonde didn't even know what Sapphire was calling her for. There was that, and the fact that Yellow wasn't even on her phone. Sapphire inwardly cursed herself for saying the first name that came to her head.

"I-I mean, Blue!" Sapphire corrected herself. She cursed herself the second time when she realized she called the name of another person who's in the same room as them. Much to her luck though, Blue came over and stood next to Yellow.

Ruby exchanged looks with them, obviously showing a skeptical look at the two girls. "Why are you texting her if she's in the same room as you?"

"U-Uh..." Sapphire began, trying to find the right words again.

Luckily, Blue caught the lie and followed along, while Yellow looked in between the two, still confused. "She was sending me the pictures we took on her phone at White's apartment. We had a crazy party!" she told him, perfectly covering for Sapphire.

"Okay, whatever," Ruby dropped the issues, shrugging it off. "So you want to check out our seats?"

He and Sapphire always had a mini tradition of checking out the theater before the premiering when they release movies or finales. This was one of the only times Sapphire actually liked being with Ruby. They would find good seats to watch the movie together. Even though they were sitting inches away, they were quiet, eyes focused on the movie and no talking. The no talking part led to no arguments, which was pretty rare since they argue every time they were together. Well, used to now. Ever since they've been living together, it goes overboard, so they just basically ignore each other.

Just when Sapphire was going to answer an excited 'yes', a message came from her phone. She didn't answer Ruby and looked down to check it.

 **From Lisia — turn around!**

After she read the text, she immediately spun around, only to be faced with turquoise eyes blinking at her once again. Of course, the ostentatious girl wore something that stood out. She wore an one strap dress that framed her figure nicely, the whole thing blue and sparkly like any other outfit she wore. It had small streaks of white and mint green, matching her eyes and hair perfectly. To top it off, she wore her hair in her usual ponytail, tying the top with a huge sparkly ribbon. Sapphire had to admit that she was a pretty cute and adorable with the childish atmosphere her smile gave off.

"Hi there!" Lisia greeted the four, giving a small energetic wave.

Ruby glanced at Blue, thinking about what Red said last night about how she misunderstood Lisia crashing in the relationship they didn't even have. After seeing the brunette smile back (he couldn't tell whether it was fake or not), he greeted Lisia back, "Hey Lisia."

Lisia smiled at him before looking over to Sapphire. She trailed her eyes down her body and let out a small gasp that contained a squeal afterwards. "Oh my gosh, Sapphire, I love your dress!" She looked over to Blue and Yellow. "You guys look nice too!"

"Thanks," Yellow responded. She raised an eyebrow, not knowing who the heck Lisia was. "Um, I'm sorry, but who...?"

"Oh, I'm Lisia, Ruby's old friend," Lisia introduced, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Yellow!"

 _She's the girl that Blue assumed that Ruby was cheating on Sapphire with_ , Yellow thought, recalling last night's discussion. She reached out her arm and shook Lisia's hand firmly. _And probably the girl that Blue wants to sabotage. She seems nice though... I feel kind of bad._

"Likewise," Yellow replied, giving her a smile to cover up the thoughts.

Lisia turned to Ruby and grabbed onto his sleeve. "Hey Ruby, let's hang out since last time you had to leave early to visit your friend! I want to catch up with you!"

"Sorry Lisia, but I can't right now. There's about fifteen minutes till we get seated, and I want to look around with Sapph," Ruby rejected, giving an apologetic look.

Lisia started to pout, which Sapphire spotted. She quickly covered it up, "U-Uh! No, ya don't!" she interjected. She felt extremely hesitate about denying Ruby because despite hating him, she really, really, really, really wants to do their mini tradition, but she didn't want to let Lisia down because her feelings for him were more real and close than hers.

Ruby turned to her, giving her a look for an explanation as to what she meant. "Err... I can't because I have something with Blue!" she replied, ambivalent of what she should say.

The boy raised a eyebrow. "And that would be...?" What could be more important than their mini tradition?

Blue only watched her stand there, stuttering because she was completely unsure of what excuses she should tell him. Though she helped the brunette from before, she really wanted Sapphire to just fail and go with the love of her life (in her opinion, of course) instead of Lisia.

"Uhh... Meeting the new Pokespe Drama crew!" Sapphire answered. "I know it's a big deal for the seating and stuff, but I wanted to properly meet them because they're finally our juniors and this is the first time that someone joined after us. Y'know, the usual."

"Oh, really? Then I'll go with," Ruby offered.

"No!" Sapphire screamed, earning yet another look. "I— Um, ya know what, I just realized I have to use the restroom. See ya!" And with that, she ran off before Ruby could go after her.

Blue wanted to burst out laughing at how obvious Sapphire was with her lies (she was pretty sure that Ruby even noticed), and somewhat expose her or twist it around, but she knew what Sapphire's motives were and decided not to go against Lisia's love. Despite barely knowing the girl, she didn't seem bad, or like one of those evil girls who steal people's boyfriends in the movies, so she decided not to do anything against her. But she still felt weird about how crafty the girl was with getting Ruby with her. Natural craftiness like Sapphire's personality seemed best, but it was her opinion.

Yellow, on the other hand, somewhat seemed to get the gist of the situation. She could tell Sapphire was lying as well, and tried to think over last night's conversation. She didn't know about the arrangement Sapphire made with Lisia last night, but she can already see that Sapphire is trying to shove herself away from Ruby just so Lisia could attach to him.

Blue nudged Ruby playfully, nerving him even farther. "Are you upset that your hubby left~?" she teased.

A small tint of pink appeared on Ruby's face as he bashfully denied it. "Of course not!" He showed an irked face and folded her arms. "It's just that she's acting weird. Can't you guys tell?"

"What do you mean?" Lisia asked, acting innocent even though she knew Sapphire's motives of helping her get alone with Ruby.

"Sapph didn't want to do go the theatre with me," Ruby replied.

"You sound very egotistic," Blue remarked.

"That's not it!" he denied before relaxing his shoulders. "It's just we do this every time we go to the theatre together."

"I mean, it doesn't really matter much, does it?" Lisia asked. "You guys can just go pick your seats when it's time to go, or something."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, but he didn't seemed like he really meant it.

Lisia spotted the look his face, and quickly tried to cheer him up. She latched onto his arm, locking it with hers. "Hey, Ruby! Let's go get some popcorn before the movie! Why don't we talk about ourselves and get to know each other more in the line?" she asked.

Ruby gave her a weak smile, trying to cover up his thoughts about Sapphire. "Sure, why not?" He went along with her.

Once they were earshot, Blue pulled up her phone and started texting. Yellow looked over, being suspicious of the crazy known brunette. "What are you doing?" she asked, highly suspicious.

Blue didn't look up from texting and continued, "I'm just texting White about everything."

"You're not gonna bother Lisia, are you?!" Yellow asked with a distressed look. Sure, she thought Sapphire was a better person for Ruby, but that was favoritism and Lisia seemed like a nice person.

"Nah, I'm not going to do that," Blue reassured, clicking her phone off and sliding it back in her bag. "Getting in the way of an one-sided crush isn't my style. I prefer couples with more potential. And to be honest, this sounds mean, but I'm 99.9% sure that Ruby wouldn't go out with her if she were to actually confess, so that's one reason why I won't mess around too much." She winked, teasing Yellow.

Yellow made a grossed out, grimacing look. She felt nervous every time Blue winks.

It usually meant something bad was going to happen.

* * *

A/N — I'll be honest and say that I wanted it to be waaaaay longer and get more progress, but in the end, 6,000 words covered up the beginning of the movie premiere arc, so I guess that's one way to be amused by it. The drama (not so much) is drawing in, and this arc is actually going to be a major step forward in their relationship XD Well, that is if she could be less jumpy. Sorry Sapph, but I have to do this.

Anyways, aside from my jumbled up business stuff, here's the replies to the reviews y'all left me :)

TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!

 **SilverLugia2000 —** Sorry for the super long wait! I'll try to update faster; thanks :)  
 **Sakurainfinity0 —** aw thank you :) and yeah... Wally is actually kind of sad in my opinion, considering he wants to be a hero but can't bc of his illnesses involved. Anyways, yes! I'm reaching the climax of this story SUPER SOON so I'm hoping to finish it later! Sapphire just needs to get her head out of the game XD Anyways, thank you so much for your kind comments XD  
 **thelasthope2 —** LOL don't worry about it! I always tend to forget to review or have lazy urges! And yes, Black is just the center of madness lol. Anyways thanks :) I'll try to write Lisia in my opinioin, and make it go smooth sailing, and the childhood friends things I kept will have a big impact XD Stay tuned!  
 **onetimetrip —** yeah, I totally thought it was senpai instead of sempai, but then autocorrect on my laptop preferred 'sempai' so I thought it was that. thank you though XD  
 **xXSachixWakamuraXx —** Blue is just the center of all shipping XD she's a huge reason why people go together lol. Anyways, thank you so much :) School has been lame, but what else is new?  
 **Just Another Kid —** LOL, I apologize greatly for this filler for the movie premiere, but I'm a slow progress person sorry! Also, yeaaaah... Wally DOES need a break lol. Hooking up minor characters or ships I'm not used to is soooo hard omg. Sigh, i'll try to figure it out eventually. Anyways, thanks! I try :) Blue is just in her weird shipping craze mode all the time lol. LUCKY! My school doesn't do that *cries* Also, yea, when I entered high school, I have to do good volunteering junk and also keep up with my grades, so I getchu. Anyways LOL at your consciences as usual XD and thanks! Hopefully i'll find more time to write! :) thanks for always reviewing! XD  
 **King Kagura —** LOL, you're like one of the people who yells out to the screen to the characters at how they don't know something you don't know XD But yeaaaah, this whole arc is full of drama so look forward to Sapphire's confrontation with feelings for him XD sorry for the long waits though!  
 **leontinees —** okaaaaay I'm just gonna straight out say this, but I love your long reviews XD TWO OF THEM LOL. This is probs gonna be the longest reply I've ever given, but aye let's go :) LOL, I didn't really think I was a predictable, mostly cause I feel like I write very cliché stuff (which I totally do). Also, about mangaquestshipping, I actually dunno if I'm actually going to really incorporate them as much, so don't worry about it! I've realized the main focus and spotlight should be on franticshipping, so I've decided to do that. But i'll also try my best to put other ships, of course. Anyways, that idea sounds amusing XD LOL that is such a cute idea! Aw man, I didn't think of that! But uhh... I acutally like all three of them, but I don't mind either. I guess I prefer Dia maybe because of favoritism bc he's so cute XD As for the profs roles, Sycamore will later incorporate it, but since they're making sinnoh rn, it'll be a long way to Kalos (if I put them in there), so idk about that... Also, about the B2W2 characters, I love them soooo much! Rakutsu and Faitsu are the cutest things and I'm interested to see their relationship, but we haven't seen much due to the two year hiatus (cri for black) TT^TT As for your other review, LMAO! Everyone's commenting about how I threw him off a cliff XD I'll go into Wally's background as the story progresses! Or I hope I can! As for the blood graffiti, that will come later XD Can't believe you still remembered that lol. YES! OMG! I thought I was the only one! I SHIP STEVEN AND ZINNIA SOOOOO HARD! Lisia isn't really a character I like in the ORAS manga, but she isn't one that I hated either. I dunno, but I just didn't really like a lot of things in the remake (probs 'cause my first game was emerald and I'm very attached to it and despise the new changes). Also, I cannot answer that, you have to find out! ... in the next few chapters probably lol. I seriously don't know how long this arc will be, but I do know the drama and progression of love involved XD stay tune to find out, and THANKS FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG REVIEWS :)))))  
 **Vi ChaN91312 —** LOL, sapphire is used to this XD  
 **DNN. TDN. US —** Thanks :) And Gold is a supporter of a lot of crazy things lol.

Thank you guys soooo much for all of these reviews XD They were really entertaining to read!

But... Will Sapphire figure out her uncomfortable feelings? What is Blue going to do about this? How will Lisia approach Ruby? What will Ruby reply to her? What should Yellow do? ... Find out in the next chapter (that I will try to post before a month or at a month) **— The Spotlight Dance!**


	15. Don't Let This Chance Go By

A/N — I'll be honest when I say this (and I like to boast about this annoyingly) but I love procrastinating on my stories then finishing like 3/4 of the story in one go XD It makes me feel really accomplished even though it's what I get for putting it off. But I gotta say, it was really fun to write this chapter XD Gots some progress going! Anyway, before I jump into the story, like always, the review replies!

 **TO THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**  
 **KingKagura —** Everything always go wrong sooner or later when Blue's involved XD Sorry for the long wait! :)  
 **DN117 —** LOVE IS EVERYWHERE! This arc is literally full of it XD Also, lol thank you for understanding! I feel like I would finish this before april 2017 (or estimating around that), but then it depends a lot on whether I decide to go slower in the story. This chapter was supposed to be the last one for the arc, but in the end, it turns out there's another chapter XD Sigh at my schedule. Anyways, off topic, thanks! I'll try to finish it before three years! Rest assure!  
 **Just Another Kid —** LOL, fillers lead to bigger plotlines later on XD I actually tried to focus this more on the plot of romance, so I didn't really put much funny moments XD I actually thought it was a really short chapter that was the introductory when I started to read it myself tbh, but main stuff is coming up so you don't have to wait that long (except for my sluggish updates). But thank you! I'm happy I made you smile XD Yeah... Blue is ship crazy so anything can happen, especially with her scheming all the time. As for the Movie Premiere and it starting now, I oddly felt really weird writing this chapter bc it didn't turn out anything I thought it would be. I dunno what's up with me and my writing stuff, it never goes as planned. Anyway about school, awww your school life sounds worse than mine (no offense)! I can relate to you as well since I've been having a lot of tests this week and the stress of getting a zero bc I literally forgot everything, but it's okay dude. We can get through this together. School is horrible, but y'know, it'll end sooner or later XD *praying for Christmas break to come closer* I procrastinate 24/7 tbh, so don't worry about it, you're not the only one XD Anyway, this is like a month later, but I hope you had fun on the trip :) Even with school, I build some time on Fridays after school and do my writing, so of course it doesn't stress me out. Again, I liked writing this chapter :))) Thanks for the encouragement XD GOOD LUCK WITH THE TESTS, IT'LL BE OVER SOON (cries at how I'm not even in college yet)!  
 **Srae13 —** Thank you :) Waiting a month seems forever to me, but when it comes to my updates, a month seems to go by fast XD  
 **LOLWUT —** your name is the thing that's fabulous ;)  
 **MistyLove —** aw thanks!  
 **xXSachixWakamuraXx —** Hmm... this sounds like a spoiler (or maybe not), but you'll find out what's running through her mind XD AND YES! School will forever be my downfall and stress bringer, but it's cool since I can just escape to the fanfiction world and write lol. Sorry for the long wait!  
 **thelasthope2 —** Thank you for the correction! I fixed it :) franticshipping is exploding in this story. But yea, the cliché plot device of Yellow's crossdressing will be in play XD I've planned some details about it SO MUCH bc specialshipping is my precious shipping, but then this is most franticshipping story (conflicting feelings). Hopefully I can deal with it, and decide how I should use and whether I will or not. LOL, my updates are so sluggish compared to a lot of authors though XD (totally hinting at the amazing authors who post daily or weekly), but thank you so much :) Sorry for the long waits!  
 **Twinfeather —** here's more :)  
 **leontinees —** LOL your opinion on things. Yellow wouldn't agree... or maybe, yeah. Gotta admit that Red was beautiful in FRLG when he was shirtless like 80% of the time (LOL). Also, yeah, I'm trying to not make Lisia pass the insane creepy border the best I can. I dunno about how I wrote her in this chapter, but I'll try to keep her nice and normal as much as I can XD yeah, I see a lot of people hate on Misty in specialshipping fics like all the time. I don't hate Misty, and I kinda feel bad about that time she cried bc she saw Red facetime Yellow (sorry Misty, I was fangirling that time), but y'know, specialshipping prevails for me forever so... LOL anyways, I almost forgot about that detail myself lololol. Thank you for remembering though! But yeah, I am focusing on franticshipping literally 95% of the fic, but have decided to put the ships here and there. I've planned a whole arc for specialshipping already tbh, but gots to get pass franticshipping before jumping largely to another one XD Hints between other pairings will be shown of course. I'll be honest when I say that I adore oldrivalshipping and specialshipping a lot, so I have many ideas for them, but don't want them to take the attention from the main plot. They WILL be sideplots though, like the camp one, share half of the spotlight and rotate. Thank you for the suggestion though since it helped me think about how to format the shippings and start the specialshipping arc XD As for the Pokémon, I half half forgot but ended up not writing them since I want it to focus more on the humans. I'll add them sooner or later though to remind people about them, but for now, I haven't really wrote them much. Also LOL I'm still dying form the time that she was revealed a girl in the manga XD I dunno about Rakutsu and Faitsu much though, considering there's only like one volume of them (THANK GOODNESS THE AUTHOR ISN'T MAKING B2W2 HIATUS ANYMORE AFTER 2 YEARS OMG), and White started off like that but ended up later with caring about Pokémon. Maybe that could happen to them, or whatever...? Actually, I dunno about Rakutsu since he's using it flirt with her and get closer, but y'know, it might turn out better later? Maybe? I don't know, but their relationship seems extremely interesting and how they'll deal with Black in the light stone is what I'm waiting for. As for the hero aspects and the dex priority, I'll be honest when I say this, but all the dex-holders kind of had their own weird aspects for the pokedex (heck, Crystal is the one who actually does the work and completes it unlike the others). They're imperfect heroes who didn't really decide to fight (ehhhh maybe except for Red, Green, Silver, etc. but y'know I'm looking over to Black who just wanted to conquer the league and not get sucked up in a light while fighting an insane group of people who thinks their opinion is the only thing that matters), so how they use the pokedex will of course be different. But I have to agree to you that out of all the dex holders, Faitsu and Rakutsu seem to not be the most serious about the how much of an honor and how good it is, but tbh they're in school so they're learning (maybe). As for Hugh, I don't know why, but I feel like Rakutsu intrigues me more bc of his fake personality. I still like Hugh though, but y'know, unless his name is after a color, jewel, or just something weird, he's not going to get one. Lastly, YES! STEVEN X ZINNIA TWINS! XD they're cute in their own way. WOO this was super long! Haha! :) thanks for the usual awesome review!

THANK Y'ALL FOR REVIEWING! WOOHOO I THINK I BROKE THE RECORD FOR MOST REVIEWS IN THIS STORY XD Seriously laughing at how it took up 2,000/9,000 of the chapter count XD  
o, also I dunno if I address this already (probably individually for those who reviewed about certain topics), but I totally died at y'all's reactions to Wally LOL XD Sorry, but I had to drop him off a cliff for stuff! he was a noble sacrifice and a true hero (compared to the rest of the dex-holders tbh, hint literally every dex-holder ever hint, I still love them though), so he'll recover soon! Gots to give Wally more love!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen — Don't Let The Chance Go By

* * *

"Sapphire, you shouldn't hide in the restroom. It's not right."

White's voice made Sapphire jump in her spot as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to face the curly brunette. White had entered the restroom and proceeded to find Sapphire after Blue informed her of the current situation. It took at least a whole minute before Sapphire realized the girl was there, and White could tell something was wrong. Well, she was told something was wrong, but still, it was very obvious.

"What do ya mean?" Sapphire asked, obviously looking confused.

White let out a sigh and took a seat on the couch next to her. "I know you're avoiding Ruby because you want Lisia to be with him, but this isn't really the right solution. If you're not happy, then it's not the right path, and you should know it." Without warning, she immediately skipped to the comforting and advice stage, which Sapphire was extremely confused about.

"Again, what do ya mean?" Sapphire still didn't understand.

"You don't look like your regular self, so I just assumed you were down about something," White caught her words and said something alternative to cover up Blue's big mouth.

Unfortunately, Sapphire wasn't as dumb as she seemed and caught them. "Don't tell me Blue told ya about helping Lisia."

White gave her a sheepish smile, which she took it for a yes. "Okay, let's be honest here! Blue likes to talk about literally anything," White joked. Sapphire softened her look and nodded, agreeing. "So anyways, why are you helping Lisia in the first place?"

"Why? Um... she asked me, and I couldn't say no," Sapphire responded, finding it the most reasonable answer.

"But if they end up together, wouldn't you think it'll be sad?" White inquired.

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, sure it'll hinder our work, but I don't know," she replied.

Another sigh escaped White's lips as she stared at the girl dubiously. She couldn't tell whether Sapphire was lying because of her previous actions, or whether she just didn't really care about Ruby's love life in general. Considering her shocking confession about the childhood friend, Sapphire must have had eyes for him the whole time; whoever he is. She knew she couldn't interfere with it.

Placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders reassuringly, she told her, "Well, if you have any trouble, you can always come talk to me! After all, I'm your manager and friend! Make sure to go through the path you like and not regret anything though, okay? Speaking your mind is what I like best about you."

With furrowed eyebrows, Sapphire only nodded absentmindedly and the two left the bathroom.

* * *

After Sapphire left White to go chat with Crystal, White watched her from afar and sighed. Though she gave the best words of wisdom she could say, she still felt that Sapphire was hiding her feelings and wasn't really affected by it. Maybe she was too sudden.

"So how did it go?" Blue's voice surprised her as the girl leaped to the side.

"Blue! You need to stop popping out of nowhere!" White scolded.

The brunette gave her a cheesy smile, snickering at her reaction. "It's your fault for not noticing," she replied before repeating her previous question, "How did the talk with Sapphire go?"

White frowned and shook her head in disappointment. "She said she wasn't upset, but it was so obvious that she was in denial. I don't know what to do to help her! I'm horrible at comforting!"

"You and me both, sister," Blue agreed, shrugging. When it came to comforting, she was extremely blunt and offended the people by speaking the truth, so it wasn't exactly her forte. "It's okay though. This situation will blow off soon after Lisia gets rejected."

White raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Ruby won't say yes to her confession? They seem like good friends."

"And that's all they'll ever be," Blue responded. "It's my shipping senses. You can't beat them, and they're always right."

The girl gave her a blank look. "Blue, sometimes I think you're crazy."

* * *

Sapphire entered with Crystal when they were called. Crystal seemed fine about the whole situation, acting very mature about it. If she needed to give Ruby some time away to regain her senses and feelings, then it's fine. Crystal fully accepted it and let the junior sit with her when she had asked.

As they took their seats, Gold followed up behind them.

"Yo, why are you sitting with Crys, Wild Gal?" Gold asked with a puzzled look.

"Because we're friends," Crystal answered in an obvious tone for her, making him sweatdrop.

"Thanks for the beautiful answer SSG, but that's not what I meant. Why aren't you with Ruby? Don't you hang around him or something?" Gold clarified.

"I'm giving him space," Sapphire quipped.

"Why are you so against her sitting with us?" Silver asked from behind, irritated that he just stopped in front of him and was blocking the aisle way.

"I mean, I'm cool with it, but she's sitting next to Crys! That's my spot," Gold argued, folding his arms like a little kid. Crystal always preferred seats on the outside since she felt somewhat claustrophobic from being surrounded by too much people, so only one person could sit next to her.

Sapphire looked over to Crystal whose face was turning red before looking over to Gold who was still pouting like a baby. Silver was the one who was irritated with the whole dumb situation of Gold's whines, and shoved him out of the aisle way before propping himself in the seat next to Sapphire.

"What an idiot," Sapphire heard Silver mutter, making her feel kind of bad for the boy.

"You know what, you guys don't appreciate me enough, so I'm just gonna leave you losers! See if I care!" Gold tried to act cool and leave, marching over to three aisles down where Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red were sitting at. Everyone except Green welcomed the boy when he asked to sit with them. Being Gold, he didn't care about Green's feelings and just sat down, shooting a triumphed look at Silver and Crystal from behind.

"Uh... maybe I should leave?" Sapphire suggested, feeling as though she took Gold's seat.

"No, don't. He's just being a drama queen like always," Crystal told her, letting out a sigh.

"It's lucky for us that we don't have to sit with him," Silver droned absentmindedly, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "He likes to eat my popcorn without permission and his farts are horrible. Sucks for them."

"The only thing that Gold's good at is acting," Crystal muttered.

"I like his character as Ethan," Sapphire remarked, springing up a conversation. "Though I want him to have more of a backbone when it comes to things."

"Really? I thin—" Crystal stopped in mid-sentence when a message alert coming from Sapphire's phone interrupted her. Like usual, Sapphire went to go check it. She gestured Crystal to continue talking, but the blue haired girl was extremely curious as to who was she messaging at this time.

 **Lisia — sapph! it's working out great! I have a seat with ruby and everything! in paradise XD~**

Crystal didn't like to snoop, but she couldn't help but wonder as to why Sapphire was talking to her 'rival' (as Blue claimed in the girls minus Sapphire group chat).

"You're friends with Lisia?" Crystal asked.

After Sapphire texted her back and clicked her screen off, she replied to Crystal, "Huh? Err... I wouldn't say friends, but we're not on bad terms."

"Hey Sapph, I've been wondering, but are you okay?" Crystal asked in concern, her motherly side coming out. Out of everyone, she was the best at comforting since she was used to taking care of kids and their problems. "You seem down lately."

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Sapphire spat out, totally in denial.

Crystal ignored the attitude. "Well, I wouldn't say you were down... just what's the word? Spaced out? Is it because you don't like wearing Ruby's dress or something?" To get the topic semi off of Lisia, she changed it to her wardrobe since it seemed safest.

"I actually don't know anymore," Sapphire stated honestly, softening up from her sharper self.

"Well... if you want to talk about, just tell me," Crystal gestured gently. She didn't want to force Sapphire onto the topic since she didn't seem ready yet, and she thought it would be best not to get on a horrible side for her night.

"Sapph?" Ruby interjected in the conversation when he saw Sapphire sitting next to Crystal instead of himself. Sapphire leaned over to see Lisia beside him, clutching onto his arm as the two walked down the stairs to the seats.

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, looking completely confused. "What are you doing? I thought we usually sit together."

"Uhh..." Sapphire tried to find another excuse.

"S-She's sitting with me because I didn't feel like sitting next to Gold!" Crystal quickly butted in, trying to save her. "I asked her to!" Though Crystal was equally bad at lying as Sapphire and Yellow, she could tell that Ruby somewhat bought it.

"Oh," Ruby said in an understanding tone, but his face said otherwise. "Okay then. Let's go, Lisia."

And with that, the two strolled down the stairs.

Sapphire released the tense off of her shoulders, feeling as if a rock was set onto her shoulders. Crystal glanced at her, and pried subtly. "Lying isn't right, but it's only temporary to help you out, Sapph."

The brunette gave a small smile at her friend. "Yah, I know. Thanks Crys. I would tell ya, but to be honest, I don't know the problem myself."

Crystal waved it off. "It's okay, Sapph. When the time comes, I'll be here for you."

* * *

 **The End.**

Those were the last words to appear on the screen before it turned blank and shut off. Suddenly, the lights came on and the screen used to view the movie started to roll up by the crewmen in charge. Everyone started to chat about the movie as they exited the theater. Lisia and Ruby were the only ones left though.

"That was an amazing movie!" Lisia remarked, clasping her hands together happily. She turned over to Ruby and wiped a tear. "As always, you look best in the spotlight! You can really see May's and Brendan's emotions pouring out beautifully!"

"You always know what to say," Ruby chuckled, washing himself in the compliments.

"Thanks for inviting me! It was awesome to see you again," Lisia told him.

"Likewise," Ruby responded, staring blankly ahead and glancing at every corner.

Lisia's smile slowly faded into confusion. "Are you looking for someone?" she inquired.

"Uh yeah, actually I'm looking for Sapphire. I need to pair up with her so that we can exit together and answer questions outside. It happens a lot," Ruby explained, his mouth curving into a frown. "But for some reason, she's gone."

"I envy you two," Lisia commented.

"Really? Why?" Ruby turned his attention to her.

"Because you two are super close! You guys have been acting for like what, two years? I'm jealous," Lisia stated. "I sometimes believe you guys are a real couple."

"Don't worry! We're really aren't one! We don't get along at all," Ruby denied, reassuring her.

"Really?" Lisia piped, her interest rising.

"Yeah. You know me, I'm not looking for romance," Ruby reminded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, yeah, but what if—"

"Ruby! C'mon, we have to get going so that we can make Prez's schedule! You and Sapphire need to hurry up with the press!" Black shouted from the entrance of the theater.

It took Ruby and Lisia to finally notice that they were the only ones left since everyone else exited out awhile exchanging a few words. The two walked up the stairs, and when they exited out, Ruby told her that he has to go look for Sapphire so that he could walk out with her in front of the press, then left her.

...

Ruby looked around the lobby, scanning the room. Once he spotted the amazing dress he made for Sapphire, he dashed over to her.

Sapphire turned around when she heard her name get called. When she saw Ruby running to her, on reflex, she hid behind Crystal and Silver who she was previously chatting with. When Ruby slowly arrived in front of them, looking confused at her actions.

"Uh... Something wrong?" Ruby asked, peeking in between the two to get a good look at Sapphire.

Crystal and Silver awkwardly stepped out in the opposite direction so there was a huge space showing Sapphire, openly revealing her.

"Err..." Sapphire stumbled to find another excuse to Ruby. "Where's Lisia?"

"She's going to ride the guest limo out back," Ruby explained. He put his arm out to her. "Are you ready? We have to answer the press out front."

"O-Oh yeah!" Sapphire exclaimed, remembering. "Well, race ya there!"

Without thinking whether they should go together, she disregarded his arm and ran out to the entrance herself, ultimately tripping on her flats and the edge of the dress because she was rushing. The three watched her fall, awkwardly judging the scene.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked them, thinking they might know the answer for her sudden awkwardness.

"How should I know?" Silver replied.

Crystal knew what was going on, but she didn't want to tell an outside party. It was like a girl secret thing. "Sapph is always jumpy like that."

Ruby watch her run out to the doors, hit her face, and stumble back a few steps since she didn't open it before heading out. "... I guess so," he agreed, absentmindedly, slowly jogging over to her.

* * *

After Sapphire briefly answered the questions and denied her pregnancy scandal ten more times, she quickly left Ruby, ditching the limo they came in together, and switched places with Gold once again without his permission. Ruby and Gold didn't hate each other, but they didn't exactly feel the best with the forced arrangements. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, they arrived to the ballroom hall where the party was going to be held to celebrate the movie.

As everyone exited from their limos and entered the hall, they were led to a large room that looked like the ones in fairy tales. It had buffet tables on one side of the room, while the dining tables surrounded the rest of the room, leaving a huge open space for dancing in the middle with a lone chandelier hovering above, lighting up the whole place with at least twenty light bulbs.

Of course, Gold ran to the buffet tables since he was starving the whole time. After he made his way to a table with Red and Yellow there, he sat down and began eating after everything that happened. Yellow stopped her conversation with Gold and greeted him, which he grunted back with his mouth full.

"I think my favorite part would be the fight scenes," Red remarked about the movie, continuing it.

"Really?" Yellow didn't seem to agree, but she was still full of excitement when she spoke to him. "I think it was cute when May stood up for herself against the bullies."

Gold swallowed his food and remembered something. "Hey, speaking of May, what's up with Sapph?" he casually asked, not at all thinking it was a personal question.

Yellow and Red turned to him, paying attention to his question. Red's answer seemed to match his blank expression, honestly answering that he didn't know, but he did mention that he saw her hit the door earlier. The blonde only replied that everything is just jumbled up and she just need time to regain herself. Yellow didn't want to give Sapphire away, so she tried to keep it subtle. Unfortunately, Gold caught it and actually read what she meant since he was good at reading moods.

"Wait, don't tell me this is about Ruby and that chick Lisia."

Yellow coughed on her drink as he easily saw through it. Red softly patted on her back to help her out.

After Yellow regain herself, she replied back. "Um, it's not."

Red and Gold gave her dubious look, both finding it kind of amusing at how horrible she was at lying and how obvious her reactions were.

"Well, all I know is that Sapph is going crazy," Gold stated. "My night has been going downhill. First, Green glares at me for hours in the theatre, and before, Crystal and Silver ditched me, and I was forced to sit with Ruby in a limo. It was really weird. And speaking of weird, look at her."

He nodded his head over to Sapphire who was sneaking around the buffet table, looking around as if she was trying to avoid someone. It was obvious who she wanted to avoid.

"Should we help?" Red suggested. He kind of felt bad for the girl.

"This is Blue's thing though..." Yellow mumbled.

"We should help!" Gold declared, ignoring Yellow mumbles. He looked over to Ruby who was chatting with Lisia once again. "I'll lead Lisia over with my good looks, and you guys get Sapph to him!"

"As awesome as your plan sounds, I don't think we should do that," Red responded. "She probably likes Ruby, considering how she's always sticking to him..."

"Yeah, you're right..." Gold placed a hand on his chin and started to think. After a few seconds, he brightened up, and declared another plan to help Sapphire out.

* * *

"Sapph, you're going crazy." White finally told her after she saw how worse her behavior was. Sapphire nearly dropped her plate when the girl spoke behind her. Whirling around with her plate in her hand, she came face to face with her manager whose expression seemed unhappy.

"What do ya mean?" Sapphire asked once again, feigning innocence to cover up her strange actions. "But geez, ya keep appearing everywhere!"

White waved it off, and continued, "I'm just going to flat out and ask you. What's up with you and Lisia? You're acting stranger than usual. And when I say that, I mean _way_ stranger."

"... I don't know," Sapphire answered honestly, letting out a stressed out sigh. "I just... don't feel as enthusiastic tonight."

"Yeah, I can see that," White pointed out.

"But," Sapphire continued, lifting her head and looking a tad more less depressed than earlier, "It's probably just a slump, so don't worry about it at all! I'll get better."

Once again, White looked unconvinced. She really wanted to just sit down and talk with Sapphire, but knew it would be forcing her. The girls (minus Crystal) even had to have another girl meeting on the way to the place to deal with her problem. The girl's group chat concerning Sapphire was not enough.

"Okay," she let Sapphire off the hook. "But let me ask you something. Are you up for meeting the Sinnoh actors? They've been wanting to introduce themselves for awhile, but they couldn't since they arrived late for the premiere."

"Of course!" Sapphire immediately answered, looking eager.

"Great! I'll go get them," White informed, scattering away afterwards.

Sapphire watched the curly brunette run off, and she let a sigh. What is with her? She felt depressed during the whole movie and couldn't enjoy it, and not only that, she felt really uncomfortable. Her chest kept hurting like crazy, and she kept feeling the urge to kill someone.

"Oh Sapphire~!" The girl snapped out of her thoughts to see the usual crazy shipper appear before her.

Blue placed her arms around the girl, slapping her on the shoulder playfully. "Why are you just standing there? Don't you want to dance?"

"I'm not a dancer," Sapphire told her.

"Y'know... if you miss your chance now, you might lose it forever," Blue mumbled quietly, although Sapphire heard it.

That statement made her stiffen up. "Huh?"

Blue twirled a brown curly strand around her finger, trying to look oblivious as possible by covering up her last statement with a broad smile. "Oh, I heard the spotlight dance might come, and you can end up in the most romantic situation! If you guys end up under the spotlight when it hits midnight then you're going to be forever with your partner forever! It's supposed to come up soon, so you better hurry and hit the dance floor! Oh, look, I see Ruby over there!"

Blue pointed at Ruby and Lisia sitting at a table along together, and once Sapphire got a glimpse of them, she felt another stab go through her chest.

"Oh, um, you know what, I promised to meet the Sinnoh group, so yah, bye!" Sapphire quickly avoided the situation, running over to where White was.

When the junior escaped her grasp, Blue let out a dejected sigh, upset that she lost the chance to coax the girl into getting together with Ruby.

"As if there's something as stupid as that," a monotone voice drawled from behind her. Blue twirled around, only to see the bitter Green behind her with a plate of food. With the usual peeved look he gave her, he rolled his eyes at how dumb and troublesome her plan was going to be.

Blue planted her hands on her hips. "How rude!" she huffed. "I think it sounds romantic, and this will help Sapphire's mood! Aren't you worried at all, Greenie?"

Green ignored the stupid nickname she gave him since it just got bothersome to just correct it each time. "No, I think it sounds like it's going to be troublesome. Stay out of their business. Both Ruby and Sapphire aren't looking for love right now, and they're focused in their careers at the moment."

"You don't understand! I know they like each other, and if their feelings are real for each other, wouldn't you think they would be better at acting now that the love between Brendan and May is real?" Blue reasoned, throwing her arms dramatically. "Do you get me?"

Though Green actually understood her weird reasoning, he still didn't agree to her meddling.

"Just don't do anything stupid to embarrass anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't!"

Green let out a sigh. That meant she was totally going to do something.

* * *

"As I was saying—"

"Hey!" Sapphire dashed over to White and the three new Pokespe Drama actors. The four turned their attention to her when she interrupted White's speech about getting along.

"Oh, Sapphire, you're here!" White exclaimed, surprised by her sudden shout. "I was going to bring them over to you after I tell them something."

"Well, yah, but I couldn't wait to meet them, so I came rushin' over!" Sapphire told her, finding it a good excuse. Half of it was true anyways, so technically it wasn't lying.

"They couldn't wait to meet you either. I'll go over to Black and get some clients at this party! You guys have fun meeting each other." White exited away from the floor and left once again.

Once the manager left, Sapphire adverted her eyes to the three new actors everyone's been talking about. They were all sitting down around the table, dressed in formal wear since it would be suitable. In the middle of the three was a boy who seemed gluttonous by the amount of food he was stuffing his face with, on the right was a girl politely greeting her, and the last one was on the left, giving a small greeting and wave.

Giving them a friendly toothy smile, she introduced herself. "Hey! I'm Sapphire, but ya can call me Sapph! It's nice ta meet ya!"

When she spoke, the girl seemed slightly surprised but quickly resurfaced to a blank face. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Missy." She gestured to the other two boys. "And this is Diamond and Pearl."

"Eh? Really? I was pretty sure White told me yer name was Platina."

"It's Missy," Platina quickly corrected. "I prefer to be called by that name."

"Oh, I see." The brunette shrugged off the weird preference. When she was about to ask them about how they're doing in the studios, she was cut off by Platina.

"Pardon me if I sound rude, but did you always have an accent? I have never heard it on T.V. when you play May," Platina voiced her thoughts.

Before Sapphire could answer, the blond haired boy interjected, "What are you talking about, Missy? Remember when we watched the press conference about the pregnant thing? Her accent was visible during half of her speech when she snapped at that guy."

Hearing the previous incident, Sapphire started to turn red in embarrassment, feeling like a fool at her sudden outburst and breaking character.

"Pearl," the boy in the middle called, his mouth still full of food. He swallowed. "Missy wasn't with us when we watched it that night."

"Oh yeah!" Pearl said, waving it off.

Platina watched them talk before turning over to Sapphire. "I am a fan of Pokespe Drama, so I have watched all the known episodes. It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Aw shucks, don't mention it!" Sapphire told her, blushing and grinning. "Hey, so how are ya guys doin' for the Sinnoh acting?"

She haven't really seen the filming yet since they've only announced the series and not the episodes yet, but like everyone else, the characters seemed very different from the actors playing them in her opinion. She heard Dawn was supposed to be some bubbly girl who freaks out about little things, but meeting Platina, the girl didn't seem to show much emotions except envy and occasional smiles.

"It is going well," Platina informed.

"Yeah! It's really fun!" Diamond added, shoving a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth afterwards.

"But I'm not sure how the romance will come out," Pearl informed, putting a hand under his chin to imagine the scene. "I mean, it's hard to see Dia act like a guy in love and the prince type, and Missy seems impossible to do it too."

"How insolent of you. I will get it," Platina chided, narrowing her eyes at him. She placed her tea down and looked calmly at Sapphire, her annoyed emotions disappearing instantly. "Speaking of the topic of romance, the manager have informed us that you and Ruby are able to convey your love on screen and date even though you two fight often. Can you give me some tips about your relationship?"

Sapphire scratched her cheek sheepishly, wondering whether White told her about the fake relationship. She decided to tell them about the whole situation since they seemed adorable and trusting, which they reacted surprised at. Well, Pearl seemed pretty chill about it.

"Yeah, I kind of knew when I saw you guys yelling at each other in the studio once," Pearl admitted.

"Oh, sorry for mistaking your relationship. How are you two able to act like you're in love then?" Platina repeated her question, still curious for the answer.

"Uhh..." Sapphire tried to find the words. "I don't know actually. When we started as May and Brendan in the show, we started off as friends but slowly got comfortable to grow feelings for each other. I guess it just happens naturally."

"Wait, so you're in love with him real life?" Diamond questioned.

"W-What?!" Sapphire stammered. "How'd ya get ta that conclusion?!"

"You just said that you guys started off as friends but grew feelings for each other when you grew closer," Pearl answered for him. "That experience doesn't really have anything to do with acting out your characters."

"Pardon? Do you have a crush on Ruby?" Platina asked bluntly.

"Wait! Ya got it wrong!" Sapphire interjected, waving her hands out in denial. Geez, did she word it so bad that they assumed that she meant about her and Ruby? The juniors were just too much for her honestly. The curious eyes they were giving her made her sweat under the pressure.

"I-I don't!"

"Really? How do you feel about him then?" Diamond inquired innocently, seeing her bashing reaction.

 _Oh my gosh, these kids might worse than Blue_ , Sapphire immediately thought when they started to pry her feelings about Ruby. "H-He's my rival!" she answered quickly.

"Eh? Rival?" Pearl raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

"That's right!" Sapphire finally regained her composure and planted both her hands on her hips, nodding her head to answer. "He's a person I don't want to lose to! Especially in acting!" she declared, satisfied with the answers. "He's the person I want to beat the most!"

"Oh, I see," Platina said, understanding her feelings while Diamond and Pearl only looked confused. "I apologize on our behalf. Even though you have stated that he's not your lover, we misinterpreted that you had a crush on him this whole time."

"Yeah..." Pearl admitted, rubbing the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "We were talking about it on the way here! We aren't experts when it comes to gushing things, but Missy here wanted to help and Dia thought it would be interesting. Too bad you don't feel anything towards him besides rival feelings."

"We even thought you had romantic feelings because White said you were down in the dumps about something," Platina added.

 _Geez, White talks too much_ , Sapphire inwardly thought, trying to keep up a front. She grinned at them and waved it off. "White's always worryin' 'bout the unnecessary stuff! I'm just kinda in a slump!"

"Slump? Are you okay?" Diamond asked, looking genuinely worried.

"Yah, I'm fine!" Sapphire reassured him.

"You know," Platina took a sip of her tea before placing it back onto the table, "The best way to get negative feelings and out of a slump is to face the problem head on in a strategic way. If you feel unhappy about something, you should find the root of the problem and correct it to make yourself feel better."

"Yeah! It's best to be straightforward about stuff!" Diamond advised, smiling at her.

"Just like your press conference," Pearl added.

"Can we not mention that ever again?" Sapphire snapped at him. The embarrassment still haven't died down yet. She let out a sigh and grinned at them. "Thanks, I'll have yer advice in mind. Anyway, have you met the others yet?"

"Yes. Yellow and the others have greeted us. I believe the only ones who we have not met is Ruby," Platina informed.

"Oh, speaking of the guy, he's coming over," Pearl announced, gesturing across the room.

Sapphire turned to wear he was pointing at, and saw Ruby walking over to them with a smile on his face, excusing himself from Lisia. _What?! No!_ Sapphire thought, panicking all of a sudden, earning confused looks from the three juniors.

"Uhhh... are you okay?" Diamond asked, seeing her expression.

"I'm fine!" Sapphire said accidentally too loud, slamming the table and making the three jump. "I'm just gonna err... go get some food. If that idiot comes over and ask for me, I was never here." And with that, she suspiciously ran away from them.

As they watch her escape and observed her odd behavior, Pearl commented on how weird she was, and the other two agreed.

* * *

Once again, Sapphire let out another sigh.

Just how much sighs have escaped her lips tonight?

Sapphire leaned against the stone fence that surrounded the edges of the balcony she was on. She thought maybe if she were to get some fresh air and look at the stars for awhile, she can get her mind off of things. Not only did it turn out worse than she thought it would be, she ended up embarrassing herself in front of her new juniors, told so many lies, and tripped over her shoes at least seven times. Stupid heels. Well, they weren't heels, but they were still hard to walk in.

 _I wonder if I was too obvious..._ she bitterly thought, recalling the horrible mistakes she made.

"Hey!"

Sapphire jumped in her spot when someone called out to her. She whirled around, "White! I told you to stop sneakin' up beh—"

She froze.

Ruby was there, blinking innocent, wondering why she seemed so shocked to see him. He ignored it though, and walked over beside her. Sapphire watched him cautiously as if she thought he was going to do something weird. Instead, he surprised her by holding out the plate of food he had.

She blinked. "What's this?"

"Your favorite food," Ruby replied. "I saw you order a lot of this stuff at the restaurant, so I assumed you like it."

"No, I mean, what is it for?" Sapphire corrected.

"Well, uh," Ruby began to look awkward, "You seem really stupid today."

Sapphire glared at him. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"So," Ruby continued, "I thought it must be because you didn't get to eat with all the preparations you went through today. You look really down and was acting weird, so I went to go get food for you. Gluttonous people like you like to eat, right?"

"Hmph! How dare ya call me gluttonous! I've seen ya devoured a whole dish before!" Sapphire argued.

"Since when?" Ruby asked.

"Since... Okay, you've devoured something in yer life! Just not in front of others!" Sapphire said, trying to retaliate but failing hard.

Ruby laughed at her, giving her a teasing smile. "Well, anyways, eat up." He forcefully shoved the plate in Sapphire's hands, which she barely caught since it was sudden.

Sapphire raised a suspicious eyebrow, instantly questioning his motives. "Why are ya doin' this?" She placed the plate on top of the fence so that she wouldn't fling it somewhere.

"Like I said, you were down and I realize that food will bring you up," Ruby reasoned.

"I'm not down," she denied.

Ruby gave her the same dubious look that literally everyone gave her. "Sapph, you're a horrible klutz when it comes to stuff you're not used to, but tripping five times over those flats was a lot even for you." Actually, she tripped over seven times, but there was no way she was going to admit that since it would hurt instead of help her.

"I'm just going to come out and honestly say it," Ruby announced, making Sapphire worried that he actually figured it out. He might seem like an idiot 99.9% of the time, but did he really figure out the reason why she was acting awkward?

"Did you really hate the dress that much?"

"Eh?" Sapphire was stunned.

"Huh? I'm wrong?" Ruby judged her reaction. "It's just that you started your mood around the time I made you wear this dress, so I thought you were hating me the whole time because of it. Was I wrong?"

"Ya're totally wrong!" Sapphire shouted in his face. "L-Look," She became embarrassed, admitting her true feelings, "I actually like the dress. A lot. And in a way, I guess I should be happy that you made it. It's very nice."

"When your complimenting me and gritting your teeth at the same time, I find it amusing," Ruby stated, seeing how hard it seemed for her to compliment him. A blush grew on Sapphire's face. She was about to retort, but Ruby continued. "Anyway, you seem to be yourself. Feeling better now?"

Sapphire rage face faded into a blank face, realizing that she had forgotten about her problem the whole mini-argument. It had completely slipped her mind. Why was she so upset anyways? She didn't understand it either, which was one of the reasons she lied to everyone's face. That heavy feeling in her chest has lifted up as well, and she felt light and happy.

Ignoring the unanswered explanations, she smiled and nodded, returning to reality. "Yah," she answered. "I was just worryin' 'bout somethin' stupid."

"Well, I mean that is your thing, but you shouldn't worry too much," Ruby taunted.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him, but then quickly soften up once she realized something. "Umm... sorry if I made you worry," she apologized, glancing at the plate of food that he brought to cheer her up. He must've actually tried to bring up her mood the whole time, and all she could was just avoid him and stir up trouble.

Ruby's teasing smile slowly faded into a sincere one. "It's okay," he told her. "You're always bringing trouble everywhere you go, so it's not surprising."

Sapphire gritted her teeth. Why was this guy always quick to pick a fight with her? Especially since she was being nice!

"I'm glad you liked the dress though," Ruby interrupted her thoughts. "It makes me happy."

Sapphire didn't know why, but she found herself actually smiling back at him. Instead of the teasing, joking, and making fun of him one, it was actually a genuine smile that she was really happy. When Ruby saw it, it immediately reminded him of the double rainbow he saw the other day with her.

 _You make me happy._

"Hey Sapph—"

"Ruby!" A voice from the ballroom cut Ruby off. The two turned over to see Lisia standing there, staring at them. Sapphire could feel the stab in her heart appear again when she saw the hurt expression Lisia had but was obviously hiding with an unsure smile.

"Lisia," Ruby breathed.

"Uh, so what are you doing here? Don't you want to hang in there? The party is in there," Lisia said, gesturing to the ballroom. She glanced over at Sapphire then gazed back at Ruby. "... Or am I interrupting something between you two?"

"We were just talking," Sapphire reassured her quickly.

"Oh, seriously? Do you mind if I ask Ruby for a dance?" Lisia asked nicely, fluttering her eyes.

Sapphire felt another stab in her heart.

With a tight lipped smile, she replied, "Sure. Why not?"

"Uh, wait Lisia," Ruby interrupted the two, not even glancing at Sapphire to see her face. "I'm kind of in the middle of talking with Sapphire—"

"It's okay!" Sapphire interjected, feeling that she got in the way of Lisia's love. "I was actually going to go over to White and apologize to her for making her worried." Lisia and Ruby stared at her, silence slowly filling the air. Thoughts ran through Ruby's mind, continuing to question her.

"If that's the case, can I take him?" Lisia broke the silence, giving her the usual soft smile.

"You should ask him yerself, don't cha think?" Sapphire replied.

Lisia adverted her eyes to Ruby and gave him a longing look. Seeing that he didn't have a reason to refuse, he answered, "I guess we should."

"Yay! C'mon~!" Lisia gestured, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from Sapphire.

When she saw their back and shadows, her heart started throb even more. She kept feeling the urge that she didn't want him to escape her grasp and latch onto Lisia. Just the thought of Lisia made her feel uncomfortable, and she felt the urge to throw up.

 _You make me happy._

The thought from earlier popped up in her mind.

This whole night she's been down, and the only thing that actually made her happy was Ruby and this dress. But now, without Ruby, the feeling she hated the most is coming back to her. The one thing she wanted to do is reach out to him and call him, both enjoying their time talking no matter how annoying each other's company was.

But she didn't know why.

 _"The best way to get negative feelings and out of a slump is to face the problem head on in a strategic way. If you feel unhappy about something, you should find the root of the problem and correct it to make yourself feel better."_

Platina's voice appeared in her mind, recalling the earlier conversation.

The root of the problem and the reason she was upset was obviously Lisia since the only time she gets the feeling was when she sees her. She knew she didn't hate the girl and there was the fact that she admired Lisia's will to do her best for love since she knew she couldn't do the same. She didn't hold any feelings against her, so why...? Why does she feel so upset? Especially when she sees her with Ruby—

The junior's voice constantly popped up, _"Do you have a crush on Ruby?"_

No, that couldn't be possible. The feelings she held were towards Lisia. Sure Ruby was with the girl from time to time, maybe all the time, but that was her own fault for setting them up in the first place. Plus, the feelings she held for Lisia was more of admiration.

Envy.

 _Jealousy._

But she couldn't be jealous, could she? On second thought, thinking about it reasonably, why wouldn't she be? Lisia was like a shining star, always brightening up the place with her bubbly personality and being the center of everyone's attention because of her easy going charisma. She was pretty, had nice sparkly clothes, and she could do her hair perfectly and be confident. It was totally natural to be jealous of that.

No, that wasn't the source of her jealousy.

Sapphire glanced up at Ruby and the smile he gave Lisia.

Now _that_ was the source of her jealousy. But why would she be jealous of them being together? That's as if she had a crush on him—

 _Okay, screw that thought._ She immediately turned it down.

It didn't matter to her about romantic feelings. There was no way she held any for Ruby anyways. Besides, right now, all she wanted was to just grab him before he slips out of her reach. It was just herself being needy of a person she didn't completely hate.

Sapphire lifted her hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes to get a clearer picture of Ruby and Lisia.

What should she do? Even if she semi-accepted her feelings (of how she doesn't want him to leave her) and reason why she's been feeling weird this whole night, she couldn't go against Lisia after promising the girl to help out in the first place. Now it seemed as if she was just stealing him from her. Despite her feelings, she decided to help Lisia out, so it would only be natural that she went along with the agreement—

She watched Lisia laughing along Ruby again as they slowly headed to the dance floor, the progress sluggish since she was latched onto his arm like usual. She felt another throb hit her heart.

Sapphire took a step forward, hesitating.

 _"Make sure to go through the path you like and not regret anything though, okay?"_ Now it was White's voice.

She took another step.

As her eyes followed the two, she tossed her flats aside onto the ground, and unconsciously, she got onto her hands and sprinted towards them. The room stopped their chatter and watched her run towards the two. And once she reached them, they turned to her in surprised as to why she was on four feet. Before they can say anything, she pushed herself up off the ground.

With a shaky arm that showed obvious reluctant, she reached out—

Blue's voice appeared. _"Y'know... if you miss your chance now, you might lose it forever."_

—and grabbed his wrist.

* * *

A/N — LOL, this turned out to be longer and more rushed than I intended to be, but tbh this is probs the most legit internal conflict I could ever write. I can never get romance right so *awkward silence* oops for the OOC Sapph, considering she was pretty straightforward in her confession in RS manga (still fangirling hard every time I read it) XD I can't say much about this since I have no idea how to write a dramatic scene (considering this was a first for me even though I have like two other romance fics that barely have romance), but y'know, progress, progress. Sapph is learning little by little.

On another note, I was actually going to name this the spotlight dance, but in the end, it turns out that would be the next chapter since I ended up changing it a bit so that it would be less rushed. The last author note I had for the last chapter is slightly ironic since this chapter didn't answer any real question on there, but the next chapter will XD Well, it did answer Sapph's conflicting feelings and whatnot. But about Blue and her messing around, it'll come later. For now, she's just planning (insert devious laugh).

I am extremely excited to write the next chapter XD This arc is coming to end by the next chapter, and a new one will probably start, but I'll reveal that stuff in the next chapter of course. Anywho's hope you enjoyed the chapter of progress! Things are about to get even weirder and dramatic XD

FINALLY LESS COMEDY AND MORE ROMANCE (lol the comedy died)! (it'll come back sooner or later, don't worry!)

Thank y'all for favoriting, following, and reviewing XD WOOHOO I REACHED OVER 100,000 WORDS ON THIS STORY!

Oh, lastly, I want to state that school does slow down my progress, but I've been having a lot of free time lately since they're trying to slightly ease up (in some ways), so the next update should come on time. I have a few breaks next week, so woohoo. ALSO WOOHOO BC POKEMON SUN AND MOON IS COMING OUT NEXT MONTH! Happiness is reaching its levels XD I hope it doesn't take up too much writing time :) But I'm super excited to play it. I'm also excited for the release of the Sun and Moon manga hmm...


End file.
